Amour Sucré : ma version
by Sunnyraider
Summary: Pas satisfaite avec les choix de dialogues proposés ni avec le caractère du perso, voici ma version d'Amour Sucré. Je suis la trame du jeu mais avec mes propres dialogues et mon perso. Fic OOC/Castiel
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteur:

Rien ne m'appartient hormis mon perso, Sybyl, et les différences d'avec l'histoire originale.  
>Tout ce qui est pensée sera entre * *<p>

Les dialogues seront entre « »

Reviews bienvenues.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous arrivons en gare de Kina. »

Sybyl ouvrit les yeux à regret, retenant difficilement un soupir.

*Quand il faut y aller…*

Sentant le train ralentir, elle saisit la poignée de sa valise, se leva et gagna d'un pas lent la sortie la plus proche. Sur une dernière secousse, le véhicule s'arrêta totalement et les portes s'ouvrirent avec un sifflement désagréable. La jeune femme descendit les deux marches la séparant du quai et, s'écartant afin de laisser passer les voyageurs, prit une grande inspiration.

*Même l'air est différent ici… Plus frais…*

Jetant un coup d'œil à la grande horloge murale, elle étouffa un juron : 15h42. A force de rêvasser, elle allait finir par être en retard ! Raffermissant sa prise sur son bagage, elle sortit de la gare d'un pas vif. Le soleil éclatant l'éblouit un instant et, mettant sa main en visière, cilla plusieurs fois. Une fois accoutumée à la lumière vive qui régnait dehors, elle repéra l'arrêt de bus et, prêt à partir… Son bus !

*Et m…. ! Le suivant part dans une heure !*

Empoignant fermement son sac, elle piqua un sprint et, remerciant les dieux d'avoir mis une tenue décontractée et des baskets, se glissa dans le bus juste avant la fermeture des portes. Essoufflée, elle paya son ticket et se laissa tomber dans le siège vacant le plus proche tandis que le chauffeur démarrait. S'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, elle se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage, curieuse de découvrir son nouvel environnement.

Dix arrêts plus loin, le bus repartait en laissant derrière lui une jeune fille de 16 ans et sa valise. Regardant alentour, elle sortit de sa poche arrière un bout de papier sur lequel étaient griffonnés à la va-vite une adresse et un plan sommaire du quartier qu'elle étudia un moment avant de le ranger et de traverser la rue d'un air décidé. Repérant le panneau « Rue de la Paix », elle sourit.

*Alors, normalement, si je tourne ici, je devrais être dans la Rue de l'Indépendance et donc je devrais prendre la prochaine à gauche pour trouver l'Allée des Cerisiers.*

Le nez en l'air, à la recherche d'un panneau indiquant le nom de la rue, elle tourna au coin et percuta violemment quelqu'un, tombant rudement au sol. Grimaçant, elle ouvrit un œil et se retrouva face à face avec un énorme chien noir et feu qui semblait aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Euh… Salut ? »

Le chien remua la queue et pencha la tête de côté, l'air perplexe. Sybyl sourit et, tendant la main, laissa l'animal la flairer.

« Tu es rudement fort, en tout cas, un vrai tank ! Et ton maître, il est où ? »

Le chien grogna légèrement, l'air mécontent. Perplexe, l'adolescente rectifia :

« Propriétaire, ça te va mieux ? »

A ces mots, le chien laissa retomber ses babines et s'assit devant elle, remuant joyeusement la queue.

« Tu es un drôle de chien, en tout cas, sacré caractère ! J'ose pas imaginer à quoi ton maî… euh… ton propriétaire doit ressembler ! », fit Sybyl en riant.

La jeune fille se releva, récupéra sa valise et épousseta distraitement son jeans, regardant autour d'elle, à la recherche du maître égaré.

Ne voyant personne dans l'immédiat et avisant un banc de l'autre côté de la rue, Sybyl prit son bagage et se tourna vers le chien, toujours sagement assis.

« Tu viens ? J'ai peut-être deux trois trucs à manger qui trainent dans mon sac. »

L'animal se releva, remuant la queue avec enthousiasme. Riant, elle gagna le banc, suivie de son nouvel ami, et sautant lestement dessus, s'assit sur le dossier. Farfouillant dans sa valise, elle en sortit un reste de sandwich et quelques biscuits.

« Je te préviens, c'est pas tout pour toi, on fait moitié-moitié ! »

Sur ce, elle rompit le sandwich et tendit une partie à l'animal : celui-ci la renifla suspicieusement et lui lança un regard oblique.

« Waw, la confiance règne je vois ! Regarde, » fit-elle en prenant une bouchée. Après avoir avalé le morceau, elle ouvrit la bouche, lui montrant qu'elle était vide. « Là, tu vois. Rien à craindre du grand méchant sandwich ! »

Le chien la regarda encore quelques secondes avant d'engloutir sa part de bon cœur. En s'esclaffant, la jeune femme finit sa moitié et partagea les biscuits. Cette fois, le chien ne s'embarrassa pas de précautions et avala le tout sans hésitation. Une fois leur en-cas fini, Sybyl admira un peu le paysage puis se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, et si on cherchait ton proprio ? Il doit te chercher partout. »

Le chien se contenta de se coucher à ses pieds et poussa un soupir satisfait.

« Je vois que ça te travaille, toute cette histoire ! », dit-elle en souriant. Après un petit moment, elle sauta du banc et s'étira. « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mon grand, mais j'ai un appart à trouver, moi. Tu restes là ou tu m'accompagnes ? »

L'animal se redressa sur ses quatre pattes, remuant joyeusement la queue. La jeune fille se mit en route, son nouveau compagnon sur ses talons.

En 5 minutes, elle avait trouvé l'Allée des Cerisiers et, au fond du cul de sac qu'était cette rue, elle trouva un joli loft doté d'un beau jardin arboré.

*Waw ! Merci Tante Caroline !*

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, mon grand ? On fait le tour du propriétaire ? »

Le chien se mit à faire de grands sauts, tournant tout autour d'elle, la faisant rire.

« OK, je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Allons-y al… », commença-t-elle quand elle fut coupée par une voix dure.

« Démon ! A bas ! »

Surprise, elle se retourna vivement, tombant nez à nez avec un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouge, vêtu d'un blouson de cuir noir, et arborant un air… Peu amical.

*Très peu amical.*, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement.

« Euh… Salut ? », tenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Ouais, salut ! Ca va Démon, tu t'es bien amusé pendant que je te courais après ? Idiot ! », dit-il avec une petite tape sur la tête du chien. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard de la jeune fille et reprit :

« Ca va, gamine, pas trop traumatisée par le gros vilain toutou ? », demanda-t-il en la toisant d'un air hautain.

*Il se fout de moi… Charmant garçon !*

« Non, du tout. Démon et moi avons pris du bon temps ensemble. C'est un magnifique beauceron. »

Le rictus supérieur se transforma l'espace d'un instant en surprise mais son expression redevint vite froide et distante : « Et il est resté près de toi ? Bizarre, en général, il n'aime pas trop les inconnus. Tu t'y connais en chiens ? »

Sybyl haussa les épaules : «Un peu. J'aime les molosses. »

Cette fois, l'expression du jeune homme s'adoucit et il esquissa un (très) léger sourire.

« Alors, t'es pas une fan des roquets de grand-mères. T'as bon goût. »

Elle sourit : « T'es de parti pris mais merci. Au fait, moi, c'est Sybyl. Et toi ? »

« Ah et pourquoi je te le dirais ? »

Surprise, elle hésita : « Euh… Parce que c'est poli ? »

« Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Ben compte pas sur moi pour te le dire ! », répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

« Comme tu veux. Allez, à la prochaine, Démon ! », dit-elle en le caressant. « Salut, Capitaine Flam ! », fit-elle avant d'entrer dans le loft et de refermer la porte derrière elle sans lui donner l'occasion de répondre.

S'adossant à la porte, elle étouffa un rire en entendant le propriétaire de Démon jurer avant de partir.

Otant ses chaussures, elle fit le tour de l'appartement que Caroline, la sœur de sa mère, lui avait prêté le temps de suivre ses études au lycée Sweet Amoris.

*Sweet Amoris, quel nom stupide !*, pensa-t-elle en roulant les yeux.

Mais peut importait le nom de cet établissement, seuls comptaient les avantages à y suivre sa scolarité. Et ils étaient de taille : un superbe loft rien que pour elle, vu que ses parents étaient constamment en déplacements pour leurs boulots une vie entière - responsabilités, avantages et inconvénients – à gérer seule.

Après avoir téléphoné à ses parents et à sa tante pour leur signaler son arrivée et le bon déroulement de son voyage, Sybyl passa le reste de l'après-midi à ranger ses affaires, à s'habituer à sa nouvelle maison et à se détendre.

A 22h, le film du jour fini, elle éteignit le rez-de-chaussée, vérifia les verrous et monta dans sa chambre après avoir réglé le réveil sur 7h, elle se glissa entre les draps et, avec un soupir de contentement, s'endormit.

Merci à Velya pour sa remarque sur les trop nombreuses répétitions du prénom Sybyl; effectivement, après relecture, c'était un peu lourd. Correction faite ! :)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Sweet Amoris

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Sweet Amoris**

A 7h, Sybyl fut tirée d'un sommeil profond par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. Avec un grognement, elle extirpa son bras de sous la couette et appuya sur un bouton, coupant l'alarme. Se retournant, elle poussa un soupir de contentement et replongea dans ses rêves.

A 7h30, la jeune femme remua, s'étira et repoussa les couettes d'un coup de pied décidé.

Après une douche rapide, Sybyl choisit un jean noir et un haut grenat à manches courtes, s'habilla puis jeta un coup d'œil au miroir en pied qui lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille de 16 ans, taille et corpulence moyennes, aux grands yeux mauves et aux courts cheveux gris argent. Attrapant une brosse sur la commode, elle s'en donna un rapide coup et sourit en voyant ses cheveux retomber souplement en place.

*Ah, l'avantage d'une coupe courte ! Pas besoin de passer 20 ans avec brushing, séchage, gel, laque et autre !*

Alors qu'elle reposait la brosse, l'écran de son GSM, posé à côté, s'alluma et l'appareil vibra deux fois.

*Un texto… Maman, à coup sûr. Papa saurait pas en taper un même si sa vie en dépendait !*, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Sourire qui s'élargit quand elle lut le message.

_Coucou ma Puce, à cette heure-ci, tu dois sûrement être prête pour ta première journée à Amoris. Papa et moi te souhaitons une très bonne journée, nous pensons fort à toi et sommes très fiers de toi. Bisous chérie._

*Gagné !*

Prenant son portable, elle sortit de la chambre, ferma la porte derrière elle et rédigea sa réponse tout en dévalant les escaliers. Après avoir attrapé une biscotte et son sac, elle chaussa une paire de ballerines noires et sortit.

*En route pour ma nouvelle vie !*

En chemin, elle grignota distraitement son petit-déjeuner, plongée dans l'observation des lieux.

Très vite, elle parvint à la grille d'entrée de Sweet Amoris. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, prit une grande inspiration et passa le porche d'un pas décidé.

A son grand soulagement, la cour était déserte elle la traversa, poussa la porte du lycée et se retrouva dans un couloir tout aussi désert.

*Bon… Et maintenant ?*

Regardant les différentes portes, elle aperçut l'inscription _Salle des délégués_ sur celle de droite.

*Bon, ben je suppose que là on saura m'aider.*

Poussant le battant, elle se retrouva dans une salle étrangement aménagée : les bancs étaient disposés en cercle, le grand bureau habituel des professeurs était absent, et une colonne de classeurs verrouillés trônait dans le fond de la pièce. Sur chaque table, un feuillet, un bic quatre couleurs et un classeur plastique.

*Tout est prêt pour l'arrivée du service de l'inspection.*, songea-t-elle en souriant quand une voix la tira de ses pensées.

« Bonjour. Je peux t'aider ? »

Relevant les yeux, Sybyl aperçut un jeune homme blond, plutôt mignon, qui la regardait en souriant.

« Bonjour. Je suis nouvelle ici, c'est mon premier jour et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider ? »

« Bien sûr. Je suis Nathaniel, le délégué principal. Et tu dois être Sybyl ? »

« Oui. Tu es drôlement bien renseigné ! », répondit-elle en riant.

Nathaniel rougit légèrement : « C'est mon boulot. », il farfouilla un instant dans une pile de papier. « Alors, voici ton emploi du temps et… Attends, il y a un souci. Ton dossier n'est pas complet : il me manque ta photo d'identité, ton formulaire d'inscription et les 25$ de frais d'inscription. »

Sybyl fronça les sourcils : « Tu en es sûr ? J'ai tout rempli moi-même, pourtant. »

Nathaniel se passa une main dans les cheveux, clairement embarrassé.

« Je suis désolé. Ecoute, je vais chercher ton formulaire d'inscription. Repasse plus tard, je l'aurai peut-être retrouvé. En attendant, va faire ta photo d'identité. »

« Ok. Une idée d'où je pourrais en faire une ? »

« Il y a un photomaton dans la boutique bazar en ville. »

« Ok. A tantôt alors. »

Sybyl ressortit, un peu contrariée.

*Voilà que je suis bonne pour faire la navette. J'ai l'air de quoi, un pigeon voyageur ?*

Le temps de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école, son humeur était à nouveau au beau fixe décidée à profiter du temps magnifique, elle alluma son mp3 et se mit à marcher d'un pas léger, se laissant porter par la musique.

Une fois en ville, elle trouva facilement le magasin bazar et donc le photomaton. En 5 minutes, elle était sur le chemin du retour avec les 25$ demandés et 4 photos d'identité.

*Comme ça, pas de risque de tomber à cours si une photo venait à disparaître.*, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

De retour au lycée, elle retourna à la salle des délégués qu'elle trouva, à son grand désappointement, vide.

*C'est pas vrai… Où il est, ce Nathaniel ? J'aimerais bien avancer moi !*

Sortant de la pièce, elle tomba sur un jeune garçon à lunettes et aux cheveux bruns qui lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« SYBYL ! C'est génial, tu es là ! »

Surprise, la jeune femme parvint à répondre : « K… Ken ? Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Tout sourire, Ken babilla gaiement : « Hé bien, j'étais si triste que tu quittes notre ancien lycée que j'ai demandé à mon père pour être transféré ici. Il a dit non au début mais j'ai eu de la chance, il a été envoyé dans le coin pour son boulot donc… Me voici ! Ca te fait plaisir, au moins ? »

« Ou… Oui bien sûr, tu penses ! Tu es déjà en ordre niveau dossier toi ? »

« Bien sûr ! Ca te dirait de visiter le lycée avec moi ? »

« Désolée mais j'ai encore quelques formalités administratives à remplir. Peut-être tantôt ? »

Visiblement déçu, Ken fit la moue : « Ok, à plus tard alors. »

Repérant Nathaniel refermer la porte de la salle des délégués derrière lui, elle le rejoignit rapidement.

« Nathaniel ? Tu as retrouvé mon formulaire ? »

« Oui, désolé, il s'était glissé dans une autre pile de feuilles. Tiens, le voici. »

« Super, merci. J'ai la photo et les frais de dossier. Je te donne tout ça ? »

« Non, tu dois remettre ton dossier complet à la directrice. Tu la trouveras dans le couloir, ou à son bureau, prochaine porte à droite. Et bienvenue à Sweet Amoris, Sybyl. J'espère que tu te plairas ici. »

« Merci. A la prochaine. »

A peine sortie de la salle des délégués, elle fut accostée par une vieille femme vêtue de rose, arborant un chignon de cheveux gris et de petites lunettes en croissant à l'air assez sympathique.

« Mademoiselle ? Vous devez être la nouvelle ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue auparavant. »

« Oui, Madame, je suis Sybyl Harrington. Je viens d'arriver. Le délégué principal m'a dit de vous donner mon dossier. », dit la jeune femme en lui tendant les différentes feuilles.

« Allons, mon enfant, vous n'y pensez pas. Je ne vais pas prendre un tas de feuilles volantes, je risquerais d'en perdre. Trouvez un trombone pour les attacher et revenez me voir. »

Sur ce, la directrice disparut dans son bureau, laissant Sybyl figée dans le couloir.

*Bon… Ok… Un trombone.*

Avisant la porte face à celle de la salle des délégués, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre et, remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucun cours, entra dans la classe et se mit à inspecter les lieux, à la recherche d'un trombone, quand une voix la fit sursauter.

« Bonjour. Tu es nouvelle ? »

Relevant les yeux, Sybyl aperçut une jeune fille souriante aux cheveux auburn et à l'air assez avenant.

« Bonjour. Oui, je suis Sybyl. »

« Moi, c'est Iris, enchantée. »

« Ravie. Dis, tu n'aurais pas un trombone par hasard ? Je dois en trouver un pour la directrice. »

« Ah non, désolée, je n'en ai pas. Mais si j'en trouve un, je te l'apporte ! Et bienvenue à Sweet Amoris. », fit-elle, tout sourire, en quittant la pièce.

*Elle a l'air assez sympa, cette Iris. Bon… Un trombone… Trombone, trombone… Ah ! En voilà un, quelle chance !*, pensa-t-elle en en repérant un abandonné sur une table.

L'attrapant, elle s'en servit pour attacher ses documents et sortit les remettre à la directrice.

« Parfait, Mademoiselle, tout est en ordre maintenant, vous faites officiellement partie des élèves de notre lycée. Faites donc un tour pour vous familiariser avec les lieux. »

« Bien Madame. Au revoir. »

Sybyl quitta le bureau directorial, soulagée, et, suivant les recommandations de la directrice, visita brièvement l'établissement.

Elle revenait vers la salle des délégués quand elle fut bousculée par trois jeunes filles - une blonde, une brune et une asiatique - de son âge.

« Hé, » s'exclama-t-elle, « faites donc un peu attention ! »

La blonde, visiblement le chef du trio, la dévisagea d'un air hautain : « Pour qui tu te prends, toi ? Avec un look pareil, je me ferais pas remarquer, à ta place ! »

Ses deux compères partirent d'un rire aigu particulièrement désagréable.

« Ah, tu dois être la nouvelle ? », continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois. « Bon, je vais laisser passer pour cette fois mais la prochaine, tu dégages le passage ou ça ira mal. Compris ? Au fait, je suis Ambre et voici Charlotte et Li. », dit-elle en désignant respectivement la brune et l'asiatique. « Nous sommes chez nous, ici, alors ne nous cherche pas ou tu auras des ennuis. »

Sur ce, dans une envolée de cheveux et de ricanements, les trois pimbêches disparurent.

*Non mais je rêve… Je suis tombée sur Barbie mode garce et ses copines ! Me demande où est Ken…*

Prise d'un fou rire à l'idée de son ami en blond platine et sourire colgate qui suivrait Ambre comme un toutou prêt à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs, Sybyl secoua la tête et sortit dans la cour.

« T'as un problème, que tu ris toute seule, gamine ? »

*Cette voix !*, pensa-t-elle en se figeant brusquement et en relevant les yeux.

« Capitaine Flam ! Tu suis les cours ici ? »

Le sourire narquois du jeune homme se durcit et se changea aussitôt en un rictus de colère.

*Oups… Trop tard.*

« Oh, te fous pas de moi, ça va ? »

Décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner, Sybyl carra les épaules, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et planta son regard dans celui, noir et furieux, du jeune homme.

*Après tout, il ne peut rien m'arriver de grave… S'il est comme son chien, il aboit plus fort qu'il ne mord. Allez Sybyl !*

« Ben vu que tu as refusé de me donner ton nom, je suis bien obligée de t'en trouver un ! Vais pas t'appeler 'Hé toi !'. Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, ça te va plutôt bien en fait… T'as jamais pensé à te faire rebaptiser ? »

Son interlocuteur resta un moment silencieux, trop abasourdi pour savoir quoi répondre. Sybyl vit ses sourcils se froncer un peu plus, sa bouche se crisper.

*Ca va être ta fête, ma grande, prépare-toi !*

Et là, à son grand étonnement, il se mit à rire. Pas très fort ni très longtemps. Mais tout de même.

« T'as du cran, toi ! Moi, c'est Castiel. Et ouais, je suis élève ici. Enfin, quand je veux bien. », dit-il avec un sourire.

« Bien sûr. », répondit Sybyl avec un sourire. « Et aujourd'hui, c'est un jour avec ou un jour sans ? »

« J'sais pas encore. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Bon ben et si tu me faisais visiter le temps que tu te décides ? »

L'expression de Castiel se fit revêche : « J'ai une tête de guide touristique ? »

Sybyl se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un rire et ses yeux brillèrent de malice : « Je dois vraiment répondre ? »

Castiel secoua la tête et poussa un soupir : « T'es vraiment pas croyable, toi. Ouais ok, c'est bon, j'te fais faire le tour. Mais c'est bien parce que j'ai rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant ! »

« Evidemment. », sourit Sybyl.

Elle suivit Castiel dans le lycée, découvrant les différentes salles de classe et la bibliothèque. Puis, de chaque côté de la cour, le gymnase et un petit jardin avec une serre et des plantations.

« Et voila », fit Castiel en la ramenant dans la cour, « t'as tout vu. Passionnant hein ? »

« Incontournable ! Est-ce qu'un pourboire pour services rendus te dériderait un peu ? », dit-elle d'un air dégagé.

Castiel la regarda en coin, son expression passant de la colère à de la résignation souriant, il lui pinça doucement le bras : « T'as de la chance que je sois un gentleman, je frappe pas les filles. »

Sybyl rit et lui retourna la pincette Castiel la regarda, surpris : « Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? Allez, file, avant que je change d'avis sur le fait de frapper une fille ! »

« Ouah, je suis terrorisée là ! », consultant sa montre, elle vit qu'il était déjà 16h15. « Bon, je vais chercher mon sac et je rentre. A la prochaine, Castiel ! Et merci pour la visite guidée. »

Sybyl se retourna, entra dans le lycée et récupéra son sac, qu'elle avait abandonné dans le couloir.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par Ken.

« Sybyl, tu rentres ? »

« Euh… Oui, j'ai fini ma journée. »

« Ah, super, moi aussi. On rentre ensemble ? »

« Hé bien… Oui, d'accord Ken. Tu en profiteras pour me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à notre ancien lycée entre mon départ et le tien. »

Ken et Sybyl firent donc un bout de chemin ensemble, se remémorant leurs anciens camarades et professeurs, et échangeant leurs premières impressions sur leur nouvelle vie.

A l'arrêt de bus, leurs chemins se séparaient : Ken devait continuer tout droit et Sybyl devait prendre à droite. Ils se séparèrent donc en se souhaitant une bonne fin de journée.

Arrivée chez elle, elle ôta ses chaussures, se débarrassa de son sac et monta prendre une douche avant de se changer.

Peu portée sur la gastronomie, elle se fit un plat de pâtes qu'elle mangea à la table de la cuisine, perdue dans ses pensées.

Une fois la table débarrassée et nettoyée, la vaisselle faite et rangée, elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et se plongea dans un livre de bit-lit.

A 23h, elle étouffa un bâillement et, posant son ouvrage sur la table basse, monta se mettre au lit.

Après avoir branché son réveil, elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les clubs du lycée

**Chapitre 2 : Les clubs du lycée**

Le lendemain, Sybyl s'éveilla avant que le réveil ne sonne. Après s'être tournée et retournée dans son lit pendant un bon quart d'heure, elle poussa un soupir résigné et se leva.

*Le stress du premier jour… C'est bien la première fois qu'un truc pareil m'arrive !*

Une douche rapide et un petit-déjeuner plus tard, elle était prête et disposait de 20 minutes d'avance sur son planning.

*Bon et maintenant… Si je commence un truc, soit je serai en retard soit je vais devoir m'interrompre… Autant y aller directement, je patienterai là-bas.*

Sybyl prit donc ses affaires et quitta le loft dans la grisaille matinale.

Arrivée au lycée, elle repéra sa salle de classe et se glissa à une chaise dans le fond, près de la fenêtre. Ouvrant son sac, elle en extirpa son mp3 et un livre : après avoir appuyé sur Play, elle ouvrit son bouquin, en retira le marque-page et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Deux chapitres et trois pages plus loin, une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter et perdre le fil de sa lecture. Levant les yeux, elle se retrouva face au sourire timide de Nathaniel.

« Bonjour, Sybyl. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?»

La jeune fille secoua la tête et retira ses écouteurs : « Aucun souci, Nathaniel. Quand je suis dans mon monde, il faut un tremblement de terre pour m'en faire sortir. Et encore ! Je suis arrivée en avance alors je me suis déjà installée. Tu as français avec moi ? », demanda-t-elle tout en glissant le marque-page à sa place, refermant le livre et rangeant mp3 et recueil.

« Hé oui, on a la majorité des cours en commun, d'ailleurs. »

« Ah, tant mieux tant mieux. Dis, je ne suis pas à ta place, au moins ? »

« Non non, je suis au premier rang, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as choisi un siège libre. »

« Génial, pas besoin de bouger alors. Le cours commence bientôt ? »

Nathaniel jeta un œil à son poignet : « Dans 10 minutes environ. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder. »

Sur ce, la porte s'ouvrit et une dizaine d'élèves entrèrent et s'installèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha. A son grand soulagement, personne ne sembla la remarquer et la chaise à côté d'elle resta libre.

Nathaniel lui sourit : « Bon hé bien, je vais regagner ma place. A tantôt, Sybyl. »

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et examina discrètement ses condisciples. Un jeune homme aux cheveux argent et à la tenue bizarre retint un instant son attention mais il était de dos et mis à part ses vêtements, qui lui rappelaient assez l'époque victorienne, elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose.

Elle repéra Nathaniel, effectivement au premier rang, et Iris, avec qui elle échangea un sourire, assise un peu plus loin.

A cet instant, le professeur de français entra et le cours commença.

Lorsque la cloche annonçant la pause de 10h15 retentit, Sybyl s'étira avec délice : après une heure de français, une de mathématiques et une d'anglais, une petite pause était plus que bienvenue !

A son grand soulagement, elle était un peu en avance sur le programme général et suivait donc les cours avec facilité. Repoussant sa chaise, elle sortit sa bouteille d'eau et un biscuit de son sac et quitta la classe pour rejoindre la cour. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Ken, qui semblait un peu pâle.

« Ken ? Bonjour. Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air… malade. »

« Bonjour, Sybyl. Ca va… »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu peux me le dire si tu as un souci, hein. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider. »

« C'est rien, c'est juste… Ces filles, tu sais, Ambre et ses copines, qui m'ennuient… »

« Qu'ont-elles fait ? »

« Elles… Elles m'ont poussé par terre et ont pris mon argent. », répondit Ken en pleurant.

« Quoi ? Et tu n'as rien fait ? », dit Sybyl, furieuse.

« Mais… Elles m'ont bousculé ! Et elles étaient trois ! »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, dépitée : « Mais enfin, Ken, il ne faut pas te laisse faire ! Tu es un homme ! Défend-toi ! »

« Mais… »

« C'est bon, laisse. Tu veux que je te dépanne ? »

« Non non, merci, c'est gentil. Tu vas vraiment m'aider ? »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Oh, merci Sybyl, tu es vraiment la meilleure ! », se réjouit Ken en disparaissant dans le fond du couloir.

*Ouais bon… Et maintenant, Super Sybyl, tu vas faire quoi ? Hum… Peut-être en parler à Nathaniel ? C'est le délégué principal après tout…*

La jeune femme entra donc dans la salle des délégués, espérant y trouver l'adolescent par chance, il était là, le nez dans ses papiers.

« Nathaniel ? »

Surpris, il releva vivement la tête : « Sybyl. Tu m'as fait peur. Un problème? »

« Hé bien… », hésita la jeune fille, « Moi non mais j'ai un ami qui… Bref, tu connais Ken ? »

« Ken ? Non, désolé. »

« C'est le nouveau. Enfin, l'autre nouveau. Un jeune garçon brun à lunettes. Il est arrivé en même temps que moi et vient du même lycée. »

« Ah oui, je vois. Et ? »

« C'est bizarre que tu ne saches pas qui il est, tu me connaissais, moi. Enfin bon, Ken a quelques soucis avec un autre élève – ou plutôt une autre élève et ses amies – et il n'ose rien faire. »

« Et quel genre d'ennui ? »

« Il s'est fait malmené et racketté. »

« C'est grave. Tu sais qui est responsable ? »

« Une fille appelée Ambre et ses deux amies, Charlotte et Li. »

« Tu es sûre ? », questionna Nathaniel, soudain plus pâle.

« Certaine. »

« Et pourquoi ton ami Ken n'est-il pas venu lui-même m'en parler ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, il n'ose pas. »

« Tu as des preuves de ce que tu dis ? »

« Quoi ? Non. Sa parole. Mais ça me suffit. »

« Ecoute, sans preuve, ce sera ses dires contre ceux de l'élève accusé. Je ne peux rien faire, désolé. »

« Mais… »

« Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du boulot. », coupa Nathaniel d'un ton sec.

« Ok. », répondit Sybyl en sortant, sonnée.

*Nathaniel est bizarre… Il était concerné avant que je ne mentionne Ambre et sa clique… C'est peut-être sa copine ? Même si je vois pas ce qu'un gentil garçon dans son genre peut trouver à une pimbêche pareille…*

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sybyl ne remarqua pas le trio infernal se diriger droit sur elle : la collision fut brutale et la jeune femme n'évita le vol plané que grâce à son sens de l'équilibre et à la rangée de casiers juste derrière elle.

« Hé ! Ca va pas non ? »

« Oh, regardez, les filles, la nouvelle ! Regarde où tu vas au lieu de rester figée dans le couloir comme une plante ! Ou alors habille-toi correctement, pour remplir ton rôle décoratif ! »

Les trois amies partirent d'un rire haut perché sonnant terriblement faux.

« Oh, mais je vois que tu as pensé à nous ! », reprit Ambre avec un petit sourire supérieur. « Ca tombe bien, justement, j'avais un petit creux ! Au moins, tu sers à quelque chose ! », fit-elle en arrachant le biscuit et la bouteille d'eau des mains de Sybyl et en disparaissant sans demander son reste.

« Hé ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

De furieuse, Sybyl écumait à présent de rage : non mais pour qui se prenait cette bimbo prétentieuse ! Elle allait apprendre à ses dépens que Sybyl n'était pas Ken et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire sans réagir !

Sybyl s'élança à la suite des trois filles et déboula dans la cour comme une tornade.

« Holà, t'as l'air contrariée, toi ! », fit une voix moqueuse.

*Oh non, mon grand, t'as mal choisi ton moment pour te foutre de moi !*, pensa rageusement Sybyl.

Se retournant brusquement vers Castiel, elle luit fit un sourire venimeux et cracha : « Contrariée, moi ? Absolument pas ! Après le dégonflé et les trois garces, je tombe sur toi ! Vraiment, ma journée est complète ! »

Surpris par tant d'agressivité, le jeune homme répondit de la seule façon qu'il connaissait : la colère. Son expression s'assombrit et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Oh, si je t'ennuie, t'as qu'à pas me parler ! C'est pas moi qui vais t'y obliger ! »

« Parfait ! », répondit Sybyl en se détournant et rentrant dans le lycée.

*Plus la peine de chercher ces fichues garces de toute façon, elles connaissent mieux le lycée que moi, elles doivent s'être cachées quelque part. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça !*

Toujours furibonde, elle regagna la salle des délégués et poussa la porte avec force, l'envoyant claquer contre le mur, faisant bondir Nathaniel.

« Bien, maintenant, c'est moi qu'Ambre a volée ! Et non, désolée, j'ai pas de preuve autre que ma parole : j'ai pas pensé à sortir mon appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment ! Tu vas encore la défendre ou tu vas agir en délégué et faire quelque chose plutôt que de laisser faire ta chérie ? »

L'expression de Nathaniel hésita entre l'étonnement et l'embarras mais se transforma finalement en résignation.

« Je suis désolé… Tu as raison… Je vais lui parler. »

« C'est le minimum ! Et c'est uniquement parce que je t'apprécie que je ne préviens pas immédiatement la directrice ! C'est inadmissible, ce genre de comportement ! Et que ce soit ta copine ne change rien ! »

Nathaniel rougit fortement et se passa la main dans les cheveux, visiblement embarrassé : « En fait… C'est ma sœur. »

Cela eut le mérite de surprendre suffisamment Sybyl pour que sa colère retombe.

« Ta sœur ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas… »

« Hum, non, pas trop… Mais bon, je suis vraiment désolé pour son comportement et je vais mettre les choses au point avec elle. Promis. Ca devrait la calmer. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Le jeune homme soupira : « Dans ce cas, je signalerai son comportement et elle sera exclue pour quelques jours. »

« Ok. Ca me va. Et… Euh… Désolée de m'être emportée contre toi. »

Nathaniel sourit : « Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Et puis, tu es très jolie quand tu es en colère. »

Sybyl rosit légèrement : « Bon, j'y vais. J'ai cours. A tantôt Nathaniel. »

Sur ce, elle sortit, referma doucement la porte et rejoignit sa classe.

*Je devrais m'excuser auprès de Castiel, aussi… J'ai pas été sympa avec lui…*

A 12h30, après une fin de matinée passée à étudier l'histoire de la France au XVème siècle et l'activité sismique des régions italiennes, la sonnerie signalant la pause repas retentit et un flot d'élèves joyeux se répandit dans les couloirs.

Sybyl resta appuyée près de la porte de sa classe, scrutant la masse d'étudiants dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir Castiel mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

*Il a dû sécher les cours… Pfff, bien joué ma fille !*

« Mademoiselle ? »

Sybyl se tourna vers la directrice.

« Oui, Madame ? »

« J'ai vu dans votre dossier que vous n'étiez encore inscrite dans aucun club. Si vous pouviez en choisir un au plus vite afin de compléter vos données. Ce serait très aimable à vous. »

« Un club ? Je n'étais pas au courant. Est-ce obligatoire, Madame ? J'ai déjà une activité extrascolaire qui me prend énormément de temps et… »

« Je comprends, Mademoiselle, mais c'est malheureusement indispensable. Cela contribue à une bonne intégration à la vie du lycée. »

« Bien… Quelles sont mes options ? »

« Vous avez le choix entre le club basket et celui de jardinage. »

« Bon, je prendrai basket alors. »

« Parfait, parfait. Je vous conseille d'aller y faire un tour. On aura sûrement besoin de votre aide, là-bas. »

« Oui Madame. », soupira Sybyl en regardant la directrice s'éloigner.

*Manquait plus que ça… Bon, autant y aller maintenant, ça m'évitera de devoir rester après les cours. »

Trainant un peu les pieds, Sybyl se rendit au gymnase où elle tomba sur un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge et à l'air contrarié.

« Castiel ! », s'exclama Sybyl, étonnée.

« J'suis pas d'humeur, dégage ! »

*Ok… Je l'ai mérité…*

« Ecoute, je suis désolée pour la tantôt… J'étais furieuse et… Je me suis emportée. Bref, je te présente mes excuses. Libre à toi de les accepter ou non mais si tu les refuses, tu ne pourras plus profiter de ma formidable compagnie ! », termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Castiel conserva son expression coléreuse quelques instants puis leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête en signe de défaite : « C'est bon, excuses acceptées. A une condition. »

Sybyl s'assit à son côté sur les gradins : « Tout ce que tu veux… Ou presque ! »

« Tu me racontes ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état de rage. »

Sybyl fronça les sourcils : « Rien de bien grave. Ambre et ses copines s'amusent à ennuyer Ken. Quand j'en ai parlé à Nathaniel, il a limite sous-entendu que je mentais. Là-dessus, je tombe sur le trio de bimbos décérébrées qui parviennent à me voler mon déjeuner en me bousculant. Et pas moyen de les retrouver pour leur donner une bonne leçon. »

Castiel haussa les épaules : « Le délégué principal qui protège sa peste de sœur ? C'est pas nouveau. »

« C'est pas une raison. Et puis, je savais pas que c'était sa sœur… Vu son attitude, je croyais que c'était sa copine. »

Castiel la regarda en coin : « Et… Ca t'ennuyait de penser ça ? »

Sybyl ouvrit de grands yeux : « Quoi ? Non ! Il fait ce qui il veut tant qu'il utilise pas sa position pour favoriser ses proches ! »

Un silence songeur mais confortable tomba sur le duo. Puis, se souvenant de la raison qui l'avait amenée au gymnase, Sybyl reprit : « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois donner un coup de main au club de basket. Tu saurais pas où je peux trouver le responsable du club ou même un de ses membres ? »

« Non, et ça me tracasse pas. »

« Génial », soupira la jeune fille en se levant. « Bon ben je vais chercher alors. Encore. J'aurai fait que ça ces deux derniers jours… Un vrai jeu de piste ! »

Sybyl était aux portes du gymnase quand elle entendit Castiel lâcher nonchalamment : « Si tu dois aider au club de basket, tu pourrais peut-être retrouver les cinq ballons… Les joueurs se plaignent sans arrêt de devoir les récupérer et les ranger… »

Sybyl se retourna vivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres : « Super, merci du tuyau, Castiel ! Je vais faire ça alors, comme ça, je suis tranquille ! Tu vois, tu peux être gentil quand tu veux ! », ajouta-t-elle en s'enfuyant avant qu'il puisse répondre quoique ce soit.

De retour dans la cour, elle repéra vite trois des ballons manquants.

*Tout de même, je me demande à quoi ressemblent les parties de basket pour que les balles atterrissent dans des endroits pareils.*, se dit-elle en en faisant tomber un des haies.

Après un rapide tour d'inspection, elle fut sûre qu'il n'y en avait plus dans la cour elle alla jusqu'au club de jardinage mais là non plus, elle n'en trouva aucun.

*Peut-être dans le lycée ? Mais franchement, ce serait bizarre…*, songea-t-elle en regagnant le couloir principal.

Après avoir inspecté trois salles de classe, elle récupéra finalement les deux ballons manquants et, heureuse d'en avoir fini, les rapporta bien vite au gymnase.

Une fois cela fait, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 13h.

*Bien, il me reste 10 minutes pour manger un petit truc avant que les cours ne reprennent. Direction le distributeur, j'ai pas assez de temps pour trouver autre chose.*

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait et elle terminait sa deuxième barre de céréales quand la sonnerie retentit.

*Allez, courage, dernière ligne droite.*

Lorsque la cloche se fit entendre pour la dernière fois de la journée, signalant ainsi la fin des cours, Sybyl était soulagée : elle était fatiguée et courbatue de sa chasse aux ballons. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez elle, prendre un bon bain bien chaud avec de la musique pour se détendre.

Malheureusement, elle avait à peine quitté la classe que la salle des délégués s'ouvrit sur Nathaniel.

« Sybyl ! Excuse-moi de te déranger mais tu pourrais venir un moment, s'il te plaît ? »

Retenant un soupir, elle lui sourit et le rejoignit : « Que puis-je faire pour toi, Nathaniel ? »

« Je voulais te dire que j'avais parlé à Ambre. Elle devrait se calmer et vous laisser tranquilles, Ken et toi. »

« Super, merci. On verra ce que ça donnera dans les jours qui viennent. »

« Hé, euh… », continua-t-il visiblement embarrassé, « ça m'ennuie de te demander ça mais… Comme j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'entendais bien avec Castiel… »

Sybyl le coupa en riant : « Je ne dirais pas ça. Disons qu'il me tolère. Quand il veut bien et qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire. »

Nathaniel secoua la tête : « Il t'aurait pas fait visiter s'il ne t'appréciait pas un minimum. Enfin bon, ce que je voulais te demander c'est… Pourrais-tu lui demander de signer ce bon d'absence, s'il te plaît ? Il a encore sécher les cours et doit justifier son absence s'il ne veut pas être renvoyé. Et il ne risque pas de t'arracher la tête, contrairement à moi. »

Sybyl pencha la tête, perplexe : « Ce ne sont pas ses parents qui devraient signer ça, normalement ? »

« Si, tu as raison. Mais Castiel est émancipé : ses parents voyagent beaucoup, c'est plus facile comme ça. Alors, tu veux bien ? »

« Pas de souci, je le lui donnerai si je le vois. »

Nathaniel la remercia, soulagé, et disparut dans la salle des délégués.

*Bon, ben je vais faire un petit tour du lycée et si pas de Castiel, retour à la maison !*

Joignant le geste à la pensée, Sybyl fit une rapide visite des salles de classe, toutes vides, avant de se diriger vers la cour, elle aussi déserte. Elle allait jeter un œil au club de jardinage quand elle aperçut un mouvement devant le gymnase. Se retournant, elle reconnut les cheveux rouges et l'ensemble noir de Castiel.

« Castiel ! Attends ! », cria-t-elle pour éviter de devoir lui courir après.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras et l'attendit, mécontent.

« Je suis pressé, gamine, alors traîne pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Nathaniel m'a demandé de te faire signer ça. », dit-elle en lui tendant le papier. « Le bon d'absence pour la journée d'aujourd'hui. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils : « Tu es le larbin du délégué, maintenant ? »

Sybyl leva les yeux au ciel : « Mais non ! Seulement, vas savoir pourquoi, il s'est mis en tête que tu m'appréciais et que tu risquais donc pas de me tuer. Enfin. Sois sympa, signe ça que tu puisses vaquer à tes ô combien urgentes occupations et que je puisse rentrer chez moi. »

Castiel lui rendit le document, l'air mauvais : « Pas question que je signe ça ! Tu peux aller dire à l'intello qu'il peut se le garder, son bon d'absence ! Et que quand il a quelque chose à faire, il assume et il va trouver les gens lui-même !»

« Euh… Ok… »

Un peu interloquée, Sybyl fit demi-tour et retourna auprès de Nathaniel.

« Ah, ça y est, il a accepté ? »

« Non, il refuse de signer. Et il m'a chargée de te dire que tu n'avais qu'à assumer et aller voir les gens toi-même »

« Ecoute, c'est important. S'il ne se met pas en ordre, il sera exclu. Tu veux bien retourner le voir, s'il te plaît ? Insiste un peu. »

« D'accord mais c'est la dernière fois. S'il s'obstine, je rentre chez moi. »

« Oui bien sûr. Et, Sybyl. Dis-lui que vu qu'il a séché, il doit maintenant assumer son erreur. Comme un homme. »

« Tu… Tu es sûr ? », hésita Sybyl, imaginant déjà la tête de Castiel si elle lui disait ça.

« Certain. Il est temps qu'il cesse de faire l'enfant. »

« Ok. », soupira la jeune femme, pas convaincue.

Avec la sensation de se rendre à l'échafaud, elle repartit donc dans la cour, où Castiel se trouvait toujours.

« Quoi ? », grogna-t-il dès qu'il l'aperçut.

*Allez Sybyl, tu peux le faire ! Vas-y ma fille, c'est pas la fin du monde ! Lance-toi !*

« J'ai été voir Nathaniel. Il m'a chargée de te dire que tu avais fait une bêtise et que tu devais donc l'assumer. Comme un homme. Et qu'il était temps que tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant. Bref. Tu signes ? »

« Mais t'es bouchée ou quoi ? », rugit-il, furieux. « Je t'ai dit que je signerai rien ! Compris cette fois ? Et tu peux dire à cet abruti que… »

« Ah non ! », coupa Sybyl, exaspérée. « Maintenant ça suffit ! Non mais vous me prenez pour quoi ? Votre facteur ? Si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, tu sais où il est, tu vas le trouver ! Et maintenant, signe ça ! Ca va t'éviter l'exclusion alors fais pas la tête de mule. »

« Très bien ! », hurla-t-il en lui arrachant le bon des mains. Il y griffonna sa signature d'un geste rageur avant de lui remettre le papier. « Voilà ! T'es contente là ? Tu vas me lâcher maintenant ? »

« Aux anges, merci pour ce si joli autographe, Ton Altesse. Et bonne fin de journée. »

Partagée entre satisfaction et énervement, Sybyl se hâta de rejoindre Nathaniel.

« Voila, il a signé. Et je peux te dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas content ! », fit-elle en lui donnant le document.

« Super, merci, tu m'ôtes une épine du pied. Et ne t'en fais pas, pour Castiel il n'est jamais content. »

« Si tu le dis. Allez, je file. Bonne fin de journée, Nathaniel. A demain. »

« A demain Sybyl. »

La jeune fille quitta le lycée, soulagée de ne pas croiser Castiel et que tout ça soit réglé. Mais, parvenue à la grille, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié son sac dans la salle des délégués.

*C'est pas vrai ! Mais quelle gourde !*

Elle retraversa la cour au pas de course et, entrant dans le couloir, entendit des éclats de voix furieuses. Se rapprochant de la salle des délégués, elle perçut des bribes d'une conversation plutôt animée : « … assumer hein… », « … comme un homme… », « … tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'enfant ? »

*Ok… Castiel et Nathaniel ''s'expliquent''… Bah ça ne peut pas leur faire de tort…*, songea-t-elle quand un grand bruit la tira de ses pensées.

Se précipitant dans la pièce, elle vit Castiel empoigner Nathaniel par la chemise et le pousser violemment contre les casiers. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et, sans même y penser, elle se jeta entre les garçons : « Ca suffit ! Castiel ! Lâche Nathaniel, bon sang ! Il ne faisait que son devoir de délégué ! Et tu vas t'attirer encore plus d'ennuis ! »

Surpris, les deux opposants la fixèrent un instant sans rien dire puis Castiel desserra sa prise et s'écarta lentement sans la quitter du regard. Empoignant son sac, posé à ses pieds, il tenta de lancer une œillade meurtrière à Nathaniel mais il était dissimulé par la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Poussant un grognement, il pivota vers la sortie et balança son cartable sur son épaule. Malheureusement, il avait mal évalué la distance et sa mallette heurta Sybyl à l'épaule, la propulsant contre Nathaniel qui la serra contre lui, empêchant sa chute de justesse. La jeune fille laissa échapper un cri et, sonnée, ne remarqua pas le regard désolé de Castiel pas plus qu'elle ne le vit sortir ou ne l'entendit frapper fortement dans le mur du couloir.

Quelques instants plus tard, le calme régnait à nouveau dans le lycée.

Sybyl secoua un peu la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées s'apercevant qu'elle était toujours dans les bras du délégué, elle s'écarta rapidement, bredouillant des excuses.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, c'est moi qui t'ai mise dans cette situation. Désolé, Sybyl, vraiment. Tu n'as rien, au moins ? »

« Non non, j'ai simplement été déséquilibrée. Et toi ? »

« Ca va, grâce à toi. Veux-tu que je fasse un rapport pour ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Non, je suis sûre qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Et puis, je ne suis pas blessée, pas la peine d'en faire une montagne. »

« En tout cas, tu as un sacré tempérament ! Te jeter comme ça dans une bagarre, quelle idée ! »

Sybyl haussa les épaules, gênée : « Honnêtement, j'ai agi sans réfléchir. Je venais récupérer mon sac quand je vous ai entendu vous disputer suivi d'un vacarme pas possible. Quand je suis entrée, je l'ai vu t'attraper. Si j'avais eu un seau d'eau sous la main, je l'aurais utilisé mais… Enfin bon. N'en parlons plus. Tu veux un coup de main pour tout ranger ? », demanda-t-elle en avisant les chaises renversées et les feuilles jonchant le sol.

« Ce n'est pas de refus, ça ira plus vite à deux. »

Ils s'activèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes puis, une fois tout remis en ordre, sortirent de la classe et quittèrent le lycée. Devant la grille, Nathaniel reprit la parole : « Encore merci, Sybyl. Tu es une chic fille. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Il est tard et il commence à faire noir. Je te raccompagne, si tu veux ? »

« C'est très gentil mais c'est inutile, je n'habite qu'à 5 minutes d'ici. »

« Raison de plus pour t'accompagner, ça ne me fera même pas un grand détour. Allez, allons-y. »

« Ok mais tu vas voir, c'est vraiment superflu. »

Devisant gaiement, aucun des deux ne remarqua le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui les suivit des yeux depuis le trottoir en face.

Maussade, Castiel rentra chez lui en traînant les pieds : il s'excuserait demain. Au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air blessée. Peut-être devrait-il se montrer un peu plus aimable, avec Sybyl. Elle était plutôt tolérable, pour une fille… Elle avait du répondant, ne se formalisait ni de son sale caractère ni de son humour cinglant et ne le saoulait pas avec son look ou une autre bêtise du genre… Et si ça pouvait l'éloigner de cet abruti, il serait ravi. Il n'aimait pas les voir ensemble… Oui, peut-être pourrait-il faire un effort… Un petit…

*Non mais tu dérailles, mon pauvre Castiel ! Changer pour une fille ? Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis très bien comme je suis ! Si ça ne lui convient pas, qu'elle aille au diable ! Je m'en moque complètement !*

Ou pas…

De son côté, Sybyl rentra chez elle sans encombre, remercia Nathaniel pour de l'avoir raccompagnée et se fit couler un bon bain moussant. Elle fit trempette une bonne heure, le temps d'être pleinement détendue puis avait dîné et s'était aussitôt mise au lit avec son livre. A21h30, elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Urgence, chien perdu !

**Chapitre 3 : Urgence, chien perdu !**

Sybyl ouvrit difficilement les yeux, encore engluée dans le sommeil. Eteignant le réveil, elle se leva et tituba dans la salle de bains où elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Regagnant la chambre, elle tira les rideaux et cilla face à la vive clarté du matin. Après avoir entrouvert le battant de la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air frais, elle s'habilla et s'examina dans le miroir, portant son attention sur son épaule gauche.

*C'est bien ce que je craignais… Je suis bonne pour changer de haut…*

Poussant un profond soupir, elle retira son débardeur sans manche et enfila un chemisier à manches courtes qui dissimulaient le magnifique bleu provoqué par le sac de Castiel, la veille.

Sans entrain, elle descendit dans la cuisine, avala un bol de céréales, attrapa son sac et partit.

Arrivée au lycée, elle traversa la cour sans croiser quiconque, poussa la porte du bâtiment et allait se glisser dans la salle de classe lorsqu'une boule de poils de 40 centimètres de haut lui rentra dans les jambes, glapit de surprise puis fila sans demander son reste.

« Mademoiselle ! », s'exclama une voix familière.

Se tournant, Sybyl se retrouva face à la directrice, visiblement très agitée : « Oui Madame ? »

« Auriez-vu vu mon Kiki ? Il s'est sauvé ce matin et il gambade partout dans le lycée depuis ! Je n'arrive pas à le retrouver ! »

« Kiki ? »

« Oui, Kiki ! Mon petit chien ! », expliqua nerveusement la vieille dame.

« Oh ! Ce doit être lui que je viens de voir passer ! Il allait… »

La voix de Sybyl mourut alors que la gentille dame qu'elle connaissait se transformait sous ses yeux en furie échevelée.

« Vous avez vu Kiki ? Et vous ne l'avez pas attrapé ? »

« Hé bien je… Je ne savais pas que… »

« Silence ! C'est inadmissible, Mademoiselle ! Pour la peine, vous allez me le ramener ! Et ses affaires également ! Je les ai égarées dans le lycée en poursuivant Kiki. »

« Mais Madame… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vous avez intérêt à me ramener mon chien, son collier, sa laisse et son jouet avant la fin de la matinée si vous voulez évitée d'être collée ! », menaça la furie avant de se retirer dans son bureau, laissant derrière elle une élève complètement éberluée.

*Je rêve là… Je risque d'être punie parce qu'elle a perdu son chien ? On aura tout vu !*

Pas très sûre de la marche à suivre, elle alla déposer son cartable à sa place, au fond de la classe, et s'apprêtait à quitter le local pour se lancer à la recherche du chien quand Iris arriva.

« Sybyl ! Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ? », lui demanda la brune avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Iris. Bien merci, et toi ? »

« La grande forme ! Par contre, toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la joie… Un souci ? »

« Hé bien… Il semblerait que le chien de la directrice se soit enfui et que j'ai été désignée volontaire d'office pour le récupérer… »

« Kiki s'est encore sauvé ? Le coquin ! Il lui fait le coup chaque mois ! Par contre, si elle a décidé que tu devais le ramener, je le ferais, à ta place. Dès qu'il s'agit de son chien, elle a tendance à se montrer légèrement… Euh… Irritable. »

« Oui, j'avais cru remarquer… Même si ce n'est pas franchement le terme que j'aurais utilisé ! »

Iris posa une main compatissante sur son épaule : « Allez, courage, ça va aller. On est tous passés par là, je crois. Et promis, si je le vois passer, j'essaye de l'attraper. »

« Merci Iris. C'est sympa. », répondit Sybyl en sortant de la classe.

« Bonne chance ! », lui lança Iris.

Revenue dans le couloir, la jeune femme se remémora ce qu'elle devait trouver : un chien court sur pattes, un collier, une laisse et un jouet.

*Bon… Pour les affaires de Kiki, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Suffit de faire un tour du lycée. Vérifions d'abord les locaux tant que les cours n'ont pas encore commencé.*

La jeune femme fit donc rapidement le tour des classes, sans succès. Avisant la salle des délégués, elle y entra et repéra rapidement le collier, abandonné au pied d'une chaise près de la porte.

*Et de un ! Plus que deux !*, pensa Sybyl en attachant le collier autour de son poignet pour ne pas le perdre.

A cet instant, Nathaniel pénétra dans la pièce.

« Sybyl ? Bonjour. Que fais-tu là ? »

« Bonjour Nathaniel. Hé bien j'agrémente ma collection de bracelets, comme tu peux le voir. », répondit-elle en lui montrant son poignet.

Devant l'air hésitant du jeune homme, elle sourit : « Je plaisante. En fait, Kiki s'est échappé et je suis l'heureuse élue désignée pour l'attraper. Ainsi que ses affaires, semées un peu partout par la directrice. Je viens de récupérer son collier, comme tu peux le voir. Restent la laisse et le jouet. »

« Ah, je vois. Hé bien bon courage en tout cas, c'est un vrai farceur, ce Kiki. »

A cet instant, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit et Nathaniel se sauva en lui promettant d'expliquer son absence au professeur.

*Bon, j'ai fait le tour de l'intérieur du lycée, direction la cour, le gymnase et le club de jardinage.*

Sybyl se glissa discrètement hors du bâtiment et se mit à inspecter avec soin la cour. Comme elle secouait la tête, dépitée, elle cru voir quelque chose briller dans le fond, au pied des buissons.

Elle s'y rendit rapidement et, remerciant la génétique de lui avoir donné de bons yeux, ramassa le jouet du chien, une espèce de peluche ridicule avec un petit écusson à paillettes.

L'empochant, elle se retourna, tout sourire… Et tomba nez à nez avec Castiel.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt, remplacée par une expression méfiante qui peina le jeune homme, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent en silence, Castiel semblant profondément mal à l'aise.

Au bout d'un moment, lassée, Sybyl fit un pas de côté et se dirigea vers le club de jardinage.

Castiel resta un moment surpris puis se tourna vers elle, vexé : « Hé ! Gamine ! »

La jeune femme l'ignora superbement, bien décidée à ne pas lui faciliter les choses.

Elle était arrivée à l'entrée du club de jardinage quand une main la retint doucement par le bras : « Sybyl. Attends. »

*Gagné !*

Tournant la tête vers lui, elle planta son regard dans le sien et haussa un sourcil.

« S'il te plaît. », murmura Castiel, si bas que Sybyl aurait pu croire l'avoir rêvé.

Lui faisant face, Sybyl dégagea son bras, les croisa sur sa poitrine et attendit.

« Désolé. Pour hier. C'était involontaire. », lança rapidement le jeune homme.

Amusée par sa gêne, elle décida de le taquiner un peu : « Ah ? Tu as glissé et tu t'es rattrapé à Nathaniel, c'est ça ? Mais ton élan vous a propulsé contre les casiers. J'ai bien compris ? »

Castiel roula les yeux en grimaçant : « Mais non, rien à voir. Je voulais parler de toi. J'ai pas fait exprès de te cogner. Je m'excuserais pas d'avoir remis en place cet abruti ! »

« C'est vrai que, comme tu es un gentleman, tu frappes pas les filles. Pas vrai ? »

« Ouais… C'est ça. »

« Ok. »

« Quoi, ok ? C'est tout ? T'acceptes mes excuses et on en reste là ? Tu vas pas me faire une scène parce que j'ai empoigné l'autre crétin ? », demanda Castiel, éberlué.

« Non. C'est pas mon problème. C'est entre vous. Hier, je suis intervenue parce que ça se passait devant moi. C'est tout. Je suis pas ta mère, j'ai pas à te dire comment te comporter. Si ça t'amuse de faire l'idiot, tant mieux pour toi. » termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

Geste qui releva ses manches et dévoila son bleu.

« Et pour ça ? », demanda Castiel en désignant son bras.

« Laisse tomber. C'est pas mon premier bobo, je vais survivre. »

Le jeune homme reste silencieux un instant puis rit nerveusement, secouant la tête : « T'es pas croyable, toi ! Je m'attendais à une scène de tous les diables et… Fin bon. Désolé pour ça. Vraiment. »

« Ca va, Castiel, laisse tomber je te dis. Nathaniel ne fera pas de rapport, on va bien tous les trois, point. Pas besoin d'épiloguer. Mais à ta place, je me lancerais dans le yoga, histoire d'être plus détendu… Ou dans la boxe, pour évacuer ton enthousiasme. », fit Sybyl, s'engouffrant dans le club de jardinage, laissant Castiel, perplexe, derrière elle.

*Ca s'est plutôt bien passé… Bon, maintenant, la laisse de ce fugueur… Oh génial ! La voilà !*

Elle se pencha et saisit la laisse qui gisait dans l'herbe, le long du chemin de pierres. Elle l'attache au collier et rebroussa chemin.

*Collier : ok. Jouet : ok. Laisse : ok. Il ne manque plus que le chien et je serai tranquille.*

A cet instant, elle vit une boule de poils blancs et bruns filer ventre à terre vers le gymnase.

« Hé ! Kiki ! Viens ici bonhomme ! », cria-t-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Elle parvint à le rattraper dans le gymnase, le coinçant sous dans un coin. S'approchant lentement, elle sortit le jouet et lui montra, l'agitant doucement sous son nez.

« Allez mon gros, viens ici. Sois gentil. Tu as assez couru comme ça. »

Elle tendit la main, prête à lui passer le collier lorsqu'il bondit en avant, passant entre ses jambes et disparaissant dans la cour.

*Nom de… ! Saleté de clébard !*

Se précipitant à sa suite, elle le rattrapa dans le couloir malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts, Kiki s'échappa une fois de plus, ressortant du lycée.

*Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il s'amuse peut-être comme un fou mais moi, ça me fait pas rire du tout !*

A regret, elle repartit dans la cour, réfléchissant à un moyen d'attraper l'animal.

*Je devrais l'appâter… Le jouet ne suffit visiblement pas, il me faudrait un truc à manger… Des croquettes ou des biscuits pour chien… Hé ! Castiel a peut-être ce qu'il me faut !*

Sybyl se hâta donc vers la cour, espérant que le jeune homme y soit toujours. Heureusement pour elle, il était assis sur un banc, mp3 sur les oreilles, yeux fermés et visage tendu vers le soleil.

La jeune femme se planta devant lui, lui bloquant l'accès à la lumière : Castiel ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, une expression furieuse sur le visage qui s'adoucit dès qu'il la reconnut.

« Sybyl. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« T'aurais des biscuits pour chien sur toi ? Ou des croquettes ? »

Surpris, Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux : « Hein ? Pourquoi ? T'as changé de régime alimentaire ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, agacée : « Mais non ! C'est pour attraper le chien de la directrice ! »

« Alors, tu es dog-sitter maintenant ? », ricana-t-il.

« On m'a pas franchement laissé le choix ! C'est le ramener avant la fin de la matinée ou être collée. »

« Bah, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus, la colle. C'est plus sympa que de courir après ce clébard. »

« T'as peut-être rien de mieux à faire de tes après-midi mais moi, j'ai une vie en dehors de l'école. », cingla la jeune femme, excédée par ses chipotages.

« Oh, doucement, gamine. Pas la peine de me mordre. Ouais, j'ai des croquettes dans mon sac. Mais elles sont pour Démon alors... »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu veux combien ? »

« Hein ? »

« Pour les croquettes ! Tu veux combien ? »

« Oh, j'vais m'sentir insulté là ! Je voulais juste dire qu'elles seront peut-être un peu grandes pour ce roquet. », grinça Castiel.

« Oh… Oh, je suis désolée, je croyais… », bégaya Sybyl, gênée.

« Maintenant, si tu insistes… », continua Castiel avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Ah non, trop tard, t'as laissé passer ta chance ! », rit Sybyl.

« Tiens, voilà, ça devrait suffire pour attirer cette saucisse sur pattes. », dit-il en lui tendant quelques croquettes.

« Merci, tu me sauves là ! », répondit Sybyl en souriant.

Impulsivement, elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Castiel écarquilla les yeux et pendant un instant, il n'y eut que le silence entre eux.

« Euh… Je vais y aller… Salut… Et encore merci de ton aide ! », bafouilla la jeune fille en rougissant avant de filer précipitamment à la recherche de Kiki.

Castiel la regarda partir, médusé, puis porta la main à sa joue.

*Quelle drôle de fille, quand même…*

Sybyl s'arrêta, essoufflée, dans le gymnase. Mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piquée ?

*Bien, ma fille, bravo ! Tu sautes sur les garçons, maintenant ?*

Tirée de ses pensées par un halètement, elle balaya la salle des yeux et repéra Kiki s'éclipser discrètement et s'engouffrer dans le lycée. Sans hésiter, la jeune fille se lança à sa suite et parvint à le bloquer dans un coin d'un local. S'agenouillant, elle sortit de sa poche les croquettes données par Castiel et les tendit doucement au chien. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement, remuant la truffe : avec précautions, il s'avança et vint fourrer son museau dans la main de la jeune femme, dévorant les croquettes. Sybyl fit glisser le collier autour du cou de l'animal et le referma rapidement.

*Ca y est ! Sybyl : 1 – Kiki : 0 ! Maintenant, le ramener à sa maîtresse… Avant qu'il ne parvienne à se sauver encore !*

La jeune femme ramena donc son chien à la directrice qui, ravie de retrouver son ''Kiki chéri'', remercia chaleureusement Sybyl : celle-ci posa les affaires égarées sur le bureau directorial et prit rapidement congé.

Refermant la porte, elle s'y adossa et poussa un soupir de soulagement : enfin tranquille !

Jetant un œil à sa montre, elle s'aperçut que la pause repas avait débuté depuis 10 minutes à peine. Prenant d'un pas léger la direction de sa classe afin de récupérer son diner, elle croisa Nathaniel, qui se dirigeait vers la salle des délégués.

« Ah, Sybyl ! Alors, tu as réussi à attraper Kiki ? »

« Oui, mission accomplie ! Il m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! »

« Je m'en doute ! Dis, n'oublie pas de te rendre régulièrement à ton club, au cas où on y aurait besoin de toi. »

« Chef, oui chef ! », répondit la jeune femme, mimant un salut militaire, un sourire aux lèvres.

Nathaniel rit et disparut dans le local. Suivant son plan originel, elle alla prendre de quoi se restaurer puis prit la direction du gymnase.

Arrivée dans la salle, elle remarqua un joueur qui s'entraînait et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu : curieuse, elle s'assit au bord du terrain et l'observa. Plutôt joli garçon, grand, élancé et sec, bref, le physique type du basketteur.

Après un dernier panier, le jeune homme saisit sa serviette et s'approcha de Sybyl.

« Bonjour. Tu fais partie du club de basket ? »

« Bonjour. Oui, je suis une nouvelle recrue. Moi c'est Sybyl. »

« Je m'appelle Dajan. Je fais partie d'un échange extrascolaire avec l'équipe de ton lycée. Alors comme ça, tu aimes le basket ? »

« J'aime le sport. Et puis, je devais choisir entre le basket et le jardinage et vu que je n'ai absolument pas la main verte, j'ai préféré épargner ces pauvres plantes ! », dit Sybyl en souriant.

Dajan rit : « Tu fais quoi comme sport, alors, si t'es pas basketteuse ? »

« Oh, un peu de tout. Hier, j'ai pris part à un match de box et ce matin, j'ai fais un jeu de piste. Bref. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, je suis comme qui dirait à ta disposition. »

« T'es une comique, toi. Tu sais pas où je pourrais me procurer une bouteille d'eau, par hasard ? Je suis mort de soif et j'ai oublié la mienne. »

« Je peux aller t'en chercher une, si tu veux. Comme ça, tu peux continuer l'entraînement. »

« Sérieux ? Super, merci ! », dit Dajan en s'éloignant.

Sybyl alla donc chercher une bouteille d'eau qu'elle ramena au gymnase.

« Déjà de retour ? Waw, ça c'est du service ! Merci ! », fit Dajan en ouvrant la bouteille qu'il vida d'un trait. « Ca fait du bien ! Bon, j'ai fini, je vais y aller… Hé ! Mais… C'est pas vrai ! », s'énerva-t-il en farfouillant dans ses affaires.

« Un problème ? »

« Mon collier ! Je ne le trouve pas ! »

« Tu veux un coup de main ? J'ai encore un peu de temps avant la reprise des cours. »

« C'est pas de refus ! Si tu le trouves, je serai ici. Je vais continuer à chercher. »

Sybyl quitta le gymnase en secouant la tête.

*Mais quelle idée ! Comme si j'avais pas assez couru ce matin après ce chien !*

« Un problème, gamine ? »

« Castiel ! Tu m'as fait peur ! », s'exclama la jeune femme. « Non, pas vraiment. Je suis en mission pour le club de basket. »

« Ils ont encore perdu leurs ballons ? », se moqua, narquois, l'adolescent.

« Non, j'aide Dajan à retrouver son collier. »

« Dajan ? C'est qui celui-là ? », demanda Castiel, fronçant les sourcils.

« Un garçon qui participe à un programme d'échange extrascolaire. »

« Ah ouais, ces squatteurs qui piquent nos installations ! »

« Arrête de râler tout le temps, il est très sympa ! »

« Hé, j'fais c'que j'veux, compris ! »

« Ok ok, boude autant que tu veux, moi, j'ai un collier à retrouver ! », termina Sybyl en entrant dans le lycée.

Castiel poussa un soupir : effectivement, il n'avait pas de raison d'être si remonté… Mais ça l'énervait, tous ces mecs ''sympas'' qui lui tournaient autour. D'abord cet abruti de délégué et maintenant un sportif ! Kentin ne comptait pas. Et lui, alors ? Bon d'accord, ''sympa'' n'était pas vraiment un adjectif qui lui correspondait… Pfff, cette fille lui chamboulait vraiment la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Sybyl avait regardé sans succès dans les différents locaux et revenait vers la sortie lorsque les voix d'Ambre, Charlotte et Li retinrent son attention. Elle s'approcha discrètement de la porte entrouverte et tendit l'oreille.

« Tu as vu le gars de l'échange interscolaire ? Il est trop mignon ! »

« Oui, dommage qu'il doive repartir ! D'ailleurs, je lui ai pris un petit quelque chose, en souvenir. »

*Un souvenir ? Ca doit être le collier !*

« Oh, Ambre, t'es trop forte ! Tu nous montres ? »

« Quand il sera parti. Je l'ai caché dans mon casier, je vous montrerai tantôt. »

La conversation continua mais Sybyl n'y prêtait plus attention : profitant de l'inattention du trio et du vide du couloir, elle se précipita vers les casiers et localisa celui d'Ambre. Heureusement, il était mal fermé et elle pu récupérer le collier de Dajan sans problème.

Satisfaite d'avoir retrouvé la chaîne et de jouer un tour à Ambre par la même occasion, elle retourna rapidement au gymnase et, tout sourire, lui tendit l'objet.

« Je l'ai ! »

« Génial ! Tu es super, merci beaucoup, vraiment ! »

« Pas de quoi ! Allez, je file, les cours vont reprendre ! Salut ! »

Entendant la cloche retentir, Sybyl courut jusqu'à sa salle de classe : à peine installée, le professeur arriva et le cours commença.

Lorsque la fin des cours arriva, Sybyl était plutôt satisfaite de sa journée, Elle rangeait tranquillement ses affaires quand Nathaniel l'accosta : « Dajan m'a dit que tu l'avais aidé, aujourd'hui. Deux fois. Il n'a pas tari d'éloges à ton sujet. »

« C'est gentil de sa part mais j'ai rien fait de particulier. Lui donner un coup de main m'a fait plaisir. Allez, à demain, Nathaniel. »

« En fait, je voulais te demander… Je nourris des chats errants après les cours… Ca te dirait de m'accompagner ? », bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

« Des chats errants ? C'est super, de faire ça ! Oui, je serais ravie de venir avec toi ! », s'exclama Sybyl avec un grand sourire.

« Génial. Viens, c'est par ici. », fit-il en lui prenant le bras, la guidant plus bas dans la rue.

Castiel, qui attendait devant le lycée, les vit partir ensemble, à nouveau. Rageur, il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre, l'envoyant valdinguer plus loin. C'était décidé, à partir de demain, il se montrerait (un peu) plus aimable avec elle. Pas question de voir l'intello l'exhiber à son bras !

Sybyl, quant à elle, passa une excellente fin d'après-midi : après avoir nourri les chats du quartier avec Nathaniel (il y en avait un nombre incroyable et ils étaient mignons comme tout ! Peut-être allait-elle en adopter un… Ou deux… Après tout, le loft et son jardin feraient une chouette maison…), elle était enfin rentrée chez elle, moulue. Elle s'était douchée rapidement, avait dîné sur le pouce et s'était écroulée dans le canapé. Après 20 minutes à tenter de suivre la série policière de la soirée, elle se résigna à aller se coucher : elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit, s'y écroula et s'endormit avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le fantôme du lycée

**Chapitre 4 : Le fantôme du lycée**

Au grand soulagement de Sybyl, la semaine s'écoula tranquillement et elle parvint à trouver un rythme entre les cours, les activités de son club et les responsabilités d'une vie seule (à savoir les courses, l'entretien de la maison, la lessive, le repassage, etc.).

Elle passa son samedi à visiter la ville et repéra assez facilement le complexe sportif dont sa mère lui avait parlé : après avoir visité les installations, elle s'y inscrivit, enthousiasmée.

*Maman ne mentait pas en me disant que m'entraîner ne serait pas problématique ici. La patinoire est encore plus grande qu'à Bay Vista. Et le centre n'est qu'à 10 minutes de l'appart ! Vivement lundi !*

Le dimanche fut consacré aux tâches ménagères et aux quelques devoirs de la semaine à venir.

*Comme ça, j'aurai tous mes après-midi !*, pensa joyeusement la jeune femme tout en se triturant les méninges sur un problème de maths.

Quand le moment du coucher arriva, elle se mit au lit le cœur léger et l'esprit serein.

Le lendemain, Sybyl ouvrit lentement les yeux, se sentant incroyablement bien reposée. S'étirant comme un chat, elle émergea de sous la couette, posa les yeux sur son réveil et… Sentit son cœur manquer un battement. 9h30 ! Voilà pourquoi elle se sentait si dispose ! Les cours avaient commencé depuis 1h30 ! Bondissant hors de son lit, elle se jeta dans la douche, se sécha sommairement, sauta dans ses vêtements (heureusement, elle les préparait toujours la veille !) et dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Attrapant son sac, elle enfila rapidement une paire de chaussures et se rua vers le lycée.

Elle arriva dans la cour à 10h, essoufflée et pas coiffée remerciant une fois de plus le ciel d'avoir choisi une coupe courte, elle poussa la porte en se passant la main dans les cheveux, tentant de fixer ses mèches folles.

« Mademoiselle ? », la héla une voix inconnue.

Sybyl se tourna lentement, redoutant la sanction pour son retard, et fit face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années environ, très pâle, les cheveux noirs, des yeux fuyants et des lunettes. Visiblement, un professeur.

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

L'homme hésita un instant puis se lança : « Je suis Monsieur Faraize, le nouveau professeur d'histoire et je ne connais pas le lycée. Pourriez-vous me faire visiter ? »

« Moi ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la personne qui convienne, Monsieur, je suis nouvelle également et je ne suis ici que depuis 2 semaines. »

« Vous connaissez donc mieux les lieux que moi. S'il vous plaît, ce serait vraiment très gentil de votre part. »

« Bien, Monsieur. Venez, commençons par l'extérieur. », répondit-elle en l'entraînant dehors.

*En même temps, ça m'évitera de débarquer en plein milieu du cours et de devoir justifier mon absence…*

Sybyl fit donc visiter le lycée au nouvel enseignant, lui montrant le gymnase, le club de jardinage et la cour puis les différentes salles de classe, la salle des délégués et la bibliothèque avant de revenir dans le couloir, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Après l'avoir remerciée, Monsieur Faraize disparut dans la salle des professeurs, laissant Sybyl seule dans le couloir. Aussitôt, Ambre lui tomba dessus : « Hé, toi ! Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui m'as volé mon collier ! Il était dans mon casier et je t'ai vue fouiner dans le couloir à ce moment-là ! Rends-le moi ! »

« Oh, princesse ! Tu as des preuves ? Non ! Alors, tu me laisses tranquille ! En plus, j'ai entendu dire que ce collier n'était pas à toi, mais que tu l'avais volé à Dajan ! Tu veux peut-être que j'en parle à Nathaniel ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal, de toute façon, mon frère ne fera rien contre moi ! », ricana Ambre en la bousculant.

A cet instant, les élèves quittèrent leurs locaux respectifs pour profiter de leur pause et Ambre disparut dans le flot d'étudiants.

*Trop, c'est trop ! Cette fois, je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, à cette prétentieuse ! »

Enervée, Sybyl entra dans sa classe et y déposa son sac plus brusquement que nécessaire.

« Tout va bien, Sybyl ? Tu as l'air un peu… Nerveuse… Et où étais-tu, ce matin ? »

« Ca va, Iris, ça va. Je faisais visiter le lycée à un nouveau professeur, Monsieur Faraize. Je suis simplement agacée : Ambre me cherche et là, elle va me trouver. Marre de me laisser faire ! Par contre, je n'ai pas d'idée… Tu n'en aurais pas une, toi ? »

« Tu veux te venger ? Tu sais, elle n'est pas si méchante, quand on la connaît un peu… »

« Ouais ben j'ai aucune envie de la connaître. », grogna Sybyl. « Et puis, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Juste l'ennuyer. »

« Hé bien… Tu as probablement remarqué qu'Ambre est très fière de son look… Si tu venais au lycée habillée comme elle, ça l'énerverait sûrement. Ca pourrait faire l'affaire ? »

« Ca vaut le coup d'essayer… », répondit Sybyl, pas convaincue.

*M'habiller en bimbo ? Même pour humilier l'autre arrogante, ça ne me dit rien. Et dépenser je sais pas combien pour des fringues que je ne mettrai jamais…*

Sybyl quitta la classe, réfléchissant à un moyen de donner une leçon à Ambre sans se ruiner ni passer pour une Barbie en mal d'inspiration.

*Ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est savoir de quoi a peur Ambre… Et ça… Je ne peux demander qu'à son frère !*

Prenant la décision d'être franche avec Nathaniel, elle entra dans la salle des délégués.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger, Nathaniel, mais il faudrait que je te parle. »

Le jeune homme la regarda, surpris, puis délaissa les papiers dont il s'occupait et la fixa, attendant la suite.

« Je sais que tu aimes ta sœur et que tu essayes de la protéger de ton mieux mais… Elle dépasse les bornes. Et j'ai décidé de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. »

« Te venger ? C'est pas un peu gamin, comme attitude ? »

« Peut-être, mais vu que tu n'arrives pas à la tenir et qu'elle me pourrit la vie, c'est soit une petite leçon de savoir-vivre de ma part soit un rapport officiel sur son attitude… Choisis. »

Nathaniel sembla peser le pour et le contre puis poussa un soupir résigné : « Très bien. Tu as raison. Mais rien de méchant, hein ? »

Sybyl leva les yeux au ciel : « Bien sûr que non, enfin, je ne veux pas la blesser ni rien ! Juste lui faire peur. »

Nathaniel hocha la tête : « D'accord. Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider mais elle a une peur bleue des araignées. »

Sybyl réfléchit un instant puis sourit : « Ok, c'est toujours bon à savoir. Merci de ton aide, Nathaniel. »

La jeune femme sortit en réfléchissant à l'information donnée par le délégué principal.

*Alors comme ça, Ambre a peur des araignées… Je pourrais toujours en coller une ou deux dans son casier… Le problème, c'est que ça se cache, ces bestioles… Si elles se planquent, Ambre ne tombera pas dessus… Et puis, beaucoup de filles ont peur des araignées, ça ne l'humiliera pas… Par contre… Peut-être que des araignées en plastique… Ouais, ça, ça pourrait faire l'affaire ! Elle se ridiculiserait en flippant devant des insectes factices. Et elle ne pourrait pas les louper, vu qu'elles ne bougeraient pas. Super ! Reste à trouver des araignées en plastique… Il y en a peut-être là où j'ai fait mes photos d'identité ! Il y avait un peu de tout ! Ca ne coûte rien d'aller voir, en tout cas. Je ferai ça sur l'heure de table.*

A ce moment précis, la cloche retentit, la tirant de ses réflexions : anticipant l'arrivée des autres élèves, elle gagna sa place et s'assit.

Dès que la sonnerie signalant la pause de midi se fit entendre, Sybyl bondit hors de la classe et se hâta vers la sortie. Elle était déjà à la grille lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule, la faisant pivoter sur elle-même.

« Salut, Sybyl ! La forme ? », demanda Castiel avec un petit sourire.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux : ça, c'était nouveau ! Castiel se montrait… Agréable ? Est-ce que c'était la fin du monde, par hasard ?

« Salut, Castiel… Ca va… Et… Et toi ? »

« J'ai pas à me plaindre. Quoi de neuf ? », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Là, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait ! Voilà qu'il faisait la conversation, maintenant ! Pas de pique, pas de sarcasme et toujours ce sourire forcé.

*Un Castiel avenant est bien plus effrayant qu'un Castiel ronchon !*, pensa Sybyl, amusée malgré elle. Décidant de le titiller un peu, elle lança : « Rien. Tu serais pas malade, toi ? »

« Moi ? Non, pourquoi ? », interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

« Oh pour rien… J'ai simplement pas l'habitude une telle amabilité, venant de toi, c'est presque suspect ! »

Il se crispa immédiatement : ses épaules se tendirent, son sourire s'évanouit et son regard se durcit.

*Ah, attention, explosion imminente !*, rit intérieurement Sybyl.

Pourtant, quand Castiel ouvrit la bouche, ce fut sur un ton prudent et neutre : « Je peux être sympa, si je veux… »

A sa décharge, la jeune femme tenta de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire. Vraiment. Mais elle échoua lamentablement.

Définitivement vexé, Castiel eut un mouvement de recul mais, posant la main sur son bras, Sybyl le retint. Soutenant le regard furieux que le jeune homme lui envoya, elle lui sourit avec chaleur : « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend, mais laisse tomber. Au moins avec moi. Je t'aime bien comme tu es. Grincheux, colérique et moqueur. Pas besoin d'imiter Nathaniel, ça ne te va pas dut tout. Tu es très bien au naturel. »

Castiel la regarda un moment, indécis puis elle le sentit se détendre lentement et le sourire qu'il lui fit cette fois, bien que plus discret, était beaucoup plus sincère.

« Ok. J'aime autant. Je crois pas que j'aurais tenu bien longtemps de toute façon. », grimaça-t-il.

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu essayais de faire, au juste ? », demanda Sybyl, curieuse.

« Rien de spécial. », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ok. En tout cas, si tu veux faire peur à un élève, tu sais comment faire, maintenant ! T'es bien plus effrayant avec ce sourire de dément et tes gentillesses qu'avec toutes tes insultes réunies ! »

« Hé ! Pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, gamine ! », s'exclama gentiment l'adolescent.

Sybyl rit : « Ah, enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu allais réutiliser ce charmant surnom ! Ca me manquait ! »

Castiel secoua la tête : « Et où tu courais comme ça ? »

« A la chasse aux araignées ! »

Le jeune homme la fixa comme si une seconde tête lui avait soudain poussé : « Tu m'expliques ? »

« J'ai besoin d'araignées en plastique. Un petit cadeau pour Ambre. »

Castiel écarquilla les yeux : « Et moi qui croyais que tu étais une fille bien ! Mais c'est un peu nunuche, comme vengeance. J'parie que c'est son frère qui t'a donné l'idée. »

« Ouaip. J'ai bien pensé payer un rebelle fort en gueule pour la tabasser mais je me suis souvenue qu'il frappait pas les filles. », ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Castiel rit : « Effectivement. Par contre, j'ai une autre idée. Tu peux toujours taguer son casier. Suffit d'une bombe de peinture. »

Sybyl pencha un peu la tête, réfléchissant : « Oui, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Merci. Allez, j'vais faire mes emplettes. A plus, Castiel ! », fit-elle en s'éloignant.

« Attends ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'accompagne, si tu veux. J'ai rien de spécial à faire. »

Sybyl le regarda, surprise et intriguée, avant de hocher la tête en souriant : « Ca me ferait très plaisir. »

Castiel lui sourit, soulagé, et ils partirent au magasin bazar.

Ils trouvèrent facilement ce dont elle avait besoin et Sybyl, indécise, prit la bombe de peinture et les araignées.

« Vu ma chance, il y a au moins une des deux options qui va foirer ; comme ça, j'assure mes arrières. », dit-elle à Castiel, le faisant rire.

Ils discutèrent un peu de leurs vies respectives, de leurs goûts, se découvrant des points communs qu'ils n'auraient pas soupçonnés au premier abord : ils aimaient tous les deux la musique (surtout les rythmes qui bougent), les animaux (principalement les grands chiens), les glaces (même si Castiel préférait le chocolat et elle la vanille) et se promener sans but ou simplement profiter de l'extérieur. Ils discutaient du groupe de rock favori du jeune homme, comparant leurs chansons à celles d'AC/DC et d'Aerosmith, quand le portable de Sybyl vibra. Voyant le nom de Kentin s'afficher, elle décrocha, surprise : « Allo ? Ken ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

…

« Evidemment, je savais que c'était toi. »

…

« Non, c'est pas parce qu'on est destiné l'un à l'autre, Ken, c'est parce que ton numéro est enregistré dans mon téléphone et que ton nom s'affiche quand tu appelles ! », soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Castiel s'étranglait de rire.

...

« Hein ? Non, je suis pas au lycée là, j'étais en ville et… »

…

« Oui, je suis sur le retour. »

…

« Je sais pas, entre 10 et 15 minutes peut-être. Pour ? »

...

Sybyl s'arrêta brusquement, l'air surpris : « Quoi ? Je savais pas ! Ben…. Euh, écoute, désolée de pas être là mais bonne chance. »

…

« Oui, on reste en contact, bien sûr ! Tu as mon numéro. A plus, Ken ! »

Elle raccrocha et remit son portable en poche, oscillant entre le rire et la perplexité, et se remit en route, perdue dans ses pensées.

Castiel la suivit un moment en silence puis, curieux, l'interrogea : « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, ton copain ? »

« Hum ? Oh, pardon, je pensais juste qu'on connaît jamais vraiment les gens. Ken et moi, nous sommes amis depuis qu'on a 5 ans. Et là, je viens d'apprendre qu'il quittait le lycée parce que son père l'envoyait dans un établissement militaire pour l'endurcir un peu. Note, ça lui ferait pas de mal, hein, de s'affirmer. Mais j'aurais jamais dit que son père était dans l'armée ! En 10 ans, il ne me l'a jamais dit. Je savais juste qu'il voyageait beaucoup pour son boulot. On sait toujours que ce qu'on veut bien nous dire… », acheva-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Le jeune homme hésita un moment : il pensait que Ken n'était pas un rival mais apparemment, son départ affectait l'adolescente. Se serait-il trompé ?

« Et… Ca t'ennuie, qu'il parte ? »

« Pas spécialement. », répondit Sybyl sans remarquer le soulagement dans les yeux de Castiel. « C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre, de me dire que je ne le connaissais finalement pas si bien que ça. Et puis, c'est un gentil garçon, même s'il est un peu collant, parfois. »

« J'avais cru remarquer ça. », ricana le jeune homme.

« Hé oui, je viens de perdre mon fan club ! Pauvre de moi ! », ironisa-t-elle en feignant l'évanouissement. « Tu as quelque chose de prévu, cette aprèm ? »

Castiel haussa un sourcil, moqueur : « C'est un rendez-vous ? »

« Je me demandais simplement ce que tu faisais quand tu séchais les cours. »

« Rien de bien intéressant. Je traîne, j'écoute de la musique. Ce genre de choses. Pourquoi, tu voudrais t'encanailler un peu ? »

« Non, je me disais juste que ce serait sympa d'avoir un binôme en bio. »

« T'es seule en classe ? J'aurais pensé que Nathaniel se serait fait un plaisir d'épauler la petite nouvelle et de lui prodiguer ses fabuleux conseils. »

« Je suis plutôt bonne élève, j'ai pas besoin de son aide. Et puis, je suis installée au fond près de la fenêtre ; lui préfère être devant. »

« Ah ! Tu m'as piqué ma place alors ! »

« Raison de plus pour nous honorer de ta présence ! »

« J'vais y réfléchir, gamine. »

Sybyl hocha la tête et n'insista pas : le pousser davantage ne servirait qu'à le braquer. Ils retombèrent dans une conversation légère, passant des chiens à la musique, et c'est en devisant gaiement qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cour du lycée, s'attirant les regards ahuris des autres élèves et celui, furieux, d'Ambre.

« Dis, elle craquerait pas pour toi, par hasard ? », demanda Sybyl en désignant Ambre du menton.

« Aucune idée et je m'en fiche. C'est pas mon genre. », fit Castiel en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi, t'es jalouse ? », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Ca va, la tête, elle enfle pas trop ? Je me demandais juste si j'allais encore plus déguster parce qu'elle s'imagine des choses. »

« Y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi et y aura jamais rien. Et même si c'était le cas, je fréquente qui je veux. »

« Ok ok, c'est bon, ne t'énerves pas, je me renseignais, c'est tout. J'aimerais autant savoir à quoi m'attendre. Par contre, si t'es célibataire, je connais une fille très sympa qui l'est aussi, je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez bien. Je te la présente, si tu veux. »

Castiel la regarda, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage : « Je gère mes rencards seul, merci. »

« Tu sais pas ce que tu perds. Allez, je file en cours. A plus ! »

Sur ce, elle disparut dans le lycée au moment même où la sonnerie retentissait, laissant derrière elle un adolescent un peu perturbé.

*Elle m'a rangé direct dans la case ''Potes'' ou quoi ? Je l'intéresse pas du tout ? Pffff c'que c'est compliqué, les filles !*, ragea-t-il en s'éloignant.

A la fin des cours, Sybyl prit tout son temps pour se lever et ranger ses affaires, s'arrangeant pour quitter la classe la dernière. Une fois sûre que le couloir était désert, elle s'approcha discrètement du casier d'Ambre et y glissa rapidement les araignées en plastique par les fentes d'aération. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, laissant l'occasion à un éventuel retardataire d'apparaître, elle sortit la bombe de peinture et, après un ultime coup d'œil circulaire, se mit au travail. Quelques instants plus tard, elle recula, admirant son œuvre : bon elle avait toujours été nulle en dessin et une bombe de peinture n'était pas facile à utiliser mais on reconnaissait assez facilement la représentation rudimentaire d'un petit diable armé de sa fourche. Satisfaite, elle rangea l'objet incriminant dans son sac et s'éloignait des casiers quand elle entendit du bruit dans son dos : se retournant, elle se retrouva face à Li.

*Misère… Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être Castiel ou Nathaniel ! Ou même Iris ! Non, il fallait que ce soit elle !*

« Hé ! », s'exclama Li en découvrant le casier d'Ambre. « Non mais, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ! J'y crois pas, t'as tagué le casier d'Ambre ! Attends que je le dise à la directrice ! Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Sybyl serra les dents : « Tu n'as aucune preuve que ce soit moi qui ai fait ça, Li. Si ça se trouve, je passais juste dans le coin, comme toi. Peut-être que c'est toi qui as fait ça, en fait. Oui, ça doit être ça : t'en as marre d'être le toutou de Barbie et tu veux te défouler un peu ? »

« Je suis sûre que c'est toi ! D'ailleurs, je vais le prouver ! », répondit Li en agrippant le sac de Sybyl et en en sortant la bombe de peinture rouge. « Ah ah, tu fais moins la maligne là hein ! »

« Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! », s'écria Sybyl en attrapant la bombe.

*Mince, cette cruche va tout faire foirer !*

Les deux adolescentes se disputèrent un moment l'objet du délit quand soudain le peu de peinture qui y restait aspergea leurs doigts.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es vraiment idiote ! Je venais de me faire manucurer ! », hurla Li tandis que Sybyl profitait de sa distraction pour récupérer la bombe et la jeter dans la poubelle toute proche.

« Pauvre chérie va ! T'avais qu'à pas te mêler des affaires des autres ! Maintenant, je m'en vais ! Salut ! »

Sybyl était presqu'arrivée à la porte lorsqu'une voix furieuse l'interrompit.

« Mademoiselle ! Revenez ici, je vous prie ! »

*Raté, prise la main dans le sac…*

Tête basse, elle fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas, rejoignant Li… Et la directrice.

« Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous hurliez toutes deux comme des banshees ? »

« C'est à cause d'elle, madame ! Elle a tagué le casier d'Ambre ! », s'empressa de dire Li.

A ces mots, la directrice sembla prête à la dévorer vivante : « Est-ce vrai, Mademoiselle ? »

« Absolument pas, Madame ! Je quittais simplement ma classe quand Li m'a prise à parti. », mentit Sybyl avec aplomb.

« Menteuse ! », hurla Li, hystérique. « Tu as de la peinture plein les doigts ! »

« Toi aussi, Li. », répondit calmement Sybyl.

La directrice les observa un instant, Li semblant au bord de l'apoplexie, et Sybyl, très calme.

« Bien. Puisque vous êtes toutes deux responsables de cet horrible vacarme, vous serez collées toutes les deux, ce soir. Et votre punition sera de nettoyer les graffitis ! »

« Mais Madame, je n'ai rien fait ! », s'offusqua Li.

« Les graffitis, Madame ? », demanda simplement Sybyl.

« Il fallait y penser avant de me casser les tympans, Mademoiselle ! Oui, Mademoiselle Harrington, les. Celui-ci, bien sûr, et il y en a un autre tout au fond du couloir. Le délégué principal me l'a signalé cet après-midi, votre colle tombe donc à point. Maintenant, je ne veux plus rien entendre : allez chercher les produits de nettoyage auprès de Nathaniel. Et vous ne partirez que lorsque tout sera nettoyé ! J'espère m'être bien faite comprendre ! », termina la directrice en claquant la porte de son bureau.

Li et Sybyl échangèrent un regard haineux.

« Sybyl ? Li ? C'est vous les responsables de cette cacophonie ? », demanda Nathaniel en passant la tête par la porte.

« J'ai surpris cette andouille en train de taguer le casier de ta sœur ! Et la directrice nous a punies toutes les deux ! C'est injuste ! », pleurnicha Li.

Sybyl lui lança un regard assassin : « Je te signale qu'on est punies pour avoir hurlé dans le couloir. Pas pour avoir tagué un casier ! Et niveau décibels, tu me battais à plate couture ! »

Nathaniel poussa un soupir : « Tu vois que te venger ne t'a rien apporté de bon. »

« Je sais, Nath, je sais. Tu avais raison. Mais bon sang, ce que c'était amusant ! », rit Sybyl.

« Tu étais au courant ? Et tu n'as rien fait ? Je savais que t'avais le béguin pour la nouvelle ! Quand je dirai ça à Ambre ! », s'écria Li en quittant la classe, laissant un Nathaniel rougissant et une Sybyl gênée.

« Euh… Je suis désolé… Ce n'est pas… », bégaya Nathaniel.

« C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te causer des soucis avec ta sœur. », le coupa Sybyl.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude des crises d'Ambre. Et je pourrai lui dire en toute honnêteté que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu allais faire, vu que c'est le cas ! »

« J'ai aussi utilisé l'idée des araignées. », souffla la jeune femme en riant.

Nathaniel et elle échangèrent un regard complice.

« C'est pas tout ça, mais après l'amusement, le travail ! Tu saurais me donner les produits pour nettoyer mes bêtises ? »

« Pas de souci. Repasse dans 10 minutes, j'aurai préparé tout ce dont tu auras besoin. »

« Merci, à tout de suite ! »

Sybyl sortit dans la cour, alla s'assoir sur un banc au soleil et sortit son téléphone composant rapidement un numéro, elle le porta à son oreille : « Bonjour, c'est Sybyl. »

…

« Je sais que je suis en retard ! Et je ne saurai pas venir ce soir. Je suis collée. »

Sybyl écarta précipitamment le combiné en grimaçant.

…

« Oh, ça va hein, si tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès ! Ca me fait autant plaisir qu'à toi ! »

…

« Oui, bien sûr que je serai là demain ! »

…

« Ha ha ha ! T'as mangé un clown ce matin ? Non, je me ferai pas coller demain. »

…

« Ok. Et encore désolée. »

…

« Oui, je m'en doute… J'ai hâte aussi ! A demain ! »

Remettant son téléphone dans sa poche, elle soupira et offrit son visage au soleil, profitant des derniers rayons.

« Alors, tu prends racine ? »

Sybyl sourit et répondit sans ouvrir les yeux : « Salut, Castiel. Je pourrais te retourner la question. »

Elle perçut un déplacement d'air et un affaissement du banc à sa gauche lui indiquant qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

« Pas faux. Mais c'est moi qui ai demandé le premier. »

« J'attend Nathaniel. Et toi ? »

Elle le sentit se crisper et entrouvrit un œil, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

« Tu attends Nathaniel ? », répéta-t-il sombrement.

« Oui. Il me prépare les produits nécessaires pour décaper les tags. Il devrait avoir fini dans quelques minutes. »

Le visage de Castiel s'éclaircit : « Tu t'es fait attraper ? C'est pas vrai ! Tu plaisantais pas quand tu disais avoir la poisse hein ! »

« Malheureusement pour moi ! Mais je le regrette pas, je me suis bien marrée ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu suis des cours du soir ? »

« Même pas en rêve ! Rien de spécial, j'ai simplement pas vu le temps passer. »

Sybyl tendit la main, attrapa le poignet de Castiel et porta sa montre à ses yeux : voyant qu'il était temps, elle soupira, relâcha le jeune homme et se leva.

« Allez, je file, c'est l'heure. Et comme je dois aussi nettoyer celui du fond du couloir, je vais pas traîner. On se voit demain. »

« Tu veux un coup de main ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es un amoureux du détergent ? »

« Pas vraiment mais c'est moi qui ai fait le graffiti du fond alors … »

« Ben c'est pas toi qui t'es fait surprendre hein. Faudra que tu m'apprennes comment faire, d'ailleurs. »

« On verra ça. Alors, un coup de main ? »

« C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà de l'aide. »

« Nathaniel ? », grogna le jeune homme.

« Non, Li. Elle est collée aussi Pour avoir hurlé dans les couloirs. », rit Sybyl en s'éloignant.

« Courage ! », lui cria Castiel depuis le banc.

Sybyl retourna donc à la salle des délégués, qu'elle trouva vde : les produits de nettoyage, les brosses et les gants étant posés près de la porte, elle s'en saisit et retourna dans le couloir où se remaquillait Li. Elles se mirent au travail en silence et enlevèrent assez facilement le tag sur le casier d'Ambre : la peinture n'avait pas encore eu le temps de sécher, ce qui facilita le nettoyage. Celui du fond du couloir, par contre, leur donna du fil à retordre et il faisait déjà nuit noire quand elles en vinrent enfin à bout.

« Et voilà. », soupira Sybyl en jetant son éponge dans le seau, « Fini ! »

« Enfin ! », ronchonna Li. « Moi, je me barre ! », termina-t-elle en plantant là Sybyl et les différents ustensiles utilisés.

*Evidemment, elle me laisse tout ranger. Le contraire m'aurait étonné…*

La jeune femme pesta tout en faisant des allers-retours entre le fond du couloir et la salle des délégués. Lors de son dernier voyage, elle entendit un bruit bizarre curieuse, elle leva la tête vers la cage d'escaliers et poussa un cri : dévalant les escaliers, une ombre fonçait droit sur elle.

Effrayée, la jeune femme réagit instinctivement et s'enfuit.

Arrivée chez elle, elle verrouilla derrière elle et, s'adossant à la porte, poussa un long soupir. Reprenant ses esprits, elle rit nerveusement : elle s'était affolée pour rien, ce devait probablement être son imagination. Ou les vapeurs du détergent ! Elle doutait que des serial-killers se baladent dans les lycées, surtout dans un coin aussi paisible.

Vraiment, elle s'était comportée comme une gamine peureuse ! Heureusement, personne n'avait assisté à ça…

Sybyl poussa un soupir, mangea un morceau, se doucha rapidement et se mit aussitôt au lit.

Au matin, elle avait oublié sa frayeur de la veille et se rendit sous la pluie au lycée. Elle marqua une pause devant le casier d'Ambre, admirant son travail : si elle n'avait pas su qu'il avait été tagué, elle ne l'aurait jamais deviné. Curieuse, elle poussa jusqu'au fond du couloir : celui de Castiel lui avait donné du mal, elle se demandait si elle avait réussi à l'enlever complètement. Examinant le mur avec attention, elle fut satisfaite de ne distinguer aucune trace de peinture. Elle allait rejoindre sa classe lorsqu'un éclat de lumière attira son attention : s'approchant, elle trouva des morceaux de plastique près de la porte de fond et des mégots sur les escaliers.

*Donc, ce n'était pas mon imagination, hier, il y avait bien quelqu'un… Je me demande qui squatte le lycée la nuit…*, pensa-t-elle en les ramassant.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle revint sur ses pas et entra dans le local sans remarquer le silence inhabituel à cette heure.

« Sybyl. Tout s'est bien passé hier ? », interrogea Nathaniel en souriant.

« Rien à signaler et personnellement, je trouve qu'on a fait du bon travail. Mais je parie que tu as déjà été inspecter tout ça. », sourit la jeune femme en retour.

« Coupable. », rit Nathaniel en rougissant légèrement.

A cet instant, elle remarqua les chuchotements excités et les coups d'œil furtifs qui lui étaient lancés. Perplexe, elle demanda : « J'ai quelque chose de bizarre aujourd'hui ? »

Nathaniel se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé : « Non non, tu es très bien. C'est… En fait… »

« Allez, Nathaniel, accouche, je vais pas te mordre. »

« C'est Li. Elle raconte à qui veut l'écouter que toi et moi… Comme je n'ai pas prévenu Ambre pour son casier… Enfin tu vois. »

« Je vois. Quelle langue de vipère ! Je suis désolée. J'espère que ça ne te causera pas trop d'ennuis. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, moi ça ira. Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Disons que j'en connais un qui n'est pas ravi de la nouvelle. », termina Nathaniel en désignant le fond de la classe. Sybyl regarda dans la direction indiquée et écarquilla les yeux.

*Je dois encore être sous l'effet des vapeurs des produits de nettoyage… J'ai des hallucinations !*

A sa table de travail habituelle, assis sur la chaise à côté de la sienne, semblant sur le point d'exploser, se trouvait Castiel !

Et, minaudant devant lui, Ambre.

« Je suis prêt à parier que c'est ce qu'elle lui raconte. », soupira Nathaniel.

« Et alors ? », demanda Sybyl, les yeux toujours rivés sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier croisa son regard l'espace d'un instant : ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Sybyl ne redirige son attention vers son interlocuteur, manquant ainsi l'air furieux d'Ambre. Celle-ci se pencha vers Castiel, lui murmurant quelque chose qui lui fait perdre ses couleurs et serrer les poings.

« Hé bien… Castiel n'a pas vraiment bon caractère… Il risque d'être difficile à raisonner… », expliqua, perplexe, le délégué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il en ait à faire, que l'on sorte ensemble ou non ? Il a d'autres choses préoccupations que notre vie amoureuse. »

« Tu ne vois pas ? Vraiment ? »

« Voir quoi, enfin ? », demanda-t-elle, agacée.

« Il… t'apprécie. »

« Et ? »

Nathaniel hésita, gêné : « Tu ne comprends pas… Castiel n'a jamais été avec personne comme il est avec toi. Je pense qu'il t'aime bien. Enfin… Plus que juste bien. Euh… Tu vois ? »

Sybyl leva les yeux au ciel : « Je crois que tu te fais des idées, Nathaniel. Castiel et moi nous entendons bien, c'est tout. Tu es adorable mais arrête de te tracasser, ok ? Allez, à tantôt. Et encore merci pour hier. », fit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

La jeune femme rejoignit sa place sous le regard furieux de Castiel et le sourire mauvais d'Ambre qui l'interpella aussitôt : « Tu devrais pas être à côté de mon frère, maintenant ? »

« Et pourquoi ça ? », demanda Sybyl, indifférente, en se laissant tomber dans sur sa chaise. Elle sourit chaleureusement à son voisin : « Bonjour. Tu t'es perdu ? »

« Je me le demande, gamine. », répondit froidement Castiel.

Le sourire de Sybyl ne vacilla pas : « Je devrais peut-être t'offrir un GPS. »

Il se détendit légèrement, presque malgré lui. Voyant ça, Ambre se hérissa : « Parce que tu es sa copine. Li vous a surpris, hier soir, après les cours ! »

Le jeune homme se crispa à nouveau et Sybyl soupira : « Tu devrais arrêter de propager des ragots, Ambre. Ton frère et moi sommes amis, c'est tout. Va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre, tu serais gentille. »

Castiel rit un peu et Ambre, sur un dernier regard furieux, regagna sa place.

« Alors, » chuchota Sybyl en souriant, « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, bras croisés sur sa poitrine : « J'avais rien de mieux à faire. T'as vu le temps ? J'allais pas rester sous la pluie alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir t'ennuyer. »

« Curieuse de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre. »

Elle sortit ses affaires sous le regard pensif de son voisin qui demanda soudain : « C'est vrai, ce qu'Ambre m'a raconté ? »

« Ca dépend de ce qu'elle a dit. »

« Te fous pas de moi, tu le sais très bien. Tu sors avec lui ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit à Ambre, Nathaniel et moi sommes juste amis. Et avant que tu demandes, je sors avec personne. C'est dingue ça, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, avec ma vie amoureuse ? Tu sais, je vais finir par croire Nathaniel quand il me dit que je t'intéresse. »

« Il ferait bien de se mêler de ses affaires, lui. », gronda Castiel en rougissant légèrement.

« Stresse pas, je l'ai pas pris au sérieux. Oh, je t'ai pas dit ce qui est arrivé hier ! », dit la jeune fille.

Elle lui raconta donc sa frayeur de la veille, lui tapant gentiment l'épaule du poing quand il se moqua d'elle.

« C'est peut-être un fantôme. », ironisa Castiel.

« N'importe quoi ! J'ai trouvé ça par terre, et ça n'y était pas quand je suis partie hier soir ! », expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant ses découvertes.

« Ouais, et ? Ca date peut-être de ce matin. »

Sybyl secoua la tête : « Non, les mégots étaient froids. C'est la personne qui m'a surprise, certaine ! »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

« Rien. », fit-elle en haussant les épaules, « mais ça va être marrant de mener l'enquête ! »

« Mener l'en… Toi, tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis ! Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber ! »

« Rho, t'es pas marrant hein ! Allez, ça pourrait être drôle ! Ce soir, je vais y retourner et prendre mon fantôme la main dans le sac ! »

« Et tu vas faire ça comment ? »

« Avec un appareil photo ! J'en ai un qui traîne chez moi et… »

L'enseignant entra à cet instant, l'empêchant de poursuivre ses explications. Quelques instants après le début du cours, un bout de papier atterrit sur sa prise de notes : surprise, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui souriait discrètement sans la regarder.

_Alors, ce plan ?_, lut-elle.

Elle griffonna sa réponse à la hâte et lui renvoya le mot aussi discrètement que possible.

_Vivement ce soir !_, s'était-elle contentée d'écrire.

Castiel haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard oblique : elle se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et se replongea dans ses notes.

Ce qu'aucun des deux ne remarqua, ce fut les œillades meurtrières d'Ambre.

Après la pause, Castiel avait disparu : le soleil ayant fait son retour, Sybyl n'en prit pas ombrage.

*Il doit se promener quelque part. Chançard !*

« Alors, t'as déjà réussi à dégoûter Castiel ? Tu dois vraiment être insupportable, s'il t'a plantée comme ça ! », lança méchamment Ambre.

« Ambre ! Laisse-la tranquille, ça commence à bien faire ! », interrompit Nathaniel, excédé.

« Mais, Nathaniel… », répondit sa sœur, incrédule.

« Pas de mais ! Ca suffit ! », trancha le jeune homme.

Ambre la fusilla du regard mais ne rajouta rien et rejoignit ses amies.

Sybyl fit un sourire de remerciement au jeune homme et sortit un cahier noir qui avait visiblement beaucoup servi de son sac : elle le feuilleta un instant puis, arrivée à la page recherchée, étudia un instant son contenu avec attention. Tournant le feuillet, elle écrivit quelques mots puis la rangea précautionneusement dans une pochette de son cartable au moment où Monsieur Faraize entrait. Il lui fit un signe de tête discret, qu'elle lui rendit, avant de s'installer à son bureau et de commencer le cours.

La journée s'écoula rapidement et sans incident notable. Avant de quitter l'établissement, Sybyl alla jeter un œil au fond du couloir et fut surprise d'y découvrir un morceau de plastique rouge et un calepin.

*Décidément, qui que soit ce fantôme, il n'est pas très soigneux.*

Elle fourra les nouveaux indices dans son sac et se hâta de partir : son entraînement commençait dans 20 minutes, elle avait juste le temps d'arriver au centre sportif et de s'échauffer avant le début de la séance. Elle reviendrait après.

Croisant Nathaniel, elle lui montra rapidement ses trouvailles, lui demandant s'il les avait déjà vues en possession d'un élève. Le jeune homme lui répondit par la négative et, le remerciant, s'enfuit avant qu'il ne puisse la questionner.

A 20h, après un entraînement éreintant mais très satisfaisant et un saut chez elle pour récupérer son appareil photo, Sybyl regagna le lycée et se dissimula dans un coin, attendant que son fantôme se montre. Après 30 minutes à attendre, elle commença à douter.

*Peut-être que Castiel avait raison… C'est peut-être un élève distrait qui a perdu ça dans la journée…*

Soudain, un bruit de pas qui s'approchaient la fit dresser l'oreille : quelqu'un venait ! Ce n'était pas son imagination, en fin de compte !

Se tendant, elle guetta le bon moment et, à l'instant où le fantôme arriva au pied de l'escalier, elle bondit de sa cachette et immortalisa… Castiel ! Ecroulé de rire !

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai pas voulu te le dire avant pour pas gâcher la surprise mais on est plusieurs à traîner au lycée après les cours : y a Nathaniel, évidemment, toujours le nez dans ses dossiers. Puis Lysandre et moi. »

« Lysandre ? »

« Un garçon de notre classe. Cheveux gris, yeux vairons, habillés bizarre. »

« Oh, je crois que je vois de qui tu parles ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu de face donc je ne sais pas de quelle couleur sont ses yeux mais il était habillé à la mode victorienne. C'est lui ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Et vous faites quoi, tous les deux ? »

« On fait de la musique, curieuse. Je joue, il compose et chante. »

« Sérieux ? Waw ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Tu étais tellement emballée par ton enquête ce matin, j'ai pas voulu te décevoir. »

« Donc, les mégots… »

« Coupable. Je fume de temps en temps. »

« Beurk ! Et les morceaux de plastique ? »

« Une pochette cd qui s'est cassée. »

« Et le calepin… »

« Ah, t'as retrouvé le bloc-notes de Lysandre ? Il va être content de le récupérer, il le cherche partout ! », fit Castiel en le prenant.

« Je pourrai venir vous voir ? »

« Faudra que j'en parle à Lysandre. On verra. »

« Au moins, je n'aurai pas perdu ma soirée. J'ai une super photo de toi ! », rit Sybyl en montrant son appareil photo.

« Très drôle ! », ironisa le jeune homme.

« Bon ben je vais vous laisser répéter alors. A demain. »

« Attends. On a fini. Ca te dirait que je te montre mon coin préféré du lycée ? »

« J'adorerais ! », répondit Sybyl avec un grand sourire.

Castiel la prit par la main et l'emmena sur le toit de l'école : de là, ils avaient une vue d'ensemble de la ville et du grand parc, illuminés par les réverbères et surplombés par un ciel d'un bleu profond tirant sur le noir et piqueté de milliers d'étoiles.

« Castiel… C'est magnifique ! », murmura Sybyl, émerveillée, dévorant du regard le paysage.

« Je suis d'accord. », répondit-il doucement en ne regardant qu'elle.

Les deux amis discutèrent un moment puis Castiel la raccompagna chez elle.

Morte de fatigue, elle s'effondra dans son lit sans manger ni prendre de douche : elle n'eut que le temps de programmer son réveil avant de s'endormir.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Les débuts de Sherlock

**Chapitre 5 : Les débuts de Sherlock Sucrette**

Une nouvelle semaine se passa : Sybyl se faisait sa place au sein du lycée. Castiel et elle passaient la plupart de leurs moments libres ensemble et le jeune homme avait même assisté à quelques cours de plus, prétextant ne rien avoir de mieux à faire. Les rapports entre Nathaniel et lui se pacifiaient lentement, grâce à la jeune fille qui parvenait à arrondir les angles entre eux mine de rien. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas devenus amis mais ils ne se tiraient plus dessus à boulets rouges dès qu'ils se croisaient. Ambre, elle, fulminait : non seulement Sybyl avait amadoué son frère, qui ne couvrait plus ses frasques, mais en plus elle faisait ami-ami avec Castiel ! Son Castiel ! Hors de question qu'elle laisse ça arriver ! Foi d'Ambre, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Un jour, en arrivant au lycée, Sybyl se fit accoster sitôt passé la grille par une jeune fille brune habillée tout en vert et brandissant un micro.

« Bonjour. Je suis Peggy, je m'occupe du journal du lycée. Tu as quelque chose à dire au sujet de la clé ? »

« La clé ? Quelle clé ? »

« La clé de la salle des professeurs ! Celle qui a disparu ! »

« Ah ? »

« Alors, tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

« Non, désolée, je ne suis au courant de rien. »

« Tu n'es pas très coopérative, toi. Pas grave, je vais interroger les autres. Et te tenir à l'œil, je sens que tu me caches quelque chose. », termina-t-elle en s'éloignant sous les yeux ahuris de Sybyl.

*J'y crois pas… Un paparazzi dans l'école ! J'aurai tout vu !*

S'engageant dans la cour, elle aperçut un jeune garçon aux cheveux gris habillé étrangement qui lui faisait face, perdu dans ses pensées. S'approchant, elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux vairons.

« Lysandre ? »

Le jeune homme la fixa, semblant un peu perdu : « Oui ? »

Sybyl sourit : « Bonjour. Je suis Sybyl. »

« Ah oui, l'amie de Castiel ! Enchanté, il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Par contre, il s'était bien gardé de me dire que tu étais aussi jolie ! »

Sybyl rougit violemment : « Euh… C'est gentil… Merci… »

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Oh, rien. Je voulais juste faire ta connaissance. Castiel m'a dit que vous jouiez ensemble. »

« Il t'a confié ça ? »

« Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, je l'ai surpris un soir au lycée. »

« C'est toi qui as retrouvé mon calepin ! »

« Oui, il était au pied de l'escalier. »

« Tu as lu ce qui y était noté ? »

Sybyl fronça les sourcils : elle avait l'impression d'être testée, même si elle ne voyait pas où tout ça pouvait bien la mener. « Non. »

« Pourquoi, tu n'étais pas curieuse ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Mais la curiosité n'est pas une excuse pour envahir l'intimité des autres. »

Lysandre lui sourit soudainement : « Je t'aime bien. »

« Euh… Merci… Enfin, je crois. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? Tout le monde a l'air très énervé. »

« Quelqu'un a volé le double des clés de la salle des professeurs et un document important. C'est tout ce que je sais. Mais ça va causer des ennuis à Nathaniel.»

« Ah ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« En tant que délégué principal, c'est lui qui en avait la charge. Si on ne retrouve pas le voleur, ou au moins le papier disparu, c'est lui qui sera tenu pour responsable. »

« Quoi ? Pauvre Nathaniel ! Lui qui est toujours si sérieux et si serviable ! Je vais le voir, au cas où je pourrais l'aider. A plus tard, Lysandre. »

Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle des délégués, sûre d'y trouver Nathaniel seulement, à sa place, il y avait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et à l'air timide.

« Bonjour, je suis Sybyl. Sais-tu où je pourrais trouver Nathaniel ? »

« Bonjour, moi c'est Melody. Il est avec la directrice et il risque de ne pas être disponible tout de suite. Je suis délégué adjoint. Je peux peut-être t'aider ? »

« Je voulais simplement lui proposer mon aide pour retrouver la clé. »

« Oh. Tu ne crois pas que ce soit lui qui l'a perdue ? »

« Nathaniel ? Perdre quelque chose ? Certainement pas ! »

« Je suis contente de voir que tu ne l'accuses pas. », dit Melody en souriant avant de retourner à son travail administratif.

Sybyl décida de faire le tour du lycée, au cas où elle tomberait sur un indice ou, mieux encore, la clé ou le document disparu.

Dans la salle de classe, où elle s'arrêta pour déposer son sac, elle tomba sur Capucine, une fille plutôt petite, aux cheveux fuchsia foncé et semblant particulièrement satisfaite.

« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, Capucine. Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant plaisir ? »

« Oh, rien de spécial… On aura pas cours aujourd'hui… C'est déjà pas mal… Et puis, au train où vont les choses, on n'aura pas examen non plus… »

« Ce sont les examens qui ont disparu ? »

« Hi hi, oui… »

« Tu sais qui les a pris ? »

« Non… Mais je le féliciterais bien. »

« Tu sais que Nathaniel va avoir des ennuis ? »

« Dommage pour lui… »

Sybyl s'étrangla presque à ce commentaire mais ravala les mots acerbes lui venant à la bouche et se contenta de sortir de la classe. Poursuivant ses recherches, elle poussa jusqu'au club de jardinage, où elle trouva Violette, l'air ailleurs, comme toujours.

« Violette ? »

« Oh, Sybyl ! Bonjour. Tu vas bien ? »

« Ca irait mieux si je retrouvais la clé de la salle des professeurs ! »

« Ah, oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait disparu… C'est embêtant… »

« Surtout pour Nathaniel ! »

« Oui. Le pauvre. J'espère que ça s'arrangera. »

*Bon, je ne tirerai rien de Violette… Il ne reste que le gymnase… Sait-on jamais !*

Par acquis de conscience, Sybyl fit un tour à la salle de gym, où elle rencontra Kim, une grande adolescente toujours zen.

« Salut, Kim ! Tu n'aurais pas une idée de qui a pris la clé ou les dossiers, par hasard ? »

« Non, aucune. Mais ça fait tout un bazar ! »

« Oui, ce sont les examens qui ont disparu… Certains se réjouissent parce que ça les annulera si on ne les retrouve pas. »

« C'est idiot. Les profs les referont, c'est tout. Même si ça les fait râler. En fin de compte, le seul résultat de tout ça sera d'apporter des ennuis au délégué. », dit Kim en haussant les épaules.

Sybyl réfléchit un instant aux paroles de la jeune fille en marchant au hasard.

*Elle a raison ! Les examens seront peut-être reportés mais certainement pas de beaucoup et définitivement pas supprimés. Alors, si le but n'est pas de les faire annuler… Ce serait uniquement pour causer des problèmes à Nathaniel ! Mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir au point de désirer lui faire perdre sa position de délégué et lui causer un blâme… Et qui aurait le culot de se glisser dans la salle des professeurs et voler les examens… Le voleur est donc quelqu'un de suffisamment proche de Nathaniel pour lui dérober la clé sans qu'il le remarque, qui ait une solide dent contre lui et qui soit assez confiant ou inconscient pour pénétrer dans la salle des professeurs… J'ai ma petite idée du coupable… Et ça me plaît pas du tout !*

Revenant à la réalité, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était revenue au club de jardinage : elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand un scintillement dans l'herbe retint son attention. Elle s'accroupit, écarta quelques brins et là, juste à côté d'une grosse marguerite… Une clé !

Sybyl retint son souffle et la ramassa.

*Est-ce que ce serait…*

L'espace d'un instant, un sourire ravi éclaira son visage avant d'être remplacée par une expression pensive.

*Bon, j'ai retrouvé la clé. Parfait. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va éviter les ennuis à Nathaniel. Il faut absolument récupérer les examens. Je suis sûre qu'ils doivent être cachés quelque part dans le lycée. Si seulement je pouvais avoir accès à la salle des professeurs… Le voleur a peut-être oublié quelque chose qui pourrait le trahir… Mais… Je peux y accéder ! J'ai la clé, maintenant !*

Sybyl quitta précipitamment le club de jardinage, traversa la cour à la hâte et remonta vivement le couloir désert en direction de la salle des professeurs : préférant se montrer prudente, elle fit une pause au niveau des casiers face au local. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, la directrice, chignon défait et tête des mauvais jours, passait comme une tornade devant elle.

*Ouf ! Je l'ai échappé belle !*

Patientant encore un peu, la jeune femme remarqua que la directrice faisait les 100 pas dans le couloir, passant de la salle des délégués à son bureau.

*Je n'aurai jamais le temps de me glisser dans la salle des professeurs ! Il faut une diversion…*

« Mademoiselle Harrington ! Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites à traîner dans le couloir ! », rugit la directrice à son 3ème passage.

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme balbutia : « Euh… Je… Je… Je cherche le délégué principal, madame. J'ai besoin de son aide pour… »

« Vous ne le trouverez pas ici ! Maintenant, allez-vous-en ! Tout de suite ! »

Sybyl battit précipitamment en retraite, ne voulant pas attirer davantage l'attention de la furie rose sur elle.

*J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour la distraire le temps de faire une rapide inspection de cette pièce. Quelqu'un de confiance, bien sûr. Et qui serait capable de tenir loin la directrice… Il faut que je trouve Nathaniel !*

Bizarrement, elle trouva le jeune homme au gymnase : assis sur les gradins, il regardait dans le vague. S'approchant sans bruit, elle posa la main sur son épaule : « Nathaniel ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit tristement : « Bonjour Sybyl. »

« Ca va toi ? »

« Ca a déjà été mieux »

« J'ai quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral. Tadaaaam ! », dit-elle en lui tendant la clé.

Nathaniel bondit et saisit l'objet : « Tu l'as retrouvée ? Comment ? Où ? Qui l'avait prise ? »

Sybyl rit : « En cherchant. Au club de jardinage, dans l'herbe. Ca, je ne sais pas encore… Mais toi et moi, on va découvrir ça. »

Nathaniel la fixa, surpris : « Comment ça ? »

« J'ai essayé de rentrer dans la salle des professeurs pour y jeter un œil, au cas om le voleur aurait oublié quelque chose là-bas qui pourrait le trahir. Mais la directrice est sur les dents et passe son temps à faire des rondes dans le couloir. J'ai donc besoin de toi pour la distraire le temps que je mène ma petite enquête. »

« Oh non, hors de question. J'ai déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça ! »

« Allez, Nathaniel, réfléchis ! La personne qui t'a volé la clé et qui a pris les examens ne cherchait qu'une chose : te causer des problèmes. Comme l'a justement dit Kim, les examens auront lieu, qu'on retrouve les dossiers ou non. Les professeurs n'auront qu'à les réécrire. Bon d'accord, ça ne va pas leur plaire, mais ça s'arrête là. Le seul à qui toute cette histoire va réellement faire du tort, c'est toi. Avoir retrouvé la clé n'est pas suffisant pour te tirer d'affaire : il faut retrouver les examens. Et pour ça, il faut savoir qui les a pris. Et ce n'est pas en restant assis là que ça va s'arranger. »

« Mais… »

« Un peu de cran ! En plus, tu ne prends aucun risque ! Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est distraire la directrice quelques minutes. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça, vaincu.

Les deux amis se rendirent donc dans le couloir Sybyl se cacha dans la salle de classe tandis que Nathaniel engageait la conversation avec la directrice : quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparaissaient dans le bureau directorial, laissant la voie libre.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme bondit : déverrouillant la porte, elle se faufila dans la salle des professeurs et referma sans bruit derrière elle. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, se concentrant sur la colonne de classeurs où étaient rangés les différents dossiers, et là, ne dépassant que peu de sous l'étagère, elle découvrit un bracelet qui n'avait définitivement pas sa place au bras d'un professeur. Et si elle en était aussi sûre, c'était parce qu'elle avait déjà vu ce même bracelet au poignet d'un élève.

*Je m'en doutais… Ca ne va pas plaire à Nathaniel…*, songea-t-elle tristement en sortant discrètement de la salle des professeurs et en se postant un peu plus loin.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le délégué et la directrice sortaient ; la vieille femme reprit ses allers-retours nerveux tandis que le jeune homme rejoignait Sybyl.

« Alors ? »

« J'ai trouvé ça, sous l'étagère des dossiers. Ca te dit quelque chose ? », répondit l'adolescente en lui montrant sa trouvaille en le regardant attentivement.

« … Non… Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu. », murmura le jeune homme en secouant la tête, soudain très pâle.

Sybyl soupira intérieurement : ça n'allait pas être facile de le convaincre de la culpabilité de sa sœur…

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais demander aux autres élèves. Il y en aura bien un qui le reconnaîtra. »

Elle fit mine de partir mais Nathaniel la retint.

« Attends… C'est bon, tu as gagné. Je sais à qui est ce bracelet. »

« Tout comme moi. »

« Tu… Tu savais qu'il était à Ambre ? Mais pourquoi tu… »

« Il fallait bien te faire admettre la vérité. Il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux. Je comprends que tu aimes ta sœur mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être réaliste à son sujet. »

« Oui… Sûrement… Et maintenant, que va-t-on faire ? »

« Je suppose qu'il est hors de question que tu expliques tout à la directrice ? »

« Non ! Ambre se ferait renvoyer ! »

« Bon… Hé bien, espérons qu'elle accepte de nous dire où elle a caché les examens, alors. »

Ils se mirent donc à la recherche d'Ambre, qu'ils trouvèrent en salle de classe, entourée comme toujours de Li et Charlotte.

« Tiens, voilà les tourtereaux du moment ! », lança-elle en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index, faisant ricaner ses amies.

Sybyl lança un regard à Nathaniel ; ce dernier poussa un soupir puis avança versa sa sœur : « Ambre. Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, grand-frère. », cracha la blonde.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui as volé les examens. Sybyl a trouvé ça dans la salle des professeurs, sous l'étagère des dossiers ! », s'énerva-t-il en lui montrant le bracelet.

*Aie, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas me mentionner.*, pensa Sybyl en grimaçant.

Effectivement, Ambre sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion : « Et tu la crois ? Qui te dit que mon bracelet était vraiment là ? Tu l'y as vu ? Non ! Si ça se trouve, c'est elle la voleuse et elle utilise mon bracelet pour nous fâcher ! »

« Là, tu vas trop loin. Je sais que c'est toi. Rends-moi les examens et ça en restera là. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon, je ferai un rapport. »

« Oh, je tremble de peur ! », se moqua-t-elle.

« Et je préviendrai les parents. », ajouta-t-il calmement.

Cela eut le mérite de la réduire au silence un instant avant qu'elle se reprenne : « Ils ne te croiront pas. Je leur dirai que ta copine et toi avez monté tout ça pour me faire du tort. Que tu es méchant avec moi. De nouveau. »

Voyant que tout cela ne menait nulle part, Sybyl eut une idée : prenant Nathaniel par le bras, elle le tira vers la sortie : « Viens, Nathaniel, ça ne sert à rien. Elle est trop maligne. On va chercher partout dans le lycée, on trouvera bien. »

« Mais … », commença le jeune homme avant de remarquer le regard d'avertissement que lui lançait son amie et de se taire brusquement.

« On voit qui porte la culotte dans le couple, en tout cas ! », se moqua Ambre tandis qu'ils sortaient sous les rires satisfaits des trois filles.

Sybyl fit mine de refermer la porte mais la laissa entrouverte afin de pouvoir entendre la conversation du groupe. Faisant signe à son compagnon de se taire, elle tendit l'oreille et fut récompensée lorsqu'elle entendit la voix haut perchée de Charlotte : « Tu devrais peut-être aller récupérer les dossiers avant qu'ils les trouvent, Ambre. Les casiers de la cage d'escaliers, c'est pas très discret. »

La jeune femme regarda Nathaniel d'un air satisfait et les deux espions en herbe se hâtèrent vers l'endroit mentionné.

« Alors, les examens… Examens, examens… Regarde un peu au-dessus des casiers, tu es plus grand que moi, ça m'évitera de devoir faire de l'escalade ! », fit l'adolescente en regardant sous l'armoire.

Nathaniel se dressa sur la point des pieds : « Je les ai ! », s'exclama-t-il en les attrapant.

« Et moi… J'ai trouvé le calepin de Lysandre ! », rit Sybyl en se relevant, le bloc-notes à la main.

« C'est génial ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, ça va régler tous mes problèmes ! », dit le jeune homme en feuilletant le dossier pour s'assurer qu'il n'y manquait pas une page.

« C'était avec plaisir. Par contre, que vas-tu faire pour Ambre ? »

« Je lui ai laissé le choix : me dire où elle avait caché les examens ou se faire exclure quelques jours. Elle a choisi. »

« Si ça peut te soulager, je crois que ça lui fera le plus grand bien. »

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas d'autre option : si je laissais passer maintenant, je n'aurais plus aucune crédibilité en tant que délégué. »

« Tu as raison. Bon, je te laisse remettre la clé et les dossiers à la directrice. Tu dois être impatient de régler tout ça. »

« Oui. Je file. Et encore merci, je n'aurais jamais réussi sans toi. », dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de s'en aller.

La jeune femme, elle, se mit à la recherche de Lysandre et le trouva dans la cour avec Castiel, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu de la journée.

« Salut gamine ! Alors, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ? »

« Parle pour toi, j'ai été très occupée aujourd'hui. Tiens, Lysandre, je crois que ceci t'appartient. », termina-t-elle en lui tendant le carnet.

« Oh, mon calepin ! »

« Encore ? Tu exagères ! », se moqua Castiel.

« Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je l'avais perdu ! Merci. »

« Pas de souci. », répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

« Et donc, gamine, où étais-tu cachée depuis ce matin ? »

« J'ai passé la journée avec Nathaniel. », dit-elle en manquant la grimace que fit Castiel, contrairement à Lysandre qui s'empressa d'ajouter : « Vous avez réussi à retrouver la clé ? »

« La clé, les dossiers et le voleur ! Ca a été une journée très productive. », sourit-elle. « Bon, je vous laisse. A plus les garçons. »

« Attends ! T'as quelque chose à faire, dans l'immédiat ? », demanda précipitamment Castiel.

Sybyl jeta un œil à sa montre : « Pas avant 18h. Pourquoi ? »

« On allait jouer. Tu veux venir ? »

« Ca ne vous dérangerait pas ? », demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Si c'était le cas, on ne te proposerait pas de nous accompagner. Et c'est toujours bon d'avoir un avis extérieur, ça peut aider à améliorer certaines choses. », répondit gentiment Lysandre.

« Avec plaisir ! », s'exclama Sybyl en souriant largement, sautillant presque sur place d'excitation.

« Oh, calme-toi ou je t'appellerai Puce dorénavant. », rit Castiel.

« Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop les petits noms mais si tu veux absolument en utiliser un, choisis plutôt ''Chérie'' ou ''Mon cœur''. », répondit-elle, feignant le sérieux.

Castiel rougit violemment et bégaya : « Hein ? Non ! Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je… Euh… Puce, à cause des sauts, comme l'animal ! Pas parce que je… Tu… »

Sybyl rit franchement : « Ca va, Castiel, détends-toi, je te taquinais. »

« T'as fini de te foutre de moi oui ? Et arrête de rire bêtement comme ça. »

« Oh non, c'est trop drôle de t'imaginer lancer des ''Puce'', ''Chérie'' et autres petits mots doux à tout va ! Je vois déjà la tête des autres élèves ! »

Castiel lui donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule que la jeune femme lui rendit puis ils suivirent Lysandre, qui souriait pensivement, au sous-sol du lycée.

Pendant deux heures, assise dans un coin, elle écouta Castiel et Lysandre, émerveillée : ils étaient bons ! Plus que ça, excellents même !

A 17h30, elle prit congé, les remerciant chaleureusement de l'avoir invitée et ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur leur musique. Sur le chemin de la patinoire, elle réfléchit à la compétition qui se tiendrait dans 4 mois et à laquelle elle participait.

*Je pourrais leur demander d'utiliser un de leurs morceaux pour mon programme libre… Ils accepteraient peut-être…*, se dit-elle en imaginant les différents enchaînements qu'elle pourrait exécuter.

Elle rentra à 21h, satisfaite de sa journée, l'esprit occupé par le choix de mouvements qui pourraient s'harmoniser avec la musique de ses amis. Après un dîner léger et une douche rapide, elle se mit au lit avec un bon livre et éteignit, sereine, une heure plus tard, des images de Castiel caressant sa guitare plein la tête.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Cupidon en grève

**Chapitre 6 : Cupidon en grève**

Vendredi arriva sans que Sybyl n'ait vu le temps passé : l'agitation causée par le vol des examens était retombée, Nathaniel avait conservé son poste et Ambre, après de sérieuses remontrances, avait été exclue pour la semaine. Autant dire que c'est l'esprit léger que Sybyl pénétra dans la cour en ce dernier matin de semaine. Bien que les cours de la matinée aient été annulés grâce à la bronchite du professeur de français, elle avait décidé d'arriver au lycée de bonne heure afin de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de demander à Castiel et Lysandre de leur emprunter une de leurs chansons. Elle avait pas mal discuté de leur groupe avec eux et avait appris deux-trois petites choses qui pourraient l'aider dans ses démarches : ils n'étaient absolument pas connus (ce qui était inévitable lorsqu'on jouait caché dans un sous-sol sans que quiconque soit au courant, songea-t-elle amusée) mais aimeraient enregistrer un disque. Le hic, c'était qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la manière dont faire connaître leur musique sans que cela ne leur coûte une petite fortune : la compétition serait un excellent moyen pour eux de diffuser une de leur composition gratuitement et sans craindre pour leurs droits. Restait à les convaincre… Et pour ça, leur confier son statut de patineuse artistique de classe élite… Elle craignait un peu la réaction des élèves lorsqu'ils sauraient…

*D'un autre côté, ils seront tous au courant le jour de la compétition… Si je gagne. Et puis, il s'agit de Lysandre et Castiel. Mes amis !*

En réalité, elle ne craignait pas du tout la réaction du lycée. Uniquement celle de Castiel. Et pas à cause de la nature de son sport mais parce qu'elle avait gardé un pan si important de sa vie cachée alors que lui lui faisait partager son secret.

*Ca risque d'être acrobatique, le jour où il apprendra ça…*

Des éclats de voix sur sa droite la tirèrent de ses pensées : tournant la tête, elle aperçut Rosalya s'engouffrer dans le lycée, laissant un beau jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs derrière elle.

Tout comme Rosalya, il avait une tenue un peu particulière. Quoique, à y regarder plus attentivement, elle lui trouvait de nombreuses similitudes avec celle de Lysandre.

*D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que leurs vêtements qui se ressemblent… Il y a quelque chose dans les traits du visage…*, songea-t-elle en s'approchant, touchée par l'évidente tristesse du jeune homme.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sybyl. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Je ne pense pas. A moins que tu n'aies une machine à remonter le temps. »

« Désolée, elle n'est encore qu'au stade de prototype. Rosa est sûrement au fond du couloir, sur les escaliers de droite. C'est toujours là qu'elle va pour se calmer. Si tu veux la rejoindre, c'est facile : toujours tout droit ! Bonne chance ! », fit-elle en se détournant.

« Attends ! Tu connais Rosalya ? »

« Oui, c'est une amie. »

« Alors, tu saurais peut-être m'aider… Rosa et moi, on s'est… Disputés. Pour une bêtise, vraiment. Maintenant, elle est fâchée et elle m'en veut. Et je ne sais même pas aller lui parler parce qu'elle est dans le lycée et que je ne peux pas y entrer vu que je ne suis pas élève ici. »

« Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Lui demander de venir te voir ? »

« Tu ferais ça ? Ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part. Oh, au fait, moi c'est Leigh. »

Sybyl lui sourit et, entrant dans l'établissement, rejoignit rapidement Rosalya qu'elle trouva, comme elle le pensait, assise sur les escaliers.

« Salut, Rosa ! »

« Bonjour. Tu as tout entendu, pas vrai ? », ronchonna la jeune fille.

« Disons que vous n'étiez pas spécialement discrets… Et puis, Leigh ne passe pas inaperçu ! »

« Hé ! »

« Tu as de la chance qu'Ambre ne soit pas là, elle lui tournerait sûrement déjà autour ! »

« Ca m'est égal ! »

« Menteuse va. C'est évident que tu as de la peine, Rosa. Tu veux en parler ? »

« Y a pas grand-chose à dire. On s'est disputés. Il ne dit jamais ce qu'il ressent, j'en ai eu assez et je lui ai simplement demandé de s'ouvrir un peu à moi, de me parler. Mais non, Môôôsieur est mystérieux, Môôôsieur ne dit rien. Et j'en ai marre. »

« Et si tu lui disais ? Te cacher comme ça, ce n'est pas très mature… »

« Non, je n'irai pas. J'en ai assez de parler. Je voudrais écouter de temps en temps ! »

« Ce serait plus facile pour lui de te parler si tu sortais, tu sais. »

« Non. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Je veux qu'il me prouve qu'il m'aime et qu'il tient à moi. », bouda Rosalya.

*Ok… Direction la cour !*

Retournant auprès de Leigh, elle lui délivra le message de la jeune femme.

« Lui prouver que je tiens à elle ? Mais c'est ridicule, enfin, elle sait bien que c'est le cas ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle te reviendra, tu sais. Apparemment, tu as du mal à exprimer ce que tu ressens… Comment veux-tu qu'elle sache ce que tu as dans le cœur et dans la tête si tu ne lui dis pas de temps en temps ? »

« Oui… Effectivement… Mais même si je l'aime vraiment, je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses… Tu n'aurais pas une idée, toi ? Après tout, tu es une fille, tu dois savoir ce qui pourrait attendrir Rosa. »

« Euh… Tu sais, on est pas toutes faites sur le même modèle, hein. Mais si le problème est que tu ne te dévoiles pas assez, peut-être une lettre… Ou un poème ? », suggéra-t-elle en cachant la grimace qui lui venait naturellement à la pensée d'un sonnet.

« Oui, ça pourrait marcher… Mais… »

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu es nul en poésie ? »

« … On peut dire ça… »

« Je connais un pro des vers, je vais lui demander son aide mais je ne te garantis rien. », dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe, où elle avait aperçu Lysandre en passant.

Trouvant le jeune homme, elle lui exposa brièvement le problème : il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais accepta de lui coucher quelques vers sur papier.

« N'oublie pas de lui dire de les recopier, sinon Rosa s'apercevra que ce n'est pas son écriture. »

« Bien vu. Encore merci pour ton aide, Lysandre. »

Elle allait se lever lorsque Lysandre reprit la parole : « As-tu vu Castiel aujourd'hui ? »

« Castiel ? Non, pas encore. Avec l'annulation des cours du matin, je doute qu'on le voit. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne le trouves pas… Différent, depuis quelques temps ? »

« Pas spécialement. En même temps, je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, c'est difficile à dire. »

Lysandre hocha la tête et se replongea dans son calepin tandis que Sybyl retournait voir Leigh.

« Ca te convient ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait. »

« Il faut juste que tu le recopies, pour que Rosa pense que c'est toi qui l'as écrit, et j'irai lui donner. »

Leigh s'exécuta et Sybyl repartit voir son amie.

Rosalya parcourut rapidement le poème avant de le lui rendre.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a écrit. »

« Ah si, il l'a fait devant moi. »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce texte n'est pas de lui. Ca ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Je suis sûre qu'il a demandé à son frère ! C'est du Lysandre tout craché ! »

*Lysandre et Leigh sont frères ? Voila pourquoi je leur trouvais une ressemblance !*

« Mais c'est ce que tu lui inspires. Il est vraiment mal, tu sais. Il n'est simplement pas très loquace mais il t'aime, c'est évident. »

« Moui… Je sais… Mais j'aimerais juste quelque chose qui vienne de lui. Tu comprends ? »

« Je vois… »

Sybyl quitta la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

*Pigeon voyageur 2, le retour !*

Retournant voir Leigh, elle lui rapporta les paroles de Rosalya, s'attirant un regard perdu.

« Ok, tu n'as aucune idée, c'est ça ? »

Leigh rougit légèrement et secoua la tête.

La jeune femme soupira puis réfléchit un instant : Rosa voulait quelque chose qui vienne de Leigh, qui lui montre qu'elle compte pour lui. Qu'est-ce qui faisait toujours plaisir à toute fille ? Des fleurs !

« Qu'est-ce que tu penserais d'un bouquet ? »

Le regard de Leigh s'illumina et il sourit.

*Bon, effectivement, il ne parle pas beaucoup mais je le trouve malgré tout très facile à comprendre.*

« Je t'apporte les fleurs et tu composes le bouquet. Ca marche ? »

Leigh approuva et Sybyl se rendit au club de jardinage où elle préleva une dizaine de fleurs, veillant bien à ce qu'elles soient parfaites, qu'elle rapporta aussitôt au jeune homme : celui-ci confectionna rapidement un très joli bouquet mais, alors que Sybyl s'extasiait devant la composition, lui conservait une expression mécontente.

« Un problème ? »

« Il manque quelque chose… Pour tenir les fleurs en place… Il me faudrait un ruban… Bordeaux serait l'idéal mais un gris anthracite pourrait convenir également. Est-ce que tu… »

« J'ai compris. Oui, je vais te chercher ça. Mais vous aurez intérêt à me convier au mariage ! », le taquina-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la ville, marchant d'un bon pas, elle aperçut Castiel, quelques mètres plus loin accélérant l'allure, elle le rattrapa : « Bonjour ! Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je marche, ça se voit pas ? », grogna-t-il sans la regarder.

« Ok. C'est visiblement pas un de tes bons jours. Pas de souci. A la prochaine ! »

« C'est bon. Désolé. Je suis… Contrarié, c'est tout. »

« J'avais cru remarquer. Tu m'expliques ? »

« J'ai cassé mes cordes de guitare. »

« Et ? Suffit d'en racheter. »

« Ca coûte cher, ces trucs-là ! »

« Je compatis. »

« Je vois ça. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je vais chercher un ruban. Bordeaux ou gris anthracite. »

Castiel écarquilla les yeux et lui adressa un regard surpris.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

« Je fais le coursier pour réconcilier Leigh et Rosalya. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils se sont disputés et Leigh pense que ça pourrait les… »

« Non, pas ça ! Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à aider tout le monde ? »

« Parce que j'aime rendre service, tout simplement. Je préfère quand tout le monde s'entend et que tout aille bien. Et je n'aide pas ''tout le monde'' comme tu dis. Juste les gens que j'apprécie. »

« Tu m'aiderais si j'avais besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Et si tous les élèves avaient un souci en même temps, qui choisirais-tu d'aider ? »

« Toi. », répondit-elle sans hésitation.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que t'es mon préféré. », dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Castiel rougit mais ne répondit rien et les deux amis marchèrent ensemble en silence, profitant de la présence de l'autre et du temps magnifique.

Arrivés en ville, ils se séparèrent, se donnant rendez-vous chez le glacier 10 minutes plus tard : Castiel se rendit au magasin d'instruments tandis que Sybyl allait au magasin bazar.

Elle trouva rapidement le ruban idéal (bordeaux, quelle chance !) et alla s'assoir en terrasse, attendant Castiel.

20 minutes et une glace plus tard, le jeune homme était en retard : elle allait partir lorsque, jetant un coup d'œil alentour, elle l'aperçut.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main en souriant mais déchanta vite : il se laissa tomber dans la chaise en face d'elle, l'air furieux, et se mura dans le silence.

« Et là, c'est quoi, le souci ? », soupira-t-elle.

« C'est pas tes affaires. », gronda Castiel sans même la regarder.

« D'accord. Laisse-moi deviner : soit tu n'as pas trouvé les cordes dont tu avais besoin soit tu n'as pas assez sur toi pour les acheter. Ou quelqu'un a eu le malheur de te regarder d'une façon qui ne t'a pas plu. »

Elle vit le jeune homme serrer les dents puis se détendre imperceptiblement : « Ouais, je les ai trouvées. Mais elles sont hors de prix. »

« Combien ? »

« Quoi, combien ? »

« Tes cordes. Combien ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Je peux te dépanner si tu veux. »

« Nan, j'fais pas la charité. »

Sybyl prit une longue inspiration et répondit calmement : « Je te propose pas la charité, idiot, je te propose mon aide. Ce sont des choses qui se font, entre amis. Maintenant, si tu préfères ne plus jouer parce que tu es trop fier pour accepter un coup de main… C'est ton problème ! »

Elle se leva, alla payer sa glace et partit sans un regard en arrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Castiel marchait à ses côtés, tête basse et épaules voutées. Après encore un instant de silence, il murmura : « Désolé. Tu as raison. J'ai réagi comme un crétin. »

« J'ai l'habitude. Bon, tu les veux, tes cordes ? »

« Elles sont vraiment chères… »

« Combien il te manque ? »

« 100$ »

« Je te les passe. »

« T'es riche ou quoi ? »

« Ca te regarde ? »

« Non, t'as raison. Je te les rendrai. »

« J'en doute pas. »

Les deux amis allèrent donc chercher les fameuses cordes : Castiel la remercia en rougissant un peu.

« C'est égoïste de ma part en fait, tu sais. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Comme ça, tu penseras à moi en jouant. », répondit-elle en regardant ailleurs, gênée.

*Et d'où est-ce que ça vient, ça ?*, pensa-t-elle en rosissant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi… », murmura Castiel, si bas qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

Les deux amis retournèrent au lycée en silence et se séparèrent rapidement Sybyl rejoignit Leigh, ruban en main.

« Ca fera l'affaire ? »

« Parfait. »

En quelques gestes précis, il l'enroula autour des tiges et le noua de façon que les collerettes retombent légèrement vers l'extérieur, les feuilles tenue fermement ensemble, avant de le donner à Sybyl.

Elle repartit auprès de Rosalya et lui tendit les fleurs sans rien dire.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, émue et ravie, et prit le bouquet avec des mains tremblantes.

« Il est magnifique… Ca, c'est tout lui. »

« Tu vas le rejoindre alors ? »

« Oui, il m'a tellement manqué ! J'y vais immédiatement ! »

« Où est-il ? »

« Dans la cour, il n'a pas bougé. »

« Merci de ton aide, Sybyl, tu es une véritable amie. Je fonce, je te vois dem… Oh non ! Non ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rosa ? »

« Ma bague ! La bague que Leigh m'a offerte ! Je ne l'ai plus ! »

« Calme-toi. Tu es sûre de l'avoir eue ce matin en arrivant ? »

« Certaine ! »

« Alors, elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Tu es restée sur ses escaliers depuis ton arrivée. Je vais t'aider à la trouver et après, tu pourras courir rejoindre ton chéri. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à la recherche de la bague perdue et la retrouvèrent assez vite, au pied des marches.

« Tu es géniale ! Merci ! », s'exclama Rosalya en sautant au cou de Sybyl avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de cheveux argent.

Heureuse d'avoir aidé le couple à surmonter sa dispute, la jeune femme décida de profiter des deux heures qui lui restaient avant le début des cours de l'après-midi pour se changer les idées et déambula dans le lycée, profitant du calme. Apercevant Nathaniel dans la salle des délégués, elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vu de la matinée et alla le saluer : « Salut ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Bonjour. Je n'ai pas trop le moral, aujourd'hui. Et toi ? »

« Ca va. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Rien de spécial c'est juste… Tu sais… Un de ces jours sans. »

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Je ne crois pas non. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Va profiter du soleil, j'ai de la paperasse par-dessus la tête, je n'aurai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. »

« Ok. A plus tard alors. »

*Pauvre Nathaniel. La semaine n'a pas été évidente pour lui…*

En sortant, elle croisa Melody : se souvenant que la jeune femme avait l'air de plutôt bien connaître le délégué principal, elle lui demanda ce qui pourrait lui remonter le moral. Après un moment à sembler débattre avec elle-même, Melody lui fit un sourire un peu triste et lui répondit : « Je sais que Nathaniel adore les peluches d'animaux. Peut-être que ça lui changerait les idées ? »

*Une… Peluche ? Bizarre… Mais bon, chacun ses goûts ! Le seul souci, c'est que je couds comme si j'avais des griffes à la place des doigts… Il me faudrait un artiste, quelqu'un de créatif, qui sache dessiner… Violette !*

Elle trouva la jeune fille dans le club de jardinage, comme à son habitude, perdue dans ses pensées, son carnet de dessins ouvert devant elle.

« Violette ? Bonjour. Tu vas bien ? »

« Hum… Oh, Sybyl. Bien merci. Et toi ? Je profite du beau temps pour dessiner dehors… C'est reposant. »

« J'imagine, Dis, est-ce que tu saurais coudre, toi ? »

« Coudre ? Oui, je me débrouille. Pourquoi ? »

« Nathaniel n'a pas trop la forme et Melody m'a dit qu'il aimait les peluches d'animaux. On pourrait peut-être lui en faire une ? Un chat, si possible, il les adore. »

« C'est une bonne idée. Et ça me changerait un peu du dessin. Tu as un patron ? »

« Un… Non. »

« Je vais en dessiner un alors. Tu trouveras probablement du tissu et un nécessaire à couture dans le local d'arts. »

« Ok, je vais chercher ça et je reviens. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait : quand Sybyl revint avec le matériel indispensable, Violette achevait le patron.

« Parfait, au travail. »

Les deux amies cousirent avec application pendant une heure et demie et se retrouvèrent finalement avec une très jolie peluche de chat d'un joli bleu.

Remerciant Violette, Sybyl alla ranger le nécessaire à couture puis retourna en salle des délégués, son cadeau caché dans son dos.

« Nathaniel ? Tu aurais une seconde ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Rien. Comme tu n'étais pas vraiment dans ton assiette aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de te faire un petit cadeau. Ce n'est as grand-chose mais j'espère que ça te remontera un peu le moral. Tiens. », dit-elle en lui tendant la peluche.

Nathaniel ouvrit de grands yeux et prit délicatement la peluche.

« Elle n'est pas extraordinaire, je ne suis pas très bonne couturière. Violette m'a donné un solide coup de main. Et c'est Melody qui m'a donné l'idée de la peluche. Et comme je me souvenais que tu aimais les chats… »

« Merci. Vraiment. A vous trois. C'est… Adorable. Et très réussi. »

Gênée par tant de gratitude, Sybyl rougit un peu et se passa une main dans les cheveux : « Pas de souci. Ca fait plaisir de te voir à nouveau sourire. Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais je vais y aller, les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Au revoir. », et elle s'enfuit précipitamment.

Très vite, 16h sonnaient et Sybyl, comme tous les jours, se rendit au complexe sportif pour un entraînement intensif. Trois heures plus tard, elle franchissait le seuil de son appartement, moulue mais satisfaite.

*Alors… Un couple réconcilié, de nouvelles cordes pour Castiel, le moral de Nathaniel au beau fixe et un entraînement plus que satisfaisant. Bilan plus que positif.*, songea-t-elle en se douchant.

Elle expédia son repas et s'écroula dans le canapé, trop fatiguée pour faire autre chose que regarder la série du soir. Après 30 minutes passées à se décrocher la mâchoire, elle renonça, éteignit le poste et se mit au lit.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Pyjamaparty

**Chapitre 7 : Pyjama party**

Lundi matin, Sybyl s'éveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment : oh, rien de bien méchant, pas une catastrophe naturelle ou la mort d'un proche, non, mais un désagréable tiraillement dans l'estomac la prit dès qu'elle ouvrit un œil et ça, ce n'était jamais de bon augure.

Malgré tout, elle se prépara et fit le chemin jusqu'à l'école avec le même entrain que d'habitude, bien décidée à ne pas plomber une journée à cause d'un signe gastrique.

Passant les grilles, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, histoire de prévenir tout danger potentiel.

*Après tout, on n'est jamais trop prudente !*

Ne remarquant rien de suspect, elle traversa discrètement la cour et arriva, saine et sauve dans le couloir principal. Poussant un soupir satisfait, elle baissa sa garde et entra dans la salle de classe : gagnant sa place, elle posa sa veste de jeans et son sac sur sa chaise et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand une voix la fit suspendre son geste.

« Ah, Sybyl, génial ! Je te cherchais justement ! »

« Bonjour Melody. Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

« C'est normal, c'est mon anniversaire ! »

« Ton…Ton anniversaire ? Je ne savais pas ! Joyeux anniversaire, dans ce cas ! », fit la jeune femme en embrassant sa camarade.

« Merci. Comme mes parents sont absents ce soir, j'organise une pyjama party. Tiens, ton invitation. Tu viendras, hein ? », demanda Melody, soudain inquiète.

« Bien sûr, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde ! », la rassura-t-elle.

*Bon, reste à annuler l'entraînement de ce soir… Damien va être ravi… Ca devait être ça, le mauvais pressentiment… Une pyjama party… Ca aurait pu être pire, ma foi.*

« Ca ne va pas ? Tu as l'air soucieuse, tout à coup. », remarqua Sybyl.

« Hé bien… Je m'y prends à la dernière minute… Et si personne ne venait ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que les autres seront ravies de venir. »

« Oui, j'espère que tu as raison. Bon, je file, j'ai encore toutes mes invitations à distribuer ! »

*Je sens que je vais le regretter…*

« Tu veux un coup de main, peut-être ? Ca irait plus vite à deux. »

« Oh, ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part ! Tiens, voici celles de Kim et Violette. Merci ! », acheva Melody en s'en allant.

*Bon… A la chasse aux invitées !*

Tout en arpentant le lycée, elle sortit son portable et composa rapidement un texto : _Salut, c'est moi. Pour ce soir… Est-ce qu'on pourrait exceptionnellement annuler ? Une amie organise une pyjama-party (oui, je sais, pas besoin de lever les yeux au ciel !) pour son anniversaire (elle vient de me prévenir, juré !) et elle aimerait vraiment ne pas se retrouver seule ce soir. Réponds vite. Biz_

L'envoyant, elle releva les yeux et aperçut Violette, assise contre un mur, l'air ailleurs.

« Violette ! Salut ! »

« Hein ? Oh, bonjour, Sybyl. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Melody organise une pyjama-party pour son anniversaire, ce soir. Tu es invitée, bien sûr, et elle aimerait vraiment beaucoup que tu sois là. », répondit-elle en lui tendant son invitation.

« Oh… Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir de venir. Oui, je serai là. Enfin… Euh… Non… »

« Oui ou non, Violette ? »

« Non, non je ne pourrai pas. »

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça… », hésita la jeune fille, visiblement gênée.

« C'est quoi alors ? Je peux t'aider ? »

« Tu… Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Et de ne le répéter à personne ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Je… Je dors avec une peluche… Et je… J'ai peur que les autres se moquent si je l'amène… »

« C'est tout ? »

« Ca ne te semble pas bizarre ? »

« Pas du tout. Moi aussi, j'adore les peluches ! On est des filles après tout. », rit Sybyl. « Si tu veux, j'en amène une à moi ce soir, comme ça, si quelqu'un te pose des questions, on pourra toujours dire que c'était une sorte de défi. »

« Tu ferais ça ? Merci, merci beaucoup. Tu peux dire à Melody que je serai là ce soir. », répondit Violette avec un sourire timide, visiblement soulagée.

*Je suis trop bonne moi, ça me perdra un jour.*, songea Sybyl, amusée. *Bon, trouver Kim maintenant… Elle sera probablement au gymnase.*

Sur le chemin, elle reçut une réponse pas vraiment enthousiaste de son entraîneur et ami de toujours, Damien : _Je te sonne dans 10 minutes._

*Aie, ça s'annonce mal…*, grimaça la jeune femme.

Comme elle l'avait supposé, Kim était bien au gymnase mais, malheureusement, elle avait déjà prévu une sortie et ne pouvait donc pas répondre présente à l'invitation de Melody.

Sybyl retourna auprès de la déléguée adjointe et lui transmis les réponses de Kim et Violette ; au même instant, son portable se mit à vibrer : s'excusant auprès de Melody, elle sortit précipitamment dans la cour (il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse coller par la directrice pour usage de téléphone portable dans l'enceinte de l'établissement !) et décrocha sans apercevoir Castiel se diriger vers elle.

« Allô. »

…

« Je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant ! On a passé tout le week-end ensemble, si j'avais su, je t'en aurais parlé ! »

…

« Honnêtement, je préférerais ne pas annuler ce soir mais Melody tient vraiment à ma présence. En plus, Kim s'est déjà désistée. »

…

« Allez, Damien, un effort ! Sois sympa et compréhensif, je sais que tu peux l'être, quand tu veux ! »

…

« Oui, je te taquine, évidemment. Tu es un bourreau, tout le monde sait ça ! »

…

« T'es vraiment le meilleur, je t'adore. »

…

« Non, non, sérieusement, tu es mon petit rayon de soleil perso ! »

…

« Ouaip, à demain sans faute. Bisous. »

Hilare, elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone, les larmes aux yeux : parfois, embarrasser Damien était presque trop facile ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle !

Faisant volte-face, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un Castiel à l'air choqué : figé sur place, un masque d'incompréhension sur le visage, il ne semblait plus savoir quoi dire ou faire. Surprise, Sybyl ouvrit la bouche mais cela sembla ramener le jeune homme à la vie : fronçant les sourcils, il crispa les poings et se détourna, disparaissant rapidement.

*Quelle mouche l'a encore piqué, lui ?*, s'interrogea la jeune femme tout en retournant dans le lycée.

Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de se pencher plus avant sur l'étrange attitude de Castiel : au détour d'un couloir, elle fut accostée par Violette, visiblement inquiète.

« Sybyl ! Je te cherchais ! J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, mais vite, les cours vont bientôt commencer. »

« Je… Euh… Ma… Je ne trouve plus ma peluche ! », parvint à articuler la jeune fille.

« Ta peluche ? Tu veux dire que… Tu l'as amenée ici ? »

« Ou…Oui… », dit Violette d'une petite voix, penaude.

« Bon… Le meilleur moyen de la retrouver, c'est de retourner aux endroits om tu as été depuis ce matin. Elle doit être tombée de ton sac. Tu t'occupes du lycée, je vais voir dehors. Ca te va ? »

Violette se contenta de hocher la tête et de disparaître aussitôt.

*Ca y est, ça recommence… Je vais sérieusement penser à me faire payer pour mes recherches… Je peux peut-être devenir détective privé, je suis plutôt douée pour ça.*

Heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut même pas à sortir de l'établissement pour trouver la peluche perdue qu'elle trouva, par hasard, dans la salle de classe, où elle fit un arrêt pour prendre sa veste.

Satisfaite, elle l'attrapa et se hâtait de rejoindre Violette quand elle fut bloquée par le trio infernal.

*Et m…. ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle revenait aujourd'hui !*

« Toi ! J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée pendant mon absence forcée parce que c'est pas demain que ça se reproduira ! Je vais te tenir à l'œil et à la première possibilité, je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! »

« Bonjour, Ambre. Je suis ravie de te voir, moi aussi. J'espère que tu as passé un bon week-end ? », ironisa la jeune femme, pas impressionnée pour un sou.

« Tu te crois drôle, espèce de… Hé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », fit-elle en lui arrachant la peluche de Violette. « J'y crois pas ! Tu te balades avec une peluche dans le lycée ? Mais t'as quel âge ? Attends que j'aille raconter ça aux autres, ils vont être morts de rire ! Hé ! Aie ! »

Profitant de son inattention, Sybyl l'avait bousculée et avait récupéré la peluche : « Oh, désolée, j'ai glissé ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? », se moqua la jeune femme avant de s'en aller sous le regard furieux de la blonde.

*Bon ben finalement, mon estomac ne s'était pas trompé : un entraînement annulé pour une pyjama-party, Castiel qui agit bizarrement (enfin, encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude !), le retour d'Ambre, … Et la journée ne fait que commencer ! Ca promet !*

Jetant un œil à sa montre, elle accéléra l'allure et n'eut que le temps de remettre discrètement sa peluche à Violette avant que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours ne retentisse.

A la pause, Sybyl se dépêcha d'aller chercher un petit cadeau pour Melody : ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était prévenue à la dernière minute qu'elle devait arriver les mains vides !

Au magasin bazar, elle dénicha un album d'un groupe qui, d'après Iris, était l'un de ses préférés.

*Espérons qu'elle ne l'ait pas déjà mais franchement, en si peu de temps, je ne sais pas faire mieux.*, songea-t-elle en payant son achat.

Elle retourna au lycée à toute vitesse, arrivant in extremis sous le regard interrogatif du professeur.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accroc et, lorsque la fin des cours fut annoncée, elle fit rapidement un saut chez elle pour déposer ses affaires, se doucher et préparer son sac pour la soirée une fois prête, elle repartit au lycée, où l'attendait Melody.

Arrivée chez la jeune femme, Sybyl lui donna son cadeau (qui fit sensation, étant donné que c'était le seul à manquer dans sa collection) et aida pour tout préparer en attendant l'arrivée des autres.

Elle était en train de disposer les différents sacs de couchage lorsque Melody surgit, semblant très embêtée.

« Un souci ? », s'enquit Sybyl en étendant le dernier lit d'appoint.

« J'ai oublié les snacks au lycée, dans mon casier ! Je n'ai rien ici, à part des endives vinaigrette. Et Violette vient juste d'arriver ! »

« J'y vais, si tu veux. Ce n'est pas loin et j'ai fini ici. »

« Génial, merci ! Mon casier est le deuxième en partant de la gauche, au fond du couloir. Il n'est pas verrouillé. »

Sybyl retourna donc à son aise à l'école, profitant de l'agréable soleil de fin de journée pour flâner trop vite à son goût, elle atteint son but mais, à son grand désappointement, le casier de Melody était entrouvert et vide.

*Mais qu'est-ce que ça….*

« Vraiment, quelle cruche celle-là ! Laisser son casier ouvert ! Enfin, on va pas s'en plaindre, ça nous a bien servi, pas vrai les filles ? », entendit-elle une voix bien connue dire depuis un local tout proche.

*Evidemment… Petite peste ! Je peux faire un arrêt au magasin le plus proche maintenant !*

Alors qu'elle passait devant la salle des délégués, Nathaniel en sortit, l'air surpris : « Sybyl ? Je te croyais à la pyjama-party de Melody. »

Avisant son air orageux, il reprit : « Tout va bien ? »

« Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, Nathaniel. Crois-moi. »

« Laisse-moi en juger, tu veux bien ? »

« Très bien. Melody a oublié ses snacks dans son casier. Je suis venue les chercher à sa place pour lui permettre d'accueillir ses invitées. Et je viens de surprendre ta sœur et ses copines les terminer. »

« Tu es… »

« Sûre que ce soit elle ? Certaine. Ecoute, laisse tomber, Nath. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'énergie ni l'envie de me battre avec elle. Je vais racheter de quoi grignoter ce soir et basta. Allez, bonne fin de journée. A demain. », fit-elle en s'en allant.

Un saut à l'épicerie plus tard, elle regagnait enfin la maison de Melody et, après lui avoir remis les en-cas, monta dans la salle de bains se mettre en pyjama avant de rejoindre le groupe dans la chambre.

La conversation dévia rapidement sur le sujet des garçons et, alors que la jeune femme demandait à Rosalya des nouvelles de Leigh, Capucine lui jeta un regard en biais et glissa : « Et comment va Castiel, Sybyl ? »

« Bien, je suppose. Pourquoi ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, tout le monde a remarqué que vous passiez tout votre temps ensemble. »

« Je l'aime bien, c'est tout. », se défendit-elle en rosissant un peu.

« C'est vrai que tu t'entends bien avec Nathaniel, aussi. Et avec Lysandre ! »

« Nathaniel est adorable et très gentil, il s'entend bien avec tout le monde. Quant à Lysandre, je ne lui ai parlé qu'une seule fois ! »

« Mais il t'a souri. Lysandre ne sourit pas, il reste vague et mystérieux. »

« C'est bon, Capucine, laisse Sybyl tranquille, on pourrait croire que tu es jalouse. », intervint Rosalya, souriant à la concernée.

« Moi, ce que je dis, c'est que c'est celle d'entre nous qui passe le plus de temps avec Castiel. Donc, elle est la mieux placée pour nous parler de lui ! Pour des infos sur Lysandre, on t'a toi, Rosalya. Et en ce qui concerne Nathaniel, la spécialiste c'est Melody. », s'obstina Capucine.

« Lysandre a un tatouage dans le dos mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. », lança nonchalamment Rosa.

« Nathaniel n'a pas toujours été l'élève modèle qu'il est aujourd'hui. C'était même une vraie terreur quand il était jeune. Du coup, maintenant, ses parents sont toujours du côté d'Ambre. C'est pour ça qu'il travaille aussi dur, pour montrer à ses parents qu'il a changé. », reprit Melody en rougissant un peu.

« Alors ? », fit Capucine en fixant Sybyl.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Raconte ! Il est comment, Castiel ? »

« Je le connais depuis moins longtemps que vous, je vous rappelle. », répondit-elle, agacée.

« Non, toi, tu es la seule qu'il tolère. Nous, tout ce qu'on a vu de lui, c'est son côté ''je me fous de tout et de tout le monde, surtout de toi''. Il cache quoi, derrière ça ? »

« Tu aimerais peut-être que je te dise qu'en réalité c'est un garçon sensible et charmant, que tout son côté abrupt et moqueur n'est qu'une façade ? Raté ! Il est exactement ce qu'il montre. »

« C'est pas possible, tu nous fais marcher ! Personne ne peut être aussi désagréable tout le temps ! Et puis, si c'était vrai, pourquoi est-ce que tu le fréquenterais ? »

« Je ne le trouve pas désagréable, moi. Je le trouve très drôle. »

« Drôle ? Oui… C'est une manière comme une autre de prendre ses remarques… », grimaça Capucine.

« En plus, je ne le comprends pas toujours. Ce matin, par exemple. J'étais au téléphone avec un ami : quand j'ai raccroché, il était derrière moi, l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, et quand j'ai voulu lui parler, il est parti. Et je ne l'ai pas revu de la journée. »

« Avec qui ? »

« Hein ? »

« Avec qui étais-tu au téléphone ? »

« Un ami, je te l'ai dit. », répondit Sybyl, irritée.

« Damien ? »

Après quelques secondes de silence, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits et grogna : « D'où sors-tu ce nom ? »

« Oulaaa, ça c'est de la réaction ! Tu nous caches ton chéri, alors ? Pas étonnant que Castiel l'ait mal pris ! »

« Damien est un ami. Mon meilleur et plus ancien ami. Et qu'est-ce que Castiel vient faire là-dedans ? »

« Hé bien… »

« Capucine. », mit en garde Sybyl, à présent tout à fait énervée.

« D'accord, d'accord. T'es aussi peu comique que lui de toute façon ! J'ai croisé Castiel ce matin, l'air encore plus énervé que d'habitude. Il marmonnait quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris mais j'ai saisi le nom de Damien. Vu ce que tu viens de nous raconter, c'était pas dur de faire le lien. Voilà. C'est tout. »

« Ca n'explique pas pourquoi il était en colère. Je n'ai rien dit de…. »

« Elle est stupide ou elle le fait exprès ? », lança Capucine à la ronde.

« Sybyl… Je pense que s'il était si en colère, c'est parce qu'il était jaloux. Il a du mal interpréter quelque chose que tu as dit et… », tenta Rosalya.

« Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Et puis je n'ai rien dit qui… », la jeune femme s'interrompit brusquement, repassant sa conversation avec Damien dans son esprit.

*''On a passé le we ensemble… Je préfèrerais ne pas annuler ce soir… Je t'adore... Tu es mon rayon de soleil…'' OK, effectivement, hors contexte, ça pouvait prêter à confusion*, admit-elle embarrassée.

Remarquant son trouble, Iris décida de détourner l'attention et lança : « Moi j'ai une histoire sur Castiel, s'il t'intéresse tant, Capucine. Mais elle date un peu. »

« Ah ? Raconte ! »

Sybyl lui lança à Iris un regard de remerciement.

« Je me souviens que, quand ils étaient petits, Castiel a aidé Ambre. Nathaniel était un vilain garnement, à l'époque, comme l'a dit Melody : il faisait toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables ! Un jour, à la plaine de jeux, il a cassé la poupée préférée d'Ambre, qui s'est mise à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Castiel n'a rien dit, il a juste pris la poupée, l'a réparée et la rendue à Ambre. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. »

« Elle est amoureuse de lui ? Je comprends pourquoi elle est toujours après moi, maintenant ! Je suis amie avec son frère et avec celui qu'elle aime ! Quelqu'un aurait pu me prévenir ! », fit Sybyl, feignant l'indignation.

« Oui mais lui ne lui a jamais accordé un seul regard. Contrairement à toi ! », piqua Capucine.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai, que quelqu'un la fasse taire avec ça ! », lança la jeune femme.

Rosalya, serviable comme à son habitude, assena un coup d'oreiller à la trouble-fête, qui répliqua aussitôt.

Tout ça dégénéra en une bataille de polochons générale et s'acheva en fou rire.

L'un dans l'autre, ce fut une très bonne soirée et toutes passèrent un bon moment.

*C'était pas si catastrophique, comme journée, en fin de compte… Mais il faut que je mette les choses au point avec Castiel demain…*, pensa Sybyl en s'endormant.

Le lendemain, elles arrivèrent ensemble au lycée, papotant gaiement. Remarquant Castiel, assis sur le banc, Sybyl quitta ses amies discrètement et le rejoignit.

« Salut toi ! J'ai appris que tu étais un as pour la réparation de poupées ? Tu m'avais caché ce talent ! », lui dit-elle en souriant largement.

« Je suis comme toi, je dis pas tout. », grinça le jeune homme.

« Ecoute, pour hier…Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu, ni ce que tu as compris mais… Damien est un ami. D'enfance. Il est très important pour moi mais… Enfin bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai quoique ce soit à faire, de ton Damien ? », cingla-t-il en réponse.

« Moi, rien. Mais les filles ont l'air de penser que ça aurait pu te mettre en rogne. Alors, je viens t'expliquer qui est Damien. Mais bon, vu que ça te laisse complètement froid, je vais leur dire que j'avais raison. Amuse-toi bien à tirer la tête dans ton coin ! »

Elle rejoignit aussitôt le groupe, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de répondre.

Il la vit leur dire quelques mots puis les quitter avec un sourire : il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le lycée puis reporta son regard sur les filles qui l'avaient observé discrètement et qui se chuchotaient à présent des choses à l'oreille, l'air toutes excitées.

Enervé, il bondit du banc et quitta la cour, ruminant sa colère contre ces mêle-tout et contre lui-même pour avoir sauté à des conclusions hâtives et avoir été désagréable (encore !) avec Sybyl.

La journée se déroula sans événement notable et la jeune femme, fatiguée par un sommeil agité, accueillit la pause de midi avec soulagement.

« Sybyl ! Tu as deux secondes ? », demanda Nathaniel alors qu'elle allait quitter la classe.

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Désolé, pour hier. A peine revenue, ma sœur refait déjà des siennes. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Nathaniel, arrête de t'excuser tout le temps pour elle. Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais un sale gosse quand tu étais petit que tu dois agir comme son bouc-émissaire maintenant. »

« Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. », balbutia le jeune homme en rougissant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fait, entre filles, à une pyjama-party ? On parle ! Et pas de n'importe quel sujet ! De vous, les garçons ! Je suis donc au courant pour tes jeunes années de terreur en culotte courte ! »

« Euh… Je ne suis pas très… fier de ce que j'ai fait alors… »

« Tu étais un enfant. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais commis un crime hein. »

« Ca ne t'ennuie pas ? »

« Moi ? Non, pourquoi ça ? Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais gamine ! »

« J'aimerais bien que mes parents voient les choses comme toi… »

« Oui, ils sont souvent du côté d'Ambre, apparemment. »

« En effet. Mais ils se rendront bien compte un jour qu'elle n'est pas leur petite fille modèle rêvée. »

« Courage ! », lança-t-elle en s'en allant.

Elle avait à peine fait deux pas qu'elle était accostée par Lysandre.

« Bonjour. Tu vas bien ? »

« Très. Et toi ? »

« Aussi. Est-ce que tu aurais croisé Castiel, par hasard ? »

« Il était sur le banc, dans la cour, quand je suis arrivée. »

« Et… Ca va entre vous ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Avec Castiel, on ne peut jamais vraiment être sûr. »

« Hum… La soirée entre filles s'est bien passée ? »

« Aussi bien que possible. »

« … Tu ne diras rien, pas vrai ? »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Mon tatouage. Depuis ce matin, les filles ne me parlent que de ça. Tu es la seule à ne pas m'avoir sauté dessus pour me poser des questions. »

« C'est assez… personnel, je dirais. Et puis, ça n'est pas ma préoccupation première. Mais maintenant que tu en parles… Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait tatouer ? », le taquina-t-elle en souriant.

« Je te le dirai peut-être, un jour. », sourit-il en retour avant de la laisser.

La jeune femme suivit le reste des cours d'une oreille distraite, impatiente de rentrer chez elle.

A la fin des cours, elle quitta immédiatement le lycée, alla s'entraîner pendant 2h30 puis rentra chez elle et passa une soirée tranquille, plongée dans ses pensées, toutes centrées sur Castiel : cela ne lui ressemblait pas, pourtant, de se tracasser comme ça pour un garçon... Et, si elle devait être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle l'appréciait. Beaucoup.

Au moment de se mettre au lit, une question la taraudait toujours : que ressentait-elle exactement pour le jeune homme ?


	9. Chapitre 8 : La course aux révisions

Note de l'auteur: Désolée pour le temps d'attente, c'est un loooong chapitre avec un Castiel fort présent (enfin me diront certaines) et une avancée certaine... J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mièvre, je crains un peu que mon côté romantique n'ait emporté mon bon sens, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire si c'est le cas !

Un tout grand merci à NNITW, qui m'a rappelé l'existence de Tata et m'a ainsi permis de donner un peu d'exentricité à tout ça!

Bonne lecture !

Sunrai

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : La course aux révisions<strong>

« SY-BY-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

Brusquement tirée de son sommeil, l'étudiante manqua tomber de son lit et, après s'être extirpée des couvertures, se précipita à la fenêtre : une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années environ, les cheveux fuchsia noués en une tresse lui frôlant les reins et vêtue d'une robe constituée de volants dans un camaïeu de bleus se tenait sous sa fenêtre, sautillant sur place.

Sybyl écarquilla les yeux et bégaya : « Ta…Tata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je viens voir comment tu vas, bien sûr ! »

La jeune femme jeta un œil à son réveil : 02h17… 02h17 ?

« A cette heure-ci ? », s'enquit-elle, acide.

« Evidemment, chérie ! En te prenant au dépourvu, je suis sûre que tu ne caches rien ! Logique, non ? Bon, tu me fais entrer ou on continue à discuter à la Roméo et Juliette ? »

Maugréant, Sybyl referma la fenêtre et descendit l'escalier ; devant la porte, elle songea un instant la laisser dehors pour la punir de débarquer en plein milieu de la nuit mais, poussant un soupir, se ravisa : Tata était comme ça, imprévisible et excentrique.

« Bonjour cousine adorée ! », la salua la nouvelle venue en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Salut. », répondit-elle sèchement en refermant la porte.

« Allons, allons, trésor, ne ronchonne pas ! Ce n'est ni élégant ni féminin ; en plus ça te plisse le front et ça va te laisser une ride ! Un café me ferait plaisir, merci. », fit-elle en se perchant sur un tabouret dans la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sybyl la suivit et, pendant que la boisson de Tata coulait, elle se fit un chauffer un chocolat.

« Bonne idée, ça adoucira ton humeur ! », commenta sa cousine d'un ton égal. « Alors, raconte-moi, comment se passe la vie de célibataire ? A moins que tu aies enfin trouvé le prince charmant, bien sûr. Non, c'est pas vrai ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Génial ! On n'y croyait plus ! Attends que je dise ça à nos mères ! Allez, je veux tout savoir ! »

*Ca y est, elle est lancée… Rien ne sert de nier avec elle… Bon, ignorer les questions et détourner la conversation… Si je m'y prends bien…*

« Comment va Tante Caroline ? »

« Bien, elle est quelque part dans les îles grecques. Rhodes, je crois. Elle t'envoie ses amitiés. Mais ne change pas de sujet ! Qui est ce garçon ? »

*On y est presque… Encore un peu et elle aura tout oublié de ce prétendu petit copain…*

La machine à café s'arrêta avec un bip discret et, au même instant, le micro-ondes sonna : Sybyl servit son café à Tata, prit son mug et s'installa en face de sa cousine. Elle souffla doucement sur le chocolat fumant et prit une longue gorgée, fermant les yeux de plaisir.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

« A merveilles ! Je suis sur un nouveau projet, je t'en parlerais bien mais c'est top secret. »

*Gagné ! Bien joué ma fille, t'es la meilleure !*

« Je comprends. »

« Bon, bon, si tu insistes ! Mais tu dois me jurer de n'en parler à personne ! En fait, j'essaye de développer un nouveau concept de voyages : un séjour mer-montagnes combiné ! »

« Euh... Oui, ça a l'air… Intéressant. », répondit prudemment la jeune femme.

« N'est-ce pas ! Tu te rends compte, plus besoin de choisir : tu peux skier le matin et bronzer sur la plage l'après-midi ! Ou inversement ! Au choix ! Malheureusement, ce n'est pas évident de trouver des endroits qui présentent toutes les caractéristiques nécessaires. Mais je ne désespère pas ! Et l'entraînement, ça va ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te parle de mes figures ou je passe direct à Damien ? », s'enquit Sybyl en haussant un sourcil ironique.

« Touché ! », rit Tata. « Mais tu peux aussi me faire la version courte pour le patinage, tes progrès m'intéressent toujours. »

« Tout se passe bien. A tous les niveaux. Et Damien va bien. Toujours célibataire. », fit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à sa cousine.

« Formidable ! Que dirais-tu si je t'accompagnais au complexe demain ? Enfin, tantôt. Je lui ferais la surprise ! Oh, quelle bonne idée ! Ce sera super ! On passe la journée ensemble, hein, il faut absolument que tu me fasses visiter ! »

« Ca va pas être possible, on est en pleine semaine, j'ai cours. »

« Bah, si tu es toujours aussi bonne élève, manquer un jour ne va pas te tuer ! Si on allait se coucher, ce voyage m'a fatiguée. », dit-elle en vidant son café d'une traite.

Après avoir mis leurs tasses vides dans l'évier, les deux jeunes filles montèrent à l'étage : Tata prit la chambre de sa mère tandis que Sybyl retournait dans la sienne.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as même pas donné le nom de ton petit ami ! », lança Tata au moment d'entrer dans sa chambre.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel.

*Perdu, en fin de compte, elle a plus de mémoire que ce que je pensais.*

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Tata. », répondit-elle simplement en fermant sa porte.

La jeune femme se glissa entre les couvertures et soupira d'aise : que c'était bon, d'être au chaud dans son lit !

Malheureusement, elle passa les 20min suivantes à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, cherchant vainement le sommeil qui s'obstinait à la fuir : toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur les dernières paroles de sa cousine.

*Un petit ami… C'est vrai que je n'en ai jamais eu… Je n'en ai jamais eu envie. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de plus que de l'amitié pour les garçons de mon entourage…*

A cet instant, son esprit lui offrit des images de Castiel : elle repensa à leurs discussions, leurs disputes, leurs moments de complicité et de rires partagés.

*Lui est certainement spécial… Mais je ne l'imagine pas du tout en ''petit-ami''. Je parie qu'il serait mort de rire si on l'appelait comme ça. Ou furieux. Au choix. Je me demande ce que je ressens pour lui, exactement. Il paraît que quand une fille est amoureuse, elle passe son temps à dessiner des bulles et des petits cœurs avec le prénom de celui qu'elle aime… Si c'est ça, l'amour, alors, je ne suis pas pressée d'être amoureuse ! … Il me faudrait un de ces magazines de filles, ceux remplis de tests idiots genre ''Suis-je tortue, poisson rouge ou hamster ?''… Je devrais peut-être en parler à quelqu'un… Mais à qui ? Certainement pas à Tata ! Dès que j'aurais lâché son nom, elle irait le trouver pour le féliciter et lui demander la date du mariage ! Rosalya, peut-être ? Mais pour lui dire quoi ? ''Salut Rosa, je sais pas où j'en suis avec Castiel, tu saurais pas me donner ton avis ?''. Ca craint… Et puis franchement, pour quoi je passerais ? La fille qui est tellement paumée qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ressent. Waw ! Autant aller carrément voir Ambre et tout lui déballer ! Et si jamais tout ça venait aux oreilles de Castiel ? S'il ne ressent rien pour moi, on ne pourra plus être amis. Pareil si je me rends finalement compte que je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour lui mais que lui me voit autrement… Et… Et si… Si lui et moi, on passe à… Autre chose… Et que ça marche pas ? Bonjour l'ambiance après ! Mais si ça marche… Est-ce que ça ne compliquerait pas les choses avec Nathaniel ? Pas besoin de se demander la réaction de Barbie… Et on est très occupés tous les deux, lui avec sa musique, moi avec le patin… Est-ce qu'on aurait du temps l'un pour l'autre ? … N'importe quoi, je vais un peu trop vite, pour le coup ! Je n'ai même pas encore déterminé ce que je ressens pour lui ! D'un autre côté… Je ne me suis jamais posé ce genre de questions avant… Jamais. Mais c'est peut-être à cause des copains, aussi. J'en ai entendu parler, de Castiel et moi, ces derniers temps ! Nath, Rosa, Capucine, Tata, … Soit ils sont tous fous, soit je suis aveugle… Ou ils se trompent, tout simplement. Ca peut arriver après tout. Pfff… Que c'est compliqué tout ça ! Bon… Castiel… Est-ce que ça me gênerait, qu'il me tienne la main ou… M'embrasse ? Passer la majorité de mon temps avec lui ? … Non… Définitivement non ! Mais est-ce que ça me gênerait avec Nathaniel ou Lysandre ? Hormis les contacts physiques évidemment, hors de question qu'ils m'embrassent ! Beurk ! … Ah… Ca, ça me semble clair comme différence… Génial… Donc, à priori, je serais… Je suis… Amoureuse de Castiel… Ok… Et maintenant? Maintenant, rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureuse de lui que je dois me comporter comme une cruche ou changer quoique ce soit ! S'il doit m'aimer, il m'aimera pour ce que je suis. Point. Et… Est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Ou attendre que lui fasse le premier pas ? Rooooh, suffit maintenant ! Dors, idiote, il ne te reste que 2h de sommeil !*

Ronchonnant, Sybyl se retourna une énième fois et, soupirant, se fit un véritable nid de couvertures dans lequel elle s'installa confortablement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à peine, elle dormait paisiblement, une expression sereine sur le visage.

Lorsque la sonnerie de son réveil la tira du sommeil, elle poussa un grognement et, se levant péniblement, entra à tâtons dans la salle de bains ; dans un état second, elle prit une douche, s'habilla, se donna un rapide coup de brosse et descendit en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle avala son petit-déjeuner sans entrain, attrapa son sac et gagna le lycée d'un pas traînant.

A peine arrivée, elle s'assit sur le banc de la cour et, croisant les bras sur la table, posa son visage dessus et ferma les yeux.

*Pitié, que personne n'aie besoin de rien aujourd'hui ! Je voudrais une petite journée normale, rien qu'une.*

« Sybyl ! Tu es au courant ? »

Retenant un soupir frustré, la jeune femme se redressa à contrecœur.

« Non, Peggy, quoi ? Les aliens ont débarqué ? »

« Ouh, on s'est levée du pied gauche, ce matin ? »

« Désolée, j'ai pas assez dormi… Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu mérites que je te le dise… Tu ne m'as pas prévenue pour la pyjama-party de Melody et là, tu m'agresses… »

« Ne me dis rien alors, je ne vais pas en mourir. », fit Sybyl en reprenant sa posture initiale.

« Bon, je vais te le dire quand même. Après tout, informer, c'est le premier devoir du journaliste. L'école prépare une course d'orientation pour lever des fonds. »

« Super. », grommela la jeune femme, déjà à moitié endormie.

« Et c'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? »

« Hum hum. »

« Dire que je me suis donné un mal de chien pour découvrir ça ! Franchement, c'est incroyable, ce manque de gratitude ! », râla Peggy en s'en allant.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'étudiante sentit une présence au-dessus d'elle ; sans bouger ni ouvrir les yeux, elle cingla : « Si tu veux plus d'enthousiasme, repasse quand je serai mieux réveillée ! En attendant, ta course d'orientation, elle me passe au-dessus de la tête ! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, gamine ! », répondit une voix moqueuse.

Ouvrant un œil, elle vit Castiel, debout devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine ; son cœur manqua un battement puis repartit de plus belle, tambourinant comme un fou. Malgré cela, elle resta calme et posée et c'est d'un ton neutre qu'elle lâcha : « Désolée, je croyais que c'était Peggy. Bonjour. »

Et sur ce, elle referma le seul œil qu'elle avait pris la peine d'ouvrir.

Le premier réflexe de Castiel fut la colère : il se sentait vexé et humilié par l'indifférence de la jeune femme et il ouvrait la bouche pour une réplique mordante quand il se rappela qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir vu leur dernier entretien.

« Pour hier… Je suis désolé d'avoir été désagréable. Parfois, c'est plus fort que moi. »

« C'est bon. », répondit son amie, toujours sans bouger.

Le jeune homme eut un moment de peur : est-ce qu'elle s'était finalement lassée de lui et de ses sautes d'humeur ? Est-ce qu'elle en avait assez ? Est-ce qu'il avait ruiné ses chances avant même que quoique ce soit ait pu commencer ?

Sentant son inquiétude, elle poussa un soupir et se redressa : « Désolée, j'ai très mal dormi. En fait, non, j'aurais très bien dormi si on m'avait laissée tranquille ! »

Perplexe, il se contenta de la fixer, attendant une explication.

« Ma cousine a débarqué. Ce matin. A 2h17. »

« Sans gêne, la famille. Je comprends mieux ta tête de déterrée. »

« Merci pour ce gentil compliment sur mon look. »

« Mais c'est que tu deviens ronchon quand tu n'as pas assez dormi ! Rappelle-moi de remercier ta cousine pour ta charmante humeur. »

« C'est pas juste à cause d'elle. J'ai été pas mal occupée… »

Castiel écarquilla les yeux : « Euh… A quoi ? »

« A penser, bien sûr. »

« T'as rien de mieux à faire, la nuit, toi ? »

« Si, évidemment. Mais j'avais… Quelque chose… A régler. »

« Ca devait être important. »

« Hum hum. »

« Je peux t'aider ? »

Sybyl rougit furieusement et se mit à bafouiller : « N… Non, non merci. »

Surpris, Castiel se demanda avec angoisse qui pouvait provoquer une telle réaction chez la jeune femme d'ordinaire si maîtresse d'elle-même. Déterminé à ne pas à nouveau se fâcher avec elle pour un malentendu, il insista : « Tu es sûre ? »

« Pas immédiatement en tout cas. »

Définitivement étonné, il répéta : « Pas immédiatement ? C'est bizarre, comme réponse. »

« Je sais. Disons que je ne suis pas encore prête à… faire face. »

« On dirait que tu pars au combat… Je peux au moins savoir ce qui te tracasse comme ça ? Que je me prépare à lui casser la figure pour ennuyer une aussi jolie jeune fille. », essaya-t-il en rosissant un peu.

« Pas besoin de lui casser la figure, il n'y peut rien, le pauvre n'est au courant de rien. Disons simplement que j'ai certaines choses à tirer au clair avant de lui parler. »

Castiel serra les dents : elle ne lui facilitait vraiment pas les choses. La seule raison qui l'empêchait de s'énerver était que la jeune femme était visiblement extrêmement mal à l'aise et ne se rendait de fait absolument pas compte de sa gêne à lui.

« Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ? C'est qui ?», tenta-il une dernière fois.

S'ils se quittaient là-dessus, c'était lui qui aurait du mal à dormir !

A cet instant, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit : à une vitesse surprenante, Sybyl se redressa, empoigna son sac et partit précipitamment. Castiel poussa un soupir et laissa tomber ses épaules, désappointé.

A cet instant, une main douce effleura la sienne et une voix hésitante chuchota à son oreille : « C'est toi. »

Il fit aussitôt volte-face et tendit le bras mais ne saisit que le vide : la jeune femme, elle, disparaissait déjà dans le lycée.

Il resta un instant planté là, à regarder les portes de l'établissement, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres puis il prit une grande inspiration et, d'un pas décidé, suivit son amie.

*Oh mon dieu, mais à quoi je pensais ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je suis folle ! C'est la seule explication !*, se lamenta Sybyl en gagnant la salle de classe. A peine eut-elle poussé la porte qu'elle se rendit compte d'un problème : la classe était vide.

*Est-ce que je me serais trompée de local ?*

Réfléchissant à son emploi du temps du jour, elle déposa ses affaires à sa place et s'apprêtait à aller jeter un coup d'œil dehors quand Iris fit irruption.

« Oh, Sybyl, tu es là ! Génial ! Dis, est-ce que tu saurais me prêter tes notes du dernier cours de Faraize ? Les miennes sont incomplètes, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais à ce moment-là mais certainement pas au cours ! »

« Oui, pas de souci, je les ai avec. » Sybyl feuilleta son classeur et lui tendit quelques feuilles couvertes d'une écriture nette et élégante. « Tiens, c'est tout ce que j'ai. J'espère que ça ira. »

« Ce sera de toute façon mieux que ce que j'ai. Merci. Je te les rends demain, sans faute. »

« Ok. Dis, tu sais où est passé tout le monde ? Même le prof est absent ! »

« C'est normal enfin, tu as oublié qu'on avait études libres aujourd'hui ? »

« Mince ! Oui, ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit! Pas étonnant que personne ne soit là ! »

« Hé oui, tout le monde s'est trouvé un petit coin tranquille pour réviser. Ou faire autre chose ! »

« Evidemment ! Tiens, tu es au courant pour la course d'orientation ? »

« La quoi ? Non ! D'où tiens-tu ça ? »

« Peggy, bien sûr. Apparemment, le lycée organiserait une course d'orientation pour récolter des fonds. »

« C'est une chouette idée. Ca peut être bien, c'est bon pour l'esprit de groupe et tout ça. Bon allez, je file avant que mon coin ne soit pris ! Encore merci pour les notes. »

*Bon, hé bien… Moi, je vais aller m'allonger dans l'herbe, histoire de me détendre et de profiter du soleil.*

Sybyl tourna le dos à la porte et se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires quand une voix la fit sursauter : elle se retourna vivement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Capucine.

« Oh, bonjour. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. »

« Bonjour Capucine. Tu cherches un endroit pour réviser ? »

« On peut dire ça, oui. »

« Si tu veux rester ici, ne te gêne pas pour moi, je m'en allais justement. »

« C'est vrai ? Super. Merci. »

« Pas de quoi. Tiens tu as entendu parler de la course d'orientation ? »

« Oui, Peggy m'a mise au courant. Je vais me faire dispenser, j'ai horreur du sport, les tenues sont vraiment pas classes. »

« Euh… Je trouvais ça sympa. Bon allez, j'y vais. »

La jeune femme sortit, laissant Capucine s'installer. Apercevant Nathaniel au fond du couloir, elle lui fit un signe de la main et un sourire avant de se diriger vers les portes… Où attendait, nonchalamment appuyé au chambranle sur une épaule… Castiel.

*Et m…. ! Respire, respire ! Avec un peu de chance, il n'est pas là pour moi…*

Elle ignora le petit pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit à l'idée de ne pas être celle qu'il attendait et, carrant les épaules, avança vers la sortie… Et le jeune homme.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il lui fit un petit sourire en coin et se redressa ; plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle paniquait et, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur, elle était au bord de la nausée.

*Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il y a de si génial à être amoureuse…*

Remarquant qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, elle le prit de vitesse : « Peggy t'a parlé de la course ? »

Les yeux de Castiel pétillèrent d'amusement et son sourire se fit gentiment moqueur : « Non. Mais comme tu es là et que tu as l'air d'être au courant, tu vas pouvoir tout me dire. »

Sybyl déglutit et hocha la tête : « Je sais pas grand-chose. Juste que le lycée va organiser une course d'orientation pour récolter des fonds. Si tu veux en savoir plus, il faut aller demander à Peggy. Elle ne m'a peut-être pas tout dit, après tout, je n'ai pas été très agréable ce matin. »

« S'il faut être agréable, j'ai aucune chance alors autant rester avec toi. »

« En fait… J'allais étudier. »

« Et ? »

« Et… Je vais pas être d'une compagnie très passionnante… Tu préfèrerais peut-être faire autre chose. »

« T'en fais pas pour moi. Allez, je te suis. »

« Ok. », répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'érable qui ombrageait la cour, ayant la sensation de se rendre à l'échafaud alors qu'elle le sentait lui emboîter le pas.

Arrivée près du grand arbre, elle déposa son sac contre le tronc, sortit son livre de maths, étendit sa veste dans l'herbe, du côté ensoleillé, et s'allongea sur le ventre : ouvrant son manuel, elle le parcourut rapidement et, parvenue au chapitre souhaité, se plongea dans ses révisions, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer son compagnon. Souriant toujours, Castiel se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« De ? »

« La course. »

« Oh. Ca peut être sympa. Je ne sais pas franchement me faire une idée avec aussi peu de détails. Et toi ? »

« Bah, tant qu'on manque les cours… »

« Comme si tu avais besoin d'excuses pour sécher. », répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle redirigea son attention sur son cours ; le jeune homme l'observa en silence quelques instants puis se pencha par-dessus son épaule, examinant d'un œil distrait les calculs, déclenchant un frisson involontaire chez l'étudiante.

« Tu… Les maths t'intéressent tout à coup ? », parvint-elle à articuler.

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, alors ? »

« Je m'ennuie. »

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

Soudain, Castiel tendit le bras et lui prit le livre des mains.

« Hé ! »

Il le feuilleta un instant puis le déposa à côté de lui, hors de portée de son amie. Consciente qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le récupérer, elle roula sur le dos, s'étira et, poussant un soupir de bien-être, passa un bras sous sa tête tandis qu'elle repliait l'autre sur ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit un mouvement à sa droite et une forme lui cacha le soleil.

« Bouge, tu gâches ma séance de bronzage. », dit-elle en souriant.

« J'en suis bouleversé. »

Elle grogna et, lentement, retira son bras de son visage : soulevant les paupières, elle plongea les yeux directement dans ceux du jeune homme.

« Alors… Je te tracasse ? »

Il nota avec intérêt le rougissement instantané qui empourpra ses joues pourtant, elle répondit avec humour et légèreté : « A titre purement professionnel. »

« C'est-à-dire ? », demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Hé bien, tu es un voisin de cours très agréable : discret, silencieux, peu encombrant. Je détesterais être privée de ta compagnie parce que tu n'as pas passé tes examens. »

Castiel rit : « Aucun souci à te faire à ce sujet, c'est pas parce que je suis absent en cours que je ne maîtrise pas la matière. »

« Quel soulagement ! », ironisa Sybyl.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire complice avant que le jeune homme ne se penche un peu plus vers elle : « Et c'est tout ? »

« Je… Euh… Oui. », bégaya-t-elle en fuyant son regard.

« Tut tut tut tut ! Ne mens pas, jeune fille, c'est très mal élevé ! », la taquina-t-il en lui tapotant le nez de l'index.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure un instant, débattant avec elle-même sur la tenue à suivre, puis, décidant de rester naturelle, elle le fixa dans les yeux et se lança… Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire quand une voix les fit sursauter.

« Sybyl ? »

Jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, elle aperçut le délégué principal, visiblement très embarrassé.

« Nathaniel ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Euh… »

« Castiel, pousse-toi de là. », rouspéta la jeune fille, coincée sous lui.

« Non. On a une conversation à finir. », tournant la tête vers le jeune homme, il lança : « Tu vois pas que tu gênes, non ? Tire-toi. »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle. Et je n'insisterais pas si ce n'était pas important. »

Lassée d'attendre le bon vouloir de Castiel, Sybyl enroula les bras autour de son cou et d'une torsion du corps, le fit basculer sous elle, inversant leurs positions : elle lui fit un petit sourire moqueur devant son air stupéfait et se tourna vers Nathaniel.

« Je suis toute à toi. Qu'y a-t-il de si important que tu sois prêt à braver la colère légendaire de Castiel ? »

« Hé ! J'suis là, je te rappelle, j't'entends ! », ronchonna le concerné.

« Silence, toi. », rit –elle en lui administrant une petite tape sur la jambe.

« Il y a un appel pour toi, au secrétariat. Le correspondant est plutôt… Insistant. »

« Je viens. Aide-moi à me relever. », répondit-elle en lui tendant une main.

Il la saisit et la tira sur ses pieds ; elle épousseta son jean et jeta un regard au jeune homme toujours étendu dans l'herbe et qui arborait un air mécontent.

« Je reviens tout de suite. Tu m'attends ? »

« Ouais. On n'en a pas fini, toi et moi. », il fit sonner sa phrase comme une menace mais la jeune femme ne fut pas dupe et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Super. »

Elle accompagna Nathaniel jusqu'au secrétariat et prit l'appel tandis qu'il se replongeait dans sa paperasse habituelle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle raccrochait.

« Tout va bien ? », s'enquit le délégué.

« Pas de souci. Mes parents. »

« Pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas appelée sur ton portable ? »

« Ils voulaient s'assurer que j'étais bien au lycée. Ils deviennent suspicieux avec l'âge. », plaisanta-elle.

« J'en ai bien l'impression. », sourit-il en retour.

« Tiens, c'est vrai, cette histoire de course d'orientation ? »

« Mais… Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Peggy, bien sûr. »

« Quelle fouineuse, celle-là ! Oui, c'est vrai, le lycée organise cette course pour récolter des fonds. »

« C'est une idée sympa. Un peu originale mais sympa. »

« Tu trouves ? J'avais un peu peur que ça ne plaise pas. »

« Aucun risque. Et puis, ça remplace une journée de cours : rien que pour ça, les élèves seront partants. »

« Tu as probablement raison. »

« Allez, je te laisse. Si je traîne, Castiel va me passer un savon. », lâcha-t-elle en riant avant de disparaître dans le couloir sous le regard amusé de Nathaniel.

Elle était presque aux portes quand elle fut violemment tirée en arrière : trébuchant, elle se remit difficilement d'aplomb et se retrouva face à une Ambre clairement remontée.

« Toi ! Tu vas arrêter de tourner autour de chaque mec de ce lycée, compris ? Arrête de monter la tête à mon frère et laisse mon Castiel tranquille ! »

« Ton Castiel ? C'est une blague ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! Mais tu te tiens à carreaux, maintenant, ou tu vas le regretter ! »

« Ecoute, princesse, tes parents te mangent probablement dans la main et tes groupies font peut-être tes quatre volontés mais tes grands airs ne m'impressionnent pas. Alors maintenant, tu me lâches. Je parle à Nathaniel si je veux et je fréquente Castiel si je veux aussi ! Les seuls qui ont quelque chose à dire, ce sont eux et moi. »

« Tu vas le regretter, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! », hurla Ambre, hystérique. Levant les yeux au ciel, Sybyl se détourna, ce qui redoubla la colère de la blonde qui se jeta sur elle, toutes griffes dehors. « Et ne me tourne pas le dos quand je te parle ! », fit-elle en la poussant contre les casiers.

Le dos et l'arrière de la tête de la jeune femme heurtèrent rudement le métal : un peu sonnée, elle secoua la tête pour éclaircir sa vision et aperçut la bimbo lever la main. Mue par l'instinct, elle croisa les bras devant son visage pour se protéger mais la paume d'Ambre n'atteignit jamais son but. Surgissant d'on ne sait où, Castiel lui attrapa le poignet, bloquant son geste. Un silence de mort tomba sur le trio : le jeune homme fixait rageusement la blonde qui paraissait se liquéfier sur place tandis que Sybyl lançait des regards nerveux de tous côtés.

*Manquerait plus qu'on se fasse attraper par la directrice !*

« J'espère que tu as une excellente explication à tout ça, Ambre. », grinça Castiel.

« Tu me fais mal. Lâche-moi. », murmura-t-elle en retour.

Le jeune homme resserra sa poigne, la faisant grimacer.

« Pourquoi allais-tu la frapper ? »

« C'est… Je… J'en ai marre, de la voir vous accaparer, mon frère et toi ! Il faut que quelqu'un lui montre sa place ! »

« Sa place ? », rugit le jeune homme, absolument furieux.

Alerté par le bruit, Nathaniel sortit et bondit au secours de sa sœur.

« Castiel ! Lâche-la ! Tu es fou ! »

Relâchant sa prise, Castiel recula et passa un bras protecteur autour de Sybyl.

« Dis ça à ta sœur ! Elle s'apprêtait à la frapper quand je suis intervenu ! »

« Quoi ? Ambre ! »

« Mais… Mais… Il m'a fait mal ! Regarde mon poignet ! Il est tout rouge ! », couina-t-elle plaintivement.

L'ignorant, le délégué se tourna vers Sybyl, toujours silencieuse : « Tu n'as rien ? »

« Non. Grâce à Castiel. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine. »

« Tu vois ! Tu ne t'occupes que d'elle ! », cria Ambre, à nouveau en colère.

« Ca suffit ! Arrête de faire ta gamine pourrie gâtée ! Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne ! », répliqua sèchement Nathaniel.

Vexée, sa sœur tourna les talons.

« Au fait, Ambre ! A partir de maintenant, tu laisses ma copine tranquille ! », cingla Castiel en resserrant son étreinte sur Sybyl qui rougit.

Ambre lança un regard meurtrier à la jeune fille et s'engouffra dans une salle vide dont elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle.

Sybyl poussa un soupir et s'appuya un peu plus contre Castiel ; celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit doucement : « Tout va bien ? »

« Parfaitement. Merci. »

Dirigeant son attention vers le délégué principal, elle esquissa un sourire hésitant : « Et merci à toi aussi, Nathaniel. Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais avertir la directrice, ça ne peut plus durer. A plus tard. », dit-il en les laissant.

Après un moment de silence, le jeune homme émit un petit rire : « Je peux pas te laisser seule deux minutes sans que tu aies des ennuis ! »

« Il faut croire que tu es mon chevalier protecteur. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, au fait ? »

« Je commençais à trouver le temps long. Je suis venu te ramener par les oreilles. On a une discussion à finir, tu te rappelles ? »

« Je crois que c'est fait, non ? D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu me demander mon avis avant de décider de faire de moi ta copine, non ? », sourit-elle.

« Ca a pas eu l'air de te déranger. »

« Je me suis dit que c'était une façon de tenir Ambre tranquille »

« C'était bien pensé mais non. »

« Alors… Quoi ? Je t'intéresse ? »

Castiel rit : « T'as une drôle de façon de présenter les choses. »

« Très bien, je t'écoute alors. »

« Ah non, gamine, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Il me semble que c'est toi qui avais quelque chose à me dire. »

Sybyl rougit, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, assura son équilibre en s'appuyant sur ses épaules et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

Castiel la regarda, un sourire timide aux lèvres ; il repoussa une mèche de cheveux argent de devant ses yeux et lui répondit en rosissant un peu : « Moi aussi. »

Elle lui sourit, enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule et chuchota : « Super. »

Il rit et passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux : « Comme tu dis. »

Au bout d'un moment, les deux adolescents se séparèrent à contrecœur.

« J'ai un petit creux. Tu veux quelque chose ? », demanda la jeune fille.

« Non merci. Je retourne surveiller tes affaires. Dépêche-toi. », lui répondit-il en souriant.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et, tandis que Castiel sortait, elle se dirigea vers le distributeur : elle se prit deux barres chocolatées et en mangea une sur place, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Heureuse.

*Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tout le monde cherche l'amour…*, songea-t-elle rêveusement.

La barre qui lui restait lui fut soudain arrachée des mains : revenant à la réalité, elle vit le reflet d'Ambre dans la vitre du distributeur. Poussant un profond soupir, elle se retourna : « Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point mais je ne cherche pas les ennuis. On a qu'à s'éviter. »

Livide, la jeune femme cracha : « Je t'ai vue, avec Castiel. Je ne te laisserai pas gagner. Je ne ferai plus rien pour l'instant mais dès que tu feras un faux pas, et tu en feras un, je serai là. Je trouverai bien un moyen de vous séparer. »

Tournant les talons, elle disparut dans le fond du couloir, rejointe par ses deux acolytes.

Sybyl hésita un moment entre la rattraper et reprendre son biscuit, la suivre et se venger ou tout simplement laisser tomber. Finalement, fatiguée de se battre avec Ambre et impatiente de rejoindre Castiel, elle haussa les épaules et sortit du lycée d'un pas dansant : dès qu'elle repéra le jeune homme, un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres malgré elle.

*C'est vrai que ça rend bête, être amoureux.*, se dit-elle avec amusement.

En grande conversation avec Lysandre, Castiel ne l'aperçut que lorsqu'elle fut à leurs côtés : un sourire identique au sien apparut sur son visage et il l'attira contre lui dès qu'elle eut salué leur ami. Celui-ci regarda le couple d'un air entendu, faisant rougir la jeune fille qui combla le silence avec le premier sujet lui venant à l'esprit.

« Tu sais que le lycée va organiser une course d'organisation pour récolter des fonds ? »

« C'est ton sujet bateau, aujourd'hui ? », rit Castiel.

« Hé ! », s'exclama-t-elle en lui filant un coup de coude dans les côtes en souriant.

« Non, je n'étais pas au courant. C'est une idée originale, au moins. », répondit Lysandre.

« Je ne vous ai pas interrompus, au moins ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

« On discutait juste de la prochaine répétition. »

« En fait, je venais chercher Castiel. Il a, apparemment, oublié que je l'attendais depuis 30 minutes au sous-sol. », rectifia Lysandre.

« Oh, désolée, c'est ma faute. »

« Tu l'as retenu en otage ? »

« Euh… Non. »

« Alors, c'est sa faute, pas la tienne. », répondit-il en souriant.

« Ouais bon ça va. Désolé. Ca m'est sorti de la tête. On peut peut-être remettre ça ? »

Lysandre écarquilla les yeux, surpris : visiblement, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme d'annuler une séance.

« T'en fais pas pour moi, vas-y. »

« Qui te dit que ça a un rapport avec toi ? », la taquina-t-il.

Lysandre fronça un peu les sourcils, ennuyé par le manque de galanterie de son ami, mais Sybyl n'en tint pas compte : elle savait que Castiel était maladroit, spécialement avec les sentiments, et sentait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité dans son ton. Plutôt que se vexer, elle fit la moue et lui planta l'index dans l'estomac : « Ca a plutôt intérêt à avoir un lien avec moi, sinon, je vais me fâcher. »

Castiel rit et lui prit la main, entrelaçant tendrement leurs doigts : « Très bien, j'avoue. J'aimerais rester avec toi. »

« Vas jouer. »

« Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? »

« J'adorerais te garder près de moi. Mais je vais étudier. Et toi, tu vas t'ennuyer. Et m'empêcher de réviser. Alors vas profiter de mon temps d'études pour faire quelque chose qui te plaît. Et puis, tu l'as fait attendre 30 minutes, tu lui dois bien une répétition. »

Voyant qu'il hésitait, elle insista : « On se verra après. File. »

« Très bien. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger de là. », finit-il par dire en se levant, vaincu.

« A tantôt. », acquiesça la jeune femme.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent tandis qu'elle se replongeait dans son manuel.

Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à focaliser son attention sur son cours, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose… Castiel. Abandonnant sa tentative d'études, elle s'allongea sur le dos et laissa son esprit vagabonder : elle n'avait rien prévu de tout ça mais elle n'allait certainement pas se plaindre du déroulement de la journée ! Son portable vibra, troublant le cours de ses rêveries : voyant s'afficher le nom de sa cousine, elle poussa un soupir et décrocha.

« Tata. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour démarrer la machine à café ? »

…

« Fantastique. Et tu m'appelles en plein milieu de la journée pour… Pour quoi, exactement ? »

…

« Comment ça, Damien a appelé à la maison ? Pourquoi il n'a pas téléphoné sur mon portable ? »

…

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

…

« Ben voyons. Bref. Ca tombe bien, on a quartier libre cet après-midi. C'est-à-dire dans… 5 minutes. »

…

« Oui, ce sera plus facile si on se retrouve devant le lycée et qu'on y va ensemble. Tu risquerais de te perdre. »

…

« Ok, à tout de suite. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Tata sautillait devant les grilles en lui faisant de grands signes : Sybyl sourit en rangeant ses affaires, amusée malgré elle par l'enthousiasme sans faille de sa cousine. Elle s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand une pensée l'arrêta net : comment allait-elle prévenir Castiel ?

Si elle n'avait à se soucier d'avertir personne de son départ jusqu'à ce matin, à présent, ce n'était plus le cas…

*Hors de question d'aller les déranger pendant leur répétition. Je ne peux demander à personne de le prévenir quand il aura fini : déjà, je ne sais pas quand il aura fini et puis je ne peux pas être sûre que mon message lui soit bien remis… Si seulement j'avais son numéro, je lui enverrais un sms mais… Hé ! Ca, c'est une idée ! Suffit de demander à Nathaniel, il doit avoir les numéros de tous les élèves ! En espérant qu'il acceptera de me le donner, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très… déontologique.*

Elle fit signe à Tata qu'elle revenait et courut jusqu'à la salle des délégués où elle trouva le jeune homme en train de ranger quelques formulaires.

« Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? La journée est finie et demain, c'est les examens. Tu devrais rentrer étudier. »

« J'y allais, justement. Mais j'aurais un service à te demander. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Ah ? », dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, amusée.

« Ou presque ! », se rattrapa-t-il en souriant.

« J'aurais besoin du numéro de portable de Castiel. »

« Et… Tu ne le lui demandes pas parce que… ? »

« Il est avec Lysandre. On avait prévu de se retrouver après mais j'ai un imprévu et je dois partir maintenant. Et je ne veux pas m'en aller sans le prévenir. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'interrompre leur répétition. »

« Hé bien… »

« Allez, il me l'aurait donné si j'avais pensé à lui demander. Et ça restera entre nous. Promis. »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant puis se dirigea vers une armoire, tira une colonne et en sortit un dossier : il l'ouvrit, le parcourut rapidement et griffonna sur un morceau de papier qu'il lui tendit en souriant.

« Merci, Nath, je te revaudrai ça ! Allez, je file. A demain ! »

L'étudiante rejoignit Tata, qui s'impatientait, et les deux jeunes filles se mirent en route. Tout en écoutant sa cousine babiller d'une oreille distraite, elle sortit son portable, encoda le numéro de Castiel et rédigea discrètement un message : _Salut, c'est moi. Désolée, j'ai du partir, obligations familiales. J'espère que la répèt s'est bien passée. Révise quand même un peu, je compte sur toi pour être mon voisin invisible l'an prochain ! A demain. Sybyl_

Elle l'envoya et rangea son GSM, soulagée que sa cousine n'ait rien remarqué : dans le cas contraire, elle aurait du se battre pour empêcher Tata de s'en saisir et de lire sa correspondance.

Très vite, elles parvinrent au complexe sportif et Sybyl pu savourer le spectacle impayable d'un Damien littéralement assailli par une folle furieuse. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle parvint à conserver son sérieux malgré l'air échevelé et le regard furieux de son entraineur : dès qu'il réussit à se débarrasser de son assaillante, ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

« Bon, on laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui. Mais honnêtement, si c'était pour jouer aussi mal que ça, il était inutile de venir ! »

« Oh ça va, t'exagère. Et puis, je t'avais dit que je préférais reporter, non ? »

« Si on m'avait dit, au début de l'année, que tu ferais passer une fille avant la musique, je pense que je l'aurais envoyé consulter. »

Castiel se contenta de grogner d'un air mal à l'aise, arrachant un sourire à Lysandre.

« Elle est sympa, en tout cas. Et très jolie. », lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.

Le guitariste le fusilla aussitôt du regard, le faisant secouer la tête, amusé.

« Bon, je vais y aller. J'ai encore quelques chapitres du cours d'histoire à réviser. Ne tarde pas trop à t'y mettre. »

« Ouais, j'vais y penser. Mais j'ai d'abord une demoiselle à raccompagner. »

« Elle parviendra peut-être à te faire étudier, qui sait. »

Les deux garçons quittèrent le local et se séparèrent, Lysandre se dirigeant vers la sortie et Castiel l'érable sous lequel l'attendait Sybyl.

Ou… Aurait du l'attendre, rectifia-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, constatant l'absence de la jeune fille et de ses affaires.

Il décida d'attendre un moment, au cas où elle reviendrait mais, après 10 minutes d'attente, il fut obligé de reconnaître qu'elle était partie. Furieux, il quitta le lycée d'un pas rageur et alla s'enfermer chez lui, bien décidé à passer sa rage sur ce qui lui tomberait sous la main. Dès qu'il eut claqué la porte derrière lui, il jeta son sac dans l'entrée, ôta son blouson, récupéra son portable et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Remarquant la présence d'un nouveau message, il l'ouvrit et… Se figea. Il le lut, puis le relut et le relut encore. Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres : il était contrarié, bien sûr, mais c'était tout. Contrarié de ne pas avoir pu passer l'après-midi avec elle, comme prévu. Même si, en réalité, ils n'avaient rien prévu d'autre que de se retrouver après sa répétition. Et comment avait-elle eu son numéro ? Il était certain de ne pas le lui avoir donné, pourtant. Décidément, elle était étonnante. D'humeur plus légère, il appuya sur _Répondre _et tapa rapidement : _Hé, gamine ! Poser un lapin au premier rencard, c'est pas très sympa ! Tu m'en dois un !_ _Tu fais quoi ? Et comment t'as eu mon numéro ?_

Il envoya son message et attendit impatiemment la réponse, qui ne tarda pas : _Techniquement, je ne t'ai pas posé de lapin vu que je t'ai prévenu. Je rentre chez moi. J'ai réussi à semer ma cousine, je devrais être tranquille jusque ce soir. Ah ah, mystère, compte pas sur moi pour te dévoiler tous mes secrets._

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

_Etudier. Y a examens demain, je te rappelle. Et tu ferais bien de faire pareil._

_Pas envie. Il fait beau. Une promenade ? Démon serait content de te revoir._

_Et je serais ravie de revoir ce beau garçon mais là, je suis prise par un cours de maths pas commode. Allez, je te laisse, je prends une douche et je m'y mets. Et j'éteins mon portable, pour éviter que tu t'amuses à m'ennuyer ! A demain._

_Pfff, petite joueuse ! Allez, tu étudieras après._

Il attendit un instant mais, ne recevant pas d'accusé de réception, comprit qu'elle avait effectivement éteint son téléphone. Il s'allongea un moment, bras croisés sous la tête, fixant distraitement le plafond. Soudain, il se leva et, enfilant sa veste, sortit à grandes enjambées.

Sybyl émergea de la salle de bains, enroulée dans une serviette éponge et les cheveux encore humides. Elle enfila le débardeur rouge et le short de sport noir qu'elle avait négligemment jeté sur son lit et se passa un coup de brosse. Soudain, elle sursauta : croyant avoir entendu un petit bruit sec, elle diminua le volume de la radio et tendit l'oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelque chose heurta la vitre : surprise, elle ouvrit le battant, se pencha… Et crut avoir une hallucination : là, en bas, l'air détaché et les mains dans les poches, se tenait Castiel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Paraît que je devrais me mettre à étudier… Seulement, je cale sur un problème de maths et comme c'est ce que tu révises, je me suis dit que tu pourrais sûrement m'aider. »

Riant, elle s'accouda à la balustrade : « T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? »

Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant : « Bon, tu me fais entrer ? »

« Hum… J'hésite… », minauda-t-elle.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard dur : « Dépêche, gamine, si tu veux pas que je me fâche. »

« Ouh, je tremble de peur ! J'arrive. »

Elle dévala l'escalier et fit entrer son invité.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de te mettre au travail ? »

« Le coup des maths, c'était un prétexte, hein. J'ai pas besoin d'aide. », fit-il en lui lançant un regard en biais.

« Je sais. Mais moi, je vais vraiment réviser. Et vu que tu es là et que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, autant t'y mettre aussi. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais elle fut plus rapide : « Sauf si tu préfères repartir directement, bien sûr. »

Il fronça les sourcils puis soupira : « C'est bon, t'as gagné. »

Sybyl lui sourit et le mena au salon où ses cours et manuels étaient disposés sur la table basse.

« Installe-toi où tu veux, mets-toi à l'aise et choisis ton sujet. », dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans le grand 4 places, ses maths à la main.

Tandis que Castiel piochait un sujet au hasard, elle s'allongea sur le ventre, posa les feuilles devant elle, croisa les jambes et débuta sa lecture.

« C'est comme ça que tu étudies ? »

Relevant les yeux, elle croisa brièvement le regard amusé du jeune homme avant de se replonger dans ses notes : « Hum hum. Je trouve cette position confortable »

Il l'observa un instant puis vint s'assoir par terre, adossé au canapé, à hauteur de son épaule. La sentant se crisper, il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif : « Je bouge, si tu veux. »

« Non, j'aime t'avoir près de moi. », avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

« Tant mieux, moi aussi. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis se concentrèrent sur leurs cours respectifs.

Trois heures et une pause grignotage plus tard, ils se séparaient, satisfaits de leur après-midi et fin prêts pour le lendemain. La jeune femme prépara le dîner et, lorsque Tata arriva, elles mangèrent en se racontant leur journée, Sybyl évitant toutefois soigneusement de mentionner Castiel.

La jeune femme se mit au lit tôt : elle hésita un instant à envoyer un message au jeune homme mais décida finalement de s'abstenir.

*Aucune envie qu'il me trouve collante ou envahissante. Surtout dès le premier jour !*

Poussant un soupir, elle se blottit dans ses couvertures et s'endormit.

A 7h30, fraîche et dispose, elle ferma la porte d'entrée de la maison.

« Salut ! »

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement : Castiel était adossé au cerisier du jardin.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Je vois ça. », répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose, hier ? »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« Toi. », répondit-il en rosissant.

« Oh ! »

Elle rougit fortement et après un instant à se regarder en chiens de faïence, le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge : « Bon, on y va ? On n'a pas révisé pour rien après tout. »

Elle lui sourit et ils gagnèrent le lycée ensemble, faisant une entrée remarquée et, si la plupart des regards étaient amusés ou chaleureux, celui d'Ambre, meurtrier, fit frissonner la jeune fille.

*Il faudra que je la tienne à l'œil, celle-là…*

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée : la sonnerie retentit, indiquant le début de la journée et donc des examens. Elle échangea un regard avec son compagnon et ils se rendirent en salle de classe.

« Enfin fini ! Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, non ? », demanda Sybyl en s'étirant.

« C'était plutôt positif. », répondit Lysandre sans trop s'avancer.

« Sans problème, sauf pour le français, je suis pas trop sûre de moi sur ce coup. », avoua Kim.

« Et maintenant, c'est quoi votre programme ? », s'enquit Iris.

« Aucune idée. Mes parents ont parlé de partir pour la semaine mais je n'en sais pas plus. », dit Violette.

« Je vais retrouver Leigh. On ira probablement à la plage. Hein, Lysandre ? », fit Rosalya.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vous accompagner, je n'aime pas trop ça. », hésita-t-il.

« C'est une bonne idée, j'irai peut-être aussi. », dit Sybyl, songeuse.

« Ca dépendra du temps pour moi. Et du bon bouloir de ma sœur. », grimaça Nathaniel.

« Bon… On se retrouve tous dans une semaine au pire, alors ? Passez de bonnes vacances, profitez-en bien ! En forme pour la rentrée, surtout pour la course d'orientation ! », lança Rosalya avant de disparaître, entraînant Lysandre à sa suite.

Le petit groupe se sépara, chacun récupérant ses affaires et quittant le lycée. Castiel, qui était resté à l'écart à la sortie du local, rejoignit la jeune femme.

« Et toi, ça a été ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Pas trop mal. », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tant mieux. Tu as prévu quelque chose pour cette semaine ? »

« Rien de spécial, traîner, répéter… Comme d'habitude, quoi. »

« On se croisera peut-être alors. », le taquina-t-elle.

« Peut-être. », acquiesça-t-il en souriant.

Le portable de la jeune fille vibra dans sa poche : « Désolée. », dit-elle à son ami en décrochant.

« Allô ? »

…

« Quoi, maintenant ? Mais je… »

…

« Bon bon, ok, te fâche pas, j'ai compris. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle raccrocha d'un air dépité : « Je dois y aller… »

« J'ai cru comprendre ça. Un truc important ? », demanda-t-il, visiblement mécontent.

« Si on veut. », grogna-t-elle en balançant son sac sur son épaule. « Alors… A très vite ? »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle lui fit un sourire hésitant et s'en fut : tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui, s'interrogeant sur cet appel, elle rejoignit Damien pour une mise au point sur ses enchaînements, le choix de ses tenues et de la musique.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Les pieds dans l

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Tout d'abord, un tout grand sorry pour vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps: ce chapitre m'a vraiment donné du mal, je ne l'ai fini qu'il y a quelques minutes et je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait satisfaite...

Comme toujours, vos avis sont les bienvenus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bonne lecture !

Sunrai

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Les pieds dans l'eau<strong>

A 10h, Sybyl ouvrit lentement les yeux, savourant la sensation d'un réveil en douceur. Elle s'étira longuement, roula sur le ventre et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : le soleil brillait et le ciel était d'un beau bleu azur, sans trace de nuage à l'horizon ; la première journée des vacances s'annonçait bien !

Elle se leva sans se presser et, après un rapide saut dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller, descendit à la cuisine : elle se servit une tasse de lait et alla ouvrir la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin. S'accoudant à l'appui de fenêtre, elle se laissa bercer par le gazouillement des oiseaux, savourant la brise légère et douce qui jouait dans ses cheveux.

« Hé, salut le loir ! Enfin réveillée ! »

La jeune femme sursauta, manquant renverser son verre : regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle aperçut sa cousine qui s'affairait bruyamment dans le salon.

« Bonjour Tata. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, à t'agiter comme ça ? »

« J'ai pas chômé depuis ce matin ! Pendant que mademoiselle jouait à la Belle au bois dormant, j'ai fait la vaisselle, le ménage et la lessive ! »

« Et ça a du être épuisant, de remplir le lave-vaisselle, ranger les deux magazines qui traînaient sur la table basse et faire tourner le lave-linge ! », répondit Sybyl ironiquement.

« Ah, je suis contente que tu me comprennes ! », fit-elle en se perchant sur un tabouret de la cuisine. « Une idée de ce que tu vas faire de tes vacances ? L'entraînement mis à part, évidemment. »

« Non, rien en particulier. J'avais pensé aller à la plage. J'irai peut-être avec d'autres élèves. »

« Ne compte pas trop sur ma présence cette semaine en tout cas, j'ai prévu d'avancer dans mon projet de vacances ! »

« Pas de souci. Je te souhaite bonne chance. »

« Oh non, chérie, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la chance ! Il faut avoir de l'intuition, du flair, de l'inventivité, de la créativité, du … »

« Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris. Tu es formidable. »

« Absolument ! », dit-elle, rayonnante.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, moitié amusée, moitié exaspérée, et jeta un regard à l'horloge : 11h30.

*Je peux envoyer un message à Castiel, il doit être levé, maintenant.*, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire idiot.

Secouant la tête, elle se mit à la recherche de son portable : elle fouilla son sac, sa veste, sa chambre et revint au salon, perplexe.

*Réfléchissons… Où est-ce que je l'ai laissé… Quand je suis rentrée, hier, il était dans mon jean… Et je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir utilisé depuis…*

« Tata ! Tu as mis mon pantalon d'hier au linge ? »

« Bien sûr, mon ange ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! »

« Et… Tu as pensé à vider les poches ? »

« Mais non enfin ! Je ne voudrais pas fouiller dans ton intimité ! »

*Nom de … ! Pitié, non, non, non ! Faites que ce ne soit pas ça !*

La jeune femme se précipita à la buanderie, interrompit le programme et ouvrit la machine : elle éparpilla frénétiquement les vêtements trempés et savonneux, priant intérieurement pour se tromper. Soudain, en retournant un pantalon, elle tomba sur un petit téléphone noir.

*C'est pas vrai !*

Elle ramassa délicatement l'appareil inondé et le déposa sur un essuie : après avoir remis le linge dans le tambour et avoir relancé le cycle, elle tamponna avec précaution son portable. Même si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, elle ne perdait rien à essayer de le récupérer. Dès que l'eau cessa de ruisseler hors du GSM, elle l'emmena dans la salle de bains, sépara les différents éléments et, s'armant d'un sèche-cheveux et, surtout, de patience, entreprit de chasser la moindre goutte d'eau.

Deux heures plus tard, elle poussa un profond soupir et reposa l'appareil électrique : très attentivement, elle réassembla le téléphone et appuya sur le bouton d'allumage. Elle retint son souffle quelques instants, croisant mentalement les doigts, mais rien ne se produisit. Dépitée, elle balança son mobile désormais inutile sur son lit.

*Génial ! Reste à prévenir les parents et Damien. Heureusement que je garde leurs numéros sur mon bureau !*

Sybyl s'empara du fixe, appela son père et son entraîneur puis descendit avec la ferme intention de passer un savon à la responsable de son malheur… Qui, heureusement pour elle, avait disparu.

*Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Tata ! Et comment je vais m'arranger avec les copains pour aller à la plage ? Et prévenir Castiel ! Il va être furieux… Tu parles d'un début de journée pourri !*, songea-t-elle en grimaçant.

Elle monta s'habiller puis sortit et, suivant les conseils de ses parents, alla s'acheter un nouveau téléphone ainsi qu'une nouvelle carte SIM.

*Dire que je venais à peine de mémoriser mon numéro ! La poisse !*

De retour chez elle, elle mit en charge son achat et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en ronchonnant.

Trois heures plus tard, elle envoya un sms à ses parents et à Damien afin de leur communiquer son nouveau numéro et passa le reste de la journée étendue dans le hamac du jardin à lire, attendant le retour de sa cousine, mais, lorsqu'elle monta finalement se coucher, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. En se mettant au lit, elle pensa que, si le temps était toujours au beau fixe le lendemain, elle irait à la plage et, qui sait, elle y croiserait peut-être certains de ses camarades de classe. Et, avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait peut-être même à récupérer le numéro de Castiel…

*L'espoir fait vivre…*, pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

A peine éveillée, Sybyl sauta hors de son lit et alla tirer les rideaux : comme la veille, le soleil trônait dans une étendue bleue sans taches et le thermomètre extérieur annonçait déjà 14°C. Après une rapide douche, elle passa son maillot, enfila des vêtements par-dessus et fourra un tube de crème solaire, des lunettes de soleil, un livre et deux essuies de plage dans un sac qu'elle mit en bandoulière sur son épaule. Descendant les escaliers, elle aperçut sa cousine dans le vestibule, concentrée sur le laçage de ses bottines : encore fâchée contre elle, elle se contenta d'un rapide bonjour et se hâta vers la cuisine sans attendre de réponse. Elle se prépara quelques sandwichs et emballait le dernier lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, signalant le départ de Tata ; poussant un soupir, la jeune femme sortit une bouteille d'eau du frigo et, après avoir rangé son pique-nique, chaussa des sandales, attrapa un gilet et sortit prendre le bus.

Une heure plus tard, elle arrivait à l'arrêt Belle-Ile sous un soleil radieux : souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle mit ses lunettes et parcourut rapidement l'avenue centrale, puis la seconde rue à droite et descendit finalement une petite allée pavée menant directement à la plage. Parvenue à destination, elle se déchaussa, enfouit ses orteils dans le sable chaud et, fermant un instant les yeux, poussa un soupir de contentement. Mettant sa main en visière, elle parcourut la plage des yeux et, repérant un coin ombragé libre, alla y étendre sa serviette : elle se déshabilla, s'assit, posa son sac et, se saisissant de sa crème, s'enduisit méthodiquement de protection solaire en grimaçant.

*Ce serait idiot de me transformer en écrevisse simplement parce que je n'aime pas la sensation de ce… truc.*, pensa-t-elle en fronçant légèrement le nez.

Dès qu'elle eut rangé le tube, elle s'empara de son livre et, s'étendant sur le ventre, se plongea dans sa lecture. Une demi-heure plus tard, ayant envie de se baigner, elle reposa son ouvrage et se releva : elle s'étira longuement, savourant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, puis posa son sac sur sa serviette pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole sous un coup de vent et se dirigea vers la mer. Arrivée au bord de l'eau, elle y trempa les pieds en riant, chatouillée par le flux et le reflux des vagues sur ses chevilles. Elle était sur le point d'avancer quand elle entendit une voix familière crier son nom.

« Sybyl ! SYYYBYYYYYL ! »

Se retournant vivement, elle aperçut une jeune femme aux longs cheveux argent se diriger vers elle en lui faisant de grands signes.

« Rosalya ! », la salua-t-elle en souriant.

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu es ici toute seule ? »

« Bien merci, et toi ? Oui, ma cousine est fort occupée cette semaine. Et toi ? »

« Ca va aussi. Je suis venue avec Leigh et Lysandre. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? La plage seule, c'est pas drôle ! »

« C'est gentil mais je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer, tu sais : j'ai un livre et puis, j'ai l'habitude d'être seule. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

« Que tu es bête ! Si tu risquais de nous déranger, je ne t'aurais pas proposé de rester avec nous ! Allez, viens ! », ajouta Rosa en lui saisissant le bras d'autorité et en l'entraînant.

« D'accord, si tu insistes. Ca tombe bien, en fait, j'ai quelque chose à demander à Lysandre ! », fit Sybyl en ramassant ses affaires avant de suivre son amie.

« Ah oui ? Quoi ? »

« Le numéro de Castiel. »

« J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il te l'avait donné ! Après tout, vous êtes assez proches. », dit Rosalya, étonnée.

« Oh, il l'a fait ! Le souci, c'est qu'il était enregistré dans mon téléphone. Et que le dit téléphone a été victime d'une rencontre malheureuse et fatale avec le lave-linge… »

« Tu l'as oublié dans tes vêtements ? Tu es pire que Lysandre ! », s'exclama son amie en riant.

« Oh non, je n'y suis pour rien ! Ma cousine adorée s'est mise en tête de se transformer en fée du logis et… Enfin, disons que niveau distraction, elle bat ton futur beau-frère à plate couture ! Et ce n'est pas drôle ! », grogna-t-elle, ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité de Rosa.

Tout en discutant, elles dépassèrent les cabines de douche et arrivèrent à une étendue de sable doux donnant sur une petite crique et entourée de dunes, où étaient étendues trois serviettes sous deux grands parasols.

« Waw, vous êtes installés comme des rois ! », fit Sybyl, admirative. « Je n'aurais jamais trouvé cet endroit, sans toi ! »

« Oui, c'est notre petit coin de paradis. On y est tranquilles et au calme. », sourit Rosalya. « Tiens, voilà les garçons ! Leigh ! Lysandre ! Regardez qui j'ai trouvé ! »

« Sybyl, bonjour. Je ne t'ai plus vue depuis un bout de temps. Comment vas-tu ? », demanda Leigh en prenant sa fiancée dans ses bras.

« Bonjour. Très bien, merci. Et toi ? »

« Tant que Rosa est près de moi, je ne pourrais aller mieux. », répondit-il en souriant, faisant rougir la concernée.

« Bonjour Sybyl. Content de te voir. Castiel n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Lysandre, ça me fait plaisir aussi. Non, je suis venue seule. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Castiel, est-ce que tu aurais son numéro ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ? », répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sa cousine a lessivé son portable ! », révéla Rosalya, hilare.

« Rosa ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Enfin, voilà, ma carte SIM et mon téléphone sont morts. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le mémoriser. J'avais à peine retenu le mien, d'ailleurs ! », souffla la jeune femme, exaspérée.

« Je vois. C'est assez contrariant, effectivement. Je te le donnerais volontiers mais je ne le connais pas par cœur et je n'ai pas emporté mon GSM. »

« Oh… D'accord. Tant pis. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas trop fâché… », répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Ecoute, ce que je vais faire, c'est lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir de la situation dès que nous serons rentrés. Et je lui communiquerai ton nouveau numéro, comme ça, il pourra te contacter. Ca te va ? »

« Tu ferais ça ? C'est super, Lysandre, merci beaucoup ! Attends, je vais te noter ça ! », s'écria-t-elle, en farfouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'un bic et d'un bout de papier.

Dès qu'elle eut trouvé ce dont elle avait besoin, elle griffonna rapidement les quelques chiffres correspondant à son numéro et tendit le tout à Lysandre avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et empocha le papier.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si on allait s'assoir ? », demanda Rosa.

Les quatre jeunes gens gagnèrent les parasols et s'installèrent dessous pour se protéger du soleil : ils discutèrent un moment avant que Sybyl ne suggère une baignade. Sans surprise, les deux garçons déclinèrent la proposition mais Rosa, elle, sauta sur l'occasion.

« Laisse-moi juste un instant pour mettre de la crème et je suis à toi ! »

Rosalya fouilla rapidement son sac et son sourire se mua en une grimace déçue.

« Mince… J'ai oublié ma crème solaire… »

« Pas de souci, prend la mienne ! », fit Sybyl en lui tendant son tube. « Indice de protection maximale ! Avec des peaux claires comme les nôtres, y a pas le choix ! »

La jeune fille sourit et s'enduisit rapidement de crème pendant que Leigh lui badigeonnait le dos.

« Tu veux que je fasse ton dos ? », proposa gentiment Lysandre.

« Je l'ai déjà fait, mais merci d'y penser. », sourit Sybyl.

« Allez, allez, je suis prête maintenant, en avant ! », s'impatienta Rosalya.

Les deux amies passèrent un long moment à nager et à s'éclabousser en riant et ne sortirent de l'eau que lorsque leurs estomacs se rappelèrent à leurs bons souvenirs. Essoufflées et ruisselantes, elles regagnèrent les serviettes et se séchèrent sommairement. Les garçons ayant disparu, les filles s'accordèrent sur le fait que l'une irait chercher de quoi manger tandis que l'autre resterait sur place au cas où les déserteurs reviendraient entre-temps.

Ayant envie de se promener un peu, Sybyl se porta volontaire pour le ravitaillement et partit à la recherche d'un marchand quelconque : très vite, elle tomba sur un vendeur ambulant qui lui proposa des beignets à l'air délicieux. Son achat fait, elle rebroussa chemin et avait atteint les cabines de douche quand une petite balle en plastique tomba juste devant ses pieds : surprise, elle la ramassa et chercha des yeux le propriétaire. Un jeune homme blond, les cheveux en bataille, lui fit signe et s'approcha, l'air gêné.

« Ca alors, Nathaniel ! Comment vas-tu ? », demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

« Sy… Sybyl ? C'est toi ? »

« Bah oui, quoi, tu m'as déjà oubliée ? », le taquina-t-elle.

« Non ! Non, bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! C'est juste que je… Euh… Que tu… Enfin bon, je ne t'avais pas reconnue, c'est tout. », bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

« Tu es venu avec tes parents ? »

« Non. Juste avec… »

« Nathaniel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, enfin, je t'attends ! », fit une voix plaintive.

« Tu es là avec ta sœur ? Waw… Même en vacances, tu fais dans les bonnes œuvres ! », rit Sybyl.

« Disons qu'elle se sent un peu délaissée depuis le début de l'année et… Enfin, je lui ai promis de lui consacrer un peu plus de temps cette semaine. »

« C'est très gentil à toi. »

« Et toi ? Tu es seule ? »

« Hé oui, ma cousine est fort occupée et mes parents sont à l'étranger. »

« Je m'attendais à te voir en compagnie de Castiel… Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. J'ai eu un souci de téléphone, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas su m'arranger avec lui. Au fait, il faudra que je te communique mon nouveau numéro de portable. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ben pour mettre à jour mon dossier scolaire. C'est bien toi qui t'occupes de tout ça, non ? »

« Ah euh oui, oui, c'est moi. »

« Super. Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Ambre s'impatiente. »

« Ca… Ca te dirait de te joindre à nous pour une partie ? Ca ne doit pas être très drôle d'être à la plage toute seule. »

« C'est gentil mais ça va. J'ai croisé Rosa et elle m'a plus ou moins forcée à passer la journée avec elle. En plus, je suis certaine que ça ne plairait pas à ta sœur. Inutile de chercher les ennuis. D'ailleurs, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne veux pas manger froid ! »

« Oh… Oui, tu as raison… Mais si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas. »

« Merci Nath, tu es vraiment gentil. », dit la jeune fille en souriant, le faisant rougir.

« NATHANIEL ! »

Sybyl éclata de rire devant l'air décomposé de son ami et lui posa la main sur le bras avec un grand sourire : « Ah, comment résister à cette voix si douce ! Courage, je compatis ! »

Pour toute réponse, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et jeta un œil hésitant par-dessus son épaule : « Oui bon… Je ferais mieux d'y aller… »

« Hé ! N'oublies pas ça ! », fit la jeune fille en lui rendant la balle en plastique.

« Ah, oui, merci ! »

« Sur ce, je file apporter tout ça à Rosa et aux garçons ! Passe une bonne journée ! », le salua-t-elle en s'en allant.

La jeune fille se hâta de rejoindre ses amis, les garçons ayant réapparu durant son absence : les beignets furent rapidement engloutis et les quatre adolescents digérèrent tranquillement en se dorant au soleil.

Deux heures plus tard, l'heure du retour sonna pour Rosalya, Leigh et Lysandre.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer avec nous ? », demanda pour la dixième fois l'adolescente.

« Sûre et certaine, Rosa, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Mais tu vas t'ennuyer, toute seule ici. »

« Aucun risque, j'ai mon livre. Et puis, je devais passer la journée seule, au début, tu te rappelles ? C'est déjà bien gentil d'avoir passé du temps avec moi. J'ai passé un très bon moment grâce à vous, merci. »

« Bon… Si tu es décidée… »

« Absolument. En plus, je ne vais plus trop traîner non plus. Je vais lire un peu, peut-être me baigner encore une fois puis je rentrerai. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout ira bien. »

« D'accord. Dans ce cas, on se verra à la rentrée. »

« Oui. Au revoir vous trois. Et, Lysandre… N'oublie pas le message pour Castiel, s'il te plaît. »

« Le message ? Quel… », commença le jeune homme, perplexe.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe ! », affirma Rosalya en roulant des yeux.

« Merci ! », dit Sybyl en souriant, soulagée.

Les trois jeunes gens s'en allèrent et l'adolescente, s'étendant sur sa serviette, reprit sa lecture. Un chapitre plus loin, elle sentit la température baisser légèrement : jetant un œil à son portable, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà 16h30.

*Mince, j'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Si je veux pouvoir profiter une dernière fois de l'eau, j'ai intérêt à y aller maintenant !*

Rangeant ses affaires, elle cacha son sac sous un arbuste et se dirigea vers la mer : elle y entra et nagea un moment, savourant la caresse de l'eau tiède, le balancement des vagues, la brise légère qui s'était levée depuis peu. Elle fit la planche, se laissant porter brièvement par le courant, et ferma les yeux, s'immergeant totalement dans les sensations provoquées par l'océan. Soudain, une ombre la surplomba, lui cachant le soleil : rouvrant brusquement les yeux et abandonnant sa position relaxante, elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés à la va-vite, assez musclé, bronzé et aux superbes yeux bleu-verts qui la regardait, assis sur une planche de surf.

« Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? », s'enquit-il d'une voix agréable.

« Oui, merci. »

« Ah, tant mieux. On te voyant flotter comme ça, immobile, je me suis inquiété. Au fait, moi, c'est Dake. »

« Enchantée, je m'appelle Sybyl. »

« Tu es nouvelle ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans le coin. Une aussi jolie fille, je m'en souviendrais ! », ajouta-t-il d'un air charmeur.

« Euh… Pas exactement non. Je vis en ville, je suis simplement venue profiter un peu du beau temps. »

« Ah, et tu es venue seule ? »

« Eh bien… Oui. J'ai passé la journée avec des amis mais ils sont rentrés. D'ailleurs, je vais y aller aussi, il se fait tard. », ajouta-t-elle en esquissant un geste pour partir.

« Attends ! », fit Dake en lui saisissant le poignet.

Sybyl étrécit les yeux, appréciant peu d'être ainsi retenue, surtout par un illustre inconnu : il avait beau être séduisant et avenant, ça ne lui donnait pas tous les droits ! Elle le foudroya donc du regard mais visiblement, il ne comprit pas le message parce qu'il se contenta de lui décocher un sourire séducteur.

« Ca te dirait, de t'essayer au surf ? »

« Maintenant ? Il n'y a quasi pas de vagues. », répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

« Ah, ah, c'est vrai, c'est ce qui me manque le plus de mon pays natal. Là d'où je viens, il y a des vagues immenses, des rouleaux, des étendues planes à pertes de vue… Le bonheur de tous les surfeurs ! Mais bon, au moins tu ne prendrais aucun risque en essayant ici. »

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant à sa proposition : ça pouvait être sympa… Et puis, à part être un peu trop collant, il n'avait pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre…. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours lui coller son genou là où il le sentirait passer s'il devenait trop entreprenant…

« Ok, ça me va. », dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

« Super ! Allez, viens, on doit avoir pied pour commencer. »

Dès qu'ils eurent gagné un endroit moins profond, le jeune homme lui prit la main et l'aida à se hisser sur sa planche.

« Bon, mets-toi à genoux d'abord. Voilà. Tu sens le mouvement de l'eau ? Tu dois l'accompagner. Quand tu te sens prête, tu peux te redresser. Voilà, doucement. »

Dès qu'elle eut calqué sa respiration sur le ressac, elle se redressa lentement en station accroupie. Dake en profita pour glisser sa main de son bras à sa taille tandis que l'autre maintenait la planche en place. Elle se crispa sous le contact mais ne put décemment pas lui dire quoique ce soit : après tout, pour l'instant, il se contentait réellement de l'aider à conserver son équilibre… Elle serra donc les dents et ravala les mots acerbes qui lui venaient à la bouche, se concentrant à la place sur sa position.

« Détends-toi, tu te débrouilles très bien. », l'encouragea son professeur improvisé, se méprenant sur l'origine de sa tension.

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille décida d'en finir et, lentement, se redressa totalement, adoptant d'instinct une posture stable et souple. La main du garçon passa de sa taille à sa cheville, effleurant sa hanche et sa jambe sur toute sa longueur. Exaspérée, elle s'apprêtait à lui dire vertement de garder ses mains loin d'elle lorsqu'une vague plus forte que les autres renversa la planche, l'envoyant boire la tasse. Crachant et toussant, elle refit surface dans la seconde : encore aveuglée par l'eau salée, elle sentit deux bras musclés entourer vivement sa taille et l'attirer contre un torse ferme et chaud. S'essuyant les yeux, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses pectoraux et poussa, tentant de se dégager de son étreinte : pour toute réponse, il se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort.

« Tu vas bien ? », s'enquit le jeune homme d'un ton inquiet, lui posant une main sur la joue pour lui faire relever la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Ou… Oui. Oui bien sûr. Ce n'est qu'un peu d'eau. Tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plaît ? »

Avant que Dake n'ait eu l'occasion de lui répondre, un puissant aboiement leur fit tourner la tête vers la berge où un énorme molosse noir et feu les fixait d'un air réprobateur.

« Démon ! », s'écria Sybyl, ravie de revoir l'animal.

Elle se dégagea lestement et couru rejoindre le chien qui bondissait joyeusement sur la plage: à peine eut-elle quitté la mer que le beauceron lui sautait dessus, la faisant tomber sur le dos, et lui léchait allègrement le visage, la faisant rire aux éclats.

« Hé, le chien ! Bouge-toi de là ! Allez, laisse-la tranquille ! », intervint Dake, qui l'avait suivie hors de l'eau.

Lorsqu'il fit mine d'empoigner l'animal par le collier, celui-ci lui fit face en montrant les crocs et grogna d'un air mauvais.

« Touche pas à mon chien toi ! », claqua soudain une voix dure.

Surpris, le jeune homme retira vivement sa main et recula de plusieurs pas ; toujours couchée sur le sable, Démon campé défensivement au-dessus d'elle, Sybyl leva les yeux et aperçut l'adolescent rebelle. A l'envers et visiblement en colère, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire béatement.

« Castiel ! »

Il lui adressa à peine un regard avant de reporter son attention sur le surfeur.

« Démon ! File, mon grand, tu m'empêches de me relever ! », dit la jeune fille en le poussant gentiment.

Le molosse renifla un coup et la fixa d'un air songeur avant de faire un pas de côté et de s'assoir près d'elle : elle le caressa en riant et se releva en chassant les grains de sable qui s'étaient collés à son corps. A peine fut-elle debout que Dake lui prit la main et la tira contre lui : déséquilibrée, elle atterrit contre son torse et fut aussitôt entourée de ses bras. Entre ses mèches, elle aperçut Castiel crisper les poings, sa mâchoire se durcir et ses yeux lancer des éclairs.

*Aie… Ca s'annonce mal…*

« Tu devrais tenir ta bête en laisse si elle ne t'obéit pas ! C'est dangereux, elle aurait pu la blesser ! »

« Démon ne m'aurait rien fait, il est gentil ! », protesta la jeune fille en essayant de se soustraire à l'emprise du blond.

« A toi, peut-être. Mais il aurait pu blesser quelqu'un d'autre. », répliqua-t-il.

« Et t'es qui au juste, le surveillant de cette plage ? », ironisa Castiel.

« Non, simplement quelqu'un qui se soucie des gens. »

«Et tu veilles sur tout le monde d'aussi près ? », cingla-t-il en désignant Sybyl du menton.

L'expression du surfeur s'adoucit et, baissant les yeux sur la jeune fille dans ses bras, sourit.

« Non, elle, c'est un cas à part. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle rougit furieusement et, gigotant de plus belle, parvint enfin à se libérer. Plaquant ses cheveux humides en arrière, elle sourit au jeune homme et le remercia de ses leçons.

« Pas de quoi. Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à manger ? »

« Non, merci, c'est très gentil, mais j'ai déjà mangé. Et maintenant que mon copain est arrivé, je vais profiter un peu de sa présence avant de devoir rentrer. »

« Attends… Ce gars, c'est ton mec ? », demanda-t-il, visiblement stupéfait.

« Oui. C'est Castiel. », répondit-elle avec un grand sourire heureux.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que t'étais casée ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé en placer une, je te signale. », grommela-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Ouais, si tu le dis… Bon ben moi j'y vais. Salut les amoureux ! »

Il fit un geste de la main et, ayant récupéré sa planche, retourna surfer. Un silence gênant s'abattit sur le duo : remarquant que le jeune homme semblait absolument furieux, Sybyl se décida à le dérider un peu.

« Bonjour toi. », dit-elle d'une voix douce, « Ca va ? »

« Ca n'a jamais été mieux : ma copine ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis 3 jours et je lui tombe dessus en train de fricoter avec un surfeur peroxydé ! Pas la peine de te demander comment tu vas, toi ! », cracha-t-il. « Démon, au pied, on rentre ! »

Le beauceron, toujours assis près de la jeune fille, lança à son propriétaire un regard torve, se laissa tomber sur place et, posant sa truffe entre ses pattes, ferma les yeux, déclenchant l'hilarité de l'adolescente, ce qui ne fit que redoubler la colère de Castiel. Jetant la prudence aux orties, elle se jeta contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou : fermant les yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration, savourant son odeur et la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Dieu ce qu'il lui avait manqué ! Elle le sentit se crisper un peu plus et pensa avec amusement que s'il continuait ainsi, il allait se bloquer un muscle.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Vraiment. Pour ta gouverne, je ne flirtais pas avec Dake, j'essayais de m'en faire quitte. Mais il était particulièrement collant ! »

Penchant légèrement la tête en arrière, elle leva les yeux vers son visage : rencontrant son regard, elle y planta le sien, souhaitant lui faire passer tout son amour et sa sincérité.

« Et je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir contacté. Je voulais, vraiment. Mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon téléphone : j'ai perdu tous mes contacts et je n'avais pas noté ton numéro ailleurs. D'ailleurs, tu devrais bientôt recevoir un message de Lysandre pour te l'expliquer et te transmettre mon nouveau numéro. S'il n'oublie pas, bien sûr ! »

L'incertitude passa dans les prunelles brunes du rockeur : la jeune femme appuya sa paume sur le cœur de son ami.

« Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Si tu veux qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble, que ce soit en tant qu'amis ou… », elle fit une pause en rougissant, « … qu'autre chose, il va falloir que tu me fasses un peu confiance. »

Castiel ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque son GSM sonna : il le sortit brusquement de la poche de son jean et lut rapidement le message entrant.

_Salut ! J'ai croisé Sybyl sur la plage aujourd'hui, elle était seule alors elle a passé la journée avec Rosalya, Leigh et moi. Elle a eu un souci avec son téléphone, elle n'a plus aucun numéro et le sien a changé. Elle m'a fait promettre de te le communiquer et de te demander de la contacter au plus vite. Apparemment, tu lui manques. Heureusement que Rosa m'a rappelé de te prévenir sinon… A bientôt !_

Poussant un soupir, il rangea son portable et se retrouva face au sourire taquin de la jeune femme : il détourna les yeux et rougit, clairement gêné.

« Je dirais bien ''je te l'avais bien dit'' mais… », rit-elle.

Il eut la bonne grâce de paraître embarrassé et, marmonnant des excuses, se cacha dans les cheveux argentés.

« Excuses acceptées. Pour cette fois. », l'avertit-elle, mi-moqueuse mi-sérieuse.

« Ouais, ouais, ok, j'ai compris. Par contre, j'ai vraiment pas apprécié de te voir te faire tourner autour par cet abruti ! »

« Et j'ai détesté ses mains baladeuses ! Je ne savais pas comment me débarrasser de lui ! »

Le regard de Castiel se fit meurtrier et il l'attrapa par les épaules.

*Aie… J'aurais pas du dire ça !*, songea-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Quoi ? Comment ça, ''ses mains baladeuses'' ? Je vais lui casser les dents ! »

« C'est rien, laisse tomber ! Il ne s'est rien passé, ne te tracasse pas ! Tu penses, je lui en aurais collé une vite fait s'il avait été trop loin. Je suis là, avec toi. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ? », lui dit-elle avec un gentil sourire en lui posant une main sur sa joue.

Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla un bon coup, se détendant lentement : il secoua la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

« Ouais, ok. T'as raison. »

« Comme toujours ! », rit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui rendre son sourire.

« Ca te dirait de faire un tour avec moi ? J'étais venu pour promener le gros et je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion. »

« J'adorerais. En avant ! »

Elle récupéra son sac puis il lui prit la main, les faisant rougir tous les deux, et ils remontèrent la plage vers la jetée, faisant courir le chien en lui lançant un bâton pour lequel ils devaient se battre pour le récupérer et pouvoir le relancer. Une heure et demie plus tard, Démon commençant à fatiguer, les adolescents décidèrent de prendre le chemin du retour. En route, ils passèrent devant un glacier et s'en achetèrent une, chacun s'horrifiant du choix de l'autre.

« Mais enfin, regarde ce truc, c'est tout… Rose ! », fit Castiel d'un air dégoûté.

« Parce que ton chocolat-banane est mieux peut-être ? », rigola-t-elle en léchant son sorbet.

Il lui lança un regard amusé et, soudain, plongea sur le cornet de la jeune fille et donna un coup de langue à la boule framboise, surprenant Sybyl qui manqua de faire tomber sa sucrerie.

« Hé ! », protesta-t-elle en lui lançant un faux air outragé.

L'adolescent l'ignora, testant consciencieusement le goût de la glace.

« Alors ? », l'interrogea-t-elle finalement.

« Mouais. C'est pas aussi horrible que ça en a l'air. », concéda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« J'étais sûre que ça te plairait ! »

« Oh, t'emballes pas, j'ai pas dit ça ! »

« Bah, c'est juste parce que tu es trop timide pour l'avouer ! »

Ils continuèrent leur route en riant et en discutant de tout et de rien : de retour en ville, elle se tourna vers lui, s'apprêtant à lui dire au revoir, mais il lui reprit la main et se remit en marche.

« Ben… Tu vas où ? »

« Je te ramène chez toi. »

« Ah, j'étais sûre que tu étais un gentleman, en fait ! »

« Ne m'insulte pas, s'il te plaît. »

Sybyl ricana mais ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de le suivre en profitant de leurs derniers instants ensemble. Vite, trop vite à son goût, ils arrivèrent chez elle.

« Et voila, madame est arrivée. »

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. »

« Aucun problème. C'est sur mon chemin, de toute façon. »

« Merci quand même. On reste en contact, hein ? »

« Si une nouvelle catastrophe ne s'abat pas sur ton portable. », répondit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Très drôle ! »

« Je sais, je suis irrésistible ! »

« J'aurai vraiment tout entendu ! »

Démon soupira profondément et tira sur sa laisse, faisant rire les deux adolescents.

« Espèce de casse-pieds ! »

« Je crois qu'il veut y aller. Rentre bien. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue : il se redressait quand la jeune fille l'attrapa par le col de son blouson, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et, profitant de sa surprise, le tira doucement mais fermement vers elle et posa tendrement sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle maintint le contact quelques secondes, frôlant ses lèvres avec les siennes, puis le relâcha et s'écarta, souriant devant son expression stupéfaite.

« A plus tard, Castiel. », murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit une caresse au beauceron et, avec un dernier sourire au jeune homme toujours figé sur place, referma la porte de sa maison.

Elle passa le reste de la soirée dans un état second, extatique et rêveuse, rejouant sans cesse leur baiser (son premier !) dans sa tête, riant lorsque son air incrédule lui revenait en mémoire.

*J'espère que je ne l'ai pas choqué à lui en faire perdre la parole !*, songea-t-elle en pouffant comme une enfant.

Elle dîna sommairement, prit une longue douche bien chaude et, épuisée, se glissa dans son lit vers 22h. Elle envoya un message au jeune homme pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et, fermant les yeux, s'endormit presqu'aussitôt, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Un retour mouvementé

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolée d'avoir tant tardé à publier un nouveau chapitre mais je n'ai francement eu ni le temps ni l'inspiration nécessaire. Je désespérais un peu, d'ailleurs, et puis, tout d'un coup, je me suis mise à écrire et je n'ai plus su m'arrêter: ce chapitre est donc le fruit d'un seul jet, je n'ai pas vraiment relu pour l'instant 'là, je vais me coucher lol) donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, comme toujours !

Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Un retour mouvementé<strong>

Les quelques jours de vacances restant passèrent à toute vitesse, et, entre une visite surprise de ses parents et des entraînements de patinage plus intensifs et plus longs, le lundi de la rentrée arriva sans que Sybyl n'ait ne serait-ce qu'une minute à elle. Elle avait échangé quelques messages avec Castiel, bien sûr, mais elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux jour à la plage et… Leur baiser. Son _premier_ baiser. Elle avait passé la fin de la semaine à se repasser les événements en boucle et, si elle avait toujours des papillons dans le ventre au souvenir de ce moment de tendresse, elle se rappelait également avec une parfaite clarté le visage interdit du jeune homme et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'avait pas été trop loin, trop vite. C'est pourquoi, en ce matin de reprise des cours, elle hésitait devant sa garde-robe, incertaine : que choisir ? Une tenue décontractée ? Quelque chose d'un peu plus apprêté ? Ou…

*Argh ! Tu es ridicule, ma pauvre ! S'il t'appréciait… T'_aimait_ comme tu étais… Comme tu _es_, il n'y a aucune raison que ça change ! S'il avait voulu d'une poupée Barbie, il aurait choisi Ambre !*

Exaspérée, l'adolescente saisit un jean, un haut à manches courtes et un cardigan tout simple avant de refermer la penderie d'un geste décidé.

*Et en plus, je vais finir par être en retard !*

Elle s'habilla en hâte, saisit son sac et dévala les marches avant d'aller se percher sur un tabouret de la cuisine où Tata lui tendit son bol de céréales et son verre de jus de fruits en souriant. Les deux cousines papotèrent gaiement puis, le déjeuner avalé, la jeune femme débarrassa la table et se mit à la vaisselle : Sybyl l'embrassa et, après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, passa la lanière de son cartable sur son épaule et sortit. Elle remontait la petite allée menant à la rue lorsque, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut un mouvement sur sa droite. Tournant machinalement la tête, elle se figea, stupéfaite : là, appuyé contre le cerisier du jardin, les mains dans les poches et un air innocent sur le visage, se tenait Castiel.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment puis le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et, se redressant d'un coup de reins, se dirigea lentement vers elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Incapable du moindre geste, elle se contenta de le fixer, l'esprit vide, le cœur battant la chamade et l'estomac noué. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'ils ne furent plus séparés que par quelques centimètres et l'observa, clairement amusé ; quelques instants plus tard, il se pencha brusquement, amenant sa bouche à hauteur de celle de l'adolescente tétanisée.

« Salut, gamine. », murmura-t-il, avant d'effleurer gentiment ses lèvres des siennes.

Remarquant les yeux écarquillés de son amie, il esquissa un geste pour se redresser mais, comme si son recul l'avait sortie de sa transe, elle l'attrapa par la nuque et initia un contact plus franc entre eux, ferma les yeux et lui caressa doucement les cheveux ; Castiel poussa un soupir de contentement et, abaissant les paupières à son tour, il entoura la taille fine de son amie de ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Ahem. »

Les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent et se séparèrent précipitamment, le souffle court et écarlates, sous l'œil rieur de Tata.

« Hé bien hé bien, ma chérie… On peut dire que tu as bon goût ! », s'exclama-t-elle, détaillant le jeune homme d'un air appréciateur, les faisant rougir un peu plus.

« Que… », Sybyl s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit : « Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Le sourire de sa cousine s'élargit et elle secoua la tête : « Je voulais juste te demander à quelle heure tu rentrais, que je sois prête. »

« Oh… Tu m'accompagnes, ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr mon cœur, je ne voudrais pas rater l'occasion de voir ton beau Damien. »

A cette réplique, Castiel lui jeta un regard de biais et, partagé entre la colère et le doute, articula silencieusement : « _TON _Damien ?! »

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel : « Tata… Premièrement, Damien n'est à personne, surtout pas à moi. Deuxièmement, je crois me rappeler _très_ nettement qu'il a été plutôt… Euh… Explicite, la dernière fois. »

Tata éclata de rire et fit un petit geste de la main pour balayer ses arguments : « Il m'adore. Il ne le sait pas, c'est tout. Et s'il ronchonne, je lui dirai que je suis venue supporter ma parente préférée. »

« Oh non, je ne veux pas que tu me mêles à ça ! Il serait capable de se venger sur moi ! »

« Tu n'es pas drôle… Bah, c'est sans importance, il est si mignon quand il boude ! Allez, file, ma grande, tu vas finir par être en retard ! Et n'oublie pas de communiquer tes résultats d'examens à tes parents ! Bye ! »

Et sur ce, elle disparut dans la maison, sous le regard de deux adolescents stupéfaits.

« Bon… Hé bien… Je te présente ma cousine, Tata. Comme tu l'auras sans doute remarqué, elle est un peu… Euh… Extravagante. »

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher lentement la tête, pas très sûr de la manière dont réagir.

« Bon… Et si on y allait ? On va vraiment finir par être en retard. »

Il lui emboîta le pas sans un mot et c'est en silence qu'ils gagnèrent le lycée. Au moment de passer les grilles, elle lui attrapa doucement le bras et le retint.

« Castiel… Tu peux me parler, tu sais ? Je vois bien que quelque chose ne te va pas. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de protester, mais se ravisa et, poussant un soupir, se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« C'est juste que… C'est qui, ce Damien ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec lui, ce soir ? Fin non, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui, tous les soirs et les week-ends et… Je parie que tu l'as vu pendant les vacances, lui, pas vrai ? »

« Hé bien… Oui, c'est vrai… Mais techniquement, on s'est vus aussi, toi et moi. Je te taquinais, te fâche pas ! », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant son expression se durcir. « C'est un peu long à expliquer et là, on doit vraiment y aller mais je t'expliquerai plus tard, d'accord ? »

Voyant l'adolescent se renfrogner un peu plus, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit gentiment : « Promis ! »

« Ok, ok. Mais… »

A cet instant, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit la jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe de pieds et lui fit la bise, tout sourire.

« Je t'adore, t'es le meilleur ! »

« Ca, je le savais déjà. », se rengorgea-t-il.

« Bon, allons voir nos résultat d'examens, que je puisse rassurer mes parents ! »

Sur ce, elle traversa la cour à toute vitesse et disparut dans le bâtiment principal, sous le regard amusé de son ami.

Dès qu'elle eut passé la lourde porte, elle se précipita vers le tableau d'affichage qui, à son grand désappointement, était vide.

*Tiens, c'est bizarre… C'était aujourd'hui, pourtant, la publication des résultats… Je vais demander à Nathaniel ce qui se passe.*

Forte de cette résolution, elle poussa la porte de la salle des délégués et se retrouve face à Melody.

« Bonjour ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? », s'enquit la brune, avec un sourire.

« Salut ! Oui, très, et toi ? »

« Ca a été, j'ai profité du beau temps. »

« Dis… Tu ne saurais pas où est Nathaniel, par hasard ? »

« Non, désolée. Je peux peut-être t'aider ? »

« Je me demandais juste quand les résultats des examens allaient être communiqués… »

« Oh. J'ai cru comprendre que la directrice allait les afficher rapidement ici, mais elle avait l'air débordée, son chignon était tout défait… »

« Aie, ça, c'est jamais bon signe… Bon, ben je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, je repasserai plus tard. A tantôt, Melody. »

« Au revoir. », répondit-elle en replongeant dans ses tâches administratives.

Dépitée, Sybyl retourna dans la salle de classe et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec un soupir.

« Oh, toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu me racontes ? », demanda Iris.

« Bah, je suis un peu nerveuse, c'est tout. Je pensais que les résultats des examens seraient affichés dès le matin mais… Enfin, ça devrait plus tarder, je suppose. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est ennuyant. Mais je suis sûre que tu auras de très bonnes notes, ne t'inquiète pas. », lui offrit la rouquine avec un sourire.

« On verra. Enfin. Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »

« Très bien, merci. J'ai fait quelques excursions avec mes parents, des visites touristiques et un parcours aventures. »

« Ce truc où tu es dans les arbres ? »

« C'est ça ! Tu en as déjà fait ? »

« Une fois oui, et je me suis amusée comme une folle ! »

« Moi aussi ! E toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau ? »

« Rien de bien spécial. J'ai passé une journée à la plage et mes parents sont venus passés quelques jours avec moi. On a profité du beau temps. »

« Vous ne vivez pas ensemble ? »

« Non, ils voyagent beaucoup pour leur travail alors, je vis seule. Enfin, je vivais seule. Ma cousine a décidé de me tenir compagnie un moment. »

« Oh, c'est comme Castiel ! Je veux dire, lui aussi vit seul parce que ses parents bougent beaucoup. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait une cousine qui se soit incrustée chez lui. »

« Avec son charmant caractère, il la renverrait aussitôt chez elle ! »

« Euh… Oui, probablement. », répondit l'adolescente, clairement mal à l'aise.

« Je plaisantais, Iris. C'est un gentil garçon, quand il n'oublie pas ! », fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Cette fois, le sourire de la rousse ne vacilla pas et les deux amies échangèrent un regard complice. Repérant un mouvement dans le couloir, Sybyl tourna la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir la directrice s'engouffrer dans la salle des délégués pour en ressortir à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ah, je crois que ça y est ! Je te laisse, je file voir si les résultats sont disponibles ! »

Elle quitta rapidement la classe et se hâta vers le local d'en face passant la tête par la porte, elle repéra Melody, debout près des casiers, une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

« Melody ? Tout va bien ? J'ai vu la directrice entrer et je me suis dit que les examens devaient être affichés. »

« Malheureusement, non, pas encore. Apparemment, il y a un problème d'organisation et les résultats ne seront pas publiés tout de suite. »

« Ah ? Et est-ce qu'on les aura aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, ils devraient être dévoilés dans la journée mais je n'ai pas plus de précisions, désolée. »

« Bon, reste plus qu'à attendre alors. Merci Melody. »

Sybyl ressortit de la pièce et était sur le point de se rendre dans la cour lorsque le carillon signalant une annonce retentit, suivi de la voix de la directrice.

« Merci à tous les élèves de se rendre immédiatement en salle de classe B. »

*Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?*, se dit la jeune femme en gagnant le local demandé.

Poussant la porte, elle s'aperçut que la majorité des étudiants étaient déjà réunis ; elle repéra un banc libre, dans le fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre, et s'y rendit rapidement, saluant au passage les élèves qu'elle n'avait pas encore vus.

Elle se glissait sur sa chaise lorsque la directrice fit son entrée, suivie de Monsieur Faraize, l'air aussi peu sûr de lui que d'ordinaire. Elle trottina jusqu'au bureau tandis qu'il fermait la porte et tentait de ne faire qu'un avec le papier peint.

« Bien, bien. Alors, tout le monde est-il là ? », interrogea la vieille dame en balayant la pièce du regard. « Evidemment, j'aurais du me douter que… »

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Castiel, manquant heurter le professeur d'histoire.

« Hé bien, quelle surprise ! Merci de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence, jeune homme. Dépêchez-vous de vous assoir. »

Sourd aux injonctions de la directrice, il scruta les étudiants jusqu'à ce qu'il repère Sybyl ; il la rejoignit calmement, prenant tout son temps pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, prenant plaisir à faire bouillir la doyenne, et, après avoir tiré bruyamment la chaise jouxtant celle de la jeune fille, s'y laissa tomber avec un rictus insolent. Il soutint le regard furibond de la principale, un sourcil haussé, jusqu'à ce que sa voisine lui flanque un coup de coude dans les côtes, détournant son attention. Satisfaite, la vieille dame reprit son petit discours : « Bien, comme je le disais à l'instant, je vous ai réunis ici pour vous annoncer un grand événement : afin de récolter des fonds, une course d'orientation va bientôt avoir lieu. Seulement, entre la correction des examens et les préparatifs de la course, nos professeurs sont un peu dépassés. Nous allons donc avoir besoin de votre aide. »

Quelques élèves commençant à protester, l'expression de la directrice passa en un clin d'œil de souriante et avenante à furieuse, et elle haussa la voix : « Silence ! Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Vos professeurs ont besoin de vous pour terminer à temps les préparatifs de la course tout en annonçant les résultats des examens trimestriels, vous allez donc les aider. Et si j'entends encore une plainte, vous n'aurez pas le choix de la tâche à accomplir ! »

Cela eut le mérite de tuer les récriminations dans l'œuf.

« Bien. Nous allons vous diviser en deux groupes : le premier s'occupera d'afficher les résultats des examens partout dans le lycée et le deuxième aidera pour la course. Je vais à présent vous appeler par ordre alphabétique : quand vous entendrez votre nom, vous énoncerez votre choix puis vous vous rendrez dans la cour pour attendre le reste de votre groupe. Des questions ? Parfait, parfait ! Commençons ! »

Tandis qu'elle se saisissait d'une liste, Castiel se tourna vers son amie : « Tu vas prendre quoi ? »

« Hum… Je ne sais pas encore… Et toi ? »

« Ca m'est complètement égal. », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Silence ! », intervint la doyenne. « Alors… Ambre ? »

« La course. », dit la blonde en rejetant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est noté. Veuillez sortir, jeune fille. Bien. Charlotte ? »

« Les examens. »

*Tiens, c'est bizarre, elle ne fait pas équipe avec Ambre ? Y aurait-t-il du rififi chez les bimbos ?*, songea Sybyl, amusée.

Tirée de ses pensées par un grognement venant de sa droite, elle se pencha discrètement vers l'adolescent et murmura : « Quoi ? »

« J'aimerais savoir ce que tu vas choisir. », grommela-t-il.

« Je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien encore. », répondit-elle, décidée à le taquiner un peu.

A cet instant, la principale se tourna vers eux : « Castiel ? »

L'interpellé se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air mécontent.

« J'attends, jeune homme ! Ne me forcez pas à choisir pour vous, vous risqueriez de ne pas apprécier ! »

Sybyl avait un mal fou à se retenir de rire : la vieille dame se transformait peu à peu en une furie écumante tandis que le rockeur endurait stoïquement ses œillades meurtrières.

« Bon, tu vas te décider, oui ? Je vais finir par avoir des ennuis, moi ! », siffla-t-il, assez bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

« Huuuuum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… », répondit-elle en se tapotant la lèvre de l'index.

« Ca suffit, j'en ai assez ! Vu que vous êtes incapable de vous décider, vous vous occuperez de… », commença la doyenne, exaspérée.

« Les résultats. », souffla rapidement Sybyl.

« Les examens, m'dame ! », reprit tout haut Castiel, partagé entre l'agacement et l'amusement. Et, sans laisser le temps à la directrice de réagir, il empoigna son sac et sortit précipitamment.

« Reprenons. Kim ? »

« La course. »

« Lysandre ? »

« La course aussi, madame. »

« Melody ? »

« Les examens. »

« Rosalya ? »

« Les résultats. »

« Violette ? »

« La course, je pense… »

« Parfait, parfait. Bien, allez rejoindre vos groupes et… Euh, excusez-moi, jeune fille, je vous ai oubliée, je pense. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, madame. », répondit prudemment Sybyl en haussant les épaules. « Je vais aider à afficher les résultats. »

« Excellent. Filez, à présent. Et, si je peux vous donner un conseil, divisez-vous en petits groupes pour aller plus vite. »

« Très bonne idée, madame, je transmettrai votre message aux autres. »

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le local quand Monsieur Faraize la retint : « Un instant, mademoiselle. Les résultats sont dans la salle des professeurs, qui est verrouillée. Je serais bien venu vous ouvrir mais je suis débordé ; je vous confie donc la clef, vous n'aurez qu'à venir me la rendre quand vous n'en aurez plus l'utilité. Ou la remettre à un autre professeur. »

« Bien, monsieur, merci de votre confiance. », le remercia l'adolescente avec un gentil sourire.

Elle se saisit de la petite clef et s'éclipsa.

*Le temps qu'il me dise tout ça, j'aurais déjà récupéré les feuilles et il aurait pu garder sa clef…*, songea-t-elle, amusée.

Elle fit donc un arrêt en salle des professeurs, prit les affiches, verrouilla à nouveau la porte et se rendit d'un bon pas dans la cour où les autres l'attendaient.

« Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! », s'exclama Charlotte. « Tu sais ce qu'on doit faire, au moins ? »

« Non, pas du tout. En fait, je me trimballe avec une pile de feuilles dans les mains juste pour le plaisir, je trouve ça drôle ! », ironisa la jeune femme en roulant des yeux. « Bon, voici les résultats : il faut les coller un peu partout dans le lycée. La directrice a suggéré de se partager le boulot, histoire d'aller plus vite. »

« C'est bon, pas besoin de faire ton intéressante ! Donne-moi ça ! », s'écria Charlotte en lui arrachant quelques pages des mains. « Je vais mettre ça au gymnase et après, je me barre ! », fit-elle en s'éloignant.

« Melody et moi allons nous charger de la cour et du club de jardinage. Ca te va, Melody ? », demanda Rosalya.

Voyant que la brune acquiesçait, elle prit délicatement une petite quantité de feuillets et les deux filles s'éloignèrent en discutant.

« Ca veut dire que je suis coincée avec toi ? Ah, pauvre de moi. », rit Sybyl.

« Ca avait pas l'air de te déplaire, ce matin, d'être seule avec moi. », rétorqua Castiel d'un ton narquois.

L'adolescente prit aussitôt une belle teinte écrevisse, faisant rire le jeune homme ; elle lui frappa gentiment l'épaule en secouant la tête et souffla.

« C'est bon, t'as fini de ricaner comme un idiot ? On a du boulot, je te signale ! », fit-elle en secouant les quelques affiches restantes.

« Oh, t'excite pas, gamine, je rigole si je veux ! »

« Comme tu veux, moi, j'y vais ! », dit-elle en effectuant un demi-tour et en se dirigeant vers le lycée, plantant là Castiel, bouche bée.

Décidément, il ne se ferait jamais à cette fille ! Elle était si bizarre ! Il était constamment pris au dépourvu.

*Au moins, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec elle !*, pensa-t-il en souriant et en se précipitant à sa suite, lui ouvrant la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, son sourire s'élargissant devant son air surpris.

Elle secoua la tête, visiblement amusée, et le remercia d'une petite courbette moqueuse. Ils eurent rapidement fini d'afficher les résultats dans les couloirs et la cage d'escalier et s'apprêtaient à retourner en salle de classe pour rendre la clef à Monsieur Faraize quand Lysandre les intercepta.

« Ah, vous voilà, tous les deux. J'ai vos formulaires d'inscription pour la course. Tenez. », dit-il en leur tendant deux feuilles avant de s'éloigner en quête des autres élèves.

Sybyl et Castiel continuèrent sur leur lancée et allèrent rendre la clef à leur professeur d'histoire avant de consulter leurs résultats.

« Génial, je passe ! », s'exclama la jeune fille en sautillant sur place. « Et toi, ça donne quoi ? »

« C'est bon. »

« Super ! Ca veut dire qu'on a la journée libre, alors ? »

« En réalité, mademoiselle, » intervint la directrice, attablée au bureau principal, « il serait grandement apprécié si vous vous rendiez en salle de classe A pour apporter votre soutien aux élèves en difficulté. Après, vous aurez quartier libre. Dès que vous aurez signé l'autorisation de sortie auprès du délégué principal, bien sûr. »

« Oh… Bon… Dans ce cas, je… _On_ s'y rend tout de suite, Madame. », répondit l'adolescente et, avec un regard d'avertissement à son compagnon, l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à sa suite avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester.

Dès que la porte de la classe se fut refermée derrière eux, Castiel dégagea brusquement son bras et la foudroya du regard.

« Non mais, pour qui tu te prends, toi ? Si tu crois un seul instant que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, tu te goures, ma petite ! C'est hors de question que je mmpphhh… »

La tirade véhémente du guitariste fut arrêtée net par une main appuyée fermement contre sa bouche.

« Bon, maintenant, tu vas peut-être m'en laisser placer une ? Avant de te rendre complètement ridicule ? Je sais bien que tu ne vas pas donner un coup de main au cours de soutien, je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Je t'ai juste évité une scène avec la directrice. Tu peux maintenant t'éclipser tranquillement, elle ne pourra même pas te reprocher d'avoir menti vu que _tu_ n'as rien dit. »

Sur ce, elle fit volte-face et disparut dans la salle de classe A sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ou de dire quoique ce soit.

*Ca y est, j'ai encore foiré en beauté… Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein, crétin ! Lui cracher des méchancetés à la figure, alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal…*, pensa-t-il.

Parfois, il avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs ! Bon… Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire… Attendre. En fait, non, deux choses à faire. Attendre et s'excuser. Encore. Et ce constat lui arracha une grimace. Ca lui arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût, ces derniers temps…

* * *

><p>« Encore toi ! Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu as besoin de cours de soutien dans quelle branche ? », lui demanda Charlotte d'un air hautain.<p>

*Oh non, pimbêche, tu as mal choisi ton moment pour me chercher !*, songea férocement Sybyl.

« Navrée de te décevoir, Charlotte, mais j'ai eu d'excellents résultats. En fait, la directrice m'a demandé de venir donner un coup de main aux élèves en difficulté. »

« Oh… Tu as eu de la chance, c'est tout. Français ou mathématiques ? »

« Français. »

« Vas voir Kim dans ce cas, elle a eu quelques soucis. »

« A vos ordres, votre Altesse. », répondit-elle, la voix dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Elle rejoignit la jeune femme qui était penchée sur ses cours un peu plus loin, le front plissé sous la concentration.

« Salut. Tu veux un coup de main ? »

« Oh, ouais, ce serait sympa, y a deux-trois trucs que je comprends pas bien. »

L'adolescente passa une demi-heure à expliquer les accords des participes présents et l'emploi du subjonctif imparfait, jusqu'à ce que la brune ait bien tout compris.

« Ouah, super, merci beaucoup, c'est clair maintenant ! »

« De rien, c'était avec plaisir. Bon, je te laisse, je vais rentrer chez moi. A demain. »

« Ouais, à plus. »

Sybyl fit signe à Charlotte qu'elle avait rempli sa mission et, après s'être assurée que le couloir était vide, quitta la classe et se rendit en salle des délégués pour récupérer son autorisation de sortie.

Poussant la porte, elle se rendit compte que Nathaniel était occupé avec un autre élève : elle lui fit un petit signe et ressortit, attendant que la voie soit libre. Quelques minutes après, ce fut son tour et, en deux secondes, elle était en ordre au niveau administratif et était bien décidée à rentrer chez elle.

Malheureusement, elle était à peine arrivée dans la cour qu'elle se faisait aborder par un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et à l'air décontracté.

« Salut ! Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer où est la salle des professeurs ? Je suis nouveau et j'ai absolument aucune idée d'où je peux la trouver. »

Elle était sur le point de refuser quand elle aperçut Castiel qui s'approchait d'eux. N'ayant aucune envie de l'affronter pour le moment, elle décida de prendre son mal en patience.

« Oui, bien sûr. Suis-moi, je vais t'y emmener. »

« T'es sympa toi ! Merci ! »

Elle sourit gentiment et le guida jusqu'au local : « Voilà, c'est ici. Par contre, je ne sais pas s'il y a quelqu'un, l'organisation est un peu chamboulée pour l'instant. »

« Aucun problème, je vais attendre ici. Encore merci ! », répondit-il en s'asseyant dos au mur avant de sortir une console de sa poche.

L'adolescente le fixa quelques secondes, ébahie, puis haussa les épaules et revint sur ses pas, espérant pouvoir éviter un certain garçon aux cheveux rouges… Qui était appuyé contre les doubles portes donnant sur la cour.

*Evidemment…*

Carrant les épaules, elle se tint bien droite et s'avança dans sa direction sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Parvenue à sa hauteur, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et, d'un ton parfaitement neutre, lui dit : « Excuse-moi mais j'aimerais rentrer chez moi. Pourrais-tu libérer le passage ? »

Pris de court, il fit automatiquement un pas de côté et la jeune fille en profita pour pousser le battant et sortir du bâtiment. Reprenant ses esprits, il lui emboîta le pas et, en quelques enjambées, la rattrapa. Ils marchèrent un instant en silence, elle l'ignorant et lui cherchant la manière dont l'aborder. Au bout d'un moment, il poussa un profond soupir et se jeta à l'eau : « Ecoute, Sybyl, je… Je suis désolé, ok ? Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, j'ai été méchant et… Enfin bon, je m'excuse. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu passes ta vie à me présenter tes excuses… J'ignorais que c'était une de tes activités préférées… »

« Crois-moi, ça l'est pas. Mais… », répondit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

« C'est bon, Castiel. Laisse tomber, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête. »

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur le duo et c'est sans échanger un mot de plus qu'ils arrivèrent à destination : elle se retourna, s'appuya contre la petite barrière d'une main et planta son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

« Ce matin, je t'ai promis de t'expliquer qui est Damien et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Damien a 25 ans, c'est mon meilleur ami et mon entraîneur. Je fais du patinage artistique. C'est lui qui me fait travailler mes enchaînements, mes chorégraphies, c'est avec lui que je choisis mes tenues et mes musiques. Bref, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, parce que je m'entraîne énormément. Moque-toi si tu veux, crois-moi si tu veux. Sur ce, salut. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai envie d'être tranquille. Bonne fin de journée. »

Et elle le planta là, sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant derrière elle le tira de sa torpeur mais il était trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu.

Tiraillé entre la colère, la tristesse et la curiosité, il rentra chez lui, perplexe.

Décidément, cette fille le rendait chèvre ! Une patineuse ! Rien que ça !

Castiel éclata de rire en l'imaginant dans un justaucorps à volants mais sa bonne humeur s'assombrit dès qu'il prit conscience qu'il aurait vraisemblablement à réitérer ses excuses le lendemain…

*Pfff, l'amour, ça craint !*, pensa-t-il rageusement.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Sybyl arriva au lycée d'excellente humeur : l'entraînement de la veille lui avait fait un bien fou ! Elle se sentait relaxée et sereine et était curieuse de voir ce que la journée allait lui réserver. Toutefois, malgré son esprit léger, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à pardonner à Castiel son attitude déplorable : cette fois, hors de question qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte ! Il allait comprendre que quelques excuses à la va-vite ne réglaient pas tout et qu'il devait réfléchir avant de s'emporter. Dans cette optique, elle avait pris soin de quitter la maison très en avance, pour être certaine qu'il ne l'attendrait pas devant chez elle. Elle allait lui donner une leçon dont il se souviendrait, foi de Sybyl !<p>

*Bon, avant toute chose, je vais aller rendre mon formulaire, avant de le perdre !*, se dit-elle en poussant la porte de la salle des délégués. Sans surprise, Nathaniel s'y trouvait déjà, classant ses dossiers.

« Bonjour Nath ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Très bien, merci, et toi ? Tu es bien matinale, aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors, je me suis dit que j'allais déjà venir, plutôt que de tourner en rond à ne rien faire. Tiens, c'est à toi que je dois remettre ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Mon formulaire pour la course dûment rempli. »

« Ah non, tu dois le rendre au nouveau professeur de sport. Il doit probablement être au gymnase. Enfin, s'il est déjà arrivé. »

« Ok. Je vais jeter un œil, on ne sait jamais. Merci ! »

Elle gagna le gymnase sans se presser, savourant l'air doux de ce matin de printemps et le calme ambiant. Respirant profondément, elle sourit et entra dans la salle de sports aussitôt, un géant blond bodybuildé se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour, charmante demoiselle ! Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Euh… Bonjour. Je suppose que vous devez être le nouveau professeur ? »

« Tout à fait exact, ma chère ! Belle et intelligente ! Vous avez toutes les qualités ! »

« Hé bien… Hum… Merci. Je suis venue vous rendre mon formulaire d'inscription à la course d'orientation. »

« Oh, formidable ! » Il y jeta un coup d'œil et, secouant la tête, le lui rendit. « Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais vous avez oublié d'y inscrire le nom de votre partenaire. »

« Mon partenaire ? Quel partenaire ? »

« Personne ne vous a expliqué ? Cette course se fait en binôme. Vous devez donc choisir un coéquipier. Revenez me voir quand vous aurez trouvé l'heureux élu ! »

« Je n'y manquerai pas, Monsieur… Euh… Monsieur ? »

« Appelle-moi Boris, ma chérie, pas de chichis entre nous ! »

« Bien sûr… Hé bien, à tout de suite alors, Boris. »

Sybyl ressortit précipitamment du gymnase, une main plaquée devant la bouche pour contenir son fou rire : une chose était sûre, ce prof était… Original !

*Donc, je dois choisir un équipier… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Nathaniel, vaut mieux pas, j'ai pas envie de lui attirer les foudres de Castiel. Lysandre, je ne le connais pas assez, et en plus, c'est l'ami de Castiel donc il ne voudra probablement pas. Une fille alors ? Melody ? Non, elle a le béguin pour Nath, elle voudra certainement faire équipe avec lui. Rosalya m'a dit qu'elle allait se faire dispenser. Restent Iris ou Kim. Hum… Réfléchis, réfléchis…*

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que le temps avait filé, que la plupart des élèves étaient arrivés et qu'un garçon en particulier l'observait depuis quelques minutes, hésitant sur la manière de l'approcher. Finalement, il s'avança rapidement et se laissa tomber nonchalamment à ses côtés.

« Salut, gamine. Tu fais quoi ? »

« Oh, salut, Castiel. Rien de spécial, je réfléchis à mon choix de partenaire. »

« De quoi ? »

« Pour la course d'orientation. Je viens d'apprendre que ça se faisait en binôme. Donc, il me faut un coéquipier. »

« Ah… Et… Tu as une idée ? »

« J'hésite encore. »

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau : « On pourrait faire équipe, si tu veux… »

L'adolescente le fixa d'un œil vide : « Si ça peut te faire plaisir… »

« Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer hein. Si tu préfères quelqu'un d'autre… », répondit-il, déstabilisé.

« Non, ça va. Ca m'est égal, honnêtement. Je note ton nom, alors. Voilà. Bon, je vais donner ça à Boris. A plus. »

Il la saisit doucement par la main alors qu'elle se levait et s'apprêtait à partir.

« Tu es partie tôt, ce matin. »

« Oui. »

« Pour m'éviter ? »

« Oui. »

« Au moins, t'es honnête… », dit-il avec une grimace contrite.

« Toujours. »

« Je l'ai déjà dit mais je le répète : je suis désolé pour hier. Vraiment. Tu vas me faire la tête longtemps ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes la leçon ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je ferai attention à ce que je dirai, dorénavant ! Ok ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant puis libéra son bras d'une torsion du poignet : « Ok. A tantôt, Capitaine Flam. »

« Gamine ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Sybyl se rendit au gymnase d'un pas léger.

« Boris ! Ca y est, mon formulaire est complet ! »

« Magnifique ! Et qui est le petit chanceux, hum ? Oh, Castiel, hein ? Tu sais les choisir, jeune fille ! Bien bien, ton inscription est validée, c'est en ordre ! »

« Merci ! »

« C'est un plaisir mon cœur ! »

Jetant un œil à sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait que cinq minutes avant le début des cours et se dépêcha de retourner dans le bâtiment principal.

Dans le couloir, elle se retrouva face à deux jeunes de son âge qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus. Enfin… Non, elle connaissait l'un d'eux de vue : le garçon aux cheveux bleus qu'elle avait aidé hier. L'autre, par contre, elle était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir croisé. Mais il y avait, en même temps, quelque chose de familier dans ses traits…

« Hé, je te reconnais ! T'es la fille qui m'a montré la salle des profs ! », s'exclama celui aux cheveux bleus.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Je m'appelle Sybyl. »

« Moi c'est Alexy. Et lui, c'est mon frère, Armin. »

*Voilà pourquoi il me disait quelque chose ! Des jumeaux !*, se dit-elle, résistant à l'envie de se taper le front de la paume.

« On est nouveaux, comme tu dois t'en douter. »

« Vous avez terminé votre dossier d'inscription ? »

« Pas encore. Il nous manque… Euh… Des photos et un trombone. »

« Ah, je connais ça, je suis passée par là y a pas longtemps ! Les photos, vous pouvez les faire au Photomaton, en ville. C'est vraiment pas loin. Par contre, je suis presque sûre que… », elle fouilla son sac et en ressortit fièrement deux trombones qu'elle tendit aux jumeaux. « Voilà ! Je savais que j'en avais ! »

« Ouah, t'es vraiment super gentille, toi ! Merci beaucoup ! Bon, on va se faire tirer le portrait alors ! Salut ! », dit Alexy en traînant son frère à sa suite.

*Hé bien, on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer, dans ce lycée !*

La sonnerie des cours retentit, précipitant un flot d'étudiants dans leurs salles de classe respectives. La jeune femme suivit ses camarades et se glissa dans le local A, où sa leçon d'histoire allait débuter. A sa grande surprise, la chaise à côté de la sienne, habituellement vide, était occupée par nul autre que Castiel qui lui souriait d'un air dégagé. Elle sourit malgré elle et prit place à sa gauche.

« Alors, on s'est perdu ? »

« Non. Mes notions d'algèbre commencent à dater. Un petit rappel me serait utile. »

« Ah, voilà qui explique ta présence au cours d'histoire ! », rit la jeune femme.

Castiel rosit et, croisant les bras sur la poitrine, se concentra sur le tableau.

« On n'est plus fâchés ? », s'enquit-il enfin d'une voix hésitante.

« Non, ça va. Mais, c'est la dernière fois que tu me parles comme ça. Et je suis très sérieuse. Tu as ton caractère et je respecte ça mais je ne suis pas un punching-ball. Entendu ? »

Il hocha la tête et ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand Monsieur Faraize entra. Ils échangèrent un sourire et se plongèrent dans leurs notes.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident notable Castiel disparut dès la fin de la première heure, en la prévenant qu'il répétait le soir, et elle ne le revit qu'aux pauses repas.

A la fin des cours, elle était impatiente de rentrer et elle rangeait précipitamment ses affaires quand Rosa surgit à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter.

« Salut ! »

« Rosa ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Désolée. Dis, tu pourrais me rendre un service ? »

Sybyl retint de justesse un grognement : « Quoi ? »

« Oh, deux fois rien, il faudrait simplement remettre ma dispense à la directrice. »

« Et tu ne le fais pas parce que… ? »

« Parce que je suis pressée, Leigh m'attend, et que si je lui donne moi-même, elle va passer trois heures à tenter de me convaincre de participer à cette maudite course. Tandis que si quelqu'un d'autre que moi lui remet, quelqu'un comme toi, elle ne pourra rien faire d'autre que de l'accepter sans rien dire. »

« Evidemment… »

« S'il te plaît ? »

« Ok, c'est bon, me fais pas tes yeux de biche, je vais lui donner ! »

« Super, t'es vraiment la meilleure ! Merci ! »

La jeune femme regarda son amie disparaître dans le couloir et, poussant un soupir, balança son sac sur son épaule et se hâta vers le bureau directorial. Heureusement, la chance était, pour une fois, de son côté et, dix minutes plus tard, elle quittait le lycée d'un bon pas.

La soirée se passa en douceur, entre un bon repas, un bain bien chaud et deux heures de lecture passionnante.

A 22h, moulue, elle éteignit la lumière, se blottit sous la couette et, avec un profond soupir de bien-être, se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.


	12. Chapitre 11 : La course d'orientation

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Hé oui, je vivante !

Incroyable, pas vrai ?

Je voulais prendre le temps de m'excuser platement du temps qu'il a fallu pour que je poste ce nouveau chapitre : mon pc a planté, ce qui fait que j'ai perdu tout le travail que j'avais déjà fait, et je ne l'ai récupéré qu'il y a quelques jours.

Comme écrire un texte suivi sur un smartphone est vraiment un parcours du combattant, et est un calvaire au niveau de la mise en page, j'ai attendu d'avoir un support correct avant de ma lancer dans la réécriture de ce chapitre.

J'ai travaillé non stop depuis deux jours afin de le poster dans les plus brefs délais, estimant que vous aviez largement assez attendu.

Ce qui veut dire, évidemment, que je n'ai pas pris la peine de me relire soigneusement, j'ai plutôt survolé tout ça.

Donc, je m'excuse par avance de toute répétition excessive ou grosse faute. J'éditerai sûrement sous peu.

Mais en attendant, bonne lecture et encore merci de votre patience à tous et toutes !

Et comme toujours... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)

Kiss

Sun'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : La course d'orientation<strong>

Le thème de la marche impériale déchira le silence de la pièce, arrachant brusquement Sybyl de son sommeil. Groggy, elle chercha à tâtons le responsable de ce vacarme et, trouvant enfin son portable, décrocha.

« Castiel. J'espère que c'est important sinon, ton chien va devenir orphelin. », grogna-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

« Waw, je suis terrorisé ! Je vais de ce pas rédiger mon testament ! », lui répondit la voix moqueuse du jeune homme.

« Sage décision. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu arriverais à l'heure au lycée, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul pour la course d'orientation ! »

« Je suis toujours à l'heure, je te signale. Et toujours présente. Contrairement à certains ! »

« Bah, vu le temps, je me suis dit que t'aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu de motivation à sortir de sous ta couette alors je me dévoue. »

« Le temps ? »

« Bah oui, il pleut des cordes depuis ce matin. »

« Si tu le dis. J'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux. Et encore moins les rideaux ! »

« Comment tu savais que c'était moi, alors ? »

« J'ai associé une sonnerie spéciale à ton nom. »

« Cool. Laquelle ? »

« T'as déjà vu Star Wars ? Les anciens hein, pas les nouveaux. »

« Ouais, je connais. »

« J'ai utilisé le thème de Dark Vador. »

« … »

« Je trouve que c'est tout à fait approprié : un personnage sombre et tourmenté, qui ne montre à personne la bonté dont il est capable… Bon, d'accord, tu es nettement plus beau que lui, en tout cas dans sa phase mutant défiguré, et tu n'as ni le pouvoir de la Force ni le sabre laser… Mais tu as tes supers répliques de la mort qui tue donc l'un dans l'autre… »

« Bon, quand t'auras fini de te foutre de moi, tu pourras peut-être te lever et te préparer. », grinça son correspondant.

« Ok ok, c'est bon, je me lève… Mais tu me dois… 25 minutes de sommeil. Et je serai intransigeante ! », répondit-elle en raccrochant sur le rire moqueur du jeune homme.

L'adolescente se mit donc lentement en route, se traînant de son lit à la salle de bains avant de s'habiller, de se coiffer distraitement et de descendre au rez-de-chaussée : après avoir avalé son petit-déjeuner, elle saisit son sac et quitta la maison d'un pas nonchalant.

*Au moins, il ne pleut plus, c'est déjà ça…*

Même en prenant tout son temps, elle arriva malgré tout à destination en 20 minutes pour s'apercevoir que non seulement elle était en avance mais qu'en plus Castiel n'était nulle part en vue !

L'imaginant bien au chaud chez lui, mort de rire à l'idée de l'avoir tirée du lit et précipitée dans le froid, tout ça pour rien, elle grinça des dents.

*Ca, mon ami, tu l'emporteras pas au paradis !*

« Hé, Sybyl ! Salut ! T'es vachement matinale ! »

Elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire un peu forcé : « Bonjour Alexy. Oui, je ne savais plus dormir… Mais toi aussi. Tu participes à la course ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, oui, c'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui ! Ca explique pourquoi personne n'est encore arrivé… Non, je viens d'arriver, alors j'en suis dispensé, ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Hé, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas cours alors ? »

« Bah non. »

« Génial ! Bon ben je vais rentrer alors ! A demain ! »

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis revint précipitamment vers elle.

« Dis, si tu vois mon frère, tu sais lui dire que je suis déjà parti ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, pas de souci. »

« Super ! Merci ! Et bonne chance ! »

Sur ce, il quitta la cour en sifflotant gaiement, les mains dans les poches.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, elle aperçut une silhouette solitaire près de la serre du club de jardinage et, s'en approchant, reconnut Armin.

« Pouah, c'est quoi cet endroit ? Y a bien trop de lumière ! », s'exclama-t-il, d'un air dégoûté, en la voyant arriver.

« Ben… C'est un jardin… La lumière, c'est indispensable, pour les plantes… »

« Ouais, ben j'aime pas ! »

« C'est très agréable, pourtant, quand il y a du soleil. S'installer dans l'herbe, en dessous d'un arbre, pour pique-niquer, lire, écouter de la musique… »

« A petites doses alors. Et sinon ? »

« J'ai croisé Alexy. Il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il rentrait. »

« Hein ? Et les cours ? »

« C'est la course d'orientation aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas cours. »

Le jeune homme la fixa en silence.

« Tu ne participes pas non plus, je suppose ? »

« Non, je déteste les sorties en plein air. Je vais profiter de la journée pour atteindre le prochain niveau de Zelda ! Mais je te souhaite bonne chance. »

« Merci, c'est sympa. Espérons que le temps reste sec, parce que vu ce qui est tombé ce matin, je ne veux pas crapahuter là-dess… »

« Sybyl ! », s'écria Violette, en les rejoignant rapidement.

« Oh, bonjour Armin. Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais, Sybyl, tu n'as toujours pas été chercher ton survêtement ! Et il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le départ. »

Jetant un œil à sa montre, l'adolescente se rendit compte qu'effectivement, le temps était passé à toute allure et que le bus allait finir par partir sans elle si elle ne se dépêchait pas un peu.

« Tu as raison, Violette, merci beaucoup d'être venue me prévenir. Tu sais où je dois aller le prendre ? »

« C'est le professeur de sport qui les distribue, il est dans la classe B. »

« Merci beaucoup, tu me sauves ! Au revoir Armin, salue Link de ma part ! », lança-t-elle en lui souriant. « Violette, on se voit tantôt. »

La jeune femme traversa rapidement le lycée et, arrivée à la salle indiquée par son amie, frappa un petit coup sec à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Elle poussa le battant et fut aussitôt accueillie par une montagne de muscles enveloppée de lycra bleu.

« Bonjour Boris ! »

« Oh, Mademoiselle Sybyl ! Bonjour, bonjour ! Tu viens chercher ta tenue de sport, je suppose ? »

« On ne peut rien te cacher. »

« Hu hu hu, tiens, ma chérie, voilà pour toi. », fit-il en lui tendant un ensemble ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes et de baskets.

« Merci beaucoup. On se revoit tantôt ? »

« Peut-être, petite, peut-être. Allez, file, va te changer. »

« D'accord, au revoir ! »

Sybyl se changea rapidement puis se précipita à son casier, dans le fond du couloir, pour y déposer ses vêtements civils. A peine avait-elle verrouillé le compartiment qu'une personne lui saisit doucement mais fermement le bras.

« Ah, tu es là ! Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de te réveiller, tu aurais été en retard sinon ! »

« Ou mon planning n'aurait pas été bouleversé et je n'aurais pas perdu de temps à traîner comme une âme en peine dans un lycée vide ! »

« On va dire ça, oui. Bon, tu es prête ? On peut y aller ? »

« Attends, je dois encore me repoudrer le nez et assortir les barrettes de mes cheveux à la couleur de mes baskets et… », répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel : elle était en training et chaussures de sport, bon sang, de quoi aurait-elle donc besoin de plus ?

« Ok, c'est bon, question idiote, réponse idiote. », la coupa-t-il en soupirant.

« C'est qu'on va peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi, en finale ! », rit-elle.

Castiel se contenta de secouer la tête en la trainant dans la cour où étaient réunis les autres élèves en les voyant, la directrice s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir y aller. Ce bus va nous emmener au point de départ de la course d'orientation, où nous vous donnerons, Monsieur Faraize et moi-même, de plus amples explications quant au déroulement de la journée. Allez, jeunes gens, en avant ! »

Les élèves embarquèrent en discutant gaiement et, dès que le dernier fut assis, le véhicule démarra.

« Alors, Sybyl, tu es motivée ? »

« Oui, je trouve que cette course est vraiment une super initiative, je suis impatiente de commencer ! Et toi, Iris ? »

« Oh oui, en plus je suis sûre de gagner ! »

« Tu es confiante en ton équipe, dis-moi. », intervint Kim.

« Ben je n'ai peut-être aucun talent artistique mais je suis débrouillarde et j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation alors, il n'y a pas de raison. »

« J'espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas… Je n'ai pas envie d'être en forêt sous la pluie. », soupira Melody.

« En forêt ? Vous… Vous croyez qu'il y aura des loups ? », s'inquiéta Violette d'une toute petite voix.

« Je ne crois pas, ne t'en fais pas. », la rassura doucement Lysandre, en dissimulant un sourire.

« Je ne sais absolument pas ce que les professeurs ont prévu. Je me demande qui s'est occupé de l'organisation. », fit Nathaniel, songeur.

« Pour une fois, tu as pu te reposer un peu ! Ca te fera une surprise, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout se passera très bien ! », sourit Sybyl, s'attirant un sourire de gratitude du délégué et une grimace renfrognée de son voisin.

Très vite, le bus s'immobilisa et, suivant les professeurs, les étudiants en descendirent et se rassemblèrent autour d'eux afin d'écouter les consignes.

« Merci à tous d'être venus ! Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! La course va se dérouler en 3 étapes : tout d'abord, vous devrez vous rendre au premier point de rendez-vous grâce à la carte que Monsieur Faraize vous distribue en ce moment même. Le point de départ et le point d'arrivée y sont indiqués en rouge. Ensuite, vous aurez une série d'épreuves à passer avant de pouvoir poursuivre le parcours. Vous rencontrerez enfin Monsieur… Où est-il donc… Monsieur Connor, veuillez venir ici, s'il vous plaît. »

Un jeune homme brun et athlétique fendit le groupe d'élèves et vint se poster aux côtés de la directrice.

« Hé, regarde, Ambre, c'est pas le basketteur que tu trouvais à ton goût ? », souffla Charlotte.

La blonde ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, préférant lancer un sourire éblouissant au sportif qui, imperturbable, continua de scanner le groupe devant lui. Soudain, repérant Sybyl, il esquissa un sourire chaleureux et lui fit un petit signe auquel répondit joyeusement la jeune fille, ignorante du regard meurtrier d'Ambre ou du rictus coléreux de Castiel.

« Merci. », reprit la directrice. « Bien, comme je le disais donc, vous rencontrerez Monsieur Connor qui vous donnera une dernière tâche avant de vous laisser rejoindre la ligne d'arrivée. Quelqu'un a des questions ? Non ? Parfait. Il reste deux trois petites choses à mettre au point, le départ sera donné d'ici quelques minutes. Veuillez ne pas vous éloigner et vous tenir prêts. », termina la doyenne en se tournant vers le professeur d'histoire.

« Dajan ! Salut ! Comment tu vas ? », s'enquit Sybyl en rejoignant l'adolescent.

« Bonjour ! Je vais bien, merci, et toi ? »

« En pleine forme ! Tu participes à la course, alors ? »

« En quelque sorte, oui. Je donne un coup de main. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller, il faut que je sois à mon poste avant que vous ne démarriez. On se voit tantôt ! », acheva-t-il en s'éloignant.

Elle se retournait vers son coéquipier, qui s'était muré dans un silence hostile mais ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle, quand une voix vaguement familière criant son nom lui fit tourner la tête.

« Dake ! », s'exclama la jeune femme, surprise, en voyant le surfeur s'approcher à grands pas, un sourire avenant et charmeur plaqué sur les lèvres.

Il la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa sur les deux joues gênée, elle se dégagea rapidement et, se passant une main dans les cheveux, recula de quelques pas.

« Hé bien, pour une surprise… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venu donner un coup de main à mon oncle pour l'organisation de la course. »

« Ton oncle ? Mais qui… Euh… Il ne s'appellerait pas Boris, par hasard ? »

« Si. Tu le connais ? »

« Un peu. C'est quelqu'un de… Très extraverti. »

« Hum hum. Enfin bon, là, j'ai plus rien à faire, alors… Ca te dirait de faire la course avec moi ? »

« Quoi ?! Euh, non, c'est gentil mais j'ai déjà un partenaire. »

« Allez, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Tu viens, on va avertir tes profs du changement. », fit-il en lui saisissant le poignet.

« Oh ! Tu la lâches immédiatement ou je te casse les dents, compris ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait un coéquipier ! », coupa brusquement Castiel, furieux.

« Hé, ça va, calme-toi, je ne faisais que demander. Ce que tu peux avoir mauvais caractère ! Tu devrais mieux t'entourer, Sybyl. »

« Il ne s'énerverait pas si tu n'essayais pas de lui piquer son binôme ! »

Le blond poussa un soupir et rejoignit l'équipe professorale sur la ligne de départ en secouant la tête, dépité.

« Bien, comme le dit la formule consacrée… A vos marques… Prêts ? Partez ! », annonça alors la directrice, tout sourire.

« Bon, si tu as fini de jouer les dames du monde, on pourrait peut-être y aller ? », cingla son ami.

« Ah non, tu vas pas commencer à faire ta tête de cochon hein ! Arrête de râler ! », répliqua-t-elle vertement en sortant la carte de son survêtement.

Le rockeur la lui arracha des mains avec une grimace : « C'est bon, je m'occupe de ça. »

La jeune femme se contenta de hausser les épaules et de le suivre en silence : ils s'engagèrent sur le sentier et marchèrent jusqu'à un croisement n'apercevant aucun de leurs camarades, elle se tourna vers l'adolescent et le fixa, attendant qu'il décide du chemin à prendre.

Le teint de Castiel pâlit brusquement avant de virer à l'écrevisse en quelques secondes.

« Alors ? »

Son expression se durcit et il cracha plus qu'il ne dit : « J'en sais rien. J'ai perdu la carte. »

« Tu as quoi ?! », interrogea-t-elle, incrédule.

« C'est bon, j'ai pas fait exprès, t'avais qu'à la garder aussi ! »

« Vu que tu as visiblement des défaillances du cerveau, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : c'est toi qui as demandé la carte. Rectification : tu me l'as carrément arrachée des mains ! Alors, à ta place, je la ramènerais pas trop ! »

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux, grommelant de vagues excuses dans sa barbe. Choisissant d'ignorer leur prise de bec, la jeune femme examina pensivement les trois sentiers puis s'engagea sur celui de droite.

« Oh, tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Ben rester planter là ne va pas faire avancer l'histoire. Donc, à moins que tu n'aies une meilleure idée, le mieux qu'on ait à faire c'est de chercher à avancer. Sauf si tu veux retourner à la ligne de départ et expliquer à la directrice que tu as perdu la carte, bien sûr. »

« Et pourquoi ce chemin-ci plutôt qu'un autre ? »

« Je le sens bien… Et, » continua-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. « j'ai aussi vu les autres partir par là. Ca te va ? »

Sans se préoccuper qu'il la suive ou non, elle continua sur sa lancée, marchant jusqu'au croisement suivant, où elle fit une nouvelle pause avant de bifurquer à gauche. Entendant des pas précipités, elle esquissa un sourire victorieux qu'elle dissimula dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

« Et là, pourquoi celui de gauche ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Il poussa un grognement frustré et retomba dans le silence, suivant la jeune fille d'un pas rapide. Arrivés à un nouvel embranchement, elle prit sans hésiter celui du milieu remarquant du coin de l'œil que Castiel la regardait, elle prit la parole : « Avant que tu ne poses la question, j'ai choisi celui-ci parce qu'on n'a pas encore été tout droit. »

Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel toutefois, son air sardonique se mua en incrédulité lorsqu'ils aperçurent, au bout du chemin, le professeur Faraize.

« C'est pas possible, comment t'as fait ? Un de tes admirateurs de l'organisation t'a indiqué la direction ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui décocha un petit sourire satisfait et se précipita vers l'enseignant qui arbora un air indubitablement soulagé à leur vue.

« Enfin, vous voilà ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, vous êtes les derniers ! Vite, donnez-moi vos mains, que je puisse vous en tamponner le dos, pour prouver que vous êtes bien passé par ici. Dès que ce sera fait, vous pourrez commencer l'épreuve suiv… Oh non ! Non ! »

« Monsieur ? »

« Le tampon ! J'ai perdu le tampon ! Ce n'est pas possible, je l'avais encore il y a 10 minutes, quand je l'ai utilisé avec le groupe précédent ! », s'agita l'adulte en regardant partout autour de lui, sans succès.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, Monsieur. Je suis sûre que l'on peut s'en passer. Si vous expliquiez à la directrice que nous sommes bien passés… »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, elle serait furieuse ! »

« Bon… Nous pouvons peut-être demander au groupe précédent ? Ils l'ont peut-être… »

« Oui, excellente idée ! Il faudrait retrouver ces trois jeunes filles. »

« Trois ?! Ne me dites rien… Ambre, Charlotte et Li ? »

« Tout à fait ! »

« Bon… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Mais vous pourriez peut-être nous laisser passer la seconde épreuve en même temps ? Histoire de ne pas nous faire perdre plus de temps… »

« Hé bien… Oui… Ce serait une bonne idée… Après tout, ce ne serait pas très juste de vous pénaliser parce que vous m'apportez votre aide. Tenez, » ajouta-t-il en tendant une liste, « vous devez retrouver ces 6 objets, disposés à divers endroits dans la forêt. Vous devez me les rapporter pour pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante. »

« Merci Monsieur ! Nous revenons au plus vite, avec le tampon et les objets cachés. »

A peine furent-ils hors de portée de l'enseignant que Castiel commençait à râler.

« Non mais tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ! Toujours à courir partout pour dépanner tout le monde ! J'ai aucune envie de jouer au larbin du prof moi ! Il a qu'à le retrouver, son tampon, c'est pas mon problème ! »

« Si tu préfères, on s'assied et on attend qu'il le retrouve ? Connaissant Monsieur Faraize et sa débrouillardise, il lui faudra au minimum 5 heures pour le retrouver, s'il le retrouve un jour, bien sûr, ce qui laisse largement le temps à Ambre et ses copines de gagner ! »

« Hé, m'en fous moi, qu'elle gagne ou non ! C'est pas moi qui ai une dent contre elle. », rétorqua-t-il , narquois.

« Note », poursuivit innocemment la jeune fille, « ce sera peut-être Nathaniel qui gagnera… Après tout, il est intelligent, organisé et… »

« Ok ok, c'est bon ! On va le retrouver, ce foutu tampon ! », s'exclama l'adolescent en s'éloignant rageusement.

Sybyl dissimula son rire en prétextant une quinte de toux et s'empressa de le rattraper, tout sourire.

Quittant le sous-bois, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière baignée de soleil et traversée par une petite rivière près de laquelle discutaient avec animation Kim et Iris.

« Salut les filles ! Tout va bien ? »

« Ah, vous tombez bien, vous deux ! », répondit la brune, l'air revêche. « Vous avez vu cette liste ?! Ils sont tombés sur la tête, ces profs ! »

« Euh non, on vient juste d'arriver, on n'a pas encore eu le temps d'y jeter un œil… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ils veulent qu'on leur ramène un ''animal de la forêt'' ! Un animal de la forêt ! J'ai une tête de trappeur, à leur avis ? »

« Ben… Ca ne doit pas être un vrai animal vivant… Probablement une peluche ou une figurine. Je suppose. »

« Ouais… J'espère… Bon, allez, on va continuer les recherches… A plus ! »

« Deux secondes ! Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas trouvé le tampon de Monsieur Faraize, par hasard ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Ambre et ses copines l'ont piqué… Et tant qu'on ne l'a pas récupéré, on ne peut pas continuer la course… »

« Quelle garce celle-là ! Si on le trouve, on vous l'amène ! »

« Merci ! Bonne chance pour l'animal ! »

Le duo féminin s'éloigna, laissant les tourtereaux examiner leur liste.

« Un objet créé par l'homme, quelque chose qui brille, une feuille de la taille d'une main, une empreinte, un insecte et, effectivement, un habitant de la forêt… Bon… Autant nous y mettre… L'insecte, la feuille et l'objet crée par l'homme, ça va pas être difficile mais pour l'empreinte, ça va être plus difficile : le sol est sec… On risque de pas rigoler pour trouver ce que les profs entendent par ''animal de la forêt'' même si je suis à peu près sûre qu'on ne doit rien attraper de vivant… Et pour ce qui brille… »

« Ca, ça fera l'affaire. », coupa Castiel en lui tendant une petite pierre brillante ressemblant à une pépite d'or.

« C'est parfait ! », s'extasia sa binôme, « Où l'as-tu trouvée ? »

« Dans la rivière. », répondit-il en s'essuyant la main sur son pantalon.

« Génial, une chose à rayer de la liste ! », déclara-t-elle joyeusement en joignant le geste à la parole. « Et si on explorait un peu les environs, pour trouver le reste ? »

Ils quittèrent la clairière en silence, inspectant avec soin les alentours très vite, ils avaient collecté un coléoptère (que Sybyl avait longuement plaint d'être ainsi arraché à sa forêt), un canif trouvé planté dans une souche et une énorme feuille de chêne (devant lequel même le rockeur blasé avait retenu son souffle un instant).

Assis à l'ombre du grand arbre, les adolescents réfléchissaient à leurs deux éléments manquants : l'habitant de la forêt et l'empreinte.

« Alors comme ça… T'es patineuse ? », interrogea nonchalamment le jeune homme, la tirant de ses réflexions, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux sombres.

Surprise par la question, elle le fixa un instant avant de hocher la tête, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Tu veux dire que tu fais des cabrioles sur une glace en collants et tutu à paillettes ? », demanda-t-il, les lèvres frémissant d'un sourire maîtrisé.

« C'est une façon de le présenter, j'imagine. », répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et tu as un coach perso ? »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau, perplexe quant à son but.

« Donc, tu dois pas faire ça en amateur le dimanche, pas vrai ? »

« Je m'entraîne souvent. »

« Tu participes à la compétition du mois prochain ? Celle au Hall Omnisports ? »

« Euh… Oui… Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? », s'enquit-elle, éberluée.

« Je me suis peut-être un peu renseigné sur tout ça, quant tu as mentionné que tu en faisais. », lâcha-t-il d'un air dégagé.

« Ah bon… C'est… Bizarre. »

« Bizarre ? Que je m'intéresse à ce qui te passionne ? Tu trouves ça ''bizarre'' ? »

« Je ne te voyais pas comme un adepte des… Comment tu as formulé ça ? Ah oui ! ''Des collants et tutus à paillettes''. », rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Oui, bon… J'y connaissais absolument rien et ce serait toujours le cas si tu n'étais pas là donc t'es la seule à blâmer de mes intérêts ''bizarres''. », bougonna-t-il en rosissant un peu.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et fit mine de regarder autour d'elle, l'observant discrètement s'impatienter de plus en plus.

« Bon, tu vas m'inviter, ou pas ? »

« T'inviter ? A quoi ? », interrogea-t-elle en feignant l'innocence.

« A ton tournoi ! », grogna-t-il.

« Ah, ça… C'est une compétition ouverte au public, tu n'as pas besoin d'invitation. », fit-elle, candide.

« Tu es désespérante ! », se renfrogna-t-il.

Elle l'observa un moment et, avec un sourire moqueur, lui fit face, se mit en position « demande en mariage », lui prit la main et, sur un ton très solennel, lui demanda : « Castiel, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de ta présence lors de la compétition du 24 ? »

L'adolescent la fixa pendant de longues secondes, partagé entre amusement et gêne, avant de lui retirer brusquement sa main, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

Déséquilibrée, Sybyl bascula en arrière et atterrit sur le dos, riant à gorge déployée.

« Quand tu auras fini de faire l'idiote, on pourra peut-être continuer cette course stupide ?! », cingla le jeune homme, furieux et vexé.

Leva vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes, elle se redressa en époussetant ses vêtements et, appuyant la feuille blanche donnée par Monsieur Faraize sur le tronc du chêne, elle y passa doucement le côté de la mine du crayon, faisant ainsi apparaître le motif de l'écorce.

« Tu crois pas qu'on a autre chose à faire que des gribouillages ?! », claqua le rockeur.

« Zen, Grincheux, regarde : c'est l'empreinte de l'arbre. », fit-elle calmement en lui montrant la feuille.

Castiel se renfrogna plus encore et s'éloigna en marmonnant dans sa barbe l'adolescente le suivit à son rythme et, le voyant frapper dans un pauvre petit caillou innocent dont le seul tort était de se trouver sur le chemin de la tornade rouge, secoua la tête en souriant.

Tout en rebroussant chemin vers la rivière, elle remarqua l'entrée d'un terrier, dissimulée entre les racines d'un vieil arbre : curieuse, elle s'agenouilla devant et y jeta un œil. Un sourire ravi aux lèvres, elle y plongea la main et en ressortit une petite figurine de lapin, visiblement déposée là, ainsi que de nombreuses autres, pour la course d'orientation.

Guillerette, elle rejoignit son partenaire et, sans se soucier de son regard noir, lui montra sa trouvaille.

« On a tout ! Reste à mettre la main sur cette peste d'Ambre ou, mieux encore, sur le tampon et hop, le tour est joué ! »

Ne recevant qu'un grognement en réponse, elle se décida à le radoucir : entourant sa taille de ses bras, elle croisa les mains sur son ventre et posa la joue contre son dos, entre ses omoplates. Le sentant se crisper, elle lui souffla gentiment dans le cou et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille : « Ne boude pas, je plaisantais, c'est tout. Je suis très touchée que tu te sois donné la peine de te renseigner un peu sur ma passion. Et ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir que tu viennes me soutenir. Même si j'ai un peu peur que tu t'ennuies. »

Se détendant, le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les siennes un instant avant de pivoter dans son étreinte, lui entourant la taille : ils se fixèrent, hésitants, le temps d'un battement de cœur, avant de joindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre et doux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle posa la tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux, poussant un profond soupir de contentement lorsqu'il appuya le menton sur ses mèches d'argent.

« Oh, tu lui as enfin trouvé une utilité, je vois ! », s'exclama une voix stridente, accompagnée de gloussements, les faisant sursauter.

« Au moins, moi, j'en ai une. On ne peut pas dire la même chose de tout le monde. », persifla Sybyl en s'éloignant de son amoureux avant de foudroyer Ambre et ses suivantes du regard.

La blonde lui sourit d'un air mauvais et, la détaillant du regard, retroussa les lèvres en une moue dégoûtée : « Tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour ton apparence, si ce n'est pour toi, au moins pour préserver les yeux et les estomacs de ceux qui pourraient te voir ! Regarde-toi, tu ressembles à un sac de pommes de terre ! »

« T'en as pas marre de te rendre ridicule ? T'es mal placée pour parler du physique des autres, avec ta dégaine de Barbie au rabais ! », claqua Castiel en croisant les bras, revêche.

Sybyl leva les yeux au ciel et souffla : « Je suis contente de te voir, Ambre. Tu vas pouvoir me rendre le tampon que tu as subtilisé à Monsieur Faraize. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. », rétorqua dédaigneusement la bimbo.

« On sait que c'est toi qui l'as pris : il a disparu entre ton départ et notre arrivée et vu qu'il n'était nulle part au point de rendez-vous et qu'il n'a pas pu partir tout seul sur ses petites jambes, il n'y a pas trente-six possibilités. Rends-le nous et sans histoires, s'il te plaît. »

« Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu dis. », cracha sa rivale, furieuse d'être ainsi humiliée, et devant Castiel en plus !

« Ambre, arrête de faire l'enfant, ça devient pénible. »

« Je ne l'ai plus. Je l'ai perdu quelque part, je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte. Allez, venez les filles, ne trainons pas plus longtemps ici, on risquerait d'attraper son manque de goût. »

Le trio infernal s'éloigna en caquetant bruyamment.

« Espèce de sale petite garce ! », ragea la jeune femme, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« T'en fais pas, c'est pas vrai, t'es nettement plus jolie qu'elle. », fit Castiel, rassurant.

« Hein ? Non, non, je me moque bien de ce que cette gourde peut penser. Je parlais du tampon ! On est foutu, on ne le retrouvera jamais ! », se lamenta-t-elle.

« Ca sert à rien de pleurnicher, on va aller voir Faraize et lui expliquer. Il aura qu'à trouver une solution, ça nous concerne pas. »

« On n'a pas le choix de toute façon. », se résigna-t-elle en suivant son binôme.

Arrivés dans la clairière, ils retrouvèrent Iris et Kim, visiblement dépitées.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Non, ils se foutent de nous ! On a passé la dernière heure à se décarcasser pour attraper un écureuil et quand on l'a enfin chopé, c'est pour qu'on nous dise de le relâcher, que c'est pas ça qu'ils veulent ! Non mais, j'te jure ! Marre de cette course à la noix ! », s'écria Kim.

« Tiens, au fait, Sybyl, j'ai trouvé le tampon que tu cherchais. »

« Oh, Iris, c'est super ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Il était prêt d'une souche d'arbre. Tiens ! » répondit-elle en souriant gentiment.

« Génial, on peut continuer ! Viens vite, Castiel, on va le rendre au prof ! Oh et, les filles… L'habitant de la forêt… Vous le trouverez dans un terrier, entre les racines d'un vieil arbre, un peu plus loin, sur l'autre rive. »

« Sybyl, t'es la meilleure ! », s'exclama Kim en entrainant Iris dans la direction indiquée.

Le duo continua son chemin et rejoignit rapidement l'enseignant d'histoire.

« Ah, enfin, vous revoilà ! L'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, le voici. », répondit la jeune fille en le lui rendant.

« Oh, merci mon dieu, merci ! Vite, tendez-moi le dos de votre main, que je vous fasse le cachet. »

« Et voici les objets que nous avons récoltés. », continua-t-elle en lui présentant leur butin.

« L'habitant de la forêt aussi ? Parfait, parfait ! Tout est en ordre, vous pouvez passer. Continuez sur ce sentier, quelqu'un vous attend pour vous donner les indications pour la suite. »

Les jeunes gens empruntèrent le chemin désigné et, au premier croisement, tombèrent sur Dajan qui attendait, appuyé contre un arbre.

« Ah, alors c'est ça que tu fais, tu joues au guide touristique ! », s'exclama Sybyl avec un grand sourire.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. C'est une façon comme une autre de remercier votre lycée de m'avoir accueilli. »

« C'est sympa de ta part. Alors, raconte, que doit-on faire ? »

« C'est très simple : cinq lettres ont été éparpillées. Elles peuvent être sur les arbres ou les pierres, tracées dans la poussière, bref, un peu partout. Vous devez les retrouver, bien sûr, et les utiliser pour former un mot. Dès que c'est fait, vous revenez ici me le donner et, si c'est correct, il ne vous reste qu'à franchir la ligne d'arrivée. »

« Ok, ça a pas l'air trop compliqué. On va te faire ça en moins de temps qu'il te faut pour réaliser un panier à trois points. », rit l'adolescente avec un clin d'œil.

« Ca, j'en doute pas, je me souviens de la vitesse à laquelle tu as retrouvé mon collier ! »

« Bon, quand t'auras fini de papoter, on pourra peut-être en finir, tu crois pas ? », râla Castiel.

« Ca va, ça va, je viens ! A tout de suite Dajan ! »

Le sportif lui fit un signe de la main et les regarda s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres.

« T'es incroyable, tu le sais, ça ? »

« Oh, je te rappelle que c'est une course. Le but, c'est d'arriver les premiers ! »

« Zen, on peut en profiter en même temps, non ? Et puis, c'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup de concurrence, on doit probablement être les premiers à avoir complété la liste. »

Seul un marmonnement incompréhensible lui parvint en réponse lui faisant rouler les yeux : Castiel devait signifier râleur ou colérique dans une autre langue, il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne.

Ils trouvèrent les lettres assez rapidement (il faut dire que les écrire sur de petits post-it de couleurs vives collés sur différents supports bordant le sentier n'était pas très subtil…) mais ne parvinrent pas à leur trouver un ordre logique. Dépités, ils retournèrent malgré tout auprès de Dajan.

« Oh, oui, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je vais vous donner un indice : c'est le nom d'une capitale européenne. »

Aussitôt, les yeux gris de la jeune fille s'éclairèrent : évidemment, si c'était un nom propre, ça changeait tout ! Eux avaient cherché un nom commun.

« Paris ! », s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, la réponse à présent évidente.

« C'est bien ça. Bravo, ça a été du rapide ! », remarqua le basketteur, surpris.

« Oh, je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter la ville, une fois ou deux. Ca m'a marqué. », répondit-elle en rougissant.

« Quelle chance ! J'ai toujours voulu aller en France… », commença le jeune homme avant d'être rudement interrompu par le rockeur.

« C'est très intéressant, tout ça, mais maintenant qu'on a la réponse, ça t'ennuierait beaucoup de finir la course avant qu'on se fasse doubler comme des pigeons ? Tu pourras bavasser après ! »

« Une équipe vous précède très peu, vous avez peut-être encore une chance de gagner. », admit Dajan.

« Tu ne te rappellerais pas les noms de nos concurrents, par hasard ? », se renseigna l'adolescente.

« Non, désolé, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas une bonne mémoire. Mais c'étaient deux garçons, un blond très sympa et… »

« Nom de dieu ! Hors de question que je me fasse battre par ce crétin de délégué ! Amène-toi ! », coupa Castiel en lui empoignant le bras et en la tirant derrière lui.

« A plus tard Dajan ! Hé ! On nous a dit de suivre le chemin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », s'écria Sybyl en voyant son coéquipier quitter le sentier balisé pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

« C'est pas en les suivant bêtement qu'on va réussir à les battre ! Je connais un raccourci, dépêche ! »

« Euh… T'es sûr de toi, sur ce coup-là ? Parce qu'on a plus de carte hein et… »

« Mais oui, t'occupe, contente-toi de me suivre ! »

Elle poussa un soupir mais se hâta à sa suite, peu désireuse de le vexer en doutant de ses capacités ou de le forcer à suivre l'itinéraire prévu et d'arriver seconds alors qu'il existait bel et bien un raccourci.

Ils coururent à perdre haleine une dizaine de minutes avant que le jeune homme ne s'arrête soudainement, regardant de tous côtés, l'air perplexe.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, l'adolescente s'appuya contre une souche pour reprendre son souffle un instant.

« C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, en fait… », grinça-t-il.

« Tu veux dire qu'on est perdus ?! », s'exclama-t-elle, hors d'elle.

« J'en ai bien l'impression… », marmonna-t-il, penaud.

« Génial ! Tout simplement génial ! Bon, ben suffit de rebrousser chemin… Mais là, y a plus aucune chance de gagner la course, Monsieur l'Expert des Bois ! »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle fit volte-face et entreprit de retourner sur ses pas, son coéquipier sur les talons, mais s'aperçut très vite que c'était perdu d'avance : ils étaient bel et bien perdus.

« Et évidemment, j'ai pas mon portable… », bougonna-t-elle.

« Moi non plus. », renchérit-il timidement.

Dépitée, elle se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre et entourant ses jambes de ses bras, posa la tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. S'apercevant que Castiel se tenait toujours debout devant elle, elle lui lança un regard en coin.

« Ca sert à rien de rester planté là hein. Il faut attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher. Pose-toi, je ne compte pas t'arracher la tête. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. »

« Je suis désolé, je… », bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

« Laisse tomber. », rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

L'heure qui suivit s'écoula dans le plus grand silence : Sybyl rageait silencieusement tandis que le jeune homme se faisait prudemment oublié.

« La course est probablement finie à présent. », déclara soudain l'adolescente, songeuse. « Ils vont probablement remarquer notre absence et commencer à nous chercher. »

Son coéquipier se contenta de hocher la tête et le silence retomba très vite, la luminosité et la température chutèrent et les deux égarés se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Remarquant les frissons qui agitaient sa compagne, le rockeur se débarrassa de sa veste et la lui tendit : elle le regarda un instant avant de la lui faire remettre et de se coller plus à lui, l'incitant à l'entourer de ses bras. Soulagé, il comprit qu'il était pardonné et s'empressa de resserrer son étreinte, déposant un baiser sur son front avant d'appuyer la joue sur ses mèches folles.

Il somnolait depuis peu lorsqu'il la sentit se raidir brusquement : alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander si tout allait bien, elle lui posa la main sur les lèvres, se pencha légèrement en avant et inclina la tête sur la gauche puis se releva, si soudainement qu'elle manqua de lui heurter le menton au passage, et fit quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser et de tendre l'oreille. Elle se retourna alors, tout sourire, et se mit à crier : « Par ici ! On est ici ! »

Eberlué, il la fixa, se demandant si le froid et la faim lui faisaient perdre la tête, quand il entendit, lui aussi, des voix les appeler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Monsieur Faraize et (à cet instant, il ne retint un grognement que d'extrême justesse) Nathaniel surgirent de derrière un bosquet, l'air visiblement soulagés.

« Enfin, vous voici ! Nous vous avons cherché partout ! La directrice est absolument furieuse, j'aime autant vous prévenir tout de suite, jeunes gens. Allons, venez, venez, il est grand temps de partir, nous parlerons de tout cela lundi ! », babilla le professeur en les entrainant à sa suite.

« Sybyl ! Bon sang, je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille ! », la réprimanda le délégué en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Nath ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! Merci d'être venu nous chercher ! »

Là, c'en était trop, et l'adolescent ne fit absolument aucun effort pour retenir le sifflement de colère qui lui monta aux lèvres : il entoura la taille de la jeune fille et la tira sans ménagement à ses côtés, dardant un regard furibond sur le blond.

« Ravi de te revoir aussi, Castiel. », soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Le petit groupe quitta rapidement le bois et monta dans la voiture de l'enseignant qui mit un point d'honneur à ramener chacun de ses étudiants à sa porte.

Arrivée chez elle la dernière, Sybyl s'excusa à nouveau auprès de son professeur d'histoire et le remercia chaleureusement de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, le mettant un peu mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est rien, mademoiselle, mais j'ai bien peur que la directrice ne soit pas prête à vous pardonner aussi facilement. »

« Aucune importance, Monsieur, je suis tellement soulagée d'être enfin rentrée que je suis prête à effectuer toutes les punitions qu'elle jugera bon de m'infliger. Encore merci pour tout ! », termina-t-elle en claquant la portière et en lui faisant signe.

Sans perdre de temps, elle bondit chez elle et se rua sur le frigo, affamée : profitant de l'absence de Tata, ce qui lui évitait de subir un interrogatoire en règle, elle englouti plusieurs tartines et, rassasiée, se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'effondra tête la première sur le lit. Etouffant un bâillement, elle se déshabilla péniblement, rampa sous les couvertures et se blottit contre son oreiller, laissant échapper un soupir de profond bien-être. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer sur sa table de chevet. Ravalant un juron, elle le chercha à tâtons, s'en saisit et jeta un coup d'œil distrait à l'écran.

_Je voulais juste te dire encore une fois que j'étais désolé. J'ai quand même passé une super journée avec toi. Merci. Je t'aime…_

Avec un sourire attendri, elle tapa rapidement sa réponse, l'envoya, referma son téléphone, le redéposa et, fermant les yeux, se laissa glisser au pays des rêves.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Tout le monde s

Chapitre 12 : Tout le monde s'emmêle

« Vous devriez avoir honte ! A cause de votre irresponsabilité, nous avons perdu un temps considérable à vous chercher et toute cette histoire a rejailli très négativement sur les résultats attendus pour la course ! Et qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?! Rien, évidemment, j'en étais sûre ! Mais à quoi pensiez-vous, bon sang ! C'est un comportement absolument inadmissible ! Quand je pense à tous les efforts que l'école a fourni, élèves et professeurs confondus ! Et tout ça pour rien ! Des semaines de préparation, gâchées, pour retrouver deux adolescents assez stupides pour quitter **volontairement** la piste pourtant **clairement** tracée et **SE PERDRE**! Vous pouvez être sûrs qu'en plus d'être punis, je vais en parler à vos parents ! Et ça ne s'arrêtera pas là, oh non, vous allez… »

Sybyl retint de justesse un soupir exaspéré et compta mentalement jusqu'à 10, très lentement.

Ca allait bientôt faire 45 minutes que la directrice arpentait son bureau de long en large comme un tigre enragé (la bave aux lèvres en moins… et encore de justesse !) en hurlant comme une banshee. Bon, d'accord, ils s'étaient perdus et avaient fait preuve de peu de discernement (ou plutôt, songea-t-elle avec un regard en coin au jeune homme à ses côtés, d'un sens exacerbé de la compétition) et ils méritaient tout à fait une punition et une bonne remontrance mais là… Vraiment, ça en devenait ridicule ! Si, à leur arrivée dans la pièce suite à la convocation de la doyenne, la jeune fille avait soigneusement adopté l'attitude parfaite de la pécheresse repentante (tête baissée, épaules tombantes et mains croisées sur l'abdomen), trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elle ne se retenait qu'à grand-peine de rouler des yeux et de taper du pied. Elle voulait bien être zen et patiente mais même les techniques de relaxation et de méditation les plus poussées avaient leurs limites !

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle expira très doucement et reporta son attention sur le tortionnaire de ses oreilles.

« Dans l'immédiat, vous serez à l'entière disposition de votre professeur d'histoire pour toute tâche qu'il jugera utile de vous confier ! Bien, hors de ma vue, mécréants, immédiatement ! », acheva la vieille dame en s'asseyant derrière son bureau sans cesser de les foudroyer du regard.

Les adolescents furent aussitôt guidés hors de la salle par Monsieur Faraize qui, après avoir vainement tenté à plusieurs reprises de couper la directrice dans son élan, s'était résigné à attendre la fin de son speech en silence.

« Je suis navré, les enfants, je m'attendais bien évidemment à ce qu'elle soit contrariée mais pas à ce point… », fit l'enseignant, toujours sous le choc de la crise de colère de sa supérieure. « Ce n'est pas totalement de votre faute, vous savez : en fait, la course devait servir à récolter des fonds afin de financer un autre projet scolaire mais cette initiative n'a malheureusement pas rencontré le succès attendu et la somme perçue n'est pas ce que l'on espérait… Enfin, bref. Je sais que vous êtes, pour ainsi dire, à ma disposition, mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi vous faire faire… Oh, si, il me semble que la salle des professeurs aurait besoin d'un peu de rangement… Rien de bien méchant mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est, quelques papiers qui trainent ici et là, des dossiers à la mauvaise place, ce genre de détails. Et après, nous pourrons oublier toute cette histoire et passer à autre chose. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

« C'est pas franchement comme si on avait le choix… », maugréa Castiel. « Ouille ! », s'exclama-t-il en foudroyant du regard sa condisciple qui venait de lui flanquer son coude dans les côtes.

« On va faire ça tout de suite, Monsieur, merci, et encore toutes nos excuses pour tous ces ennuis. », répondit-elle avant d'attraper le rockeur par le bras et de le trainer jusqu'à la salle des professeurs.

Sans un mot, elle ouvrit la porte, le propulsa à l'intérieur et referma derrière elle avant de s'adosser contre le battant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et de le fixer d'un air désapprobateur.

« Quoi ? », râla-t-il en se massant le coté.

« Tu peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Ca te tuerait d'écraser deux secondes ? »

« Oh, ça va hein, je suis pas le larbin des profs ou la femme de ménage, ils ont qu'à ranger leur bazar eux-mêmes, moi je me barre ! », cracha-t-il en avançant vers elle.

« Ah oui ? »

« Ouais ! Pousse-toi de là ! »

« Tu vas me laisser assumer les conséquences de ton erreur toute seule ? », demanda-t-elle calmement en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est ton choix de rester ou pas, t'as qu'à faire comme moi et mieux utiliser ton temps qu'en jouant à la boniche. », rétorqua-t-il.

Ils se toisèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne se redresse d'un coup de reins : elle passa à côté de lui sans ajouter un mot et se mit à rassembler les documents éparpillés sur les tables. Elle les déposa dans le bac prévu à cet effet puis prit les trois tasses qui trainaient la table basse et les rinça dans l'évier avant de les poser sur l'égouttoir tout ça en l'ignorant royalement.

Poussant un soupir résigné, il se pencha et saisit le manteau et l'écharpe laissés négligemment sur le dossier du divan, les suspendant au porte-manteau avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire.

« Pourquoi je finis toujours par faire ce que tu veux… », grommela-t-il.

« Je te ferais remarquer que je ne t'ai rien demandé. Mais j'apprécie ton aide, merci. », répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Deux minutes ainsi que quatre cannettes jetées et trois bics rangés plus tard, ils quittèrent la pièce dans une ambiance nettement moins tendue que lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés.

« Je me demande qui a gagné la course… », fit-elle, songeuse.

« Aucune idée et franchement, j'en ai rien à faire. »

« Hum… Je suppose que Nathaniel et Lysandre ont dû arriver les premiers, ils étaient juste devant nous, après tout. »

« Oula, j'connais cet air-là ! C'est celui qui annonce une journée perdue à courir d'un côté à l'autre du lycée comme un pigeon voyageur sous amphèt' pour interroger tout le monde ! Tu m'oublies, je compte pas te suivre partout pour une question qui m'intéresse même pas ! »

« Je ne vais pas ''courir partout comme un pigeon sous amphèt'' comme tu l'as si gentiment paraphrasé, je vais juste demander aux autres s'ils ont une idée du gagnant. Et je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que tu m'accompagnes, après tout, c'est le genre de choses pour lesquelles il faut être un minimum agréable avec les gens… Je m'en voudrais de ruiner ta réputation de bad-boy en t'obligeant à dire bonjour et merci. », se moqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Mais c'est que tu mords quand on fait pas attention… J'commence à croire que je suis d'une très mauvaise influence… »

« Je ne m'en vanterais pas trop, à ta place. Sur ce, à tantôt, je vais jouer les piafs dopés. Bye. », fit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

*Bien, et maintenant… Le mieux serait de demander à Nathaniel : même si ce n'est pas son équipe qui a gagné, il saura sûrement qui est le vainqueur… Et pour le trouver… *

« Nath ? », appela-t-elle en passant la tête par la porte de la salle des délégués.

« Ah, bonjour Sybyl. Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu la directrice jusqu'ici…», dit le jeune homme en levant les yeux de ses documents avec une grimace compatissante.

« Je vais survivre. Une chance qu'elle ait laissé le choix de la punition à Monsieur Faraize sinon on aurait probablement été condamnés aux galères. Enfin, ça lui passera. Au fait, j'imagine que des félicitations sont de rigueur ? Lysandre et toi étiez les seuls avant nous, je suppose que vous avez dû remporter la course ? »

« En fait, non. C'est une autre équipe qui a gagné. Mais je ne saurais pas t'en dire plus, j'étais un peu trop occupé à te chercher pour prêter attention aux résultats. », fit-il avec un gentil sourire.

« Ah… Bon, ben j'imagine que j'apprendrai ça au cours de la journée… Je vais te laisser, tu as l'air occupé… A plus tard et encore merci d'être venu nous récupérer ! », dit-elle en rougissant un peu et en refermant la porte.

*Mince… Reste à voir avec les autres… Et puis, flûte, non, j'ai aucune envie de passer ma journée à interroger tout le monde. Je vais me mettre dans un coin tranquille et lire un peu, ça me détendra.*

Elle tendait la main vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, lui frappant violemment les doigts.

« Aie ! », glapit la jeune fille en portant sa main à sa bouche pour souffler sur ses phalanges.

« Bouge de là, espèce de cruche, tu gènes le passage ! », grinça une voix narquoise bien connue.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Ambre. T'es vraiment un danger public hein, on devrait t'enfermer. Ou au moins te faire porter des grelots pour annoncer ton arrivée ! »

« Oh, mais c'est qu'on est de mauvaise humeur, à ce que je vois ! C'est perdre la course qui a du mal à passer ? »

« N'importe quoi, j'étais d'excellente humeur avant que tu n'essayes de me casser la main ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu commences vraiment à me courir avec tes airs de sainte-nitouche et ta façon de toujours me court-circuiter sournoisement ! »

« Te court-circuiter ? Ne me fais pas rire, je ne m'intéresse pas assez à toi pour ça ! »

« Ah non ? », rétorqua la blonde avec un sourire mauvais, « Pourtant, quoiqu'il se passe, tu dois attirer l'attention sur toi en te faisant bien voir ! »

« Quoi ? Tu délires complètement, ma pauvre ! C'est tout ce peroxyde qui a finalement détruit le peu de neurones dont tu disposais ? »

« Très drôle. Ecoute-moi bien, petite maline, » fit-elle en la toisant d'un air mauvais, « tu vas arrêter de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je commence à perdre patience. D'abord le collier du basketteur, puis tu t'appropries Castiel et mon frère et maintenant, tout le lycée ne parle que de ton escapade en forêt au lieu de discuter de mon écrasante victoire à cette maudite course d'orientation ! »

« C'est toi qui as gagné ?! Mais… Comment ? Nathaniel et Lysandre étaient les seuls à nous précéder, Castiel et moi. Tu devais encore trouver la figurine et passer la dernière épreuve ! »

« Un jeu d'enfant ! Il m'a suffit d'emprunter le lapin de l'autre greluche et d'éviter Dajan. », répondit-elle en repoussant ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule d'un air satisfait.

« Emprunter ? Voler, tu veux dire ! Personne n'aurait accepté de te donner un élément de la liste ! »

« Je n'ai pourtant entendu aucune protestation de la part de Violette, pas vrai, les filles ? »

« Non, nous non plus ! », renchérirent Li et Charlotte avec de petits rires aigus.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! Violette est bien trop timide pour dire quoique ce soit et tu le sais très bien ! Tu as profité d'elle ! »

« Pfff, si elle est trop nunuche pour s'affirmer, tant pis pour elle ! »

« Et comment as-tu fait pour dépasser ton frère et son binôme ? »

« Il a suffit d'un simple petit raccourci. Ce sont de petites choses bien pratiques… Quand on ne se perd pas ! », ricana-t-elle.

Sybyl serra les poings, écœurée par l'attitude de la bimbo.

« Tu es vraiment pathétique, Ambre. », cracha-t-elle en la foudroyant du regard avant de quitter le bâtiment d'un pas rageur.

« Et toi, tu vas très vite regretter de t'être frottée à moi ! », siffla la blonde d'un air mauvais.

*Je devrais peut-être voir si Violette va bien… On ne sait jamais, avec l'autre vipère !*

Sachant que l'adolescente appréciait particulièrement le jardin pour son atmosphère calme et reposante, elle s'y rendit en premier lieu et, comme prévu, tomba sur la jeune fille assise dans l'herbe, son cahier de croquis sur ses genoux et un crayon dans la main droite, elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et une expression étonnamment absente sur le visage.

« Euh… Violette ? Tout va bien ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? », bredouilla-t-elle en sursautant.

« Tu as l'air bizarre… Tu vas bien ? »

« Euh… O-oui oui, bien sûr. »

« Certaine ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu as un problème, hein ? »

« Je… C'est juste que… Ca fait tellement mal ! », sanglota-t-elle tout à coup, prenant son amie au dépourvu.

« Mal ? Tu es blessée ? Je parie que c'est Ambre ! Cette peau de vache ne s'est pas contentée de te voler ton lapin ! Attends que je mette la main sur cette pimbêche ! », s'emporta Sybyl sous le regard incrédule de Violette qui éclata de rire malgré ses larmes, la coupant net dans sa tirade enflammée.

« Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Ambre ! Et je ne suis pas blessée, ne t'en fais pas.», hoqueta-t-elle en souriant.

« Ah non ? Mais alors… Je ne comprends pas. Tu m'expliques ? »

« C'est juste que… Je… Enfin c'est-à-dire que… », bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant à vue d'œil.

« Oh oh ! Toi, tu as le béguin pour un garçon ! », s'exclama Sybyl, soulagée.

Violette hocha misérablement la tête avant de se cacher le visage dans les mains.

Rassurée quant à la santé de sa camarade, l'adolescente s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle, les coudes sur les genoux, et croisa les mains sous son menton en l'observant pensivement.

« Et il ne t'aime pas de la même façon ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Je n'ose pas lui dire… », souffla-t-elle.

*Pas étonnant de sa part… Elle ose à peine lever la main en classe quand on fait l'appel !*

« Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de rester là à te lamenter… Il sait pas le deviner, hein, les garçons, c'est pas fute-fute. Faut que tu lui en parles. Au pire, il ne partage pas tes sentiments et dans ce cas-là, mieux vaut le savoir pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Au mieux, c'est réciproque, et vous pouvez vivre un joli conte de fées. Peut importe sa réponse, être fixée, c'est mieux que de rester dans l'incertitude et se rendre malade. »

« Tu crois vraiment ? »

« Bah évidemment ! »

« Comment tu as fait, toi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Avec Castiel… C'est toi qui… Ou c'est lui ? »

« Oh, euh, en fait… C'est moi », bredouilla-t-elle en rosissant.

« Waw… Et tu lui as dit quoi ? », interrogea Violette en la regardant avec de grands yeux admiratifs.

*Cette fois, c'est sûr, je suis tombée dans la quatrième dimension… Si on m'avait dit, i mois, que je serais vue comme une source de conseils amoureux… Mais où va le monde !*

« Hé bien… Euh… Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il m'intéressait et euh… Enfin, bon, il a sauté sur l'occasion, en quelque sorte. Apparemment, il m'appréciait aussi mais n'osait pas me le dire et… Bref, je ne suis pas sûre que tu doives te baser sur mon expérience avec lui après tout, Castiel est un cas particulier. », plaisanta-t-elle d'un ton léger.

« C'est vrai, ça. », acquiesça gravement la jeune fille. « Il fait un peu peur. Tu en as du courage, de le fréquenter ! »

*Euh… En même temps, qui ne lui fait pas peur… Si Castiel apprend qu'il la terrifie, il ne va jamais laisser passer l'opportunité de s'amuser à ses dépens…*

« Bon, on est d'accord, alors ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu vas lui parler ? »

« A Castiel ?! Pour lui dire quoi ?! »

« Mais non, pas à Castiel. A ton amoureux mystère ! »

« Ah ! Euh… Je… Je ne crois pas, non. Je n'oserai jamais… Hé, tu ne veux pas lui dire, toi ? »

« Quoi ?! », s'écria Sybyl, stupéfaite.

*Celle-là, je l'ai pas vue venir…*

« Oh oui, ce serait parfait ! Tu es si courageuse ! Tu pourrais voir discrètement ce qu'il pense de moi comme ça ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Ecoute, je t'aiderais avec plaisir, vraiment, mais… » elle s'arrêta net en voyant les yeux plein d'espoir de sa vis-à-vis se remplir de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure se mettre à trembler.

*Oh, c'est pas vrai… Les yeux de chien battu !*

Poussant un long soupir, elle rendit les armes.

« Très bien, je vais voir ce qu'il pense de tout ça… »

« C'est vrai ?! Oh, merci, tu es la meilleure ! Merci, merci, merci ! », s'exclama Violette en lui sautant au cou, la faisant basculer en arrière.

« Mais non, mais non, c'est rien, ça me fait plaisir. », fit-elle en lui tapotant le dos. « Alors, qui dois-je aller questionner ? »

« Euh… Euh… Afesis. », marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

« Hein ? Afesis ? C'est qui ça ? »

« Alexy… », souffla-t-elle, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

« A… Alexy ? Ah oui ? Euh… Ok... », hésita-t-elle, surprise.

« Quoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Il est gentil, pourtant, et serviable, et enjoué et… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Et si, j'aime beaucoup Alexy, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas ça. Bon… Ben, je vais lui parler alors… Je te retrouve ici après, ça va ? »

Violette hocha la tête en la dévisageant de ses grands yeux perdus et, poussant un soupir, Sybyl partit en quête du jeune homme.

*Bye bye lecture, détente et repos ! Non mais, vraiment, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?! NON ! N-O-N ! NON ! C'est quand même pas compliqué ! Je vais finir par m'entraîner devant mon miroir ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, il se cache où, l'heureux élu ?!*

Débouchant dans la cour, elle aperçut Armin, absorbé par sa console.

*C'est pas un mauvais début…*

« Armin ! », appela-t-elle en le rejoignant d'un pas vif.

« Deux secondes, je suis à deux doigts de dégommer le boss de ce niveau ! Juste encore un coup ici… Sauter là… Eviter son… Et… Oh non ! Raaaaaaaah ! Foutu cyborg ! J'y étais presque ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Levant les yeux de son jeu vidéo, il foudroya la jeune fille du regard.

« C'est ta faute, tu m'as distrais au moment crucial ! »

« Euh… Pardon, désolée, je savais pas que… »

« Ouais ouais c'est bon, c'est trop tard maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ca a intérêt à être important ! », coupa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

« En fait… Je cherche ton frère. Tu l'aurais pas vu ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour rien, je dois lui demander quelque chose… », fit-elle vaguement en scannant les alentours.

« Hé ! Je croyais que tu étais avec Castiel ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu lui cherches déjà un remplaçant ? Il t'a fait fuir plus rapidement que ce qu'on avait parié… Mais je pensais pas que tu passerais d'un gars comme lui à mon frère, c'est pas du tout le même genre… Note, ça a du sens, tu vas pas te farcir une copie de celui que tu laisses tomber. Alexy, hum ? J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il t'intéresserait… Nathaniel ou Lysandre à la limite. Enfin, ça te regarde. »

« Quoi ?! Vous avez PARIE sur la durée de notre couple ? QUI ? Attend que je raconte ça à Castiel, je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il va en dire ! Vous êtes de grands tarés, tu sais ça ?! Vous avez rien de plus intéressant à faire ?! Et pour ta gouverne, je suis TOUJOURS avec Castiel et je ne suis pas DU TOUT intéressée par ton frère ! »

« H-Hé ! Te fâche pas, c'était pour rire ! Bon sang, ce que tu peux être effrayante quand tu t'énerves ! Je comprends mieux comment tu fais pour tenir tête à ta moitié ! »

« Tu t'enfonces ! Bon, Alexy, une idée d'où je peux le trouver ?! »

« N-Non, aucune. Mais… »

« Quoi ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux si c'est pas… Ca ? »

« C'est ''ça''. Mais pas pour moi. »

« Oh… Je vois… Ecoute, je peux te dire direct que ça sert à rien. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Tu ne sais même pas de qui je parle. »

« C'est pour une fille, juste ? »

« Ben… Evidemment ! »

« Bon ben alors, crois-moi sur parole, c'est mort. Alexy n'est pas attiré par les filles. »

« … »

« Juré, c'est pas une blague. »

« Je vois… Evidemment… Tant pis. Note, c'est pas plus mal. »

« Hein ? »

« Ben c'est plus facile de dire qu'il n'est pas intéressé par les filles en général que par une fille en particulier. C'est pas le même genre de rejet. »

« Hum hum… Vous, les filles, vous êtes vraiment bizarres ! », déclara Armin en secouant la tête avant de se replonger dans son jeu.

« Au fait, Armin… Ne crois pas un seul instant que j'ai oublié cette histoire de pari ! », lança la jeune fille en s'éloignant sous le regard inquiet du gamer.

*Bon, il me reste à annoncer ça… Ca aurait été plus rapide que prévu !*

Comme convenu, elle retrouva l'adolescente là où elle l'avait quittée.

« Alors ? », s'enquit-elle immédiatement

« Hé bien… »

« J'en étais sûre… Comment un garçon comme lui pourrait être intéressé par quelqu'un comme moi… C'était couru d'avance. », pleurnicha Violette.

« En fait… »

« Sérieusement ?! Je lui plais vraiment ?! Ooooh, qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? », s'extasia-t-elle.

« Je peux en placer une, s'il te plaît ? »

« … Pardon… Je suis si nerveuse… »

« C'est rien. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas vraiment de bonne nouvelle. Alexy ne s'intéresse pas aux filles… Et vu que tu en es une… Il ne s'intéresse donc pas à toi… Pas de cette façon-là, en tout cas. »

« Il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles ? Qu'est-ce que… Oh… Oh ! Je vois. », comprit-elle soudain.

« Voilà. »

Les deux amies restèrent silencieuses un instant puis Violette esquissa un léger sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, Sybyl. Au moins, maintenant, je sais. Tu avais raison, c'est mieux. »

« Pas de souci, je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider. »

« Tu m'excuses ? Je vais digérer tout ça… J'ai… Besoin d'être un peu seule… »

« Oui, bien sûr, aucun souci. Je m'en vais si tu veux ? »

« Non, reste, j'ai envie de me promener un peu… Ca me fera du bien… »

« Ok… Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit… »

« Merci. », dit-elle en souriant.

Sybyl l'observa s'éloigner avant de s'adosser contre un arbre et de sortir son livre.

La sonnerie signalant la pause de midi retentit, tirant Sybyl de sa lecture : le refermant, elle se redressa et s'étira avec délice, savourant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et regagna le lycée en fredonnant : ces quelques instants de détente avaient fait des merveilles sur son humeur et elle comptait bien mettre ses bonnes dispositions à profit.

Après avoir déposé ses affaires dans sa salle de classe, elle quitta le local dans l'intention de rejoindre la ville afin de s'acheter une glace quand elle aperçut Lysandre et Castiel en grande conversation au milieu du couloir.

*Peut-être que les garçons aimeraient m'accompagner…*

Remarquant qu'ils lui tournaient le dos et qu'ils avaient l'air particulièrement concentré, elle esquissa un sourire malicieux et s'approcha silencieusement.

*Hé hé, je vais lui flanquer la frousse à ce gros caïd.*

Le plus discrètement possible, elle se glissa derrière la rangée de casiers et guetta le moment propice pour sauter sur son petit ami.

« Tu viens doucement te poser contre mon corps, contre ma peau, et même si tu ne le dis pas, je sens ton amour m'envelopper… »

Ebahie, la jeune fille se figea et tendit l'oreille en se mordant la lèvre.

*Mon dieu, mais c'est quoi, ce cirque ?*

« Et quand tes mains me caressent, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer ''plus'' et ''encore''… »

*Oh mon dieu, ils font dans la chanson érotique maintenant ! Je n'ose pas y croire, c'est trop beau pour être vrai ! Je vais pouvoir me foutre de lui pendant des semaines ! Merci pour ce cadeau d'anniversaire en avance !*

Pressant un poing contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, elle écouta encore quelques répliques puis, n'y tenant plus, se décida à sortir de sa cachette.

« Salut les garçons ! », lança-t-elle d'un air nonchalant, les faisant sursauter.

« Sybyl, bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bonjour Lysandre. Très bien, merci, et toi ? »

« On ne peut mieux, merci. »

« Alors, gamine, tu sais qui a gagné la course ? »

« Hum ? Oh, oui, oui, je sais. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Qui a gagné ? », demanda le rockeur avec irritation.

« Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas ? », répliqua-t-elle, taquine.

« Tu es pénible… », soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

*Oh, tu le prends comme ça… Attends mon coco, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'apprête à te tomber dessus !*

« Hum… Ecoute… Je me doute que ça doit pas être facile pour toi alors je vais te rassurer : ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout va bien, je comprends. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on choisissait ce genre de choses… », fit-elle avec un sourire compréhensif.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai entendu votre conversation et, même si je suis un peu surprise, je dois dire que vous formez un très beau couple, tous les deux. »

« Quoi ?! », s'exclama Lysandre, incrédule.

« Répète ça ! », cria Castiel en brandissant le poing.

« Et puis, c'est si mignon, vous entendre vous déclarer votre amour comme ça… Toute cette passion, ça me donne la chair de poule… Tu en as de la chance, Castiel… J'espère trouver quelqu'un d'aussi éloquent un jour… », continua-t-elle en les ignorant royalement, l'air rêveur.

« Sybyl… Je crains qu'il n'y ait un malentendu. Nous étions simplement… », tenta Lysandre, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Retire ça immédiatement, idiote ! », enragea le rockeur.

Elle leva les mains en signe de paix tout en maintenant son sourire.

« Inutile de nier, ce que j'ai entendu ne prêtait vraiment pas à confusion. Ne vous en faites pas, votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. Je ne dirai rien à personne. Même si je pense que tout le monde serait très heureux pour vous. Bon… Lysandre, je te le confie, prends bien soin de lui, tu veux ? Je n'ai plus qu'à retrouver Armin et lui dire que je suis célibataire… », acheva-t-elle en pivotant sur elle-même, se mordant la lèvre pour contenir son hilarité.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas, une poigne de fer enserra son avant-bras et la fit virevolter sans douceur : perdant l'équilibre, elle trébucha et bascula en avant, tombant contre le torse ferme de Castiel. Relevant le visage, elle rencontra deux prunelles brunes, flamboyantes de colère, avant que ses lèvres ne soient écrasées dans un baiser brut et passionné qui lui fit tourner la tête, emballer son cœur et clore les yeux. Il entoura son buste, la serrant à l'étouffer, puis un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et une main s'enfouit dans ses cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière sans ménagement tandis que le jeune homme approfondissait le baiser, frottant sensuellement sa langue contre la sienne. Sentant ses genoux céder sous elle, la jeune fille noua ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui en poussant un petit gémissement.

*Waw ! Si c'est à ce traitement que j'ai droit quand je le chambre, je vais faire ça plus souvent ! Waw !*

L'embrassade prit fin aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé et Sybyl se retrouva plongée dans le regard dur de son petit ami, pantelante et les joues rouges.

« Encore.», souffla-t-elle en souriant.

« Tu es à moi. Je ne compte pas te laisser partir de sitôt alors tu n'as plus jamais intérêt à débiter de telles âneries ! Compris ? », demanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ses cheveux.

Le cerveau encore chamboulé par les endorphines, elle se contenta d'acquiescer faiblement.

« Quoi, pas de répliques sarcastiques ? Alors, c'est ça le secret pour te faire taire et te rendre obéissante, hum ? », se moqua-t-il, narquois.

Il l'observa et ce qu'il vit lui arracha un sourire satisfait : les joues rosies, les yeux brillants, les lèvres gonflées par son baiser et légèrement humides, elle était tout bonnement à croquer. Et tout ça, c'était de son fait à lui. Il se rengorgea un instant avant de grimacer en se souvenant de ses dernières paroles.

« Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire en quoi le fait que tu sois célibataire ou non concerne ce cher Armin ? », grinça-t-il.

L'adolescente eut l'air perdue un bref instant avant de rire aux éclats, surprenant son petit ami.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas la réponse que j'attendais. »

« Oh attend que je te raconte ça, tu vas être ravi ! Figure-toi que certains élèves ont parié sur le temps que l'on resterait ensemble ! Ou, plus exactement, sur le temps qu'il me faudrait pour en voir marre de toi et te laisser tomber ! »

« QUOI ?! », rugit-il en la lâchant brusquement et en reculant d'un pas sous le coup de la colère.

« Hé hé, je savais que tu adorerais ! », ricana-t-elle.

« Et qu'est-ce que Armin vient faire là-dedans ?! »

« C'est lui qui m'en a parlé, tout à l'heure. Enfin, il a laissé échapper l'information sans le vouloir quand il a cru que… Bref, l'important c'est que c'est le seul à faire partie du complot que je connaisse. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de démasquer les autres, j'ai eu une matinée plutôt chargée. », fit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

« Quand il a cru que quoi ? », insista Castiel en lui saisissant le menton.

« Euh… Quand il a cru que… Qu'on s'était séparé… »

« Et pourquoi aurait-il cru ça ? », demanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

« Hé bien… Je cherchais son frère et il a pensé que j'étais intéressée par lui… »

« De mieux en mieux ! Et pourquoi cherchais-tu Alexy ? »

« J'avais… Un truc à lui demander. », dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il t'attire vraiment ! », s'écria-t-il, consterné, en la relâchant.

« Hein ?! Bien sûr que non, enfin ! J'avais simplement une question à lui poser, c'est tout. »

« Et c'était quoi ? »

Tout à coup, elle redescendit du petit nuage de bonheur sur lequel elle flottait depuis leur étreinte et sa personnalité se réveilla en lui donnant un bon coup de pied au derrière.

*Pitoyable ! Un tout petit bisou de rien du tout et voilà que je me transforme en une nunuche bien soumise ! Bon, d'accord, c'était pas exactement un ''tout petit bisou de rien du tout''… C'était plutôt le baiser du siècle ! Mais c'est pas une raison ! Réagis un peu, ma fille !*

« Oh, tu sais, une fille a ses besoins… Je voulais voir si une relation clandestine le brancherait. », rétorqua-t-elle.

« QUOI ?! »

« Pfff, les garçons ! », fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. « C'était encore une de mes missions de pigeon voyageur, c'est tout. Et tu ferais mieux de me croire sur parole si tu ne veux pas avoir de gros ennuis ! », menaça-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard, poings sur les hanches et pied qui tape.

« Hum… C'est tout toi, de te retrouver embarquée dans une galère pareille ! », remarqua-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire gêné.

« Rassure-moi, t'as pas vrai cru que Lysandre et moi… »

« Non, pas du tout, je voulais juste te faire marcher un peu ! », s'esclaffa-t-elle joyeusement.

« Je préfère ça ! », rétorqua-t-il en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.

« Je dois dire que je suis moi-même quelque peu soulagé. », intervint Lysandre, leur rappelant soudainement sa présence. « Et je suis ravi d'avoir assisté à votre petit coup d'éclat, ça m'a donné quelques idées d'améliorations pour les paroles de notre dernière chanson. », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, les faisant rougir tous les deux.

« Hé, au fait, Castiel, tu sais que tu deviens hyper poli quand tu es en colère ? Et ça te va vachement bien ! », rit Sybyl, taquine.

« N'importe quoi ! », répondit l'intéressé en rosissant furieusement.

« Je suis obligé d'être du côté de la demoiselle cette fois-ci. », sourit Lysandre.

Le rockeur croisa les bras sur son torse et leur fit les gros yeux, avec pour seul résultat de les faire éclater de rire.

« Au fait, les garçons, je m'apprêtais à faire un crochet en ville pour manger une glace. Ca vous dirait de vous joindre à moi ? », demanda l'adolescente en se souvenant de ses projets.

« C'est très aimable de ta part mais seules les filles ont une période libre maintenant. Les garçons sont tous attendus pour une partie de basket. Et ça compte pour la moyenne générale. », ajouta-t-il en voyant son ami sur le point de protester.

« Oh… Dommage. »

« Rien à faire, moi je viens avec toi ! », affirma Castiel.

« Une prochaine fois ! Si ça compte pour la période, tu as intérêt à y participer. Et en admettant que tu fasses ta tête de cochon et que tu refuses de rejoindre les autres, j'aime autant t'avertir immédiatement que de graves représailles t'attendent ! », plaisanta-t-elle.

« Oula, je meurs de peur ! », fit-il avant de se pencher et d'effleurer sa bouche de la sienne en une caresse légère.

« Bon, tu viens, Lysandre ? Plus tôt on commencera, plus tôt on en aura fini ! », déclara-t-il en s'éloignant vers le gymnase.

« J'arrive ! A plus tard. », salua-t-il la jeune fille avant d'emboîter le pas à son ami.

Restée seule dans le couloir, elle reprit la direction du local où elle avait laissé son sac un peu plus tôt afin de prendre son portefeuilles mais, arrivée devant la porte, elle entendit quelque chose qui la fit se figer sur place.

« … je t'assure, elle s'est planquée dans le vestiaire des garçons, elle compte profiter de leur partie de basket ! »

« Non ! Elle est vraiment trop forte ! Ils vont faire une de ces têtes ! »

*Impossible de se méprendre sur ces voix-là ! Des crécelles pareilles, ça ne peut être que Charlotte et Li ! Et je parierais qu'elles discutent d'Ambre ! Quel mauvais coup cette satanée garce a-t-elle encore mijoté ?*

« Hi hi, leurs affaires vont être dans un bel état ! »

« Ca, tu l'as dit ! T'imagines les dossiers scolaires et la paperasse que son frère trimballe partout ? Le carnet de Lysandre ? Ou le blouson de Castiel ? Ils vont jamais s'en remettre ! »

Tandis que les deux chipies éclataient d'un rire aigu, de l'autre côté du battant, Sybyl voyait rouge : jetant un œil à l'heure, elle fit un rapide calcul mental et se précipita en direction du gymnase sans remarquer la tête blonde passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte ou le regard sournois qui la suivait.

*La partie doit déjà avoir commencé, il me suffit de me glisser dans les vestiaires et de trouver ce qu'elle a manigancé, tout ça discrètement et sans me faire prendre… Ca devrait être facile.*

Arrivée en bordure de terrain, elle y jeta un coup d'œil et, satisfaite de voir les garçons s'échauffer sous le regard vigilant de Boris, elle se faufila dans les vestiaires non sans avoir au préalable dévoré son homme du regard.

*Ah, ce qu'il est beau, quand même… Oh, secoue-toi, Sybyl, t'es pas venue ici pour jouer les voyeuses !*

Elle commença aussitôt une fouille méthodique des lieux, allant jusqu'à précautionneusement ouvrir chaque casier pour y jeter un œil. Dix minutes après son arrivée, elle s'asseyait sur un banc, perplexe.

*Je ne vois rien de spécial ici… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu manigancer…*

Décidée à reprendre ses recherches depuis le début, elle entra dans la salle de douche mais en ressortit rapidement, les mains vides. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit ni les bruits de frottement ni la respiration troublant la quiétude des vestiaires et se retrouva soudain face à un dos pâle, définitivement masculin. Mais ce qui la fit s'arrêter net, ce fut la vision de grandes meurtrissures bleues, jaunes et noires qui le zébraient de part en part. Choquée, elle ne put retenir un hoquet étranglé, alertant ainsi le jeune homme de la présence d'un intrus et le faisant se retourner brusquement, dévoilant un visage crispé, dénué de toute trace de sa bienveillance habituelle, et une masse de cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Un silence pesant s'abattit entre les deux amis tandis qu'ils s'observaient, figés.

« Nathaniel… », souffla la jeune fille, interdite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! », s'écria-t-il, furieux, en enfilant rapidement le t-shirt qu'il tenait.

« Je… Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?! »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! Sors d'ici, tout de suite, avant que je ne te fasse exclure du lycée ! », hurla le délégué, hors de lui.

Incapable de bouger, elle resta là à le fixer, ne sachant comment réagit face à ce jeune homme d'ordinaire si doux. Il l'attrapa sans ménagement et la jeta littéralement hors de la pièce avant de refermer violemment la porte. Incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire, elle frotta en grimaçant son poignet meurtri et douloureux sur lequel apparaissaient déjà les traces de quatre doigts.

*Flûte ! Pourquoi j'ai la peau si sensible ! Je vais être bonne pour porter un bracelet en cuir ou quelque du genre pour cacher ça !*

Un peu déboussolée, elle alla s'assoir dans un coin tranquille et réfléchit à ce qui lui était arrivé.

*Petit 1 : je n'ai absolument rien trouvé de suspect… Donc, soit j'ai mal cherché (ou Ambre s'est montrée plus maline que moi, ce qui me ferait mal !) soit il n'y avait rien à trouver… Et en admettant qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver… Ca voudrait dire que ces pestes savaient que j'étais là et ont monté toute cette histoire exprès… Je parie qu'elles doivent bien se marrer, ces idiotes ! Attends un peu que je leur mette la main dessus ! Reste à savoir ce qu'elles pensaient tirer de tout ça… Elles ne pouvaient pas savoir que je tomberais sur Nath… A moins que… A moins qu'elles l'aient retenu d'une manière ou d'une autre, de sorte qu'on ne puisse que se rentrer dedans… Pestes ! Elles sont plus retorses que je ne le pensais !*

Elle souffla bruyamment, faisant voltiger sa frange.

*Petit 2 : Nathaniel. Il est furieux après moi, ce qui est normal, j'aurais encore plus mal réagi si les rôles avaient été inversés ! Mais c'est quelqu'un de sensé, il me connaît, quand il se sera calmé, il comprendra que je devais avoir une raison d'être là… Autre que celle d'être une perverse venue se rincer l'œil ! Il suffit que je lui explique que c'est un malentendu…*

Elle grimaça : c'est fou ce que ça sonnait cliché !

*Petit 3 : ces marques… Clairement, il ne s'est pas fait ça tout seul ! Il y en a des anciennes et d'autres plus récentes… Est-ce que… Quelqu'un lui aurait fait ça ? Non, je ne veux pas y croire. Et Ambre ! Vipère sans cœur ! Elle doit être au courant de l'état de son dos ! Et elle a utilisé ça en espérant nous brouiller, sans se soucier de ce que son propre frère pourrait bien ressentir ! Sale petite…*

« Aie ! », s'écria-t-elle soudain, tirée de ses pensées par une vive brulure au niveau du poignet : sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était tordue les mains en les imaginant bien serrées autour du cou de cette sorcière malfaisante.

*C'est vraiment la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest ! Elle a même ses propres singes volants !*

La pensée d'une Ambre verte en longs vêtements noirs miteux et de Charlotte et Li en macaques ailés lui arracha un sourire, malgré la situation. Elle contemplait les différents moyens de tuer Barbie en s'en tirant quand un micro surgit brusquement sous son nez, la faisant faire un bond en arrière et tomber du banc. Affalée dans l'herbe, elle aperçut Peggy, penchée au-dessus d'elle, souriant d'un air moqueur. Poussant un grognement, elle se redressa et épousseta son pantalon avant de jeter un regard noir à la journaliste.

« Je peux t'aider ? », interrogea-t-elle d'un ton acide.

« En fait, oui. Tout le monde se demande ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la course d'orientation. Ce serait sympa de m'accorder une interview en exclusivité, afin de donner ta version des faits. »

« Tu as demandé à Castiel ? »

« Euh… Non. Pas encore. », répondit Peggy en se renfrognant.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? Il n'y a rien à dire, on a voulu prendre un raccourci, on s'est trompés de chemin, on s'est perdus et on a été retrouvés par Monsieur Faraize et Nathaniel. Point. »

« Oh, c'est tout ? », bouda son interlocutrice.

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? A une escapade romantique ? Un kidnapping ? »

« Je ne sais pas… A quelque chose de plus intéressant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une autre histoire pour ma une… Pfff. », maugréa-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas trainant.

Jetant un œil à sa montre, la jeune fille s'aperçut que la fin de la journée approchait : les garçons allaient bientôt revenir et il serait temps d'affronter la colère du délégué. A cet instant précis, la cloche retentit et ses camarades apparurent en se congratulant bruyamment. Elle déglutit nerveusement et, prenant son courage à deux mains, se leva et se dirigea vers le joyeux petit groupe.

« Nathaniel ? »

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, le sourire du jeune homme s'évanouit, remplacé par une expression blessée et coléreuse, et il tourna aussitôt les talons sous les yeux ébahis des autres. L'estomac de la jeune femme se noua et elle baissa la tête : visiblement, les choses étaient pires que ce qu'elle avait imaginé…

« Hé, c'est quoi le problème de Nath ? », s'enquit Alexy, curieux.

« Visiblement, ça a un rapport avec Sybyl. Tu lui as donné les mêmes faux espoirs qu'à moi ? », blagua Armin, dans une tentative maladroite pour détendre l'atmosphère mais ne parvenant qu'à s'attirer les foudres de Castiel et à rendre l'adolescente un peu plus malheureuse.

« Nathaniel avait l'air préoccupé en nous rejoignant sur le terrain… Mais je l'ai croisé lorsque je sortais des vestiaires, et tout semblait aller à ce moment-là… », fit Lysandre d'un ton pensif.

« Oh, tu veux dire que lui et elle… Se sont retrouvés dans les vestiaires ?! », s'écria Alexy, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Castiel semblait avoir envie de commettre un meurtre et, comble de malheur, la jeune fille sentit ses joues chauffer à une vitesse alarmante.

« Oh oh ! Regardez-la, les gars ! Si ça, c'est pas la parfaite tête de coupable ! Allez Sybyl, tu es grillée, passe à table ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les vestiaires des garçons ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Nathaniel pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, petite vicieuse ! », continua joyeusement Alexy, totalement ignorant des poings serrés du rockeur qui semblait ne contenir son envie de lui fermer son clapet qu'à grand-peine.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses ! Obsédé va ! », s'écria-t-elle.

« Hé hé hé, c'est pas moi qui étais dans les vestiaires des garçons, je te signale ! »

« Je sais bien… J'ai entendu… Quelqu'un dire que… Quelqu'un d'autre avait fait quelque chose pour abîmer vos affaires pendant que vous étiez sur le terrain. J'ai pensé avoir le temps de rectifier ça pendant que vous jouiez. Je ne pensais pas… J'ai été idiote, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai juste voulu bien faire. Et Nathaniel… Nathaniel m'a surprise et il n'était vraiment pas content… J'ai voulu lui expliquer mais je n'ai pas eu le temps et maintenant, il m'en veut… »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? Bah, franchement, c'est pas drôle ! », soupira Alexy en s'éloignant avec son frère.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il sera calmé bientôt et tu pourras tout lui expliquer. Nathaniel n'est pas quelqu'un de déraisonnable, il comprendra. », la rassura Lysandre en lui posant brièvement une main sur l'épaule avant de partir à son tour.

« T'es pas croyable, quand même… Je peux pas te quitter des yeux une seconde sans que tu ne fourres dans les ennuis ! », râla le rockeur en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Je sais… », répondit piteusement son amie.

« Perso, ça m'est complètement égal mais je sais que tu tiens à ce coincé, dieu sait pourquoi ! Lysandre a raison, il a pas assez de caractère pour rester fâché contre qui que ce soit. Vous serez de nouveau potes plus vite que tu ne le penses. », lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.

« J'espère… »

« Oh, tu vas pas faire cette tête-là toute la journée hein ! C'est bon, y a pas mort d'homme ! »

« Désolée… J'ai horreur de me disputer avec les gens que j'apprécie. Et Nathaniel a toujours été si gentil avec moi… Je me sens un peu minable… »

« Pitié ! Si je dois t'écouter pleurnicher sur cet abruti, je sens que je vais être malade ! Amène-toi, on va manger cette glace que tu m'as promise ! », décida-t-il en lui agrippant le poignet.

« Aie ! », s'écria-t-elle en grimaçant.

Le jeune homme la regarda, surpris, et, apercevant son rictus de douleur, baissa les yeux sur sa main : apercevant les marques, il se figea et, après un court instant de silence qui leur parurent à tous deux une éternité, planta un regard furibond dans le sien.

« Qui. T'a. Fait. Ca ?! », articula-t-il en détachant soigneusement les syllabes.

« Personne ! », s'entendit-elle répondre hâtivement en se donnant une bonne paire de claques mentales.

*Idiote ! Comme s'il allait avaler ça ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant !*

Comme pour lui donner raison, elle vit ses épaules se raidir et son visage se durcir un peu plus ce qu'elle n'aurait pas cru humainement possible. Il resta muet un bref instant puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il attrapa son bras, la tirant vers lui.

« C'est lui, c'est ça ?! C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ! »

« C'était un accident ! Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, je te jure, je ne sais même pas s'il s'en est rendu compte ! Je… »

« Tais-toi ! Plus un mot ou je t'étrangle ! Tu vas venir avec moi, tout de suite ! », gronda-t-il à voix basse en la trainant derrière lui sans lui laisser l'occasion de protester.

Arrivé devant la salle des délégués, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied rageur, envoyant frapper le battant contre le mur et faisant sursauter Nathaniel, penché sur ses dossiers. Le délégué fronça les sourcils en voyant Castiel et ouvrait la bouche pour le réprimander quand il aperçut Sybyl. Aussitôt, ses traits se crispèrent et il pâlit à vue d'œil. Le rockeur poussa l'adolescente dans la pièce, referma la classe et avança aussitôt sur le blond, l'air prêt à le trucider.

« Toi ! », hurla-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

« Castiel, je t'en prie ! Je t'ai dit que c'était un accident ! », s'écria-t-elle en se suspendant à son bras pour le retenir.

« Tu lui as dit ?! », s'exclama Nathaniel, outré.

« Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout ! Et je me fiche pas mal de ce qui s'est passé ! Tu n'as plus jamais intérêt à lever la main sur elle, tu m'entends ?! Pas si tu veux terminer l'année en un seul morceau ! »

« Quoi ?! Je ne l'ai jamais touchée ! », se récria le délégué, furieux.

« Ah ouais ? Et ça, elle se l'est fait elle-même, c'est ça ?! », vociféra le rockeur en lui montrant le poignet abîmé de la jeune fille.

Le blond se figea, stupéfait, les yeux rivés sur les traces laissées par ses doigts, puis s'effondra lentement sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains.

« Sybyl je… Je suis désolé… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte… Je… Mon dieu, c'est impardonnable ! »

« Je me fous de tes excuses, espèce de malade ! Mais si tu t'approches encore une seule fois d'elle, je te jure que… »

« Castiel ! », le coupa sa petite-amie. « Arrête. S'il te plaît. C'est ma faute. Et il ne m'a pas fait mal, j'ai la peau qui marque, c'est tout. Ce n'est rien. Dans quelques jours, ça aura disparu. »

Le voyant sur le point de protester, elle ajouta : « Il n'a pas plus voulu me blesser que toi en début d'année, quand tu m'as bousculée avec ton sac. Je t'assure. Nathaniel… Je suis désolée de t'avoir surpris comme ça, je te jure que j'avais une bonne raison d'être là. Si tu veux bien m'écouter, je vais t'expliquer. »

Sidéré, le délégué hocha la tête et la jeune fille lui raconta alors toute l'histoire. Après un moment pour digérer tout ça, il poussa un profond soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Je me suis conduit comme un véritable idiot. Et je t'ai blessée par-dessus le marché. Je suis navré, vraiment… »

« Ce n'est rien. Oublions tout ça, d'accord ? »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête avec reluctance : soulagée, elle leur sourit puis, attrapant la main de son compagnon, le tira vers la sortie.

« On va te laisser alors, tu as sûrement plein de choses à faire. Et, si tu as besoin ou envie de parler à quelqu'un… Je suis là. » ajouta-t-elle gentiment avant de quitter la pièce.

« Tu es beaucoup trop gentille, tu le sais ça ? », grogna Castiel, bras croisés sur la poitrine, clairement mécontent.

« Oh ça va, c'était un accident. Il m'a juste fait sortir des vestiaires, c'est tout. J'aurais sûrement fait bien pire, à sa place ! »

« C'est bon, je lâche l'affaire… Pour cette fois ! »

Elle lui tira la langue puis vint se blottir contre lui : elle lui entoura la taille de ses bras et cala le sommet de sa tête sous son menton, le nez niché contre son cou. Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être en sentant ses mains caresser doucement son dos le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Bonjour les amoureux ! »

Surprise, Sybyl s'écarta vivement et pivota sur elle-même, tournant le dos au jeune homme qui l'étreignit par-derrière et posa sa tête sur son épaule, sa joue pressée contre la sienne.

« Melody ! Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, bien, merci, et vous ? »

« Comme d'hab. »

« Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est très bien, merci. », reprit l'adolescente en roulant des yeux.

« Je pourrais te parler deux minutes, Sybyl ? J'aurais quelque chose à te demander… »

« Bien sûr ! »

Faisant face à son amoureux, elle lui effleura les lèvres d'un baiser chaste.

« Je te rejoins tout de suite, d'accord ? »

« Fais à ton aise. Je serai en bas, à répéter. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et il s'éloigna dans le couloir tandis qu'elle se retournait vers sa condisciple.

« Alors ? Raconte. »

« Tu sais sûrement que la course n'a pas rapporté autant qu'on attendait ? »

« Oui. », grimaça-t-elle en se souvenant du speech de la directrice.

« Hé bien, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être organiser quelque chose d'autre pour récolter des fonds… »

« Hum, oui, pourquoi pas… Mais quoi ? »

« C'est là que ça coince. Je n'ai aucune idée. Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être une piste… »

« Hé bien… Il faudrait quelque chose qui attire les gens… Quelque chose pour quoi ils accepteraient de payer… Et surtout, qui ne nous coûte pas les yeux de la tête à mettre en place, sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt… »

Les deux amies réfléchirent un moment en silence.

« Une fancy-fair ? Avec des stands et des activités ? », suggéra la brune.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée mais c'est une sacrée organisation et… Et pourquoi pas un concert ? »

« Un concert ? Quel artiste accepterait de se produire gratuitement ? Et où pourrait-on organiser ça ? »

« Si on débarrasse le sous-sol, il y aura largement la place il suffirait d'une estrade, de quelques lumières… Et on pourrait tenir des stands avec des boissons et des snacks, comme tu l'as suggéré. »

« Oui, c'est vrai que ça a l'air amusant… Mais qui va jouer ? »

« Je sais que Castiel et Lysandre cherche à percer dans le domaine musical mais qu'il faut investir pour ça… Ca les intéresserait peut-être ? Ce serait une sorte de tremplin publicitaire, pour eux, une occasion de se faire connaître. »

« Oh, j'ignorais qu'ils faisaient de la musique. Et… Ils sont bons ? Je veux dire… Enfin… », bafouilla Melody en rougissant.

« Oui, je dirais même qu'ils sont excellents ! »

« Ils accepteraient, tu penses ? »

« Ca, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Je peux me charger de leur demander, si tu veux. »

« Oh oui, se serait super, merci ! », répondit la déléguée, visiblement soulagée.

« Et toi, tu devrais discuter de ça avec Nathaniel et avec la directrice. Si elle s'oppose au projet, ça ne sert à rien d'y penser plus. »

« Tu as raison, je vais faire ça immédiatement ! Merci beaucoup, je savais que tu saurais m'aider ! », s'exclama la brune avant de disparaître dans la salle des délégués, tout sourire.

*Bon… Reste à en parler avec les principaux intéressés… Ca risque d'être du sport…*

Elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le sous-sol, songeant à la meilleure façon songeant à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet, quand, au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur deux élèves enlacés dans un baiser particulièrement enflammé.

Elle reconnut la moitié féminine du duo immédiatement : de longs cheveux blonds et légèrement ondulés, des bracelets turquoise et topaze, un haut beige décolleté et un pantalon blanc ultra moulant… Ambre !

Le garçon, par contre, ne lui disait absolument rien : des cheveux bruns en bataille, un marcel noir surmonté d'une chemise blanche ouverte et un pantalon militaire. Une stature mince, élancée et athlétique.

Elle était quasiment sûre de ne jamais l'avoir vu et pourtant, une petite voix lui disait qu'elle le connaissait très bien…


	14. Chapitre 13 : On monte le son ! (1)

Bonjour tout le monde!

Me revoici avec le chapitre suivant, deux en un mois, petits veinards !

C'est pour me faire pardonner des longues attentes. ;-)

Alors, petit avertissement ici: la relation entre Sybyl et Castiel avance, donc, je change le rating de ma fic.

Ne vous attendez pas à une relation physique parfaite dès le premier coup, gardez à l'esprit qu'il s'agit ici d'adolescents expérimentant leurs premières expériences... Ils s'amélioreront avec le temps et la pratique. ;-)

J'ai chipoté pour pondre quelque chose de touchant, crédible et pas trop cru mais je ne sais pas si j'y suis vraiment arrivée donc (comme toujours) j'attends vos feedback avec impatience !

Autre différence d'avec les chapitres précédents... Beaucoup plus de dialogues !

Trop, peut-être même, mais c'est comme ça que s'est présenté à moi ce chapitre donc j'ai laissé aller l'inspiration.

Tout cela étant dit... Bonne lecture !

Sun'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : On monte le son !<strong> (première partie)

Eberluée, elle regarda les adolescents enlacés en plein milieu du couloir.

*Franchement, elle manque pas d'air, celle-là ! Elle vient de blesser son frère, uniquement pour me causer des problèmes, et au lieu de se sentir un minimum coupable, elle essaye d'avaler la langue de ce pauvre garçon !*

Se souvenant du visage peiné et furieux de Nathaniel, Sybyl marcha à grands pas sur le couple et, attrapant Ambre par le bras, l'arracha sans douceur à leur baiser.

« Non mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, espèce de folle ! Ote tes sales pattes de moi tout de suite ou je hurle ! »

« Tiens, c'est marrant, j'aurais juré que c'était déjà ce que tu étais en train de faire ! », ironisa la jeune fille. « Je suis désolée, je n'en ai que pour quelques instants, je te la rends vite… A ta place, j'en profiterais pour me précipiter à l'infirmerie avant d'être contaminé par sa méchanceté ! », dit-elle à l'inconnu qui la fixait d'un regard vert intense. Il haussa les épaules et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, l'air indifférent.

*Je connais ce type… Mais d'où ?!*

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, elle raffermit sa prise sur la blonde et lui lança un regard mauvais : « Ecoute-moi bien, sale peste, ton petit tour n'a pas eu l'effet que tu souhaitais. Par contre, tu vas laisser ton frère, et les autres par la même occasion, en dehors de tes machinations malsaines ! Compris ? Je me moque bien que tu t'acharnes sur moi et si t'as envie qu'on règle nos comptes, y a pas de souci, c'est quand tu veux, mais ce sera entre toi et moi. Mais réfléchis bien, tu risquerais d'abîmer ta jolie permanente. »

La bimbo rougit violemment et se mit à bafouiller sous le coup de la colère et de l'humiliation : « Tu… Tu viens de me menacer ! Et devant témoins ! Tu es plus bête que je ne pensais ! Cette fois, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, je vais me plaindre à mon frère ! Et s'il te couvre, j'irai trouver la directrice moi-même ! »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? Que je t'ai proposé de régler nos comptes entre nous ? Waw, elle va en être toute retournée ! »

« Non, tu m'as menacée ! Et lui va confirmer! », vociféra-t-elle en gesticulant vers le jeune homme adossé nonchalamment aux casiers.

Etant mentionné, il se redressa d'un coup de reins et, dans un silence de plomb, s'empara du téléphone qu'Ambre serrait dans sa main droite, le laissa tomber au sol et l'écrasa violemment sous son talon. Les adolescentes le fixèrent, hébétées, leurs yeux passant des restes du GSM au visage calme du brun.

« Mais… T'es complètement cinglé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! », s'égosilla-t-elle, sa voix dérapant dans les aigus et son teint pâle prenant une intéressante nuance de mauve.

« Toi. Tu ne m'approches plus. Tu ne me parles plus. Tu ne me regardes même plus. Compris ? Oh, et pour info… T'embrasses vraiment mal ! C'était horrible, le pire baiser qu'on m'ait jamais donné ! », énonça-t-il d'une voix sèche avant de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.

*Oh… Mon… Dieu ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Merci, merci, merci ! Dommage que je n'aie pas d'appareil photo !*

Aux anges, Sybyl observa sa condisciple atterrée reprendre lentement ses esprits, son air de choc et d'incompréhension masqué peu à peu par son habituelle grimace de supériorité dédaigneuse.

« Hé bien… Tu devrais peut-être choisir un peu mieux tes fréquentations… Ton copain… Enfin, ton ex-copain ne semblait pas beaucoup t'apprécier… »

« Pfff, ne me fais pas rire ! Comme si un gars aussi banal pouvait être mon mec ! Je ne le connais même pas, c'est la première fois que je le vois ! »

« Et, ça t'arrive souvent, de lécher les amygdales d'un parfait inconnu ? », s'enquit-elle, stupéfaite.

« Je voulais me le mettre dans la poche avant que tu n'en aies l'occasion, cette fois. », admit-elle en haussant les épaules. « T'as sauté sur les derniers arrivés dès qu'ils ont posé un pied dans la cour du lycée, je voulais pas que ça se reproduise. Et j'ai gagné. », termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« T'es encore plus barge que je croyais… J'espère qu'il ne va pas se plaindre pour agression sexuelle. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« C'est quoi, son nom ? J'ai l'impression de le connaître mais… »

« Aucune idée et je m'en moque. », siffla-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour et de se précipiter hors du lycée sous le rire de la jeune fille.

« Sybyl ? Tu vas bien ? », s'enquit une voix inquiète.

Essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues, elle leva les yeux vers Lysandre qui la regardait, clairement soucieux.

« Oh oui, on ne peut mieux ! C'est un jour à fêter ! »

« Ah oui ? Tu sembles effectivement de très bonne humeur. »

« C'est rien. Par contre, ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais te parler. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Melody et moi avons réfléchi à ce que nous pourrions organiser pour récolter des fonds, vu que la course n'a pas été très concluante. »

« C'est très gentil de votre part. »

« Et nous nous sommes dit que, peut-être, Castiel et toi accepteriez de donner un concert… »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… C'est très aimable d'avoir pensé à nous mais… », commença-t-il, gêné.

« Attends avant de refuser. Laisse-moi t'exposer mes arguments d'abord. S'il te plaît ? »

L'adolescent sourit et hocha la tête.

« Ok, alors, premièrement, ça vous aiderait à vous faire connaître sans devoir passer par des agents, des maquettes et tout le reste, ce qui coûte cher et prend du temps. Ensuite, ça se passerait ici, au lycée, et tout le monde a très envie de vous entendre. Et pour finir, je suis vraiment convaincue que ça pourrait rapporter les fonds manquants. »

A la fin de sa tirade, il avait les yeux dans le vague et une mine songeuse, la paume de la main droite sous son menton et ses doigts frôlant machinalement sa joue. Finalement, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi mettre en avant pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté, toi, hein. Très bien, je suis partant. »

« Super ! Merci, Lysandre, tu es le meilleur ! »

« N'exagérons rien. Disons simplement que ce serait profitable tant à l'école qu'au groupe. Je serais idiot de refuser. Ou très borné… »

« En parlant de borné… Accepterais-tu d'en parler à Castiel ? Tu sauras probablement mieux lui présenter la chose… Après tout, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps et cela vous concerne tous les deux… »

« Entendu, je me charge de le convaincre. »

« Génial ! Bon, je file annoncer ça à Melody. On doit encore arranger les détails pratiques avec Nathaniel. D'ailleurs, si tu as des besoins particuliers… »

« Non, loin de moi l'idée de jouer les divas. », refusa-t-il gentiment.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se séparèrent, chacun allant à la recherche d'une personne précise.

*Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, mais c'est vraiment une excellente journée !*, pensa-t-elle en esquissant quelques pas de danse.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé. », rit une voix inconnue mais pourtant vaguement familière.

Surprise, elle sursauta et se retourna vivement, se retrouvant face à une paire d'yeux émeraude légèrement moqueurs.

« Oh… Salut ! »

Un sourire ironique constitua sa seule réponse, la mettant mal à l'aise et la faisant se tortiller sur place.

« Désolée pour la tantôt mais… »

« Aucune importance. », la coupa-t-il. « Cette fille est une vraie plaie, bon débarras. »

« Hum hum… Tu vas probablement me prendre pour une folle mais… Je suis sûre de te connaître… Pourtant, tu ne me dis rien du tout mais… Je ne sais pas… Quelque chose en toi est familier… C'est bizarre. Au fait, moi, c'est Sybyl. », termina-t-elle, gênée et rougissant un peu.

« Je sais. Je suis Kentin. »

« Kentin ? C'est marrant, j'ai un ami qui a le même nom ! »

Il lui adressa un regard mi-amusé mi-exaspéré et se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, les décoiffant un peu plus.

« T'es vraiment désespérante. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, mettre un vieux pull trop grand et mes culs de bouteille ? », souffla-t-il.

Déstabilisée par cette remarque, la jeune fille l'observa un instant et, soudain, la lumière se fit.

« Oh… Oh… OH ! KEN ! », s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, riant comme une folle.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu… », s'alarma-t-il en rosissant.

« Ce que je suis contente de te revoir ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir, quand même ! Non, t'as eu raison, c'est vraiment une super surprise ! Roh, ce que tu as changé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il la fixa brièvement, l'air pincé, puis poussa un soupir et lui fit un sourire désarmant en lui ébouriffant gentiment ses mèches argent : « Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi. »

Soudain, elle fit un bond en arrière, les bras tendus devant elle pour le maintenir à distance.

« Ben qu'est-ce que… »

« J'espère que tu t'es désinfecté après avoir touché l'autre peste ! Je ne veux pas risquer d'attraper ses microbes ! »

« Idiote ! », rit-il en lui tapant doucement le sommet de la tête.

« Non mais sérieux quoi, tu as… Avec… Ewww ! »

« Pense à la tête qu'elle fera quand elle apprendra qui elle a embrassé… », ricana-t-il, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Oh ! Attends que je lui annonce ! », s'écria-t-elle en souriant comme une démente.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, imaginant la scène avec délectation.

« Alors, tu passais juste humilier Ambre ou tu as une raison d'être ici ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Aucune idée, tu sembles avoir beaucoup changé… Je ne te pense plus au-dessus d'une bonne petite vengeance. », fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Mon stage à l'Académie Militaire est fini. Vu que mon père est satisfait du résultat, il a accepté de me réinscrire ici pour le reste de l'année scolaire. »

Abasourdie, elle le regarda sans prononcer un mot : mal à l'aise, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et, carrant les épaules, lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

« Ca te pose un problème ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non, bien sûr que non voyons, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je suis simplement étonnée ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle en tout cas, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter ! », répondit-elle, enthousiaste.

« Je n'en doute pas, du peu que j'ai vu… », commença-t-il avec un sourire avant de brusquement se raidir, le regard fixé sur quelque chose derrière elle, une expression distante et fermée sur le visage. « On verra. Salut. », lança-t-il sèchement avant de s'éloigner.

Perplexe, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Melody et Nathaniel qui s'approchaient.

*Bizarre… Ils ont pourtant toujours été sympas avec lui…*

« Hé Sybyl ! Melody m'a parlé de ton projet ! Super idée ! »

« De notre projet, tu veux dire. C'est Melody qui a pensé à organiser un substitut à la course. Je n'ai fais que suggérer le concept. »

Le délégué adressa un regard approbateur à sa collègue qui rougit violemment, les yeux fixés sur la pointe de ses chaussures.

« Vous tombez bien, tous les deux, je vous cherchais justement : Lysandre est ok et il a même accepté de convaincre Castiel. Ca devrait rouler. Et de votre côté ? »

« La directrice a accepté, avec un peu de persuasion. Il ne reste qu'à fixer une date et nous mettre au travail. »

« Génial, y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment une bonne journée ! », se réjouit la jeune fille.

« Oui, tu as l'air de particulièrement bonne humeur. », approuva le blond avec un sourire.

« Tiens, qui était le garçon avec toi quand on est arrivé ? », interrogea la brune.

« Oh, c'est Ken. »

Voyant l'air interrogateur des deux autres élèves, elle reprit : « Ken. Kentin. Le garçon à lunettes qui était là en début d'année. Il avait été envoyé en stage à l'Académie Militaire par son père à cause de ses problèmes avec… Certains élèves ici. », répondit-elle en évitant avec tact de nommer les étudiants en question. « Vous vous souvenez ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard embarrassé et lui adressèrent un sourire repentant.

« Vous devriez être au courant, pourtant, vu qu'il vient finir sa scolarité ici. Son dossier a dû vous passer entre les mains. »

« C'est possible, je ne m'en souviens pas. Et toi ? », questionna Nathaniel.

« Non, moi non plus. », reconnut son adjoint.

« Pourtant, quand je suis arrivée, tu savais exactement qui j'étais. », remarqua Sybyl, les sourcils froncés. « Enfin, c'est vrai qu'on ne sait plus où donner de la tête, dernièrement. », balaya-t-elle, manquant l'afflux soudain de sang dans les joues du jeune homme.

« C'est vrai, c'est assez animé pour l'instant. Mais on va quand même jeter un œil aux fichiers des élèves, au cas où on ne l'aurait pas. », approuva Melody.

« Pour en revenir au concert, le mieux serait de fixer une date avec les garçons. Après tout, ils vont sûrement vouloir répéter un peu avant le grand jour, pour être au point. Dès qu'on aura ça, on pourra commencer les préparatifs. »

« Reste à attendre l'accord de Castiel, dans ce cas. », grimaça le délégué.

« Je vous tiendrai au courant. », rit la jeune fille, « Je ne voudrais pas risquer un accident en vous mettant trop souvent en contact l'un avec l'autre. »

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les trois avant de se séparer, Nathaniel et Melody retournant en salle des délégués tandis que Sybyl, se rappelant avoir promis à son amoureux de le rejoindre, se hâtait vers le sous-sol.

Elle dépassait la classe B lorsqu'elle y repéra le trio féminin infernal : affichant son air le plus innocent, elle s'appuya contre le chambranle et s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention du groupe.

« Si tu veux des conseils pour mieux t'habiller, ça sert à rien, ton cas est désespéré. », lança mesquinement Ambre, déclenchant l'hilarité de ses acolytes.

*Profite, ma grande, tu riras moins dans quelques secondes…*

L'adolescente attendit patiemment que les gloussements cessent avant d'annoncer, de son ton le plus mielleux : « Je voulais simplement te dire que je sais qui est le garçon que tu as pratiquement violé dans le couloir. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu ne vois pas ? Mon dieu, il y en aurait donc plus d'un à devoir subir tes assauts ! Tsss tsss tsss, Ambre, espèce de petite dévergondée ! Je ne te croyais pas comme ça. Enfin, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : le brun en pantalon de treillis qui a aplati ton portable. Tu vois, maintenant ? »

« Je vois pas ce qui te fait croire que son nom pourrait m'intéresser, je m'en moque complètement. », cracha la blonde, vexée.

« Oh non, je t'assure que tu vas être positivement… Transportée de savoir qui est ton mystérieux amoureux… Il s'appelle Kentin. Vu que je suis sûre que ça ne te rappelle rien, laisse-moi te préciser quelques minuscules détails : c'est le même garçon que tu torturais en début d'année, tu sais, ''l'idiot de binoclard'' que tu rackettais. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans le local : la bimbo semblait hésiter entre le déni, l'horreur et une fureur sans nom, tandis que Li et Charlotte la fixaient avec la même fascination morbide ordinairement réservée aux accidents de voiture ou aux ratés chirurgicaux.

« J'étais certaine que tu sauterais de joie. A plus tard les filles ! », salua-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup de reins et en reprenant sa route, lèvres étirées en un sourire satisfait qui se transforma en un rictus victorieux en entendant les cris outragés poussés derrière elle.

*Décidément, cette journée est parfaite !*

Malheureusement, tout ne pouvant décemment pas se dérouler sans accroc, le spectacle qu'elle découvrit en descendant au sous-sol suffit à non seulement effacer son sourire mais également à lui ôter toute envie de se réjouir.

Castiel lui tournait le dos, faisant face à Lysandre, bras croisés et visiblement exaspéré, les lèvres pincées en une expression réprobatrice. Dans un coin, un ampli gisait sur le côté, renversé, à côté d'une guitare et d'un micro, momentanément oubliés.

Son fredonnement joyeux lui mourut dans la gorge et elle s'immobilisa immédiatement : précautionneusement, elle tenta de remonter les marches sans alerter les garçons de sa présence mais en vain. Son mouvement de retrait attira le regard de Lysandre qui sembla aussitôt se détendre : le rockeur remarqua évidemment le changement d'attitude de son vis-à-vis et pivota sur lui-même, la clouant sur place de son regard furieux.

*Ouille… Il n'est vraiment pas content…*, songea la jeune fille en grimaçant.

La respiration hachée, les poings crispés, le visage de l'adolescent était assombri par la colère.

« Tu tombes à pic ! Il paraît que tu as eu la **merveilleuse** idée de proposer que notre groupe donne un concert au bénéfice du lycée ? », grinça-t-il, ses mots lourds de venin et de mépris.

« Euh… Oui… », hésita Sybyl, lançant des coups d'œil frénétiques et interrogatifs en direction du chanteur.

*C'est quand même pas à cause de ça qu'il est à ce point enragé ? Ca n'a aucun sens…*

« Et on peut savoir quand tu comptais m'en parler ? »

« Euh… Je croyais que… »

« Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu as envoyé Lysandre faire ton sale boulot. Hé bien, c'est non, tu m'entends ? Hors de question que je m'exhibe pour tes beaux yeux ! Trouve-toi un autre guignol qui sautera quand tu le diras ! »

Elle le regarda un instant, choquée par son coup d'éclat, puis, de façon totalement inattendue, se mit à rire, surprenant les deux garçons qui la fixèrent comme si une deuxième tête venait subitement de lui pousser.

« Tu réalises que tu viens de dire que tu es un guignol ? », interrogea-t-elle, taquine.

Le rire bas et grave de Lysandre s'éleva à son tour et Castiel, embarrassé, se passa une main dans les cheveux en poussant un soupir.

« Alors, guignol, c'est quoi le problème ? Je sais bien que ça ne peut pas être simplement ce projet de concert : même si ça te contrarie, il n'y a aucune raison de piquer une telle crise. »

« Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler toi-même dès que tu as eu cette idée. », grommela le jeune homme, de mauvaise foi.

« Je n'en ai tout simplement pas eu l'occasion. Ce n'est pas comme si je manœuvrais derrière ton dos, ce n'est pas mon genre, tu le sais bien. »

« Mouais… N'empêche, c'est toujours non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai pas envie. »

« Ah… Evidemment, dans ce cas… Mais tu en auras peut-être envie plus tard, non ? »

« Non. »

« Comme tu veux. »

« Quoi, tu vas pas insister ? Ca s'arrête là ? »

« Ben oui. Si tu n'en as pas envie, c'est ton droit. Je ne vais pas te forcer, ça n'a jamais été mon intention. »

« Et… Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Trouver un autre groupe, je suppose. L'idée est vraiment bonne, l'organisation facile, les bénéfices garantis. Tout le monde est emballé, même la directrice a accepté le projet. Je suis sûre que je peux trouver d'autres musiciens qui seraient prêts à sauter sur l'occasion de se faire connaître sans devoir débourser un sou. Vous pourriez peut-être m'en suggérer certains, d'ailleurs ? »

Lysandre foudroya le guitariste du regard, très clairement contrarié, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme et de hocher la tête.

« Oui, j'en connais quelques uns qui sauront apprécier le coup de pouce. Je peux les contacter, si tu veux. »

« Avec plaisir, mer… »

« De toute façon, même si j'étais d'accord, on ne saurait pas jouer. », intervint le rockeur.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« L'ampli est cassé… »

« C'est tout ? Suffit de le remplacer, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel ampli. Un identique coûte dans les 200$... »

« Hum… Admettons que tu aies ton ampli et que tu acceptes de donner ce concert. Vous seriez prêts en combien de temps ? »

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard pensif.

« Une semaine. »

« Plutôt deux, Castiel. Je dois encore fignoler quelques couplets de certaines chansons et certains nouveaux morceaux ne sont pas encore tout à fait au point. »

« Bon, deux semaines. Mais vu que je n'ai pas d'ampli et que je ne veux pas jouer, ça ne change rien. »

« Pour l'ampli, suffit de faire une collecte. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ben oui, si on s'y met à plusieurs, ça réduit les frais. »

« J'ai pas besoin de la charité, je sais très bien me débrouiller. »

« Et c'est reparti… Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te les avancer. Tu n'auras qu'à me les rembourser quand tu pourras. Comme ça, pas besoin de ''faire la charité'' et vous saurez donner le concert à temps. »

« Non, tu m'as déjà aidé pour acheter mes nouvelles cordes. »

« Hé ben comme ça, tu auras la panoplie. Ne me force pas à argumenter pendant des heures avant de céder, s'il te plaît, ça m'épargnera un mal de tête. »

« Qui te dit que je céderais ? »

« Si tu aimes autant ta musique que j'aime le patinage, ça ne fait aucun doute, tu refuserais pas l'opportunité de jouer pour une question de fierté mal placée. Et si ça t'ennuie vraiment, considère le concert comme un moyen de me rembourser. »

« Je crois qu'il est temps de s'avouer vaincu, mon ami. », intervint Lysandre d'une voix sereine.

Castiel secoua la tête d'un air résigné, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« Alors, c'est oui ? »

« Oui, c'est bon, t'as gagné. On va le faire. »

« Super ! J't'adore, merci ! », s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Elle lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de le relâcher et de consulter sa montre.

« La journée est finie dans 5min, on va le chercher direct ? »

« Non, j'ai un truc à faire, là. »

« Ok, si tu veux, donne-moi les références et j'y vais vite avant mon entraînement, comme ça, vous saurez reprendre les répétitions dès demain. »

« T'es vraiment emballée par ce concert, hein… », se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Hé hé, ça va être génial, tu vas voir. Et vous serez peut-être remarqués, qui sait ! »

« Bon, très bien. Je viendrai te chercher demain matin pour t'aider à le ramener. »

Il écrivit rapidement la marque et le modèle, ainsi que le nom du magasin sur un morceau de papier qu'il lui tendit en hésitant elle s'en saisit et lut rapidement ce qu'il y avait inscrit avant de le mettre dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Ok, je file alors, j'ai pas le temps de traîner. A demain vous deux ! », s'exclama-t-elle avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre sous le regard amusé des garçons.

L'adolescente fit un bref arrêt à la salle des délégués pour prévenir Nathaniel que Castiel avait donné son accord avant de s'élancer à toute allure vers la sortie : à deux pas de la grille, elle manqua percuter Alexy qui flânait en rêvassant.

« Woa, Sybyl, où tu coures comme ça ? », s'enquit le jeune homme.

« Désolée. Je vais en ville, acheter un ampli pour Castiel. »

« Euh… Tu fais ses courses maintenant ? »

« Non, non. En fait, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de donner un concert avec Lysandre pour récolter des fonds pour l'école vu que la course n'a pas rapporté grand-chose. Le problème, c'est que son ampli est HS. Je lui ai donc proposé de lui en prendre un en échange de sa participation. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'aller le chercher aujourd'hui et comme la date du concert ne pourra être fixée que lorsqu'ils seront au point et que, pour être prêts, ils doivent répéter et ont donc besoin de cet ampli, j'ai proposé de faire un saut au magasin à sa place. Il m'aidera à l'amener au lycée demain matin. »

« Oh là, deux secondes. Pause. Lysandre et Castiel font de la musique ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ils vont donner un concert ? »

« Exact. »

« Waw… On s'ennuie jamais ici hein, c'est dingue, tous les jours y a un truc ou l'autre. Hé, tu veux un coup de main pour bouger l'ampli jusqu'à chez toi ? »

« Sérieux, ça te dérangerait pas ? »

« Sûr, j'ai rien à faire pour l'instant et j'avais envie de faire un saut au magasin de vêtements, mais seul, ça craint. Donc, je te propose un marché : viens faire du lèche-vitrines avec moi et je t'aide avec l'ampli. Deal ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps aujourd'hui, je dois être au complexe sportif à 17h30… »

« Ce qui nous laisse 1h30 ! C'est plus qu'assez, je me contenterai d'un tout petit tour de shopping, promis ! »

« Bon… D'accord. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, je partirai à 17h15 au grand plus tard ! »

« Chef oui chef ! »

* * *

><p>« Pfiou, ça y est ! J'ai bien cru qu'on y arriverait jamais ! », souffla Alexy en se passant une main sur le front.<p>

« Une chance que tu m'aies accompagnée, je m'en serais jamais sortie toute seule ! Je me demande où Castiel avait la tête ! »

« On aura bien mérité de faire les boutiques ! Je sais pas toi mais acheter des fringues me redonne toujours la pêche ! On y va ? »

« Chose promise, chose due, comme on dit. Allons-y. »

« T'as pas l'air plus emballée que ça. »

« J'ai beau être une fille, la mode et ce genre de trucs, ça me passe par-dessus la tête. Moi, tant que ça me couvre et que c'est pratique, ça me suffit. Tu n'as peut-être pas choisi la bonne partenaire shopping, c'est plutôt le rayon de Rosalya. »

« Génial »

« Pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais. »

« Si tu passais ton temps dans les boutiques, t'aurais un style bien particulier. Là, vu que c'est pas le cas, je vais pouvoir t'utiliser comme poupée géante ! »

« Je te demande pardon ?! », s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement.

« Une petite séance de relooking ! Tu me dois bien ça, après que je me sois esquinté le dos à ramener cette chose chez toi. », lui répondit-il avec un sourire désarmant.

« L'accord, c'était que je t'accompagne dans les magasins. Rien d'autre. »

« Allez, j'suis certain que ça serait sympa. Et puis, j'ai un goût très sûr. »

Elle jeta un regard en coin à ses vêtements trop larges aux couleurs criardes et fit la moue, dubitative.

« Oh, hé, c'est dans le coup, je te signale. Mais je ne te choisirai rien d'aussi voyant. Promis. »

« UNE tenue. Pas plus ! Et puis, je file. »

« Une tenue… Que tu porteras demain ! »

« Que… »

« Parce qu'après tout, quel est l'intérêt d'un changement de look si c'est pour planquer ses achats dans son placard et jamais les sortir ? », fit-il d'un ton innocent.

« Hum… Ok, marché conclu. »

« D'enfer ! Allez, dépêche-toi ! », s'écria-t-il en lui attrapant le bras et en la tirant derrière lui.

« Je sens que je vais le regretter… »

* * *

><p>« Non, non, non ! Définitivement, irrévocablement non ! »<p>

Effarée, la jeune fille s'observa dans le grand miroir en pied, résistant difficilement au besoin impérieux de faire… Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Se cacher, par exemple. Assommer Alexy. Ou mourir de honte. Ca aussi, c'était une bonne option. Le jeune homme avait tenu parole : après 45min d'essayages en tous genres et de recherches assidues parmi tous les articles proposés (et ça en faisait un paquet !), il lui avait choisi une seule tenue (quoique, dans son esprit tordu, le mot ''tenue'' englobait sous-vêtements, accessoires et chaussures tandis que Sybyl se serait parfaitement contentée d'un simple t-shirt et d'un pantalon mais bon, passons, ce n'était pas le problème) et dans des tons sobres et discrets. Non, là où ça coinçait (mais alors là, ça coinçait **vraiment **!), c'était les vêtements choisis ; le corsage, un dos nu, se divisait en deux morceaux joints : le tour de poitrine, constitué d'une étoffe soyeuse et légèrement bouffante d'un beau gris anthracite, enveloppait ses seins et les soutenait juste assez pour lui donner un décolleté avantageux avant de se diviser en deux parties juste en dessous de son buste et de tomber le long de ses côtes en un fin voile transparent. Le morceau inférieur, en velours bordeaux agrémenté de laçages dorés, gainait le haut de son ventre et s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de son nombril. La partie inférieure de sa tenue consistait en tout et pour tout d'un micro short en jean bleu foncé (*Et encore, vu la taille de ce truc, est-ce que ça ne serait pas plutôt reléguer au rayon des ceintures ?*, s'interrogea-t-elle en inspectant dubitativement le morceau de tissu) : deux lanières de la même matière et couleur étaient fixées aux passants, une sur chaque hanche, lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux. Pour compléter le tout, elle avait eu droit à des bottes noires recouvertes de strass, pourvues de trois boucles sur l'extérieur du mollet, sans talons et laissant apparaître ses orteils, à une casquette à la française (également noire) dont la visière, soulignée par un ruban turquoise, supportait deux fines chainettes argentées et enfin, comble de l'horreur… A un collier de chien ! Enfin, ce n'était pas **réellement** un collier de chien, bien sûr… Juste une fine lanière de cuir hérissée de piques… Mais tout de même ! A l'origine, ce genre de choses était utilisé par les chasseurs d'animaux sauvages dans le genre loups et ours pour protéger le cou de leurs meutes ! Et comme elle n'envisageait **définitivement** pas de se reconvertir dans la chasse, que ce soit au canard, au blaireau ou autre, elle ne voyait pas du tout l'utilité de cet… De ce… Enfin bref, de ''la chose'' comme elle l'appelait. Alexy avait qualifié ça ''d'accessoire'' et avait ajouté que ça ''donnait du caractère à l'ensemble''.

*Caractère, mon œil oui. Me manque plus que la laisse et la muselière !*

« Allez, je te jure, t'es à croquer ! Ca te va super bien ! On dirait… »

« Un personnage de manga ! », finit-elle, horrifiée.

« Ouais, c'est tout à fait ça ! Armin va en faire une attaque !

« Et je vais me faire virer pour tenue vestimentaire indécente ! »

« Mais non, pas du tout ! T'es classe et sexy en même temps, ça déchire ! Tout le monde va avoir les yeux rivés sur toi ! »

« Alors là, je m'en contrefiche ! Je préfère laisser ça à Ambre. », rétorqua-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Et je te parie que ton chéri va pas en revenir ! »

« Ca, c'est certain ! Il va d'abord se foutre de moi puis va me faire interner ! »

« Il va adorer. »

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Vous êtes pas spécialement proches, il me semble. », ronchonna-t-elle.

« Je sais le plus important. », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est un mec. »

« Bravo, Sherlock, tes dons d'observation sont étourdissants ! », ricana-t-elle.

« Si tu ne me crois pas, on a qu'à demander à ton ami… Comment il s'appelle, déjà ? Ah oui, Leigh ! », se rappela-t-il en disparaissant dans les rayonnages, la laissant seule face à son reflet.

D'un geste nerveux, elle passa un doigt entre le cuir et son cou et tira un peu. Elle poussa un soupir et levait les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, quand elle croisa le regard abasourdi de Leigh dans le miroir : elle se figea, embarrassée, et rougit furieusement.

« Euh… Je… C'est… »

« Alors, Leigh, tu la trouves pas à tomber, notre petite Sybyl ? », s'enquit joyeusement Alexy.

La ''petite Sybyl'' lui adressa un regard qui aurait suffit à faire détaler en hurlant n'importe quelle personne sensée mais qui ne fit, bien sûr, même pas vaciller le sourire de son bourreau personnel.

*J'aurais dû m'en douter, le mot clef dans tout ça, c'est ''sensé''.*, pensa-t-elle aigrement.

Carrant les épaules, elle adopta l'attitude préférée de Castiel : bras croisés sur la poitrine et rictus agacé.

*Ah !*, se réjouit-elle en voyant l'air joyeux de son ami s'évaporer, *Enfin une réaction !*

« Euh…Je ferais pas ça… Avec mes bras… Si j'étais toi. », bredouilla-t-il en détournant le regard, semblant vaguement mal à l'aise.

Surprise, elle baissa les yeux… Et laissa aussitôt retomber ses mains le long de son corps, évitant ainsi que l'un de ses seins ne s'échappe de son décolleté.

*Evidemment ! Stupide, stupide, stupide !*

« Hum hum… Tu sais… Je dois dire qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort… Ca te va plutôt… Bien. », hésita Leigh, d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise.

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas te ranger de son côté ! », s'exclama la jeune fille, atterrée.

« Je ne fais que donner mon avis d'un point de vue purement… Professionnel. », se défendit-il.

« C'est une conspiration… », se lamenta-t-elle. « Et toi, ôte toute de suite ce sourire satisfait de ton visage ! », grogna-t-elle en pointant le doigt vers Alexy dont les lèvres s'étirèrent plus encore.

« J'ai respecté ma part du marché, à toi d'honorer la tienne ! J'avais dit pas de couleurs flashy. C'est le cas. Donc, pas de discussions ou de marchandages, tu prends tout ça et tu porteras l'ensemble demain ! »

Prise à son propre jeu, elle ne put que s'incliner de mauvaise grâce et suivre Leigh à la caisse remarquant son air abattu, celui-ci prit pitié d'elle et lui fit une remise de 20%, lui arrachant un sourire de remerciement malgré la situation. Ses achats payés, les deux adolescents quittèrent le magasin et marchèrent en silence jusqu'au carrefour. Enfin, Sybyl marcha en silence jusqu'au carrefour Alexy, lui, sifflota joyeusement tout du long.

« Bon, je te laisse. Merci pour l'après-midi, c'était vraiment fun, faudra remettre ça ! »

« Sans faute. Et ce coup-là, ce sera à moi de jouer à la poupée ! », grinça-t-elle en réponse.

Pas inquiet pour deux sous, il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna en fredonnant tandis qu'elle prenait la direction opposée.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, quand il arriva chez Sybyl, Castiel fut surpris de la découvrir encore en pyjama, une expression renfrognée tordant son joli visage.<p>

« On est pas du matin, à ce que je vois. », lança-t-il, moqueur.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et, après s'être hissée sur l'une des chaises hautes sans dossier de la cuisine, se mit à foudroyer sa tasse du regard tout en écrasant ses céréales à coups de cuillères rageurs.

« Loin de moi l'idée de te déranger mais tu n'accélérerais pas un peu le mouvement ? On va finir par arriver en retard. »

« Depuis quand ça te perturbe ? », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

« Oh, gamine, du calme. J'y suis pour rien si tu t'es levée du pied gauche hein. Passe pas tes nerfs sur moi. »

« Si ça c'est pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Et pour ton information, si, c'est **entièrement** ta faute ! »

« Tu m'expliques comment j'ai fait pour te mettre en rogne avant même d'être arrivé ? »

« Si tu m'avais donné un coup de main hier pour ton foutu ampli, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! »

« Qu'est-ce que… Il est arrivé quelque chose à l'ampli ?! »

« Charmant. Alors comme ça, tu t'inquiètes d'abord pour ton précieux matos avant de te soucier de ta copine. Délicieux, vraiment. Et non, rassure-toi, il ne lui est rien arrivé du tout, à lui ! »

« Ben tu sembles être en un seul morceau… Et si tu arrives à tirer la gueule et à me faire une scène pareille, c'est que tu dois être en bonne santé. »

« Ha ha ha. Tu sais quoi ? », s'écria-t-elle en repoussant sa chaise. «Débrouille-toi avec ton ampli, je vais pas au lycée aujourd'hui ! »

Abasourdi, il la regarda monter les escaliers sans mot dire et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle claqua la porte de sa chambre avec assez de force pour faire trembler toute la maison qu'il se ressaisit : s'élançant à sa suite, il déboula dans sa chambre comme un véritable ouragan, prêt à lui hurler dessus… Mais en la voyant, roulée en boule sur son lit, il se radoucit : après tout, elle avait supporté son mauvais caractère et ses emportements injustifiés plus d'une fois, il pouvait bien faire un petit effort.

S'asseyant à côté d'elle, il lui caressa gentiment le dos en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente enfin se décrisper ; très vite, elle poussa un soupir et, se retournant, lui fit face, l'air contrit. Il l'observa sans mot dire, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas et lui explique la situation.

« Je suis désolée de m'en être prise à toi… Je… Je suis juste… C'est rien. »

« Si ça te met dans un état pareil, c'est tout sauf rien. Raconte. »

« Y a rien à dire. Je me suis comportée comme une idiote, c'est tout. »

« Pas de ça. Tu as dit que c'était ma faute. »

« D'une certaine façon, ça l'est… Pfff, c'est stupide et tu vas te foutre de moi. »

« Y a des chances mais crache quand même. Je te laisserai pas tranquille jusqu'à ce que je sache donc tu ferais mieux de passer à table direct. »

Elle rit et, juste comme ça, l'atmosphère se détendit ; se redressant, elle s'assit et remonta les genoux sous son menton tandis qu'il s'installait plus confortablement.

« Alexy m'a accompagnée, hier. Il m'a aidé à déplacer l'ampli. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, ça pèse une tonne ce machin ! Enfin bref, donc on est revenu ici et… »

« Il t'a rien fait, au moins ?! »

« N'importe quoi ! De nous deux, c'est toi qui as le plus à craindre de lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin bref, il m'avait demandé de faire les boutiques avec lui après et, bon, je pouvais difficilement refuser alors qu'il m'avait si gentiment aidée. Donc, on a fait du shopping et il a décidé de jouer à la Barbie et de me relooker. On avait fait un marché, tu vois : il me filait un coup de main et en échange il pouvait choisir une tenue pour moi. Me demande pas pourquoi ça lui tenait tant à cœur, j'en sais rien. Bref, il était tout excité et j'ai accepté à condition que ce soient des trucs simples et sobres. Je pensais être à l'abri de ses excentricités, après tout, quand tu vois ce qu'il porte, ça inspire pas confiance. Grosse erreur ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'est inspiré des jeux de son frère. Ou alors il regarde beaucoup trop de mangas ! C'était une véritable catastrophe, on aurait dit que je me rendais à une exhibition de cosplay ! »

« Et c'est ça qui te met dans tous tes états ? T'as du jouer la potiche pendant 10 min, pas la peine d'en faire une telle histoire. »

« Attends, tu sais pas tout… L'autre partie du deal, c'était que je porte ces fringues… Aujourd'hui… Au lycée… Parce que, et je cite '' quel est l'intérêt d'un changement de look si c'est pour planquer ses achats dans son placard et jamais les sortir ? ''. T'aurais vu la tête de Leigh ! On aurait cru qu'il s'était pris une claque en pleine figure ! Je vais mourir de honte ! »

« Bah, ça peut pas être à ce point. »

« Non, t'as raison… C'est 100 fois pire ! »

« Ah, les filles ! Allez, vas t'habiller. Un marché est un marché. Et rassure-toi, le premier qui rit, je lui casse la tête. Y a que moi qui peux me moquer de toi. »

« Ca me touche, t'as pas idée. », grinça-t-elle en se levant et en disparaissant dans la salle de bains d'un pas traînant sous le sourire narquois de Castiel.

Toutefois, quand, dix minutes plus tard, elle réapparu vêtue de pied en cap, il ne souriait plus du tout : yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte, il la fixait, aussi immobile que s'il était fait de cire. Mal à l'aise, elle se trémoussa un peu et lissa les mèches qui dépassaient de sa casquette du plat de la main tandis qu'il l'observait avec l'air d'avoir été frappé par un marteau. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle en eut assez.

« Bon, t'as fini de me regarder comme ça ?! Je sais, c'est horrible. Je ressemble à rien et c'est ridicule. Ris un bon coup, qu'on en soit quitte. », cingla-t-elle en croisant les bras et en le fusillant du regard.

Puis, elle se souvint de la règle n°1 avec cette tenue : ne **surtout **pas croiser les bras !

Aussitôt, elle changea de posture, mais trop tard : rouge comme une pivoine, elle remarqua que les yeux de Castiel avaient l'air prêts à lui sortir de la tête et qu'il rosissait furieusement.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque (n'importe quoi, vraiment, du moment qu'il cesse de la regarder comme ça) quand il se leva brusquement et se mit à lui tourner autour, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

*Ca y est, il a perdu les pédales… Génial, manquait plus que ça !*

Après son troisième tour, il s'arrêta face à elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, croisa les bras et la cloua du regard.

« Hors de question que tu sortes comme ça ! Vas te changer ! Tout de suite ! », claqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

« Pardon ?! Et que devient ''un marché est un marché'' ? », s'indigna la jeune femme.

*Bon, d'accord, je voulais pas porter ce truc… Mais pour qui il se prend, à décider ce que je mets ou pas ?!*

« Je m'en moque. T'avais qu'à pas être assez bête que pour accepter un truc pareil. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Finalement, je l'aime bien, cet ensemble. Je vais le garder. Ne serait-ce que pour offrir une bonne partie de rigolade aux copains. »

Le menton relevé en signe de défi, elle le contourna et alla prendre son portable sur le lit ; soudain, deux mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules et la firent tourner sur elle-même sans douceur. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, elle fut réduite au silence quand des lèvres fermes et minces s'abattirent sur les siennes. Surprise, elle resta figée quelques secondes avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et de se coller à lui, le laissant approfondir le baiser en mêlant sa langue à la sienne. La sentant s'abandonner contre lui, il la poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce que le creux de ses genoux bute contre le bord du matelas ; elle tomba sur le dos avec un petit cri d'étonnement et tenta de se redresser mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion : il se coucha sur elle, en appui sur les avant-bras, écartant ses cuisses de ses jambes pour s'installer confortablement entre elles, et , d'une main, tint fermement ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête tandis que, de l'autre, il lui caressait doucement le visage, les yeux rivés dans les siens, leurs visages séparés par quelques centimètres à peine.

« Castiel… », souffla la jeune fille, partagée entre embarras et émoi.

« C'est ta faute. Je m'étais préparé à un quelque chose de drôle pas à… Ca. »

« Je… Ne comprends pas. »

« Ca, », dit-il en désignant ses vêtements, « ce n'est **pas** drôle. »

« Ah non ? »

« Non. »

« C'est quoi, alors ? Ridicule ? »

« Sexy. »

« Qu… Quoi ?! »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est pas… »

Il l'interrompit en posant tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui arrachant un petit soupir de contentement, et relâcha ses mains, lui permettant de les enfouir dans ses cheveux. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et lui effleura la lèvre inférieure de la langue en une caresse légère et sensuelle ; il tressaillit et accéda brièvement à son envie d'approfondir leur étreinte avant de relever la tête, le souffle court.

« Tu me rends fou. Tu n'as pas idée de combien tu es désirable. »

« N'importe quoi, je sais très bien à quoi je ressemble. On dirait un mélange de… »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut lorsque, très lentement, il abaissa ses hanches contre les siennes, pressant fermement son érection contre son intimité sans jamais la lâcher du regard. S'apercevant soudain de l'effet produit par sa tenue, elle écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment.

« Convaincue ? », lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil narquois, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres alors même que ses joues rosissaient.

« Je… Euh… Oui… »

D'un index léger, il traça le contour de son décolleté, la faisant frissonner ; en ayant assez d'être passive, elle fit courir ses doigts sur son dos, découvrant les muscles fermes qui couraient sous sa peau avec délectation. Encouragé par sa réaction, il reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser plus vorace et précipité que le précédent et, s'appuyant un peu plus contre elle, traça le côté droit de son corps, de sa mâchoire à sa cuisse qu'il tira vers le haut, l'ouvrant un peu plus à lui. Grisée, elle enroula sa jambe autour de sa hanche et attira son corps contre le sien, lui arrachant un grognement approbateur, avant de passer la main sous son t-shirt et de remonter sa paume le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le griffant légèrement. Il s'arqua contre elle, poussant un peu plus son bas-ventre contre le sien, et, avec un soupir étranglé, enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, embrassant et mordillant sa peau pâle et douce, la faisant trembler sous lui et pousser de petits gémissements de plaisir. Il posa sa main sur sa chute de reins et suivit lentement la courbe de sa fesse qu'il serra doucement. La tête de l'adolescente tomba mollement sur le côté, lui donnant accès à sa clavicule, et, s'enhardissant, elle abaissa son bras gauche, jusque là passé autour de la nuque du jeune homme : glissant sa main sur les pectoraux saillants du rockeur, elle la fit descendre sur son sternum puis sur son ventre plat et s'arrêta à la taille de son jean. Après une infime hésitation, elle reprit son mouvement et posa délicatement sa paume sur le denim tendu par son sexe. Castiel poussa un halètement rauque et remua légèrement le bassin, cherchant instinctivement un contact plus appuyé. Satisfaite, elle accentua la pression et entama un lent mouvement de haut en bas, le frottant doucement à travers son pantalon. La respiration de l'adolescent se fit plus lourde et, au bout de quelques instants, il se mit à bouger les hanches en rythme : très vite, il augmenta la cadence, ses mouvements devinrent saccadés, sa respiration laborieuse. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle le sentit se crisper au-dessus d'elle et son sexe pulser et vibrer contre sa main : il relâcha un long soupir, se détendit totalement et se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa petite-amie.

« Désolé. », murmura-t-il, le visage dissimulé dans ses cheveux gris.

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? », s'enquit-elle, embarrassée mais désirant être fixée.

Il étouffa un rire et secoua la tête.

« C'était… Génial. J'ai adoré. Mais… »

« Pas de mais. C'était très agréable pour moi aussi. », admit-elle en rougissant.

Curieuse, elle l'observa un moment : les yeux fermés et un air de suprême satisfaction sur le visage, il avait l'air du chat qui vient de gober le canari. Entrouvrant un œil, il étira paresseusement un bras et l'attira tout contre lui, de façon à ce que sa tête repose dans le creux de son épaule : il lui plaqua un baiser affectueux sur le sommet de la tête puis referma les paupières et se laissa glisser dans un demi-sommeil.

« Castiel… … Castiel ? … Castiel ! », appela la jeune fille en le secouant légèrement.

« Huuuum ? »

« Désolée de te presser mais… On va être en retard au lycée. »

« M'en moque. Je reste ici, au lit, avec toi. »

« Oh que non, Capitaine Flam ! Tu vas extirper tes jolies petites fesses de mes draps, te dépêcher de te rafraîchir et me rejoindre en bas. On a un ampli à déplacer et un concert à préparer ! »

Comme pour souligner ses paroles, elle lui enfonça un doigt entre les côtes, le faisant sursauter. Remarquant qu'il était sur le point de protester, elle lui décocha un sourire malicieux et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Et si tu veux avoir la moindre chance de… Poursuivre ce genre d'activités, tu ferais mieux de t'exécuter sans discuter. »

Il referma aussitôt la bouche, sauta hors du lit et disparut dans la salle de bains, non sans l'avoir copieusement fusillée du regard au passage. Elle rit, se releva et jeta un œil à son reflet : le temps de se recoiffer et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, Castiel était de retour. Ils partagèrent un baiser tendre et un sourire complice avant de redescendre au salon : ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires, attrapèrent l'ampli et se mirent en route pour Sweet Amoris.

* * *

><p>Le trajet se fit dans un silence paisible, tous deux échangeant de fréquents regards amoureux, et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient arrivés à destination et déposaient leur charge avec un grognement soulagé.<p>

« Pfiou, mon pauvre dos ! Tu te débrouilles pour le prochain trajet hein, moi, j'ai donné ! », grimaça Sybyl en se massant les reins.

« Chochotte va ! », se moqua le jeune homme en s'occupant des branchements.

« Ouais ouais… Bon, Monsieur Muscles, je te laisse faire mumuse avec tes câbles, je dois voir Nath pour tout mettre au point. », dit-elle en s'étirant.

Il se redressa et vint l'enlacer par derrière, entourant sa taille de ses bras : se laissant aller contre lui, elle posa les mains sur les siennes et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Baissant le visage, il frotta doucement sa joue contre la sienne avant de l'embrasser délicatement au coin de la bouche.

« Tu ne t'es pas changée… », remarqua-t-il, la voix un peu rauque.

« Ca m'est sorti de l'esprit. », reconnut-elle en haussant les épaules.

Poussant un soupir, il la lâcha, recula d'un pas et fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête avant de le lui tendre.

« Tiens, mets ça. »

« Euh… Et toi ? », balbutia-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur son torse nu.

« J'ai en un de rechange dans mon casier. J'irai le chercher tantôt. »

Elle enfila le haut qu'il lui tendait en silence et se retrouva enveloppée par son odeur : elle enfouit discrètement son nez dans le col du t-shirt, inspira à pleins poumons et soupira d'aise. Il observa un instant sa silhouette mince dissimulée par son haut qui lui tombait jusque mi-cuisses.

« T'es mignonne comme ça. », décida-t-il avec un air attendri.

Remarquant qu'elle le dévorait des yeux, il lui décocha un sourire narquois.

« La vue te plaît ? »

« Beaucoup. », répondit-elle sans réfléchir, les faisant détourner le regard et rougir tous les deux.

« Bon… J'y vais… A tantôt. », lança-t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment le sous-sol.

Elle parcourut les couloirs sans croiser âme qui vive et, arrivée à la salle des délégués, frappa trois petits coups secs avant de pousser la porte et de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement. Nathaniel et Melody étaient présents ainsi que, à sa grande surprise, Rosalya, Lysandre et Armin.

« Oh, pardon, je dérange ? »

« Pas du tout, Sybyl, entre donc. Nous discutions justement du concert. », répondit gentiment le blond.

« Ca tombe bien. », fit-elle, tout sourire, en refermant derrière elle. « Je venais justement te prévenir qu'on pouvait commencer à… Ben, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? », demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Lysandre souriait d'un air énigmatique, les deux délégués et Armin avaient l'air gênés et Rosalya… Rosalya lui fonçait dessus, avec un sourire de folle furieuse ! La jeune fille fit automatiquement un pas en arrière et se retrouva dos à la porte, coincée.

« Tiens tiens tiens… Qu'est-ce que tu portes là, ma chère ? », s'enquit Rosa, d'un ton léger et innocent qui annonçait des ennuis.

« Ce que je… ? Oh ! », bredouilla-t-elle, se souvenant subitement qu'elle portait le t-shirt de son petit-ami… Un t-shirt que tout le monde connaissait bien et que personne ne pouvait manquer de reconnaître.

*Et quand bien même ils ne le reconnaîtraient pas, il est évident qu'il n'est pas à moi…*

Prenant le parti de la vérité (enfin… tout du moins dans son ensemble, elle n'allait certainement pas livrer les détails de sa vie privée comme ça !), elle secoua la tête et sourit d'un air dégagé.

« En fait, Alexy m'a donné un coup de main pour aller chercher l'ampli, hier, en échange d'une séance de relooking. »

Armin fit la grimace et lui adressa un regard compatissant.

« Et bon, disons qu'il s'est laissé emporter par son enthousiasme… Comme je lui avais promis de porter la tenue qu'il me choisirait mais que je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir des problèmes pour accoutrement indécent, Castiel m'a prêté un t-shirt. »

« Hum hum… Enlève-le. »

« Quoi ?! »

« La mode, c'est mon rayon : je veux voir de mes propres yeux le travail d'Alexy. Allez, ôte-moi ça ! », exigea-t-elle en saisissant le bas de son t-shirt et en le tirant par-dessus sa tête.

« Rosa, non ! », s'écria Sybyl en tentant de rattraper son haut.

Trop tard.

Dans un silence de plomb, quatre paires d'yeux ébahis se fixèrent sur elle, l'examinant du sommet de la tête au bout de ses orteils : la jeune femme reprit brusquement le t-shirt que Rosalya lui avait enlevé et le remit précipitamment.

« Oh ! »

« Euh, c'est… »

« Je reconnais bien là la touche de mon frère… »

« Hum… Pas trop mal… Même si j'aurais choisi quelque chose d'un peu moins… Enfin d'un peu plus subtil. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à moins de la part d'un garçon. Un de ces jours, je t'emmènerai faire les boutiques pour un vrai relooking. »

La concernée se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir en croisant les bras.

« Bien, si on a finit de détailler mes fringues, on pourrait peut-être se concentrer sur le principal et s'occuper du sous-sol ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Excellente idée ! Allons-y ! », s'exclama Nathaniel en bondissant hors de la pièce comme si elle était en feu.

Les autres le suivirent en riant tandis que Sybyl fermait la marche, faussement boudeuse.

Le reste de la journée passa à toute vitesse, entre les allers et retours pour débarrasser, nettoyer et aménager la cave en une salle de concert correcte. Rosalya eut l'idée de monter une petite estrade avec quelques planches ainsi que des coulisses grâce à des tentures et, tandis que les filles s'activaient à réaliser tout ça, les garçons se concentraient sur l'installation des éclairages et les divers branchements.

A la fin de l'après-midi, lorsqu'ils prirent enfin une pause bien méritée autour de sandwichs et boissons prises au distributeur, le plus gros du travail était fait et tout le monde était enchanté du résultat, Lysandre et Castiel les premiers. Le petit groupe, assis en cercle à même le sol, discutait et riait gaiement, échangeant des anecdotes et des plaisanteries dans une ambiance détendue et bon enfant.

Fourbue mais aux anges, Sybyl se laissa aller contre Castiel et posa la tête sur son épaule en poussant un petit soupir heureux : le jeune homme lui embrassa doucement la joue et, prenant sa main, mêla ses doigts aux siens.

*Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle une belle journée bien remplie !*


	15. Note de l'auteur

Bonsoir a tous et toutes.

Désolée pour cette alerte, il ne s'agit, comme vous pouvez le voir, pas d'un nouveau chapitre.

Je publie cette note pour vous informer d'une situation qui m'est particulièrement pénible: l'une des lectrices de cette histoire se permet de publier mes chapitres au fur et à mesure sur son blog en pretendant en être l'auteur (un tout grand merci à Tite Oshun de m'avoir avertie, sans elle je me faisais bernée comme une imbécile).

Cette personne a changé quelques détails mineurs, comme le prénom de Sybyl (pas même son nom de famille, uniquement son prénom), le nom de la ville et le surnom donné à Castiel par Sybyl (Capitaine Haddock au lieu de Capitaine Flam).

J'ai déposé plainte pour usurpation d'identité, plagiat et vol de propriété intelectuelle.

En attendant que cette situation soit réglée (comprenez que cette personne supprime mon récit de son blog et présente des excuses pour son flagrant manque de respect), plus aucun chapitre ne sera publié, meme si cela me peine beaucoup.

Si cela vous intéresse, voici le lien du blog en question : amoursucre - ma - version40. skyrock . com (sans les espaces).

J'espère que vous comprenez ma décision et me soutenez dans ma démarche.

Bonne continuation à tous et toutes

Sun'

* * *

><p>Edit : Suite à ma plainte, l'équipe de Skyrock m'a demandé d'attendre la réponse de l'admin du blog... Je suis donc "en attente" le temps que cette jeune fille se décide à répondre... Entre-temps, j'ai supprimé les deux chapitres qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de me voler.<p>

J'espère que tout cela sera réglé au plus vite mais je ne sais rien faire de plus pour l'instant.

Désolée à tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent mon histoire et attendent la suite avec impatience. Pour être franche, je suis dégoûtée et ne suis plus sûre de reprendre un jour la publication... C'est la première fois que je publie un de mes récits et ce plagiat est un coup dur.

Je vous tiendrai au courant de l'évolution des choses, bien sûr.

Sun'

* * *

><p>Edit : Le blog en question a été supprimé courant de l'après-midi.<p>

Je suis évidemment soulagée et satisfaite de la tournure des choses, merci à Amour. sucree .armin.26770 de m'avoir expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé vu que la blogueuse responsable de ce plagiat n'a pas eu le courage d'assumer et de prendre contact avec moi.

J'espère que je n'aurai plus à passer par ce genre de découvertes pour le moins désagréables.

Je vais republier les deux derniers chapitres, que j'avais supprimé afin de ne pas me les faire voler.

Je me tâte encore quand à écrire une suite, par contre, cet incident m'a refroidi et j'hésite à rendre public la suite de mon travail.

Encore merci à vous tous et toutes pour votre soutien ainsi qu'à Tite Oshun pour m'avoir avertie.

Sun'


	16. Chapitre 14 : On monte le son ! (2)

Hello tout le monde !

Alors, tout d'abord, désolée pour la loooooooongue attente, je n'étais, je l'avoue, pas très sûre de continuer cette histoire du tout... Mais je me suis mise à votre place et vu que perso, j'ai horreur de ça, quand un auteur s'interrompt brusquement en plein milieu d'une histoire, j'ai décidé de poursuivre.

Sachez que je n'avais vraiment aucune inspiration (déjà parce que c'est ce que j'appelle un ''chapitre charnière'' (il est là pour articuler deux parties importantes mais il ne se passe pas grand-chose dedans) et puis aussi parce que je n'avais pas envie de l'écrire et que je me suis forcée à le faire) donc, de mon point de vue en tout cas, c'est un chapitre baclé, mauvais et court.

Je viens juste de le terminer et je vous le poste direct donc sorry pour les éventuelles fautes ou coquilles, je relirai ça au calme demain (enfin, tantôt).

Je l'éditerai sûrement par la suite mais pour l'instant, je voulais en être débarrassé pour passer aux suivants, pour lesquels j'ai pleiiiiiiiin d'idées !

Mon histoire va prendre de plus en plus de libertés avec le jeu, même si je vais faire de mon mieux pour suivre la trame originale au maximum.

Voilà, après tout ce blabla... Bonne lecture!

Et comme toujours, vos commentaires sont plus que bienvenus !

Sun'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : On monte le son !<strong> (deuxième partie)

«Honnêtement… Je sais pas trop, Damien. C'est difficile à expliquer, il n'y a rien qui cloche en théorie et j'arrive à enchaîner tout ça mais… Je le sens pas, tout simplement.»

« A quel niveau ? », interrogea calmement le jeune homme.

« Si seulement je le savais ! », s'exclama Sybyl en se passant une main dans les cheveux, soucieuse. « J'ai juste la sensation que… Ça ne colle pas. »

Son entraîneur se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogateur, lui tirant un soupir découragé.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, je crois. Tout ça semble un peu… Artificiel ? »

« C'est tout à fait ça ! Je me sens si raide, pas du tout naturelle ! »

« Hum… C'est la première fois que quelque chose comme ça se produit… Le souci, c'est qu'on a plus le temps de modifier la chorégraphie… De petits ajustements ça et là, oui, c'est faisable, mais pas de gros changements. », fit-il pensivement en se frottant la mâchoire.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, j'aime assez l'enchaînement actuel. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour que ce soit plus fluide ? »

« Je vais reprendre du début, avec la musique et tout, et on verra bien. On sera peut-être fixés après. »

« Ok, bonne idée. Mais qu'on ait mis le doigt sur ce qui cloche ou non, c'est la dernière fois pour aujourd'hui. Inutile de risquer un accident. Et si on continue, tu ne sauras pas marcher demain. »

« Ah. Ah. Ah. Petit comique ! », fit-elle en lui tirant la langue avant de s'élancer sur la glace.

Elle adopta sa posture de présentation au centre de la patinoire et fit signe à son ami qui lança la piste musicale qu'ils avaient sélectionnée avant de s'accouder à la balustrade en l'observant attentivement.

Très vite, le problème devint évident et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rappeler, elle s'interrompit d'elle-même et glissa rapidement jusqu'à lui, essoufflée.

« La musique. », dirent-il en même temps.

« Ça coince carrément. Ça correspond ni aux enchaînements ni même à ce qu'on cherche à exprimer. Comment est-ce qu'on n'a pas vu ça plus tôt, franchement ça crève les yeux ! », ronchonna Damien, mécontent.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Maintenant, reste à trouver un morceau qui conviendrait. »

« Ça risque de pas être évident… Pfff… On se serait bien passés de ce genre de problème. Creuse de ton côté, je vais chercher du mien aussi : on fera le point au prochain entraînement, en espérant qu'on ait trouvé. Il ne reste que trois semaines avant la compétition, ça va vraiment être juste. Allez, file, il est déjà tard. », conclut-il en consultant sa montre.

La jeune fille rentra donc chez elle tout en faisant défiler les pistes sur son MP3, à la recherche du morceau parfait, mais aucun ne retint son attention. Poussant un soupir déçu, elle commença à énumérer mentalement les différents CDs en sa possession mais, là encore, fit chou blanc.

*Je pourrais peut-être demander à Tata.*, songea-t-elle en insérant sa clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

*Mais elle a des goûts vraiment abominables, je sais même pas si ce genre de… chose ? Bruit ? est encore réellement considéré comme étant de la musique.*, grimaça-t-elle en jetant son sac dans le corridor. Elle ôta ses chaussures en se rappelant le seul concert auquel sa cousine était parvenue à l'attirer, un événement particulièrement douloureux pour ses tympans et qui lui avait causé une surdité de trois jours.

*En tout dernier recours, alors… En attendant, je vais faire quelques recherches sur internet. Sait-on jamais.*

Malheureusement, lorsque, quatre heures plus tard, elle tira les couvertures sur elle, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé de concluant : deux trois morceaux sympas, oui, mais rien qui convienne véritablement à son enchaînement.

*Tu parles d'un début de semaine pourri.*, ronchonna-t-elle en s'endormant.

* * *

><p>A sa grande contrariété, les choses n'allèrent pas en s'arrangeant. A peine avait-elle posé un pied dans l'enceinte du lycée qu' Alexy et Violette, qui s'étaient lancés avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme dans la création d'affiches pour annoncer le concert, l'avait littéralement traînée dans une salle de classe déserte : apparemment, ils avaient un besoin vital de son avis quant au modèle à choisir et, non, ça ne pouvait absolument pas attendre. Rien que de repenser au regard noir que lui avait adressé le jeune homme lorsqu'elle avait suggéré que n'importe lequel des trois ferait l'affaire, elle en avait des frissons ! Elle s'était donc très sérieusement penchée sur la question (non qu'elle ait réellement eu le choix, mais bon, à quoi bon chipoter sur ce genre de détails)… Et avait manqué défaillir en découvrant les trois possibilités qui s'offraient à elle : la première était une abomination rose bonbon (il y avait même des paillettes et des petits cœurs, bon sang !) et la deuxième représentait visiblement un hommage au mouvement gothique (elle n'avait personnellement rien contre mais craignait un peu d'effrayer un grand nombre de spectateurs potentiels). Quant à la dernière, elle semblait presque… Normale. Un vrai soulagement ! Au moins, celle-ci ne risquait ni d'aveugler les passants ni de leur créer des ennuis avec de quelconques fanatiques persuadés de devoir exorciser le démon de leurs jeunes âmes innocentes. C'est sans donc sans grande difficulté qu'elle choisit la troisième, assurant les deux créateurs en herbe, un peu déçus de sa décision ''politiquement correcte'', qu'une affiche neutre était parfaite vu que personne ne savait exactement à quoi ressemblait la musique du groupe.<p>

« Mouais, je suppose que ça se tient. », grommela Alexy.

« Je suppose que tu aurais choisi la gothique et que toi, tu aurais préféré la rose ? »

Les concernés hochèrent la tête.

« Pas de problème pour moi, vous pouvez même publier les trois, si vous voulez. »

« Sérieux ?! Ce serait génial ! », s'exclama le jeune homme, aux anges, en échangeant un sourire avec sa partenaire.

« Sûr. Mais vous assumerez votre choix si quelqu'un venait se plaindre… Disons… Castiel, par exemple ? »

A ces mots, leur air satisfait disparut aussitôt, remplacé par une grimace alarmée.

« Euh… Tu sais quoi ? En fait, t'as raison, elle est très bien, celle-ci, hein, Violette ? »

« Oui, oui, elle est parfaite ! Et ça nous fera moins de travail de n'en dupliquer qu'une seule ! », se hâta d'approuver l'adolescente.

Dissimulant son amusement, Sybyl fit mine d'y réfléchir.

« Vous êtes certains ? Vous savez, copier les trois était une bonne idée, c'était créatif et… »

« Non, non ! Tu as très bien choisi ! On va faire comme ça ! D'ailleurs, on va s'y mettre tout de suite ! »

Attrapant Violette par le poignet, Alexy quitta précipitamment la salle, l'affiche neutre en main.

Dès qu'ils eurent disparu, elle éclata de rire et s'apprêtait à ramasser ses affaires lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la création de son amie : un rictus malicieux aux lèvres, elle s'en empara et la glissa soigneusement dans son sac avant de sortir son GSM de sa poche et de taper un rapide message.

_ Hé, j'ai l'affiche pour le concert, tu es où ? Lysandre est avec toi ?_

Quelques secondes plus tard, son portable vibra, indiquant l'arrivée d'une réponse.

_Sous-sol. Ouais. Tout de suite._

Souriant, elle rangea son téléphone et rejoignit les musiciens.

« Salut tout le monde ! »

« Bonjour. »

« Yo ! Alors, cette affiche ? »

« Oui, j'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit et je suis ravie de te voir aussi, merci. », railla-t-elle tout en sortant le rouleau de son cartable, luttant pour garder un air innocent. D'un geste théâtral, elle déroula prestement l'affiche, les yeux rivés sur les garçons, ne voulant rien manquer. Comme prévu, leurs visages se figèrent aussitôt en une expression douloureuse : ils échangèrent un regard inquiet puis Lysandre afficha prudemment un intérêt poli et détaché tandis que Castiel exprimait ouvertement son dégoût et son incrédulité.

« Hé bien… Je… Comment dire… C'est… Intéressant. », hésita la chanteur.

« Intéressant ? », répéta le guitariste, « Horrible, tu veux dire ! C'est absolument abominable ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi laid ! »

Feignant la perplexité, elle tourna le côté coloré vers elle et, dissimulant une grimace écœurée, fit mine d'étudier attentivement l'horreur rose avant de reporter le regard sur les adolescents.

« Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne vous plaît pas ? », interrogea-t-elle plaintivement, l'image personnifiée de l'incompréhension.

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça ne me plaît pas, mais… C'est juste que ça ne correspond pas tout à fait au groupe… », tenta courageusement Lysandre.

« Attends, tu rigoles, j'espère ? C'est carrément immonde, ce truc ! Y a même pas de mots pour décrire une monstruosité pareille ! », s'insurgea Castiel, malgré les efforts de son ami pour être diplomate. « Je sais que tu en penses la même chose alors pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ?! Je comprends pas pourquoi tu tournes autour du pot comme ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si Sybyl avait réalisé cette abomination ! »

Soudain, comme si l'idée que sa petite-amie était peut-être bien, en fait, la créatrice de cette chose, le rockeur se figea, se tourna lentement vers la jeune fille… Et pâlit brusquement. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle le regardait tristement en serrant l'affiche contre son cœur : se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle roula précautionneusement la feuille et la rangea dans son sac sous l'air interdit du rouquin. Poussant un soupir, Lysandre leva les yeux au ciel avant de foudroyer son ami du regard, lui reprochant visiblement de n'avoir pas réfléchi avant d'ouvrir sa grande bouche. Tremblante, l'adolescente saisit son cartable et leur tourna le dos.

« Sybyl… Je… Ce n'est pas si mal que ça… J'étais… Enfin… J'ai simplement été surpris et…», commença Castiel, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Les tremblements de la jeune fille s'intensifièrent et, alors qu'il esquissait un pas vers elle, elle éclata soudain de rire sous le regard éberlué des garçons. Pivotant, elle leur fit à nouveau face et, gloussant comme une possédée, s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main.

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez tombés dans le panneau ! Non mais, vraiment, vous me voyez réaliser un truc du genre ?! »

Elle vit le moment exact où ils comprirent le tour qu'elle leur avait joué : Lysandre se détendit visiblement et esquissa même un (tout) petit sourire. Castiel, quant à lui, semblait hésiter entre l'amusement, le soulagement et la colère. Finalement, il poussa un soupir exaspéré et se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en la foudroyant du regard.

« Idiote ! Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, non ?! »

Elle se posa l'index sur la bouche et fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement à sa question avant de lui décocher un sourire moqueur : « Nope, j'adore t'ennuyer ! »

« Bon, quand t'en auras marre de nous faire perdre notre temps, tu pourras peut-être te décider à nous montrer la vraie affiche ?! »

« Ok, ok ! Rabats-joie ! Alors, Violette et Alexy en ont fait trois modèles : gothique, neutre et ''cauchemar rose'', comme je l'appelle. »

Remarquant l'expression crispée des deux musiciens, elle sourit : « Oui oui, cette affiche aurait pu être la vôtre. Bon, je n'ai pas d'exemple à vous montrer vu qu'ils en avaient besoin pour en faire des copies donc vous devrez attendre qu'ils soient revenus mais je peux vous dire que nous avons choisi la neutre. »

« Dommage, je suis sûr que la gothique aurait déchiré ! »

« Oui, je me suis dit qu'elle te plairait. Mais on a pensé qu'il valait mieux choisir quelque chose de moins... Euh... Susceptible de choquer. Enfin bref ! Les répétitions se passent bien ? »

« Tout va pour le mieux, oui, mais il faudrait vraiment qu'on s'entraîne avec les autres. Tu pourrais organiser ça ? Au plus vite on prend nos marques, au mieux. »

« Les autres ? Quels autres ? », interrogea la jeune fille, perplexe.

« C'est bon là, t'arrête avec tes blagues stupides ? Les autres musiciens, évidemment ! »

Atterrée, Sybyl regarda les garçons tour à tour, à la recherche du moindre signe indiquant qu'ils se moquaient d'elle mais ne vit que sérieux et curiosité.

« Euh... Je... Je ne savais pas qu'ils vous fallait d'autres musiciens... Je pensais que votre groupe était... Enfin que vous jouiez à deux quoi. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu pensais sérieusement que nous pouvions donner un concert, RIEN QUE NOUS DEUX ?!

« Ben... Si ? »

Voyant que le rockeur semblait prêt à exploser, Lysandre le devança calmement : « J'ai bien peur que cela ne puisse pas fonctionner. Nous avons besoin d'au moins un batteur et un guitariste supplémentaires. Sans cela, nous ne pourrons pas donner ce concert. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Et vous n'avez pas pensé à me dire ça avant parce que... ? »

« T'es marrante, toi, comment aurions-nous pu imaginer que tu serais assez bête pour ne pas y penser ?! », cingla le rouquin, exaspéré,

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer vertement que ce n'était pas elle qui jouait et qu'elle n'était donc absolument pas censée savoir comment ils procédaient ni ce dont ils avaient besoin mais elle se ravisa et, à la place, prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ok... Est-ce que l'un de vous deux connaîtrait un guitariste et un batteur qui accepteraient de jouer avec vous sur scène ? »

« Non ! »

« Je peux me renseigner mais je ne garantis rien. »

« Merci Lysandre, heureusement que l'un de vous deux est constructif... Je vais demander aux copains, on ne sait jamais... »

Sans grand espoir de trouver son bonheur, la jeune fille quitta le sous-sol en traînant les pieds, dépitée.

*Génial... Non seulement, je dois trouver une chanson pour mon enchaînement mais aussi des musiciens ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire !*

* * *

><p>Sybyl profita de la pause de midi pour faire un rapide tour de ses camarades, à la recherche d'un batteur et d'un guitariste, et, contre toute attente, trouva deux volontaires presque immédiatement : grâce à plusieurs années de solfège, Iris était tout à fait capable d'assumer le rôle de guitariste et Armin, quant à lui, l'avait assurée maîtriser la batterie comme un chef.<p>

Soulagée et heureuse de ce développement plus qu'inattendu, la jeune femme leur donna donc rendez-vous au sous-sol dès la fin des cours pour une petite réunion avec Castiel et Lysandre afin de mettre au point les derniers détails,

Malheureusement, tout ne pouvait pas se dérouler sans accroc et lorsque, sa leçon d'histoire terminée, elle se rendit à son casier pour y déposer ses manuels, elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant d'en bas.

*Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore, cette fois ?*, songea-t-elle en poussant la lourde porte.

Aussitôt, les voix se précisèrent et elle entendit distinctement Castiel s'en prendre violemment à quelqu'un.

*Évidemment...*

Elle descendit rapidement les quelques marches et déboucha dans la salle à temps pour apercevoir le rockeur montrer le poing à Armin qui se contentait de sourire d'un air dégagé, bras croisés derrière la tête.

« Non mais tu délires ou quoi ?! Pas moyen que ça fonctionne, c'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Je dois dire que, pour une fois, je suis absolument d'accord avec Castiel, même si je ne l'aurais pas formulé de la même façon. », intervint calmement Lysandre avec une grimace de contrariété sur son beau visage d'ordinaire si paisible.

« Armin... Je crois que tu devrais les écouter... », renchérit timidement Iris, mal à l'aise.

« Vous vous inquiétez trop, ça va le faire, j'suis un as, j'vous dis, un véritable artiste ! »

« Retenez-moi, j'vais lui refaire le portrait! T'es sourd ou quoi ? C'est hors de question ! », grogna Castiel.

« Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? », demanda Sybyl, confuse.

Quatre paire d'yeux se braquèrent aussitôt sur elle, lui donnant soudain l'impression de s'être jetée dans la gueule du loup sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Ah, tu tombes bien, toi ! On t'a dit qu'on avait besoin de musiciens ! Pas de clowns ! », ragea le rouquin.

« Ben... C'est ce que j'ai fais. »

« Ah, tu crois ?! Figure-toi que ton super batteur ici présent n'a jamais touché une batterie de sa vie ! »

« Hein ? Mais... Tu m'as dit que... », commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Armin.

« Son seul talent, c'est à Guitar Hero ! », tonna son petit-ami.

« Gui... Guitar Hero ?! Armin ! », s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

« Bah quoi, c'est le même principe. On fera des chansons hyper connues, ça plaira à tout le monde ! », répondit-il en haussant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

« Mais c'est pas vrai... Armin, le but du concert est, entre autre, de faire connaître la musique de Lysandre et Castiel ! Je... Désolée, les garçons, je ne savais pas. »

« Si tu pouvais nous en trouver un vrai, de guitariste, ça nous arrangerait, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de faire mumuse là. », grommela le rockeur.

« Je sais, Castiel ! Je fais de mon mieux, figure-toi que je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Peut-être que, à l'occasion, tu pourrais essayer d'aider au lieu de râler à longueur de temps ! »

« Bon... J'y vais. A plus tard. » reprit-elle après quelques secondes de silence tendu.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons et remonta les escaliers d'un pas raide, prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.

*Espèce de sale petit ingrat, arrogant, despote condescendant ... ! Argh, il me rend folle !*

Arrivée en classe, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en poussant un profond soupir : elle devait bien le reconnaître, elle était un peu découragée... Et elle commençait à en avoir assez de Castiel, de ses sautes d'humeur et de son agressivité constante.

*Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée ! J'aurais pas pu m'amouracher d'un gentil garçon pas compliqué, non, bien sûr, ça aurait été trop simple !*

Soudain, surgie de nulle part, une tête blonde se matérialisa juste devant elle, la faisant violemment sursauter.

« Na... Nathaniel ! Ne me surprends pas comme ça, tu as failli me filer une crise cardiaque ! », s'écria-t-elle, une main sur le cœur.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. », s'excusa gentiment l'adolescent en rosissant. « Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupée... »

Elle se redressa, s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et expliqua son problème au délégué principal.

« Je vois... Je peux peut-être t'aider. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de jouer un peu de batterie et je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Si je commence à répéter maintenant, je devrais pouvoir être prêt pour le jour du concert. »

A ces mots, elle se pencha brusquement vers lui, les yeux brillants.

« Sérieusement ?! Tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

« Oui, je pense bien. »

« Génial ! Nathaniel, tu es le meilleur ! Tu me sauves la vie, sur ce coup-là ! »

« N'exagérons rien ! Mais je ne sais pas si ça conviendra à Castiel... »

« Au diable sa tête de cochon ! Il n'aura qu'à serrer les dents le temps du concert et puis voilà ! »

« Euh... Ok, si tu le dis. Par contre, j'aurais un service à te demander. »

« Tout ce que tu veux ! »

« Il ne faut surtout pas que mes parents apprennent que je joue. Ils ne viendront probablement pas au concert mais tu pourras ouvrir l'œil au cas où ? »

« Bien sûr, pas de souci, compte sur moi ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice puis le jeune homme reprit la parole.

« Par contre, je n'ai pas de batterie mais il me semble qu Kim en a une. »

« Décidément, Nath, tu es mon sauveur personnel aujourd'hui ! Je file voir ça avec elle, merci ! »

Elle se leva prestement, empoigna son sac et quitta le local en courant mais réapparut deux secondes plus tard, essoufflée,

« J'ai failli oublier ! Ce serait génial si tu pouvais venir à la répèt de demain après-midi ! Tu ne sauras pas jouer tant qu'on n'aura pas la batterie mais tu sauras déjà te familiariser avec les morceaux et les partitions. »

« Euh... Oui, bien sûr... », hésita-t-il.

« T'en fais pas, je viendrai avec toi. Je me chargerai de Castiel. »

« Dans ce cas, oui, tu peux compter sur moi. », répondit-il, clairement soulagé.

« Je te revaudrai ça, promis ! Merci ! A demain ! », ajouta-t-elle avant de s'élancer vers le gymnase au pas de course.

*Si je me dépêche, je pourrai peut-être voir Kim avant qu'elle ne finisse son entraînement de basket !*

A peine était-elle sortie du lycée qu'elle aperçut l'adolescente se diriger vers la grille.

« KIM ! KIM, ATTENDS-MOI ! »

Elle rattrapa rapidement la brune, qui l'attendait d'un air impatient, et s'arrêta juste devant elle en dérapant.

« Pfiou, merci ! Il nous manque une batterie pour le concert et Nathaniel m'a dit que tu en aurais peut-être une et que tu accepterais peut-être de nous la prêter ? »

« Hum, ouais, j'ai un copain qui en a une, en fait, mais il l'utilise quasi pas. Il serait peut-être d'accord, j'lui demanderai ce soir ou demain. »

« Génial, merci beaucoup. »

« Hé, j'garantis rien hein ! »

« Oui oui, je sais mais merci quand même. »

« Ok, à plus ! »

Sybyl lui fit signe de la main avant de rentrer chez elle, où elle passa une nouvelle soirée à écumer le net, à la recherche du morceau idéal pour son enchaînement, mais se coucha, malheureusement, une fois encore sur un échec.

* * *

><p>« Dis-moi que c'est encore une de tes mauvaises blagues ! », rugit Castiel, dès qu'il aperçut Nathaniel entrer au sous-sol à la suite de la jeune femme.<p>

« Absolument pas ! Et je te conseille fortement de garder pour toi tes remarques et critiques parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à les entendre ! Tu m'a laissée me débrouiller pour vous trouver deux musiciens en moins d'une semaine, sans même un conseil ou un coup de main alors crois-moi, à ta place, je me ferais oublier ! Nathaniel est un bon batteur et il a accepté de vous aider en prenant non seulement de son temps libre pour répéter mais aussi sur lui pour te supporter et dieu sait que ça a du lui demander du courage parce que tu n'es vraiment pas un cadeau ! Alors, tais-toi et prends sur toi ! »

Un silence de plomb suivit ses paroles : Iris ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre, Nathaniel faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler son amusement et Lysandre souriait ouvertement. Quant à Castiel... Il ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, les yeux étincelants de colère, avant de tourner les talons et d'aller prendre place sur la scène sans un mot.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, elle retrouvait Kim à l'entrée de Sweet Amoris pour l'aider à amener la batterie au sous-sol. La brune avait réussi à convaincre son ami mélomane de la leur prêter le temps du concert à condition qu'ils se chargent eux-mêmes des transports.<p>

« Dis, j'pensais à un truc. », fit soudain la brune, alors qu'elles installaient les différentes parties de l'instrument en place. « On pourrait peut-être tenir un stand de boissons dans le couloir. Sûre que les gens auront soif après le concert. »

« C'est une super idée ! Tu saurais t'en occuper ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr, sans prob ! »

« Ça s'annonce vraiment super ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! »

« Yep, ça a pas l'air de trop mal se goupiller. Tout sera prêt pour samedi ? »

« Oui, normalement, tout est en ordre. »

« Les répétitions se passent bien ? »

« Au poil. »

« Ça m'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu de meurtre... J'aurais jamais imaginé voir un jour Castiel et Nathaniel collaborer, tu fais des miracles. »

« N'importe quoi, j'y suis pour rien. »

« Ouais ouais, si tu le dis... Allez, c'est bon, y a plus rien à faire ici. J'vais m'occuper des boissons. »

Sybyl acquiesça distraitement, plongée dans l'observation de leur salle de concert improvisée.

*On ne s'est pas trop mal débrouillés, je trouve...*

Elle entendit vaguement Kim ouvrir la porte et saluer quelqu'un puis des bruits de voix et de pas qui s'approchaient.

*Ah, l'heure des répétitions est arrivée.*, songea-t-elle en jetant un regard à sa montre.

Effectivement, les musiciens apparurent peu après, discutant avec animation.

« Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », demanda joyeusement Iris.

« Oh, génial, la batterie ! Merci Sybyl ! », s'exclama Nathaniel en l'embrassant avant de rapidement s'asseoir et d'attraper les baguettes, tout sourire.

« Oh, blondinet, bats les pattes ! J'ai réussi à tenir une semaine entière sans te tuer alors me tente pas ! », grinça Castiel en sautant sur la scène et saisissant sa guitare sous les regards agacés de ses condisciples.

« Bon, je vous laisse. Courage et bon travail ! »

« Merci ! J'ai hâte de m'y mettre ! », s'exclama Nathaniel en faisant tournoyer ses baguettes.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut l'une d'entre elles échapper au délégué et atterrir... Sur la tête du rockeur. Il se raidit et se tourna lentement vers le délégué, le foudroyant du regard.

« Oups ! Désolé ! », fit le blond en souriant innocemment.

Iris se hâta de ramasser la baguette et de la rendre au batteur qui se rassit, imperturbable.

Étouffant un éclat de rire, Sybyl se hâta de quitter le sous-sol avant que Castiel ne remarque son hilarité ; ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis l'introduction de Nathaniel dans le groupe: la jeune femme n'avait pas digéré l'attitude désagréable et peu productive de son petit-ami tandis que l'adolescent était trop fier et trop occupé pour se décider à s'excuser.

* * *

><p>« Alors, toujours rien ? »<p>

« Non, et toi ? »

« Non plus. Je commence à désespérer... », soupira Damien. « On aura beau continuer à répéter, ça ne sera jamais aussi bon qu'accompagné de la musique idéale... »

« Je sais bien... Ca fait deux semaines que je cherche mais rien ne correspond. »

« La date de clôture approche, je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir introduire le moindre changement... »

« On fera avec s'il le faut. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. »

« Oui mais... »

La Marche Impériale résonna soudain, coupant le jeune homme : surpris, il regarda l'adolescente sortir son téléphone de son sac et l'éteindre sans même prendre la peine d'y jeter un œil.

« Un problème ? »

« Non. Personne d'important. », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. « Bon, je vais rentrer et me replonger dans mes recherches. »

« Ok... »

« A plus tard. »

« Sybyl ! », appela Damien alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la patinoire.

La main sur la poignée, elle tourna la tête vers lui en silence, l'air interrogateur.

« Si tu as envie ou besoin de parler... Ou si je peux t'aider en quoique ce soit... Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, hein ? »

Elle hocha la tête, lui sourit et sortit.

* * *

><p>Le temps passa à toute allure et, déjà, le jour du concert était arrivé. La situation entre Castiel et Sybyl ne s'était pas arrangée et les deux adolescents n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques mots. Bien que la détérioration de leur relation la peinait, la jeune fille avait décidé de ne ni s'écraser ni faire le premier pas ; cette fois, ce serait à lui d'agir : s'il tenait à elle, il mettrait sa fierté, son mauvais caractère et son orgueil de côté et lui présenterait des excuses en bonne et due forme. Elle avait beau être nouvelle dans le domaine des relations amoureuses, elle n'en était pas moins résolue à ne pas servir de paillasson à son Altesse Tête de Cochon ! Soit il apprenait à se maîtriser un minimum soit il allait s'apercevoir que le fait qu'elle soit pacifiste ne signifiait pas qu'elle était prête à tout accepter sans jamais broncher. Et, comme si leur dispute ne suffisait pas, elle n'avait pas progressé d'un iota dans sa recherche musicale pour sa chorégraphie de patinage. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas le moral et qu'elle espérait vraiment que le concert lui changerait les idées ! Soupirant, elle se prépara et gagna le lycée en traînant des pieds.<p>

Sweet Amoris grouillait de monde et la bonne humeur et l'excitation générales influencèrent rapidement le moral de la jeune femme qui retrouva bientôt son sourire et son optimisme et c'est d'un pas plus léger qu'elle poussa la porte du bâtiment principal.

« Excuse-moi ? »

Surprise, elle tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec une charmante jeune fille aux grands yeux clairs.

« Oui ? »

« Tu es élève ici ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu connais Lysandre ? »

« Oui, c'est un ami. »

« Et vous êtes... Proches ? », interrogea-t-elle d'un ton plus dur.

« Euh... Non, pas spécialement... On est amis, c'est tout. »

« Ah. Je suis Lysandra. », se présenta-elle avec un sourire désarmant.

« Ly... Lysandra ?! »

« Hi hi, non, en fait, je m'appelle Nina mais je suis une grande fan de Lysandre et de sa musique. Je suis même présidente de son fan club ! Alors, j'utilise mon pseudo pendant ses concerts. »

« Ah... C'est... Très joli. »

*Un fan club ? Waw, si je m'attendais à ça !*

« Tu sais où il est ? »

« Hum ? Qui ? »

« Bah, Lysandre ! »

« Ah ! Non, désolée, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Il doit se préparer pour le concert, je suppose. Ecoute, je dois y aller mais si je le croise, je lui dirai que tu le cherches. D'accord ? »

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Tu es trop gentille ! Merci ! »

« Pas de quoi. Allez, je... »

« Attends ! Tu veux un T shirt ''Team Lysandre'' ? Comme tu es super sympa, je t'en offre un. Tu peux même choisir ta couleur ! »

« Awww, c'est trop mignon ! T'es sûre que c'est ok ? »

« Oui oui, ça me ferait plaisir ! »

« Alors, je voudrais le joli menthe à l'eau, s'il te plaît. »

Elle prit le haut que lui tendait Nina, la remercia chaleureusement et repartit vers le sous-sol afin de vérifier que tout était en place. Elle croisa Kim, affairée à son stand de boissons qui faisait visiblement un tabac, et lui fit signe en continuant son chemin.

Elle avait à peine fait le tour du sous-sol, satisfaite de l'agencement de la pièce, lorsque Rosalya lui sauta dessus.

« Ah, te voilà enfin, je t'ai cherchée partout ! »

« Salut Rosa ! Besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

« Pour moi ? »

« Oui ! Figure-toi que j'ai créé des costumes de scène pour le groupe et je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour t'en faire un à toi aussi vu que tout ça, c'était grâce à toi ! »

« Euh... C'est très gentil, mais je ne sais pas si... »

« Tut tut tut tut ! Pas de discussions ! Tu enfiles ça », la coupa-t-elle en lui fourrant un paquet entre les bras, « un point c'est tout ! Allez, allez ! Tu sais où sont les coulisses ! Les garçons devraient avoir fini et il n'y aucune raison de faire la timide avec Iris ! Allez, zou ! »

Sourde à ses protestations, Rosalya poussa son amie derrière les tentures et, dès qu'elle fut changée, la tira dans la salle afin de l'examiner sous tous les angles.

L'un dans l'autre, c'était une très jolie robe : d'une belle couleur bordeaux, elle lui allait comme un gant, à croire que sa créatrice l'avait mesurée sous toutes les coutures. Bon, elle se serait bien passée des trois gros nœuds ornant le côté gauche du vêtement ainsi que des parties en dentelle mais c'était une tenue bien plus acceptable que celle dont l'avait affublée Alexy (*Ce qui n'était pas bien difficile !*, songea-t-elle ironiquement). Elle remercia son amie avant de s'enfuir précipitamment sous le prétexte d'annoncer le début du concert (en réalité, elle craignait surtout les ''petits ajustements'' et ''légères modifications'' que souhaitait soudain faire Rosa). Elle courut donc ouvrir la porte du sous-sol et fit entrer les spectateurs qui remplirent rapidement la salle. Peu de temps après, Castiel, Lysandre, Nathaniel et Iris firent leur apparition sur scène et le concert commença. Époustouflée, elle ne les quitta pas un seul instant du regard et, à la fin de leur prestation, leur fit une véritable ovation, immédiatement suivie du reste du public.

« T'as vu ça ?! De vrais professionnels ! », s'exclama Rosalya, qui applaudissait à tout rompre à ses côtés.

« Incroyable ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils étaient aussi doués ! Non seulement leur musique était géniale mais leur prestation aussi ! Et félicitations pour les tenues, ça en jette ! »

Son amie rosit, rayonnante de satisfaction et de fierté.

« Je vais guider les gens dehors, maintenant. »

« Tu ne vas pas les féliciter ? »

« Si, bien sûr, mais je vais d'abord les laisser reprendre leur souffle avant de leur sauter dessus comme une fan hystérique. En plus, je dois parler à Lysandre. »

« A... Lysandre ? Pas à Castiel ? »

« ... Oui, évidemment... A lui aussi. »

« Vous êtes toujours en froid ? Vraiment, vous... »

« Non, Rosalya. J'ai été suffisamment patiente et compréhensive. A son tour de faire un effort ! »

Son amie hocha la tête, l'air un peu triste, mais n'ajouta rien.

Doucement mais fermement, Sybyl fit remonter la foule, prenant soin de recueillir leurs impressions et commentaires. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Kim, elle sortit dans la cour, s'assit sur l'un des bancs et prit une grande inspiration, savourant les chauds rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi : le concert avait été un véritable succès ! Et elle avait enfin trouvé la chanson parfaite pour sa représentation ! Si Lysandre et Castiel acceptaient de la lui prêter, bien sûr...

*Bon, c'est pas tout ça... Maintenant, il faut tout nettoyer, ranger, démonter... Allons-y !*

Elle se redressait lorsqu'une jeune femme habillée de façon assez excentrique et lourdement maquillée l'interpella.

« Hé ! T'es élève ici ? »

« Oui. »

« Génial, tu vas pouvoir m'aider alors. Je cherche Castiel. »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était au sous-sol. Mais c'était il y a une bonne heure. »

« Oh, ok, super. Salut! », lança l'inconnue en s'éloignant.

*Encore une fan ?*, se dit Sybyl, en la regardant partir.

Mais, bizarrement, quelque chose la dérangeait, chez cette fille... Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de juger les gens sur leur apparence mais... Si elle devait la décrire en quelques mots, ce serait ''vulgaire'', ''provocante'' et ''cherche à attirer l'attention''... Elle n'appréciait pas trop la façon dont elle lui avait parlé non plus, comme si elle était sa servante, juste bonne à répondre à ses questions, pas même digne d'un bonjour ou d'un merci. Et, comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait quelque chose chez cette brune qui mettait tous ses instincts en alerte rouge.

Et cette fille cherchait Castiel... Ça ne présageait décidément rien de bon...


End file.
